A Prince Rising
by Syl
Summary: Sixteen-year-old Severus leaves Hogwarts to attend school in the U.S., and possibly pursue a new life. But what of the growing darkness back home that threatens Lily and all he's ever known? (This story is an AU and does not follow HP canon!)
1. Chapter 1

**Summary** : Sixteen-year-old Severus leaves Hogwarts to attend school in the U.S., and possibly pursue a new life. But what of the growing darkness back home that threatens Lily and all he's ever known? (This story is an AU and does not follow HP canon!)

 **Acknowledgements** : Thanks to _Harry Potter Wiki_ for its very helpful information. Also, a special thanks goes to **Alethea27** for taking the time out of her own busy writing schedule to help Beta-read this. If you haven't read one of her stories, go there now! You'll be glad you did.

 **Disclaimer** : The world of _Harry Potter_ and the characters inhabiting it belong to J.K. Rowling. This story does not intend any copyright infringement.

 **Copyright** : 2015

 **oOo**

 **A Prince Rising**

 **By Syl Francis**

As he glanced over his potions notes, he considered again his decision to walk away from everything he'd known—like mother, like son, he thought sardonically—and leave behind all the darkness that had been threatening to consume him ever since "That Day."

Severus rolled his eyes. Today—almost two years since "That Day" by the lake, when the Marauders had humiliated him in front of the entire the school, and he had called Lily a mudblood—he was still mentally putting quotation marks around the incident.

If only he hadn't been suddenly consumed by his _Fiendfire_ -like temper. If only he hadn't seen Lily practically flirting with James Potter as Severus had been hung upside-down, choking on the soapy mess in his throat after one of Sirius Black's _scourgifies,_ while being threatened with having his trousers removed in front of the jeering crowd.

If only Lily had forgiven him when he'd apologized.

Lily refused to forgive him that day and each day that followed. Then she stabbed him further in the heart and in the back by taking up with Potter, a person she'd once called a "toe rag" because he and his friends were little better than bullies. Of course, the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, loved the four Marauders—Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, and Remus Lupin—and their antics. He believed their sometimes-dangerous actions to be little more than "harmless schoolboy pranks" and rarely called them on the carpet for their disruptive behavior.

No, it was usually Severus who ended up serving detentions, even after he'd been the one attacked. Severus had also been hospitalized on more than one occasion over one of their so-called "harmless pranks," but again they received no reprimand.

After "That Day," everything came to a head in the Shrieking Shack incident. On the night of the full moon, Severus made his way to the Shrieking Shack after receiving an anonymous note that Lily was in trouble, and like an idiotic Gryffindor, he'd rushed headlong to make sure she was all right. What happened next caused him months of sweat-soaked nightmares afterward. Instead of finding Lily, Severus found a fully transformed werewolf, snarling and hungry for human flesh—his!

Frozen in place, Severus was about to be attacked when a large stag appeared out of nowhere and head butted the werewolf back into its prison. The stag turned out to be Potter—an unregistered _Animagus_ —who claimed to have just found out from Sirius about the dangerous prank and had rushed to pull Severus out of danger.

In the aftermath, shaken and utterly traumatized, Severus barely heard the headmaster's reproach against telling anyone else what happened. Although it was Severus who had almost been killed, he was the one threatened with expulsion should he ever reveal the secret of the Shrieking Shack, which was par for the course, and forced into taking a Wizard's Oath to ensure his silence.

Additionally, he was admonished that he owed Potter a life debt. (At least here, Severus had the presence of mind to snort in disdainful derision at the headmaster's audacity.) And just to reinforce the young Slytherin's lack of worth in the headmaster's eyes, Severus was the one forced to serve a month-long detention for being outside on the grounds after curfew.

After that day he realized that no matter what he did—achieved high grades, advanced in his knowledge of magic, and created his own spells and potions—Severus knew that he would never be good enough. Hell, he was the only Hogwarts student who had scored all O's in his O.W.L.s the previous year. His potions O.W.L. score alone was rated the highest recorded in 150 years.

' _But it still wasn't enough to earn so much as a "Good job, Severus!" from the Hogwarts faculty,'_ he thought darkly. In fact, Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor Slughorn, his potions instructor and Head of House, had begun to look at him askance, as if worried that he was fast-tracked to becoming a Death Eater as soon as he came of age.

Severus rolled his eyes at himself. ' _Self-pity much?'_ In all fairness to the Hogwarts faculty, Severus had to admit that they weren't all oblivious to his achievements.

McGonagall didn't have much use for Slytherins in general, but even Severus had to admit that she treated all students with scrupulous fairness, awarding and taking points equally.

"That's five points to Slytherin, Mr. Snape, for successful organic to inorganic _Transfiguration_ ," she said while carefully studying the teapot he had transfigured from a mouse. "And an extra two points for successfully changing the tail into the Slytherin crest. Now, return your teapot back to a mouse."

Yes, she was scrupulously fair, but being the quintessential Gryffindor, the natural adversary of the snakes, she made no effort to talk to any Slytherin on an individual basis except for _Transfiguration_ related issues, as she did with members of the other Houses. Perhaps if she did so in her additional role as Deputy Head Mistress, she could help convince Slytherins, who were still sitting on the fence, not to join the Dark Lord.

Flitwick, the _Charms_ professor, was probably the most equitable of all his professors. The tiny teacher loved all his students and it showed in his manner. He enjoyed it when his students mastered a new _Charm_ , and worked tirelessly with those who had trouble.

"Jolly good show, Mr. Snape! That's the best _Wingardium Leviosa_ by any first year in my entire tenure as a Hogwarts professor!"

He also made time to meet with each of his students individually to ensure they were tracked appropriately to obtain a N.E.W.T.s _Charm_. Still, he was first and foremost the Ravenclaw Head of House, and most of his spare time was spent mentoring his Eagles.

The Hogwarts staff member with whom he had the closest relationship wasn't a member of the faculty. It was Madam Pomfrey, the school's Mediwitch. Because of the years of his bullying at the hands of the Marauders, Severus had been landed too many times to count in the hospital wing.

"I'm beginning to believe, Mr. Snape, that if it weren't for you and those other boys, I'd have no job here at Hogwarts. Before you boys were _Sorted_ , the most traffic this infirmary saw was the need for a few stomach soothers after the Opening Feast and the Halloween Feast, some calming drafts during O.W.L. and N.E.W.T.s week, and a few scrapes and bruises following a typical Quidditch match. By the time you five graduate, the Board of Governors will have to build a new medical wing just to accommodate all of your magical ailments."

By his third year, Severus and Madam Poppy (as he was allowed to call her) had come up with a workable compromise: If he kept her monthly supply of healing potions up to date and in the quantities needed, then she would teach him healing spells. They eventually agreed on meeting two Saturdays out of each month.

While Severus had found a mentor of sorts in Madam Pomfrey, their relationship was based on a _quid pro quo_. Outside of Hogwarts, Severus was lucky enough to make another acquaintance, a person that as time went on also became a much-needed mentor and adult male role model in the boy's life. In fact, he was directly involved in helping Severus take a life-changing step:

The second term of his sixth year, Severus applied for and was granted an early entry scholarship to Summer Institute at the Salem College of Potions as a summer exchange student. The program had the added incentive of offering qualified students the opportunity to remain at SCoP to complete their secondary N.E.W.T.-level studies while simultaneously earning university credit. Severus learned of the program from a former Slytherin...

 **oOo**

While browsing through the potions ingredients in Wiggenweld's, a small apothecary shop Severus frequented, the owner of the shop showed him a flyer he'd received that morning. Unknown to Severus, Jonathon Wiggenweld had been observing the young man since the first time he stepped foot into his shop. It wasn't long before Wiggenweld had taken the shy and awkward student under his wing. He approved of the boy's curiosity and was astounded by his sharp mind. He often sold him ingredients at heavily discounted prices and happily discussed the boy's projects with him.

Wiggenweld had been planning to offer Severus an apprenticeship for the coming summer, when he thought of a better idea. With rumors of the Dark Lord on the rise and knowing that the young wizard had exactly the kind of brilliant mind that Voldemort would be trying to recruit, Wiggenweld decided to research lucrative alternatives for the boy to consider. That morning's owl post arrived with information that offered just such an alternative.

Wiggenweld knew that the young Slytherin's time in Hogwarts was anything but pleasant. He just didn't understand what the headmaster thought he was doing in allowing the inter-house rivalries to reach such intolerable proportions. Dumbledore almost seemed keen on turning Slytherin into a veritable smorgasbord of potential followers for Voldemort.

"Mr. Snape, take a look at this. You know your potions better than most. It looks like this could be a good opportunity for you." He smiled to himself as Severus read the flyer, a gleam of interest suddenly shining from the boy's dark eyes. However, the next instant the light went out again. Shrugging and shaking his head, Severus handed the flyer back, his face hidden behind a curtain of raven hair.

"Thank you, Mr. Wiggenweld, but I don't have the kind of money needed for a program like that. Besides...it's in the States. I doubt my da or mum would let me go."

Wiggenweld held his hand up to stop Severus from returning the flyer. "I think the program says that qualified candidates earn a full scholarship—including room and board. It's only for the summer, and it will give you a solid grounding in potion theory as well the chance to be around like-minded people such as yourself. Young Severus, this is an excellent opportunity not to be dismissed too hastily. If your parents object, point out that it's a step toward independence following graduation. What is the harm, lad?"

"What if they turn down my application?" Severus asked, suddenly sounding very young and unable to look Wiggenweld in the eye.

"Then they turn you down," Wiggenweld said with a fatalistic shrug. "You'll be no better or worse off than before. You will at least have tried." Seeing the boy's continued hesitancy, he added. "Of course, if they turn you down—which will be to their own detriment—then it will be my gain."

"What do you mean?" Severus asked, raising a single eyebrow.

"Then I will have the opportunity to invite you to apprentice under me this summer and next—if you'd be willing to apprentice in such an humble apothecary as this." He waved his arm around the small shop with a self-deprecating shrug. At the man's words, Severus felt a sudden feeling of warmth spread through him. He liked and respected Wiggenweld.

The shop owner and potions master had been nothing but kind and helpful through the years. He'd always had time for him, answering an endless string of questions on ingredients and their properties. Severus' eager mind was hungry for knowledge and practically ingested any new potions-related information that Wiggenweld fed him.

As such, the kind gentleman became one of the two people in his life that had encouraged Severus' genius for potions, his mother being the other. His two mentors knew that a mind for potions like Severus' came along but once in a generation.

When Severus read a potions recipe in his Borage text, it was obvious to him how it could be easily improved. He just knew that if he adjusted the instructions by cutting an ingredient lengthwise instead of crosswise, or crushing a bean to get more juice rather than slicing it, the final potion would be improved. His _Potions-Making_ texts from first year to the present had so many marginal notes, substitutions, and lineouts of the original text that they were practically different textbooks altogether.

The writer, Libatius Borage, might have been a Potions Master in his day, but he was far from a genius. Most of his recipes were merely copies or translations from earlier texts. There were no original potions of his own creation. Severus had always thought it a shame the mediocre Borage textbooks were the best the wizarding world had to offer. On the other hand, the series had proven to be a worthy challenge for Severus in finding ways of improving the existing recipes. More importantly, it had been the catalyst that steered him toward inventing his own potions...

Smiling, Severus bowed his head slightly. "Thank you, for your kind words, Mr. Wiggenweld." Holding up the flyer in his hand, he added. "I promise to look into this and apply."

Wiggenweld grinned. "Indeed, Mr. Snape. You do that. And remember...there is no need to inform your parents of this until after you've been accepted. It's sometimes easier to get permission after the deed is done than before."

Smirking, Severus said, "Spoken like a true Slytherin, sir."

An identical smirk in place, Wiggenweld replied, "Slytherin Class of 1960."

 **oOo**

Thanks to Wiggenweld's encouragement—the shop owner even wrote a letter of recommendation for him because Slughorn certainly was not going to—Severus applied to the Summer Institute of the Salem College of Potions and was accepted. Part of that acceptance was due to Wiggenweld's insistence that Severus submit a couple of his improvements to the potions recipes in his textbook.

"The way to flatter is to say that you have always dreamed of studying potions at their institution," Wiggenweld said somewhat distastefully. "The way to impress them and catch their attention is to show them the kind of mind you are offering to bring to their place of learning." He gave Severus a meaningful look. " _Showing_ is much more persuasive than merely _telling_."

When the letter from the Office of Admissions, Salem College of Potions arrived, Jonathan Wiggenweld was the first person with whom Severus shared it. With shaking hands, Severus opened the sealed envelope...

 **oOo**

 _November 15, 1975_

 _Dear Mr. Severus T. Snape:_

 _It is with great pleasure that the Salem College of Potions accepts your application for study during the coming summer session (June 7- August 20, 1976)._

 _The members of the Admissions Committee were very impressed by your application and were especially interested in the methodology you employed when developing your improvements to the two (2) well-known and oft-tested potions recipes you included with your application. We believe that our institute has much to offer you in the advancement of your knowledge of potions; similarly, we feel our institute has much to gain by your creative endeavors._

 _While you are enrolled here, we highly encourage you to apply at mid-term for continuing studies in the fall term when we offer qualified students in the seventh (7_ _th_ _) year of their wizarding education the chance to remain at SCoP to complete their secondary level studies while earning university credit at the same time. Successful completion of the program is the equivalent of the British Educational Ministry's N.E.W.T. exams. (In the US, we refer to the wizarding exit exams as the H.S.P.P.s: the Horribly Stressful Professional Placement tests.)_

 _Our office has a wizard liaison with the British Consulate, who will ensure that your H.S.P.P. scores are properly converted to your country's equivalent._

 _On a lighter note, the mid-term break coincides with the American Independence Day celebration (July 4 – 10). As you are no doubt aware, 1976 marks our nation's Bicentennial. There will be several events that you and your parents are invited to attend on campus and off. The Wizarding Commonwealth of Massachusetts, as well as the entire United States, is putting out the welcome mat for everyone._

 _Attached, you will find all the necessary paperwork, including: parent/guardian permission forms; application for housing and meals; and a complete list of required supplies and textbooks. Also, highly recommended, but not required, are the following clothing items for our potions students: two (2) protective-spelled robes, one (1) pair of protective gloves and boots. (Dragonhide is the preferred industry safety standard.)_

 _Please forward your completed paperwork and any questions to: Dean, Summer Institute, Salem College of Potions._

 _Respectfully yours,_

 _Cerridwen Haliwinkle_

 _Potions Mistress_

 _Dean, Summer Institute_

 _Salem College of Potions_

 **oOo**

Wiggenweld was extremely proud and happy for his young friend. In celebration, he closed his shop and insisted on treating Severus to lunch. The potions master enjoyed watching and listening to Severus as the boy talked, emphasizing a particular point with his hands. His dark, expressive eyes were lit from within not only for having been accepted to the prestigious summer institute at Salem, but also for being encouraged to apply for the fall term, as a seventh year student in residence.

As Wiggenweld had predicted, the Snapes ultimately signed the permission forms. When he went home for the Christmas break that year, he presented them with the paperwork. He wasn't sure what their response would be, but he hoped to convince them that it would be a step that would put him that much closer to his potions mastery...

 **oOo**

In the case of Eileen Snape, she was terribly upset that it was the first time she had heard of her son's plans to study abroad.

"Sev...I know this a great opportunity, but—the United States? How could we possibly afford this?"

"Mum, the school is offering me a full scholarship—room and board! All I need to do is come up with the money for books and supplies. Please, Mum! Mr. Wiggenweld has even offered to give me a part-time job at his shop on weekends so that I can earn some money."

"That will hardly be enough—"

"I know that, Mum! But...I'll think of something!" Severus didn't mention that he was already earning a small income on the side with a few potions he was selling on the sly to his more financially well off classmates. It was nothing bad, just a few topical unguents for a variety of teenage skin problems.

Sighing, Eileen knew that she couldn't deny her gifted son such an opportunity. She gazed on him with quiet pride. "You have the Prince gift, Severus. It is a gift that appears but once in several generations. You have eyes that not only see what is before him, but a mind that sees what is beyond. You see... _possibilities_." With those words, Eileen took quill in hand, dipped it in the inkwell, and signed.

In contrast, Tobias was only too glad to give permission so that he wouldn't have to see the "worthless" boy's hide for the entire summer...

 **oOo**

As the second half of Severus' sixth year began, James outwardly seemed to have lost interest in Severus as the Slytherin no longer had Lily's attention; however, James still joined his mates in ambushing Severus whenever the Slytherin happened to be alone in the long, dark Hogwarts corridors or even outside on the grounds.

Severus' Slytherin housemates—Evan Rosier, especially—were actively seeking to recruit him into the Dark Lord's ranks. It was an outcome that Severus himself was just as actively seeking to avoid at all possible costs. He had even turned down the Malfoys' invitation to their annual Winter Ball. Severus sneered at the memory of the embossed invitation with gold lettering.

He remembered back in his first year, when seventh-year Prefect Lucius Malfoy had taken him—a half-blood—under his wing, bestowing the protection of the House of Malfoy on the young potions prodigy. At the time Severus had been flattered and grateful.

Now, older and wiser, Severus realized that Malfoy's friendship had been merely a ploy to groom him toward the Dark Lord's ranks. Severus snorted in disgust at himself. He'd wanted so badly to be recognized for his achievements that he had basked in the older Slytherin's phony praises, dismissing Lily's concerns as unfounded.

Now, Severus could honestly admit that his own interest and curiosity in the Dark Arts had also begun to lead him down a twisted and dangerous path of self-delusion. Each new spell he learned fed on his ego and bolstered his belief that he was the one in control of the darkness and not the other way around.

And then he created his darkest curse— _Sectumsempra_ —a cutting spell to be used against his enemies. He'd developed it in a fit of anger against the Marauders the week following his humiliation by the lake. When he thought he had the incantation and correct wand-movements down, Severus had gone to a secluded spot in the forbidden forest adjacent to the school grounds...

 **oOo**

He found a large tree in a clearing that showed telltale signs of lightning damage. Ensuring that there was no one else in the immediate vicinity, Severus concentrated on his intent; allowed his simmering anger to reach its boiling point in his quest for revenge. When he could visualize his tormentors at the mercy of his wand, Severus called forth his magic and let loose.

" _Sectumsempra_!" he cried out, while slashing his wand in a _**Z**_ -formation. He felt his magic erupt in a fury from his core and flow violently through his wand, fighting against his control like a raging river struggling to overflow its banks.

To his shock, the tree began to topple over, cut through cleanly where the spell had struck it. Severus imagined James Potter and Sirius Black at the end of the spell and immediately felt his lunch in the back of his throat. He struggled to keep from regurgitating the contents from his stomach, breathing through his nose for several minutes. When his stomach finally settled down, he approached the tree stump cautiously and studied the path of destruction left by his spell. He touched the jagged splinters left across the surface of the tree stump with shaking fingers.

' _If I'd used this against another human being...'_ He swallowed feeling ill. ' _Even Potter and Black don't deserve this. What am I doing? Are they right about me?_ _ **Am**_ _I nothing but a Death Eater-in-waiting? Is this how I want to use my magic—for killing and torturing people? Lily was right...the Dark Arts are a slippery slope, and I'm in danger of going down a very dark path if I don't stop now...'_

In the end, Severus knew that he had stop studying the Dark Arts before they succeeded in completely ensnaring him to that side. He firmly believed that if were to be successful in his defense against the Dark Arts, then he needed to know and study the Dark Arts to be able to counter them effectively. However, he also knew that at sixteen, he still had years of study and advancement in his own knowledge of magic before it was safe for him to proceed. So, perhaps it was time to put this area of study aside until he was older and more experienced.

And while his obvious brilliance in the Dark Arts had gained him friends of sorts in Rosier, Mulciber, and Avery, it had already lost him his one true friend in Lily...

 **oOo**

It hurt to think of Lily.

Severus missed his best friend. He wanted so badly to share his good news with her about his upcoming summer in the States. But that was just not possible as things stood between them.

At the start of sixth year, he knew that he had completely lost her faith and friendship. He had considered apologizing and begging her forgiveness once again, willing to do almost anything to regain her friendship; however, he knew that there was little point in attempting to do so. She had made her position clear at the end of fifth year and over the summer when she had failed to turn up in any of their usual haunts in the park.

No, Lily wanted nothing more to do with him. Perhaps she never would again. Severus had to accept that this was his new reality—a lonely existence with no real friends; despised by his own father and the Marauders; disliked by the rest of his classmates with few exceptions; and overlooked by his teachers.

He thought of those few exceptions. Severus didn't keep others at arms length because he hated people in general. He kept them at arms length because he didn't want to be bothered by idiots. The trouble with being a genius was that he could visualize problems and their solutions instinctively and had little patience for those that couldn't match his intellect.

Through his years at Hogwarts, Severus' study habits had been set. He liked to sit at the same table each day after his final class and before dinner in the Great Hall. This way he could get most of his homework and reading done quickly. In the early days, it had usually been just Lily and him studying together, bouncing ideas off each other. Sometimes when Lily had study dates with some of her other friends, then it was just Sev alone.

During these solo study sessions, a few Slytherins, some daring Ravenclaws, and even an exceptionally brave Hufflepuff had ventured forth and dipped their toes in the water by asking to sit and study with him. At first, Severus had made his excuses and turned them away, suspecting that they merely wanted to copy from his meticulous notes. When one particular Ravenclaw, seventh year Prefect Kingsley Shacklebolt, approached him for a record fifth time, Severus finally caved and invited him to sit.

To Severus' surprise he enjoyed Kingsley's quiet demeanor and sharp mind. Before long Severus found himself with a small group of study partners who somehow always appeared on the days that Lily was absent, spending time with her other friends. Rarely were there more than three sitting together at Severus' table, but this little group made his lonely sixth year a bit more bearable.

Two surprising regulars were Regulus Black (Sirius' younger brother) and Edmund Avery. In the younger Black's case, he knew that his brother and the rest of the Marauders were a topic _verboten_. As for Avery...there were to be no discussions that included the Dark Lord, Death Eaters, or blood politics in general.

Surprisingly, a third-year Hufflepuff, Amelia Bones, approached him at one point to ask for help with her potions assignment. As Severus wasn't known for his cuddly personality, he had to give her points for the sheer guts it took to speak to him. He agreed to help her, and she became one of his regular study partners. He enjoyed the younger girl's studious and serious demeanor, and found himself tutoring her in some of her other subjects, as well.

The biggest surprise came when one day she braved a study session with three Slytherins—Severus, the younger Black, and Avery. Amelia claimed later that these study sessions gained her a reputation among the student populace as "...someone with a tough-as-nails, no-nonsense temperament, who didn't suffer fools. In other words, Severus," she said straight-faced, "I've become you!"

In Kingsley, Severus gained more than just a study partner; instead, he gained someone that was closer to a friend, someone with whom he was able to share, a bit hesitantly at first, some of his creative potions projects. In fact, besides Mr. Wiggenweld, Kingsley was the only other person with whom he shared his present attempt at brewing an anti-lycanthropy potion.

Severus sadly brooded that once upon a time, he used to share his original creations with Lily, but now? Now he was forced to acknowledge that he no longer existed to her. For all intents and purposes, he was dead in her eyes. He just didn't know it yet.

Tragically, a few weeks before the Hogwarts school year was to come to a close, Severus' personal life was once again struck a heavy blow...

 **oOo**


	2. Chapter 2A

**Summary:** Lily struggles with her conscience, while Severus goes home following a family tragedy.

 **Reminder** : This story is AU and does not follow HP canon! (See Chapter 2B for _Author's Note, Acknowledgements and Disclaimer_.)

 **oOo**

 **A Prince Rising**

 **By Syl Francis**

 **oOo**

 **Chapter Two**

The day Severus was called into the headmaster's office, he didn't know what to expect. He had actually been keeping a low profile for the greater part of the term. He had avoided the Marauders, most of his Slytherin housemates, and even Lily...

It was therefore with mixed feelings of curiosity and trepidation that he made his way up to Professor Dumbledore's office. The prefect who had told him to report to the headmaster had given him the password "ice mice." Severus rolled his eyes as he uttered the ridiculous words. As this was not his first trip to the headmaster's office, Severus was neither surprised by the headmaster's choice of password, nor by the guardian gargoyle's sudden shift to the left. The movement, which allowed him passage, also revealed a hidden spiral staircase. The next moment, the staircase began moving up, almost like a muggle escalator.

Severus jumped onto the spiral staircase, and as he was being carried upwards, he loosened his shoulders and started to clear his mind. He began by closing his eyes and taking a deep, steadying breath. Next, he visualized the Black Lake on a quiet, summer's night. In his mind's eye, he saw himself sinking into the still, bottomless depths of the soothing, calming waters. The warm waters enveloped him in a protective cocoon of darkness—as if in his mother's womb. A feeling of quiet seeped inside his soul just as the staircase ground to a halt.

Finding his center, Severus stepped off and headed toward the headmaster's office door. As he did so, he gave his new _Occlumency_ shields a final check. This was not a skill taught at Hogwarts. In fact, there were those who found the relatively obscure field of mind magic, if not dark, then certainly tending toward a gray area. Because of his own fascination with the Dark Arts, he had run across a mention of it in an old text he'd discovered in the Hogwarts library's Restricted Section.

Fascinated by the concept and excited over a field of magic he hadn't known about previously, he set off immediately to read as much on the topic as he could get his hands on. That was two summers ago, and since then he'd been teaching himself, making what he believed to be satisfactory progress. Of course, there was almost no way to test his success or failure without having someone else actually attempt to break through his barriers with _Legilimency_ , the invasive mind magic that gave the wielder the ability to "read" minds.

Therefore, Severus felt any magic that allowed the wielder to shield his mind against unwanted intrusion by a skilled _Legilimens_ , such as Lord Voldemort...and Headmaster Dumbledore...was a necessity for survival.

Letting these thoughts and any hint of his summer plans in the States sink deeply into his mental Black Lake, Severus made sure that his surface thoughts were focused on how well he was progressing on his revising for the end-of-year tests.

Unbidden, thoughts of his notes and the skeleton outline for the new potion he was planning to brew that summer—one of his own creation that he hoped would help control lycanthropy—came to the fore. The idea had come to him the night of the first full moon the summer following the incident in the Shrieking Shack. ' _No, better not let Dumbledore in on my secrets,'_ he thought as he pushed his ideas and nascent formula into the deep recesses of his mental lake.

Nodding to himself, he knocked on the door to the headmaster's office. To Severus' surprise the headmaster himself opened the door and gently bade him enter. He was equally surprised to find his Head of House, Professor Slughorn, looking somewhat uncomfortable in the middle of the room.

' _What's going on?'_ Severus wondered beginning to grow worried.

"Severus, my dear boy...do come in and sit down," Dumbledore said. Instead of sitting behind his massive desk, the headmaster waved Severus to a small sitting area directly in front of the large and impressive fireplace. Severus and Slughorn sat down on a medium-sized, but comfortable settee that faced the fireplace. A coffee table stood in front of the sofa, and a serving tray with an afternoon tea for three sat on the table, waiting to be served.

Taking a seat to Severus' immediate left, Dumbledore took a moment to pour for his two guests and then himself. He waved casually at the biscuits indicating they help themselves.

Severus passed on the biscuits but took a sip of his tea. In all his years as student at Hogwarts, this was the first time he had ever been invited to have tea with the headmaster.

"So...Severus, how do you think you will do on your end-of-year finals?" Dumbledore asked pleasantly.

Severus stared at him blankly. Dumbledore had just asked him a question on the very topic that he had decided to leave as his surface thoughts.

' _Did he just legilimize me?'_

The next moment, Severus realized that he had neither the time to feel offended, nor the luxury of allowing the slightest hint of his _Occlumency_ to escape. Shaking his head, he muttered, "Excuse me, Headmaster?"

"Albus, I'm sure the young man will receive all Outstandings again," Slughorn said, "just as he did on his O.W.L.s—eh, Mr. Snape?"

Before Severus could respond, Dumbledore answered. "Of course...we could expect no less from Mr. Snape, now could we? If I didn't say it before, my boy...I—that is _**we**_ —" He indicated himself and Slughorn. "—were very proud of your O.W.L. scores."

"Indeed, Mr. Snape...especially your potions score! The highest O.W.L. score in over 150 years...and it was achieved by one of my own students." The smile that Slughorn turned on Severus didn't reach his eyes. "Yes...quite proud."

At his words, it seemed as if the air had been let out of their conversation; it just petered out, like a slowly deflated balloon. It was funny because just a few weeks ago he would have felt a glow of pride over being recognized by both the Headmaster and his Head of House. But now, their words echoed with the uncomfortable emptiness of insincerity.

Severus looked curiously from one of his professors to the other. They each sported similar looks of unease on their faces. Finally, he turned a questioning look toward Dumbledore.

"Headmaster?" he asked. "What is it, sir? Why was I called to your office?"

Severus didn't know what was going on, but Dumbledore's serious countenance immediately put the young Slytherin on the defensive. Unable to take more than a single sip from his tea, Severus carefully placed his cup on its matching saucer, which he held in his other hand, and just as gingerly laid both down on the table. His movements deliberate, Severus felt himself beginning to break out in a cold sweat.

He didn't think he was in trouble. Otherwise, the headmaster would not have offered him tea and biscuits. ' _So, what's going on?'_ He couldn't help wondering.

"Yes, Mr. Snape...to the business at hand." Dumbledore spoke softly with a touch of sadness. "My dear boy, there is no easy way of saying this, so I must say it straight out...Sometime last night between the hours of 10:00 p.m. and 2:00 a.m., your father and mother were involved in _Muggle_ vehicle accident. Your father was driving and he lost control. The motorcar skidded off the road, rolled over an embankment, and burst into flames on impact. There were no survivors..."

Apparently, his father had been drinking heavily that night, and despite witness statements that several of his friends had offered to drive them home, Tobias had insisted on driving. Both Tobias and Eileen Snape were killed instantly.

"...So, you see, dear boy, at least they didn't suffer..."

Dumbledore delivered the tragic news in a remarkably gentle voice, his tone surprisingly echoed by Professor Slughorn. Nevertheless, the words that were spoken with such kindness and understanding were nothing more than a _Sectumsempra_ to Severus' heart. Dumbledore assured him that he would be allowed to go home immediately, of course.

"Take what time you need, Mr. Snape. There is no need to rush back. Just be back in time for the final exams the last week of the month—if you can. If you cannot make it back in time, then we can make arrangements for you to sit your exams sometime during August before the start of term..."

Severus nodded automatically. Truth be told, he didn't know what else they said; the rest of the meeting remained a blank to him, and eventually, Dumbledore excused him back to his dormitory.

 **oOo**

The walk back to the Slytherin dormitory afterward was somewhat hazy. Severus couldn't quite wrap his mind around the news that Dumbledore had given him. His brain understood the words, but their meaning was a jumble. Try as he might, he was unable to fully grasp what the headmaster had imparted. He found himself at the top of the Astronomy Tower, not really knowing how he had ended up there.

He stood on the battlements, gazing out upon the serene grounds. He caught sight of a waterfowl diving into the Black Lake, only to emerge with a fish wriggling inside the bird's beak. A single giant tentacle rose lazily out of the water, announcing the location of the giant squid. The single tentacle was soon followed by a few more. Severus caught sight of the squid's giant eye, which was glaring balefully at the waterfowl flying above it.

' _I guess the bird disturbed the squid's sleep_ ,' Severus thought to himself, a brief smile lightening his usually serious features.

The next moment the appearance of the four Marauders and Lily down by the lake broke his peaceful interlude. As Severus watched, Potter held his hand out to Lily who after a moment's hesitation took it in her own. Severus felt a pain deep in his chest, suddenly finding it hard to breathe. He closed his eyes for what he thought was only a moment; however, seeing the growing shadows and the absence of the Marauders and Lily, Severus realized it was much later...

 **oOo**

Severus went home and found himself making funeral arrangements for his parents. He had never felt so alone in all his life. His parents may not have been the world's best, but they were his and now they were gone. He reflected on his mother, a pureblood witch born into an old wizarding family that traced its line back to Merlin—hence, the name "Prince."

Severus had secretly researched his family's genealogy in his first year at Hogwarts because his mother spoke very little about the life she had left behind. He had wanted to learn something of his background hoping to find some affirmation that he belonged somewhere. To his shock, he discovered that if the wizarding world could claim a royal line, then the Prince name certainly befitted the position. However, because Eileen Prince had refused the marriage her father had arranged, and instead, married a lowborn _Muggle_ , she was summarily disowned.

Severus had studied the genealogy chart, carefully tracing his ancestry to his grandfather, Augustus Prince. As his finger continued down the page to his mother's name, his chest clenched suddenly in anger on his mother's behalf. He saw the family line bypass Eileen Snape (nee: Prince) and connect to Cornelius Prince. There were no further entries.

Severus had sadly closed the genealogy text and never looked at it again. As far as the Prince family was concerned, Severus Tobias Snape did not exist.

Unfortunately, the deaths of his mother and father had left Severus virtually penniless. He didn't even have enough funds to pay for their funerals. Thankfully, Mr. and Mrs. Evans stepped in and helped him with the funeral arrangements as well as the cost.

Severus spent the next few days in a fog, going through his parents' things—their belongings, paperwork, and correspondence. The day of the funeral had dawned bright and cool; it was a typical English day in May. Sadly, there were few mourners to mark the passage of Eileen and Tobias Snape. Besides Severus, the Evans family—Violet, Henry, and Petunia—were represented, as well as Jonathon Wiggenweld.

None of his Hogwarts teachers made an appearance, not even his Head of House, nor did Severus expect them to. That none of his classmates from Slytherin House or any other House for that matter were present went without saying. He was touched, however, by a sympathy card he received signed by Kingsley Shacklebolt, Regulus Black, Amelia Bones, and Edmund Avery.

The sole absence that really cut into Severus' heart was that of Lily. Mrs. Evans said that Lily had written a letter explaining that the school wouldn't excuse her for the funeral because the Snapes were not blood relatives. The fact that she didn't even bother to send him a personal note of condolence hurt more than anything his father, the Marauders, or life in general had ever dealt him.

Severus had held out hope before the funeral that there might be a chance they could still reconcile, but this was the straw that finally the broke the back of what was once their friendship. As he watched his parents' coffins being lowered into the ground, Severus felt the tears at last begin to fall. That day he cried for his parents, his lost childhood, and his lost friend.

Mrs. Evans approached Severus and carefully pulled him into her arms. "I am so sorry, Sev. Your mother was a good woman and she loved you so much. Remember that. If you don't remember anything else about her, then always remember how much she loved you."

Unable to speak, Severus nodded. As she continued to hold him to her, he finally returned the hug and put his head on her shoulder, his own shoulders shaking from grief. Before long, he felt another pair of strong arms encircle both him and Mrs. Evans. Mr. Evans held them in a group hug until Severus' silent sobs eased, and he was able to take control of his emotions once more.

"Severus, Violet and I are only a few doors down from you," Mr. Evans said sadly. "You will always be welcome in our home. No matter what."

"Thank you, sir. I really appreciate all you did for my parents and me. I promise...one day I will pay you back for—"

"Severus Snape!" Violet interrupted with a shake of her head. "You stop that kind of talk. We've known you since you were this high!" As she spoke, she indicated a height that barely came to her waist. "Besides, you're practically a part of the family. Henry and I won't hear any more of that nonsense."

Taking his arm gently, but firmly Mrs. Evans spoke softly as she began leading him away from the gravesite. "Now, you're coming home with us for dinner." At Severus' look of protest, Violet continued in a teasing coaxing voice. "There's a three-layer, Petunia-deluxe, double chocolate cake waiting for us in the kitchen. Now...not another word."

Severus glanced at Lily's older sister. Petunia's usual scowl had been replaced with another look, one of uncertainty. She gave him a tentative nod, and then just as quickly looked away. Feeling a bit surprised at his childhood nemesis' apparent thoughtfulness, Severus didn't protest when Violet led him by the arm to the Evans' family car, which was parked just outside the gates to the cemetery.

On the drive back, there was little conversation to dispel the gloom inside the car. Everyone seemed lost in thought. Severus' mind kept playing scenes from his childhood. Those with his father were mostly harsh and best laid to rest; the ones with his mother were a bittersweet mixture of happy and sad.

As he sat down at the dinner table, Severus realized that he wasn't really hungry; however, he hadn't eaten since breakfast the previous day and knew he had to get something in his stomach. He politely accepted a helping of everything and somehow managed to choke it down. When he saw the huge helping of chocolate cake on his dessert plate, he was afraid that the dinner he had struggled so hard to keep down was close to making a re-appearance.

He quickly excused himself from the table, making a beeline for the bathroom. There, he swallowed a stomach soother and chased it down with tap water from the sink. He took a deep breath, straightened his shoulders, and called on his _Occlumency_ shields for assistance. He visualized the still depths of the Black Lake, and soon felt a sense of calm wash over him.

After a few moments, he was finally ready to head back to the dining room—and Petunia's chocolate cake. He knew it would be as delicious as it looked because Petunia Evans never did anything by halves. He remembered that when he and Lily were children, Petunia who was usually left in charge by Mrs. Evans would often fix them small, but delicious snacks when he'd come over.

Despite the disdainful looks that she would give him, Petunia would usually include apple slices or some other fruit on his plate and would roll her eyes when he thanked her. He guessed that in her own way, Petunia had tried to help him back then, too.

The Evanses had done a lot for him, and he would make a concerted effort to eat what they offered him. After dinner, he again thanked Mr. and Mrs. Evans for their generosity and thoughtfulness. He even thanked Petunia for the delicious chocolate cake, startling the plain girl out of her usual sulk enough to grant him a hesitant smile. As he stepped out the door, Mrs. Evans once again hugged him and reminded him that they were there for him and that he was welcome in their home.

Severus nodded his thanks, but he knew that this was goodbye. He would never impose on the Evans family again. His ties to them had been irrevocably severed "That Day." Today, Lily's glaring absence from his parents' funeral underscored the point...

 **oOo**

While Severus was struggling alone back at Spinner's End, Lily was struggling with her conscience. The first day she noticed Severus missing from classes, she paid it no mind. By the third day, she started to worry. What if he had dropped out of school to join Voldemort? She had heard that sometimes You-Know-Who would take students who were still underage if he was sufficiently impressed with them.

If there was anyone at Hogwarts who was aware of Severus' untapped potential, it was Lily Evans. She'd worked side-by-side with him every year for the past six years, this year being the sole exception.

' _He's a freaking genius—at Potions and just about everything else!'_

Although Lily had been able to keep up with Severus, much of her exceptional performance in _Potions_ and _Transfiguration_ in the past had been largely due to Severus' patient coaching.

And, while Lily was naturally gifted in charms, Severus had such control of his own magic that he was able to succeed in areas in which he wasn't naturally gifted. She knew that he had scored all Outstandings in his O.W.L.s—the only student at Hogwarts to do so last year. Even she had had to settle for a couple of EEs in _Arithmancy_ and _Ancient Runes_.

' _I can only imagine what his N.E.W.T. scores will be like at the end of next year_ ,' she thought to herself, her annoyance tinged with a smidgeon of jealousy. It wasn't fair that Severus could read something and then never forget it, like a computer database. The information would be sorted and collated, retrieved as needed at a later date.

' _So, yeah...I can easily see that Voldemort might have his evil eye set on Severus.'_

Of course, her nerves weren't helped by the obnoxious comments being spewed by some of her fellow Gryffindors—Sirius Black to be exact. While trying to study in the Gryffindor common room with James and Remus, Lily couldn't help listening to Sirius expressing his opinions about Severus' whereabouts...

 **oOo**

 **TBC in Chapter 2B**


	3. Chapter 2B

**Chapter 2B**

 **oOo**

"I tell you, Moony! Something's fishy about the whole thing."

"Why's that, Padfoot?" Remus asked disinterested. He was trying to concentrate on the _Arithmancy_ notes he'd borrowed from Lily for the test later that week. Last week was the full moon, and he was still recovering.

"'Cause it's not like the slimy swot to miss classes...except, of course, after we've pranked him and put his ass in the infirmary!" Laughing, he high-fived James and Peter.

"M-maybe he's finally joined the Death Eaters," Peter said, eagerly offering his opinion.

Sirius waggled his finger at the smallest Marauder. "Hey, Wormtail...I think you might just have something there." He was about to say more, when Lily finally had enough.

"Look, Sirius...some of us are trying to study," she said heatedly. "We have a _Transfiguration_ essay due tomorrow, and Remus and I also have to revise for an _Arithmancy_ exam. So could you please just _**drop**_ it? Or, better yet...take this topic of conversation somewhere else!"

Taken aback by her angry rant, Sirius held his hands up in mock surrender and took a couple steps back. "Sorry, Evans...don't get your panties in a twist. Just making conversation." He shrugged. "I promise to be quiet from this point on."

Remus snorted at his words. "Sirius Black quiet? Now, _**that**_ I'd like to see!"

"You mean ' _ **hear**_ ,' don't you?" asked James. "I mean, you can't _**see**_ sound—"

"Hey! I can do quiet," Sirius protested.

At the rest of the Marauders various looks of skepticism, he growled. "I _**can**_ so do quiet."

 **oOo**

Surprisingly enough, Sirius did finally quiet down, and Lily was able to get through her study session, with a completed _Transfiguration_ essay and revised notes for _Arithmancy_. However, each day that she went to class and didn't see Severus, she grew more convinced that he had left in order to do something that he'd regret.

Therefore, on day three of mentally playing "Where is Severus," Lily waited after _Potions_ to talk to Professor Slughorn. He was the Slytherin Head of House. If there were any instructor who _**should**_ know Severus' whereabouts, it would be Slughorn.

' _Not that I care_ ,' she insisted to herself. ' _I just think that if the teachers don't know what's going on with Severus, then someone should warn them about his possibly joining the Death Eaters.'_ She only felt the slightest twinge of guilt over that thought.

"Professor?" She spoke hesitantly as she approached Slughorn.

"Miss Evans, how may I be of service to one my more brilliant _Potions_ students?"

She smiled uncertainly at his blatant misnomer. "Professor...I couldn't help but notice that Severus hasn't been in class for the past few days. I checked the infirmary, and Madam Pomfrey said he hasn't been there in the past week." She gave him a pleading look. "Please, Professor...do you know why Severus hasn't been in any of his classes this week?"

Slughorn's smile faded and was replaced with a deeply somber look. "I'm terribly sorry, Miss Evans. I just assumed that you knew." He shook his head sorrowfully. "A terrible thing this is...terrible." He paused sadly, lost in thought.

"Wh-What do you mean, sir?" Lily whispered. ' _Oh, no! I was right! Sev's joined Voldemort. Why else would Sluggy be so upset?'_

"Has something happened to Sev? Please tell me..." she pleaded.

Slughorn turned his unhappy eyes to Lily. "I'm afraid, Miss Evans, that Mr. Snape has suffered a recent tragedy. Both his parents were killed in what I believe was a _Muggle_ -related traffic accident. Mr. Snape has been granted bereavement leave to go home for the funeral."

"Funeral...?" Lily could barely get the word out. Slughorn put his hand on her shoulder in sympathy.

"I am truly sorry, Miss Evans. If you should wish to attend the funeral service, considering your longtime friendship with Mr. Snape, I am sure that if you ask, Professor McGonagall will grant you permission to attend."

Unable to speak, Lily nodded her understanding. In a daze, she made her way back to the Gryffindor tower, thinking back over her years as Severus' friend. In all those years, they had always shared everything—their dreams, their goals, their deepest secrets. Nothing had been taboo—even her growing awareness and attraction to some of the boys in the school, much to Severus' disgust.

' _But now? Even if our relationship is going through some tough times_ ,' she fumed, ' _how could he not have told me? I would've put our differences aside and supported him._ _Doesn't the idiot know that? Of course, he does! And yet...his parents died, and he didn't even tell me? I guess he doesn't want me there. Okay...two can play that game!'_

With those thoughts, Lily found herself growing more agitated by the minute, so that when she finally made it to the Gryffindor common room, she was in a raging fit. Her accidental magic was whipping up her long red hair and black school robes in a spectacular display of teen angst. Her green eyes were discharging emerald electrical sparks, as she glared murderously at anyone who dared look her way or call her name.

With a flick of her fingers, she sent several of the heavier pieces of furniture items flying across the room. She noted with cynical satisfaction how quickly her fellow Gryffindors ducked for cover to avoid her glance being turned on them. A churning tempest followed in her wake: papers, quills, textbooks, and other odds and ends swirling about, reacting to her chaotic emotions.

As she glided up the stairs to the girls' dormitory, her agitation began to slowly calm down until her magic settled back to barely a light hum just below her fingertips. She felt a slight electric shock when she touched the doorknob to her room. At least she didn't blast the door down, so this was just an annoyance, which would soon pass.

She crossed the room to her own bed, and she was about to stretch out on it, when she spotted an envelope addressed to her from her parents. With trembling fingers she opened it and quickly scanned through the contents. Her mother had written to inform her of the funeral arrangements and asked her when they could expect to pick her up at King's Cross Station.

Grabbing a blank piece of parchment and quill, she quickly penned a reply, giving her reasons for not being able to make the funeral.

' _...Because the Snapes aren't close blood relatives, the school rules do not allow me to be excused from classes. Also, there's a very important test in Arithmancy coming up that I can't afford to get a grade of zero on. Please give my condolences to Sev...'_

What Lily didn't notice as she closed the bed curtains around her were the tears that fell unchecked from her eyes...

 **oOo**

On his return to Hogwarts, Severus kept to himself. He attended his classes, took notes, and revised for the end-of-term exams. He dutifully made a token appearance in the Great Hall for breakfast and dinner, sitting as far down the table as possible without actually sharing space with the first and second years. He kept his nose in a book as he ate, not bothering to look up or acknowledge those around him. His lunch periods he generally spent in either the library or the _Potions_ lab.

Of course, being a Slytherin with a healthy dose of paranoia, Severus was always aware of not only his surroundings but also of people around him. He might have his nose in a book, but that didn't mean he didn't have eavesdropping spells spread surreptitiously around the Great Hall in strategic locations. The spells were keyed to activate when certain words were spoken: Severus, Snape, Snivellus, greasy git, slimy Slytherin...and several others.

In time, to his great relief (and admittedly a twinge of disappointment) the other students, with the exception of his study partners, lost interest in him and basically ignored him; even the Marauders seemed to forget that he was their favorite target. It was as if Severus had disappeared in plain sight.

On the day of his defense final, Severus vowed that there would not be a repeat of the humiliation he suffered "That Day." This time he would not wander outside with his head in the clouds as he reviewed the test questions in his head. No, this year he would stride purposefully outside with his wand at the ready, and his senses on high alert for any approaching Marauders.

After being outside for the better part of an hour, he was almost disappointed when the four prats failed to make a return appearance to take nostalgic bows in remembrance of "That Day."

Severus was about to return to his dorm to begin packing for the Summer Institute in the States, when a great horned owl suddenly swooped down to him. Startled at the owl's unexpected appearance, Severus held his arm out to it. The owl landed gracefully, balancing itself carefully on his arm. Interestingly, the owl's claws did not make the slightest dent on his arm. Severus knew that the great horned owl was able to kill its prey with its razor sharp talons—often having to cut through a thick layer of feathers or fur.

The owl was almost as large and regal looking as the Malfoy eagle owl. Curious, Severus wondered who would be owling him. The owl imperiously held out its claw to him; Severus smirked at the owl's attitude, while removing the thick envelope that was tied to its leg.

"Hey, watch the cheek, Owl," he muttered. "If I want disrespect, I've got a long line of Gryffindors waiting in the wings to shout insults at me." As if in response, the owl nipped at his fingers, and as soon as Severus had the envelope in hand, it flew off in an insolent huff. Shaking his hand, Severus glared at the quickly disappearing bird as it winged off into the sky. "Thanks. A lot."

He studied the return address on the envelope. It was from Gringotts, the wizarding bank, which was run by goblins. He quirked his eyebrow in mild surprise. _'Gringotts? Why are they owling me?'_ At the same time he asked the question, he answered it. _'Probably about Mum's account,'_ he mused with a shrug.

His mother had had a vault at the bank that she had used to save up for his schooling. He remembered how each August before the start of school, she would visit her vault and withdraw just enough for what he absolutely needed for the coming school year. She told him once that she had opened the vault almost as soon as she'd found out she was pregnant. In the years that followed, she had deposited a little each time she visited Diagon Alley, until she had saved up sufficient funds to send him to Hogwarts.

Deciding to read the contents in the privacy of his dorm room, Severus tucked the envelope in his uniform jacket pocket and headed back to the Slytherin common room. He ignored his fellow snakes lounging in the common room and went straight to his room. Entering the room, Severus spotted Edmund Avery sitting on his bed, his back against the headrest.

Avery gave Severus a nod in greeting, and then to his great surprise said, "Snape...I was sorry to hear about your parents." He shrugged. "Bad luck, mate." He paused, seeming to give something a long consideration, and then looked up having made up his mind. "Y'know, Snape...my family always celebrates Midsummer's Eve with a big party. If you don't have any plans for that week, you're welcome to join us. You could stay for the week leading up to it...That is, if you want..."

This was the first time any of his classmates had invited him for an overnight stay during the summer months, or in this case, a weeklong stay. Studying Avery for a moment, Severus decided that this was an honest invitation, not something calculated like Malfoy would offer on the pretense of friendship.

"Thanks, Edmund. I appreciate the offer— _really_!" He said sincerely. "But, I actually do have plans for the summer that I can't get out of. Otherwise...I'd take you up on it...Sounds like it would be fun." Giving his fellow Slytherin a smile, Severus headed toward his own bed. Settling himself comfortably in the center, his back to the headrest, supported by several pillows, Severus closed the bed curtains and set a few basic wards to keep from being disturbed.

He also set a one-way silencing charm: he could hear what went on in the room, but no one could hear what he was doing. He would like to take credit for its development, but in truth, it was actually a result of his childhood accidental magic. As a young child, frightened of one of his father's drunken tirades, he had hidden under his bedcovers wishing that his father didn't hear him and turn his rage on him. In later years, Severus was surprised he could call on his one-way silencing spell at will. He didn't have to utter an incantation per se—just concentrate on his intent and his need for privacy, and the spell kicked in.

Leaning back on his pillows until his was half reclining easily, Severus opened the thick envelope and pulled out several pieces of parchment inside. Shuffling through the contents quickly, he found a letter addressed to him from Nagrock, Goblin in Charge of the Prince holdings...

 **oOo**

 _24 May 1976_

 _Mr. Severus Tobias Snape:_

 _Greetings._

 _As the Goblin-in-Charge of the of the Prince family holdings, it is my duty to inform you of your inheritance. The recent deaths of Cornelius Prince, your maternal uncle and your mother, Eileen Snape (nee: Prince), the last pure-blood members of the Prince family, leaves you as the last of that wizarding line—and the sole heir and inheritor of the vast Prince fortune._

 _Attachments include the most recent financial records on hand. If you wish to discuss any particulars of your inheritance—whether business ventures, investments, and land holdings; or if you wish to tour the Prince vaults—I am available this afternoon after 3:00 p.m. and tomorrow morning at 8:00 a.m._

 _May your fortune increase ten-fold._

 _I remain your honored servant,_

 _Nagrock_

 _Senior Goblin Financial Advisor_

 _Gringotts Wizarding Bank_

 **oOo**

Severus let out a whoosh of air he'd been holding. He had felt his heart rate begin to speed up, as he'd read the letter. He, Severus Tobias Snape—a half-blood—the sole heir to the Prince fortune?

There had to be some mistake! As far as he knew, his grandfather had disowned his mother when she married his dad; this should have included any of her children. He clearly recalled the genealogy text in the Hogwarts library in which the Prince family line of succession had completely bypassed his mother in favor of another.

And, as he painfully remembered, as far as the Prince family line was concerned, Severus Snape did not exist.

But an uncle...? His mum had never made mention of a brother. In all fairness, she had been rather closemouthed about her Prince family relations, as the subject matter was too painful for her. Also, Severus' father hated any discussion of her "posh magical family," especially since they made it clear that they were too good for the likes of him.

He glanced at the clock. It was already 3:30 p.m. The students were supposed to board the Hogwarts Express back to King's Cross Station in the morning. Because he had received an international portkey from the Salem College of Potions that could be used tomorrow, Severus had actually planned to skip the train and portkey directly to Salem.

On the other hand, the portkey was good for up to 72 hours starting at 8:00 a.m. According to the instructions he'd received, the international portkey could be activated at any time within that period. Nodding to himself, he decided to owl Nagrock and see if the financial advisor would be willing to see him after 2:00 p.m. the next day.

The train would leave Hogsmeade Station at 8:00 a.m. and arrive at King's Cross Station on or about 1:00 p.m.—a five-hour trip. Severus would then have to make his way to the Leaky Cauldron and Diagon Alley. As he currently had no funds for a taxi, and he was too young for an _Apparition_ license, he'd have to walk the entire distance of five miles. For what was possibly awaiting him at Gringotts, it seemed a small price to pay.

Making up his mind, Severus wrote out a quick note to Nagrock and climbed up to the owlery. His note was soon on its way. Severus watched as the small owl disappeared into the distance. ' _Who knows...? This time tomorrow, I could be finding out if my family's holdings were as significant as Nagrock's letter and attached documents implied.'_ Smiling to himself, he returned to his room and packed his trunk.

 **oOo**

 **TBC...**

 **oOo**

 **Acknowledgements** : Thanks to _Harry Potter Wiki_ for its very helpful information. (Seriously, if you've never used it while writing an HP fanfic, I highly recommend it as your _go to_ resource!)

 **Author Note:** I had to divide Chapter 2 into 2 separate parts because FFN would not accept it as a single document. (Not sure why, but this is a simple fix.)

Of course, I must repeat my sincere thanks to **Alethea27,** one of my very favorite HP fanfic writers (because she just _gets_ Severus Snape) for taking the time out of her own busy writing schedule to help Beta-read this. And also, for recommending it to a few of her online friends. If you haven't read one of her stories, go there now! You'll be glad you did.

 **Disclaimer** : The world of _Harry Potter_ and the characters inhabiting it belong to J.K. Rowling. This story does not intend any copyright infringement. I confess to creating a few OCs as Severus will go the US.

 **Copyright** : 2015


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary:** Severus experiences a sudden change of fortune.

 **Reminder** : This story is AU and does not follow HP canon! (See below for Acknowledgements and Disclaimer.)

 **oOo**

 **A Prince Rising**

 **By Syl Francis**

 **oOo**

 **Chapter Three**

Severus had never looked forward quite as much to arriving at the train depot at King's Cross. The Marauders were being their usually obnoxious, pratty selves. ' _Pratty—is that even a word?'_ He wondered. ' _No matter, it's how the toerags have been behaving since we pulled out of Hogsmeade_.' And, of course, the prefects just looked the other way when it was Severus who was being targeted.

' _Okay, I get it already!_ He fumed. _It's because I exist that I deserve to be stunned, humiliated, and otherwise degraded. You made yourselves perfectly clear on that point last year.'_

For just a moment, he thought that either Remus or Lily would say something to stop their fellow Gryffindors, but at the last minute they both turned away. That was all the encouragement Sirius needed. With a wicked grin he quickly shot off a _leg-lock_ followed by a stunner.

Severus easily blocked both spells with a silent _Protego—_ a spell he'd learned to cast back in his first year out of sheer necessity. With age and experience, he had advanced to the point that he could cast it both nonverbally and at _Maxima_ strength. The end result was that the two spells bounced back on the caster at almost three times their original power.

To Severus' satisfaction, Sirius was blown back several feet by his own reflected spells, and some of the spillover even affected Potter and Pettigrew who were standing next to him. Severus smirked at the gasps of astonishment spilling forth from some of the other compartments and grinned at the looks of approval from his fellow Slytherins. Shrugging, he silently cast three _Stupefies_ in quick succession and returned to his compartment. Someone would come along to cast the counter-spell releasing them soon enough.

' _Probably Lily_.' He sighed, and then added in self-disgust, ' _You are so pathetic, Snape_.'

Severus quickly warded the door to the compartment; anyone not specifically keyed to his wards would not be able to enter. Feeling safe at last, he took out one of his mother's old texts that he'd found stored away in the attic at Spinner's End. The days following his parents' funeral, he'd gone through the house and managed to dispose of many old and neglected items.

To his delight, Severus had discovered a relative treasure trove of spell books, all stamped with the Prince family crest. He figured that his mum must have left her home with them when she'd first gotten married. This text was filled with many helpful household spells to repel dust, grime, and vermin—just about anything to help keep a home looking new and fresh. In fact, most of the spells in the book were geared toward the discerning house witch, who was looking to create a loving household for her wizard and children.

' _Which makes sense_ ,' he admitted, ' _since this is a book that Mum specifically chose to take with her when she herself was little more than a girl about to elope with Da_. _She must have been excited about creating a home with him and was looking forward to being a wife and mother.'_

Pensive over the unhappiness that ultimately troubled his parents' marriage, Severus was about to close the book, when a new section of household spells caught his eye: space expansion and reduction spells. These were spells for the discerning house witch with limited storage space. The spells could be used to magically expand a small closet, pantry, or even kitchen cabinets. Recalling the small, practically claustrophobic Snape home at Spinners End, Severus knew that his mother could have made effective use of these spells.

Excited over the possibilities, Severus had immediately learned the proper incantation and wand movements, and had magically added different storage compartments with unlimited space to his school trunk.

Better yet, because of the reduction spells he found in the book, he could actually shrink and un-shrink his trunk without resorting to the use of underage magic outside of school. Because the charm was placed on the trunk itself all Severus need do was tap the trunk with his wand, and it would be reverted to its original size. Another tap would automatically re-shrink it.

The spell was touted in the book as helpful for mothers of young children who had to carry a large array of babies' needs wherever they went. ' _Well, I don't need to carry any nappies or baby bottles, but as pathetic as it sounds, I'm basically carrying the entirety of my worldly goods in my school trunk.'_

Severus also found some helpful _Potions_ recipes for personal grooming, such as special shampoos for specific scalp and hair problems, and a few other potions that were mostly geared toward girls. ' _Hmmm...Maybe I can brew some of these for a little side income_ ,' he contemplated. He was always looking for new ideas to expand on his small, but lucrative _Potions_ brewing business.

Flipping through the pages, he hoped to find something that could help him with his own greasy-looking hair. (' _Damn potions fumes!'_ He groused to himself.)

Severus had never seen most of the spell books he found tucked away in the attic, so he didn't know whether his mother had ever actually used them while living at Spinner's End. A new idea suddenly struck him. Where his mother had procured a few books, it stood to reason there might be more—possibly a full library's worth, in fact. Did his mother's family have a whole library of magical texts, hidden away somewhere?

Abruptly, he felt much more intrigued over the idea of the so-called Prince "landholdings," the term Nagrock had used in his letter.

 **oOo**

The Hogwarts Express pulled into Platform 9¾ at exactly 1:00 p.m. Severus waited in his compartment until he was sure everyone had disembarked from the train. Then, he waited a few minutes more until the train platform began to clear. He had changed from his school uniform to jeans and a black t-shirt while waiting for the rest of the train to empty.

Before leaving his compartment, he whispered a command, which activated the listening spell he had cast when he first boarded. The only sounds that came back were those of the train engine releasing steam and other noises associated with the train station. Satisfied that the Marauders weren't hanging around just to ambush him, he finally exited his compartment and shortly afterward the train.

' _At this rate, I'll be recruited by MI-6 for her Majesty's Secret Service.'_ Constantly dodging and outwitting the Marauders required James Bond/secret agent-worthy stealth. ' _Speaking of which-!'_ Severus stopped suddenly and wandlessly cast a _Notice-Me-Not_ charm on himself. Peter Pettigrew was standing alone on the platform and pacing nervously by the exit portal. ' _He looks like he's waiting for someone, probably his parents_ ,' thought Severus.

Instead of heading toward the exit, Severus decided to duck behind a convenient pillar to wait and see who would show up for the little rat. Not sure why he cared to know for whom Pettigrew was waiting, and not taking any chances on being spotted, Severus ensured that the _Notice-Me-Not_ charm was still in place as well. After five minutes, he started growing impatient and had just about decided to leave, when much to his surprise, none other than Lucius Malfoy made a sudden and unexpected appearance.

Lucius looked at Pettigrew as if he were something disgusting that he might scrape off the bottom of his very expensive designer shoes. He glared disdainfully at the boy cowering before him. "I don't know what your game is, Pettigrew, but _**He**_ has agreed to give you an audience." He sneered. "I do hope you know what you're doing...for _**your**_ sake."

Then, without any kind of warning, he took the younger boy by the arm and _Disapparated_ them both from the platform. Mouth agape, Severus stared at the spot on which they'd been standing before they disappeared. He didn't need two guesses to figure out to whom Malfoy was taking the cowardly Marauder.

Closing his mouth with a snap, the young Slytherin got back to the immediate problem at hand. He had an important appointment to get to, and if he didn't hurry he would be late. Severus didn't have many dealings with goblins, but he was well enough versed in wizard-goblin relations to know that being late to or missing an appointment at Gringotts usually proved to be quite costly...for the wizard.

Therefore, the next few minutes found Severus practically running madly down the busy London streets during the afternoon rush hour. As he hurriedly made his way to the Leaky Cauldron, Severus couldn't help wondering how he could turn what he'd seen to his advantage...

 **oOo**

Nagrock looked up as a slender, dark-haired teen dressed in _Muggle_ clothing approached him. He raised a single eyebrow in enquiry. Was this pale, dark-eyed man-child his two o'clock appointment? On closer inspection, Nagrock noted the familial similarities to the Prince scions with whom he had worked in the past. He would have to run an inheritance test, of course, but he thought he already detected some of the Prince pride in how the boy held up his head.

"Excuse me, sir," the young man said with a small bow. "I have a two o'clock appointment with Nagrock. Do I have the honor of addressing him?"

Nagrock stood to his full height, which barely reached Severus' chest, and formally returned the bow. "I am Nagrock. To whom do I have the honor of addressing?"

"I am Severus Tobias Snape. I received a letter from you yesterday regarding an inheritance from my mother's side—the family name of Prince."

"If you would please accompany me, Mr. Snape. We have several matters to discuss." With that, Nagrock led Severus down a long corridor and into an impressive office. "Please take a seat, Mr. Snape," he said indicating a comfortable looking chair in front of a massive desk. As Severus did so, Nagrock made his way to the other side of the desk.

Severus watched as the goblin opened the top desk drawer and pulled out a blank parchment. With measured motions, Nagrock placed the empty parchment on the center of the desk. Next, he pulled out a goblin-made dagger, its handle gleaming with several precious and semi-precious stones. Severus' eyebrows shot up as he noted the dangerous razor edge on the blade made of pure silver. He knew what Nagrock was going to say before he said it.

"Mr. Snape, you must know that before we go a single step forward, I must ensure that you are indeed a descendant of the Prince line." He pinned Severus with a piercing gaze as he spoke.

Severus could refuse the test, but he would forfeit any right to the Prince inheritance should he do so. Therefore, it was in his best interests to submit to the test. A bit reluctantly, Severus nodded in acquiescence and took out his wand. "I understand the need, and I agree to the inheritance test." A bright light from his wand flashed at his words.

Nagrock nodded and picked up the dagger. Severus, in turn, held his hand out palm up over the blank parchment on the desk. Nagrock took hold of Severus by the wrist, and with a quick downward slash, made a superficial cut across his open palm. Severus flinched slightly, but stood still for the most part. He watched as his blood began to seep out from the shallow cut.

After a few moments, Nagrock turned Severus' palm over to allow his blood to drip down onto the parchment. The blood drops disappeared into the parchment as soon as they touched it. After ten drops had fallen, Nagrock laid the dagger down and waved his free hand over the fresh wound. To Severus surprise the cut closed neatly, leaving only a faint pink line that was even then beginning to fade. A second wave _Scourgified_ the congealed blood.

Severus knew that goblins and house elves had their own mysterious brand of magic, and that just because they were forbidden by law to use wands, it did not mean that their magic wasn't powerful. Only a fool would underestimate them, and Severus Snape was no fool. He nodded his thanks to the goblin for the healing spell, and Nagrock returned the nod.

They then turned to the still blank parchment. With a wave, Nagrock lit a magical candle, sitting on one of the corners of his desk. Severus surmised it was sitting on the northern corner, which was the strongest magical location for _Everlasting_ candles used in spells. Sure enough, almost as soon as it was lit, the candle began to let off a strong scent of incense—lavender, Severus identified silently. It was an ingredient used in several potions, mostly for healing and, therefore, quite benign.

As the relaxing scent wafted slowly throughout the room, Nagrock began chanting something in Gobbledygook, his native goblin language. Unable to help himself, Severus felt his eyes growing heavy, and try as he might, he couldn't keep them open...

 **oOo**

He woke suddenly not knowing where he was.

Gone was Nagrock's office in Gringotts; instead, Severus was standing on a long, winding gravel driveway. It was midmorning on a bright, clear day. He could hear birdsong coming from the surrounding trees, their full-leafed canopies providing a nice cool shade. Severus started following the road, and as he did, he took in the grounds. He admired the neatly landscaped flowerbeds, well-trimmed hedges, and rolling green parklands. At the end of the driveway, stood a grand manor.

It was built on a scale that rivaled that of a castle or even a palace. It was constructed of a gray stone native to where Severus had grown up. He knew this because his father had worked part time at the local stone quarry to make ends meet. The woolen mill that had provided the residents of Cokeworth with steady employment since the mid-nineteenth century had begun to slow its production in the mid-sixties. By the time Severus started Hogwarts, the mill had closed down production entirely.

Therefore, he recognized the Yorkstone that was used in the building construction of the house. He stood, admiring the faux battlements that seemed to stand at ready to defend against the Lancaster king. A guard tower stood watch on the roof from each of the four compass points, ready to sound a warning should any foe dare approach. A round tower located on the north corner of the house completed the picture of a fortress built for the defense of those who dwelled within the manor's four walls.

The gravel walkway guided Severus up to two, curved stairways made of the same local stone. The stairs led up to an impressive entrance portico, and as Severus approached the massive front doors at the top, they opened for him in an enticing manner. He knew that he should take precautions; after all he was a Slytherin, not a thickheaded Gryffindor who walked headlong into danger without forethought. But, strangely enough he did just that, headed in without first stopping to think. Somehow he knew that he was expected, and what's more that he belonged here.

Stepping over the threshold, Severus was suddenly engulfed by blinding, incandescent flames. He gasped in shock, berating himself for being a fool; however, to his greater astonishment, the flames that should have been scorching him, gave off no heat and he felt no pain. The next moment, the flames parted like a stage curtain, allowing him free passage.

Before him was a wide, well-appointed vestibule that opened up to a marble staircase with highly glossed brass banisters, which continued on to who knew where. He didn't have time to explore further because immediately to his left stood a set of double doors, made of dark wood—mahogany, he thought—and just as before, the doors opened to admit him.

Knowing what to expect this time, Severus took a hesitant step through the doorway. This time there were no flames or any other nasty surprises for that matter. Instead, he found himself in what could only be a study or a library. The mahogany paneled room was lined with matching bookshelves that held shelf upon shelf, filled with books. Next to a north-facing wall, lined with floor to ceiling Georgian windows, stood a large desk made of the same mahogany wood. As he gazed around the room, Severus caught a glimmer of something bright with his peripheral vision. Turning in that direction, he saw that one of the books on the second bookshelf to his left was glowing in a soft, pulsating golden light.

He remembered his mother reading _Alice in Wonderland_ to him when he was a child. The little girl had come across a glass labeled, "drink me." He wondered if this was the wizarding version and that the book would be labeled, "read me." He had always believed Alice to be a bit of a Gryffindor for being so trusting that she had taken a drink of the unknown liquid, which as far as she knew could have been poisonous.

Now, he was about to do something similar—not taking a sip of an unknown substance, thankfully; however, taking in hand a charmed magical book of unknown contents was probably just as Gryffindor-ish an action as anything Alice ever did.

' _Well, I'm here to get answers, and it seems that book may have them.'_ He shrugged fatalistically. ' _Guess it's time to call on my inner Gryffindor_.'

Taking a calming breath, Severus reached for the glowing book and pulled it off the shelf. When he opened it, the pages began flipping furiously of their own accord. Soon, they stopped turning and simply lay quiescently, as if waiting for him to read them. Stepping behind the desk, he placed the book on it and studied the pages before him.

He saw right away that it was a genealogy chart, much like the one he had found his first year at Hogwarts while researching his family tree. Tracing the lines from Merlin, he found the branch that founded the Prince line. The previous time he had followed these lines, he had traced them to Augustus Prince, his grandfather; however, instead of Augustus being followed by Eileen Prince-Snape, the chart had completely bypassed her and gone directly to his nephew, Cornelius Prince.

Apparently, by making Cornelius his heir, Augustus had magically "adopted" his nephew, making him his son—and thus Severus' uncle by adoption. His mother had never mentioned a brother because she hadn't known she had one, adopted or otherwise.

Severus saw that while this had not changed in the genealogy chart, there were two major differences from the chart he had studied at Hogwarts and this one. The lineage from Cornelius Prince had now returned to Eileen Prince-Snape, and from her the line continued onto Severus Tobias _Prince_ -Snape. His mother's name had been changed, from _Snape_ to _Prince-Snape._ As for Severus...he had been added to the Prince lineage. His name had not even appeared on the chart he'd seen before.

As he stared at his name on the Prince family tree, the letters began to glow in a bright, golden pulsating light...

 **oOo**

Severus was forced to close his eyes against the sudden brightness. When he opened them, blinking against the after images still floating before him, he found himself back in Nagrock's office.

"What—?" Severus looked around in confusion. "Was it all some kind of hallucination?

"Oh, no, Mr. Prince-Snape," Nagrock said meaningfully. "It was all quite real. The inheritance spell revealed that you are a true Prince and a worthy scion of the name."

"You mean, you saw it too—?"

"No, Mr. Prince-Snape, only you were privy to whatever the inheritance vision showed you, for you are the last of the Prince line. However, I know enough of the inheritance spell to know that the heir is usually subjected to a vision that verifies or denies his or her right to inherit." Nagrock pointed at the parchment still lying on the center of the desk. Severus recalled that although it had been blank before, it had writing on it now. "Look for yourself."

Severus looked down at the no longer blank parchment and saw that it was filled-in with the same family tree he had seen earlier in his vision. He again traced his family line from Merlin all the way down to himself—and once again felt an electric thrill shoot through his veins when he read his full name, knowing that it re-established his birthright: Severus Tobias Prince-Snape.

"So, Mr. Prince-Snape, would you care to tour your vaults? Go over your finances? Make a withdrawal or any other type of transaction?"

Severus slowly looked up from the chart until he met Nagrock's dark eyes. He could swear that the goblin was smirking at what Severus knew must be his own gobsmacked expression.

"Um...Yes? All of the above? How much time do we have?"

"I took the liberty of clearing my afternoon schedule before you arrived. I am at your disposal, Mr. Prince-Snape."

"Thank you, Nagrock," Severus said sincerely. "I appreciate everything you've done for me already. If you don't mind...where do you recommend we start?"

"I believe an overview of your finances—liquid assets, business capital, and landholdings—are a good place to start. From there, we can proceed to a tour of the Prince vaults."

"Sounds like a plan."

 **oOo**

His eyes aching from the small print in some of the magical business contracts he had perused for the past few hours, Severus tossed down the papers he was holding in his hand. He rubbed his eyes wearily. This was going to take more time than a single afternoon, he realized. He'd always known that his mother came from a wealthy family; he'd just never known how wealthy until this moment.

The Prince fortune rivaled, if not surpassed, that of the Malfoys, the Blacks, and the Potters. How could his mother have walked away from all this to marry his father, a lowborn, boorish drunkard?

Severus sighed feeling suddenly guilty. In all fairness to his parents, he knew that when they first married, Tobias was not the angry, brutal man that he became in his later years. In fact, Severus could even recall happier days when his father had actually been his "Da," a man who loved and was loved by his mother and him. His father and mother were both gone now. Perhaps it was time to recall those few, contented memories and put aside the painful ones for good.

Severus still had 48 hours left on his international portkey starting tomorrow at 8:00 a.m., and he could use the extra time going over his finances with Nagrock, and hopefully getting a good handle on his assets before he left for America. Then, if he qualified for the fall term secondary/college credit program in Salem, Severus could make a quick return trip to Great Britain to further consult over his finances with Nagrock.

At this point, Severus wasn't sure if he would stay in Salem even if he qualified for the fall term. Not returning to Hogwarts was a huge decision, but just what did he have there anyway?

Before his first year, he had dreamed of Hogwarts and all the friends he would make while there. He'd fantasized about learning all he could about magic and impressing everyone with his abilities and intelligence. More importantly, after he met Lily in the neighborhood park, he had even dreamed about their being at Hogwarts together and remaining friends until graduation. Then, whatever fate had in store for him after Hogwarts, he'd always imagined that it would include Lily by his side.

Unfortunately, that imagined outcome was appearing to be just that—only in his imagination. With his best friend having turned her back on him, all he had to look forward to was another lonely, painful year, filled with the Marauders' constant bullying and several more trips to the infirmary—not to mention even more pressure to join the Dark Lord.

No, Mr. Wiggenweld was right. This was an opportunity that shouldn't be dismissed quite so readily. Therefore, if he were offered the chance to finish his secondary schooling at the Salem College of Potions while simultaneously earning college credit, Severus would be a fool to turn it down.

Also, with his newfound inheritance, he could actually afford to study abroad and not live hand-to-mouth as a penniless scholarship student. His mind made up, Severus looked up at Nagrock.

"How about that promised tour of the Prince vaults?"

 **oOo**

 **Author Note:** a special thanks goes to **Alethea27,** one of my very favorite HP fanfic writers (because she just _gets_ Severus Snape) for taking the time out of her own busy writing schedule to help Beta-read this. If you haven't read one of her stories, go there now! You'll be glad you did.

The next story update will be next week-and sorry, only one chapter per week from here on. Thank you everyone who has reviewed; your kind words are very encouraging.

 **Disclaimer** : The world of _Harry Potter_ and the characters inhabiting it belong to J.K. Rowling. This story does not intend any copyright infringement. I confess to creating a few OC's as Severus will go the US.

 **Copyright** : 2015


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary:** Severus learns more about the Prince fortune; the Evans family meets James and Sirius, and Petunia meets someone, too. (This story is AU; see below for _Acknowledgements_ and _Disclaimer_.)

 **oOo**

 **A Prince Rising**

 **By Syl Francis**

 **oOo**

 **Chapter Four**

Severus unlocked the door to his rented room at the Leaky Cauldron. The owner Tom ran a decent place with clean rooms, and he even included breakfast and dinner at a reduced cost. As Severus had missed lunch, he was definitely planning to try out that night's menu—beef Wellington for dinner and a trifle for dessert.

Entering the room, Severus pulled his shrunken trunk from his jeans pocket and placed it on the floor. He tapped it once, activating the resizing _charm_. He looked for and found a clean set of clothes and headed to the loo for a quick shower and change. Twenty minutes later found him in a corner booth, sipping from a glass of cold water. He'd already ordered dinner and was patiently waiting to be served.

He thought of the roller coaster ride to the lower vaults in the Gringotts high security area. Apparently, the Prince fortune was well guarded by a dragon of all things—a Ukrainian Ironbelly, no less. So...the rumors were in fact true: Gringotts did indeed keep dragons in their lower caverns. That was certainly an interesting tidbit for later.

For now, he kept trying to wrap his mind around the number of vaults in his sole possession— _ten_! Four were inheritances from off shoot branches of the family that had died out and left their assets to the nearest next-of-kin who happened to be a Prince. The rest were passed down from one Prince to another in direct succession.

Nagrock handed Severus his Gringotts key, which could be used in lieu of carrying cash. Should he conduct business requiring payment, all he need do was present his vault key, and the money would be automatically transferred to the indicated business or personal account to complete the transaction.

Ironically, the Gringotts key was _**keyed**_ to his magical signature, so that only he could use it. Should he misplace it or have it stolen, it would automatically portkey back to him with the use of a secret password. Nagrock kept a magically coded copy of the password, under the highest level of protective wards possible. Only Nagrock and Severus—and Severus' future heir—would be able to read the magically coded copy.

In addition, Severus also received a magical listing of all the assets inside each vault, which were automatically updated following a transaction, such as a withdrawal or deposit. It was a quick checklist for the sake of convenience—almost like a transaction list for a checking account. A more comprehensive listing could be called up on the magical ledgers that he had also inherited.

When his dinner arrived, Severus thought of his visit to the Prince vaults. While down there, Severus made his first withdrawal in the amount of 2,000 galleons. He thought that would be enough to buy new clothes prior to travelling overseas to America.

He thought of the list of supplies and textbooks that the school had sent him, as well as the recommended spell-protected robes and dragonhide protective gloves and boots for working with potions. Severus figured he'd earned the right to indulge himself.

Severus admitted that just this once, he wanted to buy a completely new wardrobe from the men's clothing department at Twilfitt and Tattings. He needed everything, and he was going to make sure that he purchased good quality for a change. He'd always had to make do with secondhand clothes, and oftentimes had to resort to lengthening charms on his trousers just to make them last to the end of the school year.

However, _Transfiguration_ and _Charms_ would only work so many times. At some point, the cloth itself would refuse to be magicked into any further length, shape, or form. It would be a nice change, therefore, to be able to wear something new from skin-side out.

Severus also decided to convert several galleons into British pounds. He felt that only Muggle clothing stores would have the casual clothes he wanted, such as jeans and t-shirts. More importantly, he had always wanted a black leather jacket. He knew that this was a purely luxury item that he didn't need, but after sixteen years of deprivation, he thought it was high time he lived just a little.

As Severus ate his delicious dinner, comprised of beef Wellington, greens, and mashed potatoes, Severus remembered the kindnesses that Mr. and Mrs. Evans had bestowed on him after his parents' passing. He especially remembered the money that they had loaned him to help pay for the funeral, money that he knew they could ill afford to lose, as they had two daughters of school age. Lily was enrolled at an expensive magical boarding school, while Petunia was attending the University of Manchester and working part-time to make ends meet.

Thinking of the hardship his tragedy had inadvertently imposed on the Evans family, Severus decided right then that he would make sure he paid them back before he left for the States. He would make arrangements with Nagrock to ensure that a banknote in Pounds Sterling was drawn up and owled to them after he'd left.

He would have to make sure to write a note that clearly stated the money was not from any ill-gotten gains on his part, as he was sure Lily would protest and demand that her parents not accept it. At the thought of Lily thinking so little of him after all the years of close friendship, Severus suddenly lost his appetite. Yes, it was best that the money was delivered after he was gone, but it hurt that it made him feel like a thief in the night. He only hoped that the Evanses would accept the money as a token of his deepest appreciation for the help they gave him in his time of desperate need.

Certainly no one else had stepped forward to offer him any form of assistance. Even his Prince inheritance had not been made known to him until after the funeral. He sat brooding over his congealing dinner for a while longer. Afterwards, it was a very morose young man, feeling far older than his sixteen years, who headed up the back stairs to his room...

 **oOo**

The afternoon that Severus had spent with Nagrock, Lily spent in the car with her parents and Petunia. The trip home hadn't started off well. Unknown to her, when she'd gotten off the train, James and Sirius had followed her. As she and her parents were hugging in greeting, James came up to them and quickly introduced himself.

"Mr. and Mrs. Evans," James said with an elaborate bow. "My name is James Charles Potter and this is my good friend, Sirius Orion Black. We are classmates and friends of your daughter, Lily." As he spoke, Lily stood frozen, stunned by his cheek. "I wanted to introduce myself to you," James said, his eyes meeting Lily's, "because I wish to ask your permission to call sometime this summer on your daughter." He smiled charmingly at Lily and her parents.

Speaking through the side of her mouth, Lily hissed, "James, what do you think you're doing?" Catching her sister's disgusted sneer, she suddenly felt deeply embarrassed.

"Well, I'm sure that we're very happy to make your acquaintance," Mr. Evans said, proffering his hand. "I don't believe that Lily has ever mentioned you before."

"Hmmm...James Potter...? Your name sounds a bit familiar," Mrs. Evans said thoughtfully. She glanced at Lily. "I believe I overheard you and Severus mention his name once or twice."

"You actually know _Snivellus_?" Sirius scoffed. "Lily, how could you let that greasy snake within ten feet of your family?"

"Who's this _Snivellus_?" Mrs. Evans asked, affronted.

Before Sirius could reply, James kicked him surreptitiously on the ankle. "Uh...no one you would know, ma'am. I'm afraid that Sirius has got a mutual acquaintance confused with someone else." He grabbed his friend by the arm and glared at him meaningfully. "Isn't that so, Sirius?"

"Yes, that's absolutely true, ma'am," Sirius nodded in agreement. "I don't know what I'm talking about."

"Oh, I think I see my mother!" James said in relief. "Before we go, sir...ma'am..." He paused, again glancing over at Lily. "Will you grant me the honor of allowing me to call on Lily sometime this summer?"

Mr. and Mrs. Evans exchanged questioning looks, and then as one they turned to their daughter. "Well, Lily, if this is what you wish?" her father asked.

Lily looked from her parents to James and back again. Did she want to see him during the summer? She thought guiltily of Severus. Could she really date someone who had tormented her friend for so many years? The next moment, she suppressed the feelings of guilt. Severus wasn't her friend anymore, not after what he'd called her.

' _Oh, get off your high horse, Lily Anne Evans! Severus apologized several times...practically begged you to forgive him. When are you going to get over it? You say he hurt you...Well, you didn't even bother attending his parents' funeral—and don't use that ridiculous argument that the Snapes weren't blood relatives. You know McGonagall and Dumbledore would have granted their permission if you'd bothered to ask. It's not as if your friendship with Sev was a secret.'_

' _ **Ex**_ _-friendship,'_ Lily stubbornly insisted.

' _-And now you're thinking of dating James? Don't you know that's the equivalent of stabbing Sev in the back? How can you claim that you're acting any better than how you claim Severus behaved towards you?'_

' _Oh, shut up!'_ Lily grumbled to herself. ' _Whom I date or don't date is my business—not Sev's!'_

"Lily?" Mrs. Evans' voice broke through Lily's internal monologue. "Did you hear me?"

"What? Oh! I'm sorry, Mum...Dad!" She smiled nervously at her parents. "I'd love to see James this summer. Please...may I?" She saw James' chest puff out and his grin widen at her words.

' _Oh, brother! Go ahead and give him an even bigger head. That's all we need: a James Potter that's even more arrogant than normal.'_

"Very well, if you're sure," Mr. Evans said. "James, you have our permission to visit our daughter."

"In fact, why don't we have you over for Sunday dinner later this month?" Mrs. Evans asked. "So that we can get to know you better?"

"I'd really like that, ma'am," James said, beginning to drag Sirius in the direction he'd spotted his mother. "Lily can owl me with the details. Thank you!" He waved goodbye at the Evanses and hurried along.

" _Snivellus_?" Petunia sneered. "Weren't those the two so-called ' _toerags'_ that you've complained about so much in the past? The ones that constantly bully Snape?"

"Is that true, Lily?" Mrs. Evans asked, as they headed toward the car. "Were those two of the boys that have tormented Severus for the past six years?"

Lily glared at Petunia. It was just like her sister. She'd been jealous of Severus since the first day in the park when they'd met the young wizard. And _now_ she chose to defend him?

"Lily, answer your mother," Mr. Evans said.

Sighing, Lily nodded. "Yes, he is...I mean, he _was_!" Lily rolled her eyes at her own inarticulate response. "What I mean is that he's changed, Mum." Lily couldn't believe what she was saying. She was actually defending James Potter to her parents, and all because Petunia had to open her mouth.

" _How_ has he changed?" her father pressed.

Lily shrugged. "I don't know how to explain it. I mean, I admit that James was a prat for a long time. Always pulling pranks along with his friends on Sev and some of the other students. But I asked to him to stop harassing Sev, and he has...for the most part."

"What does that even mean?" Petunia snickered. "He's either still a bully, or he's not."

"It means that James and his friends are stupid boys, and they act like it. All boys do." She glared at her sister. Honestly, why did she even care? She was just trying to get her in trouble like always.

"Excuse me?" Mr. Evans said in warning. "What exactly do you mean, Lily? I don't I want my daughter dating a bully. They don't usually stop just because you ask them to."

"Dad, you know what I mean. Boys like to show off to get the girls' attention. That's James and Sirius through and through. I admit that sometimes their pranks have gotten a little out of hand, and they've lost us house points and earned themselves detentions." Lily shrugged as if it were no big deal. "But they're not really bad guys...not like some others at school," she muttered, thinking of the Death Eaters-in-waiting over in Slytherin.

' _Thank goodness for Gryffindor_ ,' she thought. ' _At least I'm in the_ _ **one**_ _house I know doesn't harbor any Dark Lord wannabees_.' But despite her own words, she couldn't help feeling a twinge of conscience when she thought of her abandoning Severus.

Could she be held in any way at fault if he decided to become a Death Eater along with Evan Rosier and the rest of his dark Slytherin pals? Lily shook her head in denial the very next instant. ' _No...We make our own choices. If Sev decides to go over to You-Know-Who, then it's on his head.'_

"Lily, your mother and I trust your judgment. If you wish to see this boy we won't stand in the way. However, we won't have him bad-mouthing Severus in our house. That poor boy has gone through a lot in a very short time, and he doesn't need any more hurt. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Dad...I understand." Suddenly exhausted by the whole situation, she leaned her head back in her seat and closed her eyes. As she did so, she was startled when she felt a warm hand lightly squeeze hers. She opened her eyes and caught Petunia looking at her with a concerned expression. Smiling, she squeezed her sister's hand in turn. As she started to fall asleep, Lily was aware of a warm, soothing pressure in her hand supporting her safely into her dreams.

 **oOo**

Severus met early the next morning with Nagrock, who gave him a quick but thorough overview of his overseas investments. The Prince portfolio included shares in wizarding textiles, leather works, farm products, and potions. His landholdings were mostly self-sufficient in that they grew their own produce, meat, poultry, and fish.

Nagrock informed him that the main Prince homestead, known as Mystic Manor was built late in the 15th Century before the Wars of the Roses, by Justinian Prince a descendant of Geoffrey Plantagenet of the House of York on his _Muggleborn_ mother's side. Legend said that his father, Severus the Stern, was descended from Merlin's only child, Eileen. Justinian was the first to adopt the surname of Prince, probably because of his descent from not only the _Muggle_ Royal House of York, but also directly from Merlin, considered wizarding British royalty.

The vast estate lands boasted a tributary of the Aire River that bisected the property from the northeast corner to the southwest. Justinian Prince named his home Mystic Manor because of the morning mists that rose from the river and enshrouded the surrounding countryside in a dense fog. The clear, fresh water from the tributary provided all the necessary fish and drinking water for the household.

Severus was eager to see his ancestral home, but knew it would have to wait until he had a better grasp of all the Prince investments. While he hardly considered himself an expert in the world of finance, even he could see that his predecessor's investment plan was stuck somewhere in the Victorian Age, along with the rest of wizarding Britain. He decided that it was time to jump start it into the 20th Century.

"I think that what my portfolio needs a good, swift kick in the bum," he said musingly. Severus was sitting somewhat laid back with his hands behind his head, his legs outstretched and crossed at the ankles—' _The better to secretly admire my brand new dragonhide boots_ ,' he added silently. He looked up expectantly at Nagrock, who in turn looked bemused at his words, just as Severus figured he would be. He smiled in amusement.

"What I mean, Nagrock, is that we should look into the _Muggle_ financial world for possible investment opportunities—aerospace, automotive, energy, telecommunications. The list is endless! Nagrock, _Muggles_ have been making heavy inroads into the next century through great scientific discoveries and advances in other areas. They are leaving us behind because the wizarding world has grown complacent and sedentary."

Severus paused, gauging the goblin's interest. He knew he had the financial advisor's attention when Nagrock's pointy nose began to twitch in a nervous tick, something that Severus had noticed the day before when they were initially discussing his portfolio.

"I know that a lot of the _Muggle_ products—especially their electronics—won't work with our magic, but that doesn't mean we can't invest in it. My father was a _Muggle_ , and I've lived half my life as one." He shrugged. "They may not have magic, but they've got brains and imagination. Merlin, they've been sending men to the moon since 1969, but most of the elitists from our world choose to ignore their achievements or pretend they don't exist. I think, that if we can tap into that _Muggle_ inventiveness...the possibilities are endless. Who knows how far we can go?"

Nagrock nodded thoughtfully in solemn agreement. "Mr. Prince-Snape, you are a young wizard of vision. It is an honor to work with one who wishes to grow with the times, rather than stagnate because he is too afraid of change." His eyes gleamed in excitement. "I shall begin immediately to look into worthy _Muggle_ investments that promise to make your gold grow many times over."

"Not just my gold, Nagrock," Severus corrected. "Our gold. Your commission is directly affected by how well my investments pan out. So, when you find those worthy _Muggle_ investments, know that you will also be increasing your gold many times over."

"As you say, Mr. Prince-Snape," Nagrock acquiesced with a formal bow. "As you say."

 **oOo**

Severus took an extended lunch break after working through the morning. Returning to the Leaky Cauldron, he had his lunch sent to his room to avoid running into anyone he didn't wish to see. He also wanted to take the time to write the Evanses. Before leaving Gringotts, he'd had Nagrock draw up a banknote that Mr. and Mrs. Evans could exchange there. Sitting down, Severus struggled with the proper words he wanted to say. Shrugging, he simply began jotting his thoughts down, hoping that he'd be able to arrange it into some semblance of order later.

In the end, he felt that perhaps it wasn't the best-written letter, but that it conveyed his feelings of gratitude for the many kindnesses that they had shown him while he was growing up at Spinner's End...

 **oOo**

Lily was reading her _Charms_ summer homework assignment. Although it was only the first day of her summer vacation, old habits died hard. In the past, she and Severus had hurried through their summer homework the first two weeks back, leaving the rest of the summer free for other pursuits. Last year was the first summer break that she'd had to work alone; however, she'd been so angry with Severus that she'd practically flown through her homework the first week back.

Now, she was having trouble concentrating. She had forgotten how boring summer assignments were; Severus had always been fun in his own sarcastic, snarky way, finding just the right words to sneer derisively at yet another pointless essay.

Frankly because she was underage and wasn't allowed to practice magic during the summer, the whole exercise just suddenly seemed so meaningless. At least Eileen Snape had willingly tutored them in _Potions_ over the summer, her knowledge of the discipline almost rivaling Professor Slughorn's. Also, since her home was registered as a magical household, she allowed them to practice their spellwork under her direct supervision.

The long summer days suddenly seemed to stretch endlessly before her. Sighing, she slammed her textbook shut and threw herself on her bed. The next instant, there was a quick knock on her door, and before Lily could respond, Petunia hurried in excitedly.

"Lily, you'll never guess!" Petunia gasped, not giving Lily a chance to protest her intrusion. "I met someone! His name's Vernon...and Lily, he's asked me out on a date!" Petunia spoke rapidly, her words tumbling out in a rush. "Can you _believe_ it? He asked _**me**_ out!"

By now, Lily had sat up and was smiling happily for her sister. "Oh, Tuney, that's fantastic! What's he like? Is he a student at uni? How did you meet?"

"Well, I was working the cash register at the university bookstore. I had the shift before lunch today." She began by way of explanation.

Lily nodded eagerly. Petunia worked part time at the University of Manchester Student Union Building in the university bookstore. It helped defray the cost of tuition, and as a bookstore employee, she also received a 15 percent discount on all items in the store, to include textbooks.

"As I was ringing up a purchase, a loud voice towards the back suddenly boomed out rather rudely, as I recall: ' _Hey, up there! Can't you see that I'm in a bit of hurry?'_ Well, some of those waiting patiently in the queue, told him rather sternly that he could jolly well take a stiff upper lip and wait his turn, just as they all were doing."

"Oh, my, Tuney...How awful! Were you nervous?"

Petunia shook her head. "Oh, of course not, Lily. Working behind the cash register day in and out, one tends to develop a tough skin. Anyway, not caring in the least who this person was—for all I cared, he could've been Duke of York himself—I told him _'It's too bad you're in such a hurry, because as soon as I'm finished with the customer ahead of you, I'm jolly well breaking for lunch!'_ "

Both girls broke out in fits of giggles. "Tuney, good for you! That was priceless! I wish I'd been there to see it!"

"Lily, the funny thing is that after I said it, everyone just sort of held their breath for a moment. Y'know, everything got kind of quiet and all?" At Lily's nod, Petunia continued. "Then, all of a sudden, this great big, booming laugh broke out from the back of the queue. His Lordship himself was doubled over in laughter...Lily, the man had tears coming from his eyes. I'll be honest with you...I wasn't sure if I should be joining him or running in fright!"

"What happened then, Tuney?"

"Well, he finally got himself under control, which was a good thing because by then he was next in line. But before I could ring him up, he said, _'I thought you were going to break for lunch, Miss Evans?'_ I had on my nametag, which is how he knew my name. _'Because I wish the honor of escorting you to lunch.'_ Then, he gave me the most enormous puppy eyes, Lily, and I just couldn't say no to him." She smiled dreamily. "We had lunch there in the Student Union canteen, and afterwards he escorted me to my afternoon classes. We met later in the university commons, and that's when he asked me out Saturday next."

"Tuney, I'm so happy for you! But, next Saturday? Tuney, that's less than a week away! We've got a lot to do to get you ready!"

"What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said! Come on...let's take a look in your closet! Tuney, first dates are the most important! They can make or break a relationship before they even get a chance to start!"

' _Oh, Merlin...I wish Alice and Mary were here to help. They'd know what to do...'_

 **oOo**

 **TBC...**

 **oOo**

 **Acknowledgement:** I have to give credit to _HP-Wiki_ , a site that is chockfull of many helpful facts on the World of Potter, which I have used shamelessly over and over.

 **Author Note:** a special thanks goes to **Alethea27,** one of my very favorite HP fanfic writers (because she just _gets_ Severus Snape) for taking the time out of her own busy writing schedule to help Beta-read this. Seriously, the lady has _**six**_ stories (WIPs) going on simultaneously, which she updates on a rotating basis. I don't know how she does it because I can barely keep up with this one. If you haven't read one of her stories, go there now! You'll be glad you did.

 **Disclaimer** : The world of _Harry Potter_ and the characters inhabiting it belong to J.K. Rowling. This story does not intend any copyright infringement. I confess to creating a few OC's as Severus will go the US—soon!

 **Copyright** : 2015


	6. Chapter 5A

**Summary:** Severus finally visits Mystic Manor. (This story is AU; see Chapter 5B for _Acknowledgements_ and _Disclaimer_.)

 **oOo**

 **A Prince Rising**

 **By Syl Francis**

 **oOo**

 **Chapter Five (A)**

That afternoon, Severus returned to Gringotts and received a magically sealed box from Nagrock. The goblin carefully and wandlessly levitated the box from a heretofore hidden safe in his office and settled it gently in the middle of his massive desk.

"This box is the final item that was left in my care in regards to your inheritance, Mr. Prince-Snape. It can only be handled—and opened—by a true scion of the Prince line. As the caretaker, I am authorized on my magic to protect and present it only to the Prince heir."

Severus stared at the skillfully carved box before him. He admired the intricate inlaid wood that expertly made use of the wood's natural hues to form a surprisingly delicate emblem on the top. It was a heraldic device similar to that of the White Rose of York. A curious black diagonal line ran through it from the upper right hand side down to the lower left; what appeared to be a five-pointed star was placed just at the upper tip of the diagonal line.

At Severus' curious look, Nagrock explained it succinctly. "If you recall, Justinian Prince was from the House of York on his mother's side, hence the White Rose of York. The diagonal line with the star represents—"

"—His father's wizarding side of the family," Severus finished. "It's a wand, isn't it? The star represents his magic." At Nagrock's nod, Severus smiled. Reaching tentatively for the clasp in the front of the box, Severus took a deep breath and then cocked a single eyebrow at Nagrock. "Shall we...?"

With those words, Severus laid his hands softly on either side of the box, released the clasp with his thumb, and gently began to lift the lid. As soon as the seal was broken, a bright white light enveloped both the box and Severus. Just as had occurred in the inheritance vision, the glow lasted for a brief moment but felt much longer. The box contained only two items: a ring and a long, silver chain with pendant. Both the ring and the pendant had the Prince seal engraved into it.

Swallowing nervously, Severus took the ring in hand and placed it on his right ring finger. With a sudden, bright flash, the ring magically sized itself to fit him. Next, he carefully pulled the chain over his head, the pendant glowing momentarily as soon as he laid it gently against his chest.

When the items were safely on him, a rolled parchment suddenly appeared in the middle of the desk, and on its own unfurled to reveal its contents. At Nagrock's nod, Severus picked up the document and quickly scanned through it. He glanced over at Nagrock to gauge his reaction.

"Do you know what this is?" he asked.

"Without actually reading the document, of course, I can only surmise its gist," replied Nagrock. "My best guess is that it is a proclamation from the Ministry of Magic, declaring you an emancipated minor due to your new status as the Head of the Noble House of Prince. In addition, it should also be informing you that you are no longer subject to the _Trace_ , nor the restriction against underage magic."

"Nagrock, I would wager your best guess against some of my teachers' supposed expertise. As of this moment—or at least, as soon as I sign the document—I will no longer have to find ways to circumvent the Wizengamot and the Ministry's ridiculous laws against those under the age of seventeen."

Taking the quill in hand, he dipped it in the inkwell with a flourish, and then dramatically signed his name: Severus Tobias Prince-Snape.

' _Merlin, but that will never get old!'_

"Are you now ready to see your ancestral home in fact, rather than in a vision?" Nagrock asked blandly.

Speechless, Severus could only nod in assent.

 **oOo**

"The Prince pendant, which is to be worn at all times by the Head of House, is not only your badge of office, but also a portkey to Mystic Manor," Nagrock explained. "Only a true-blooded Prince may activate the charm imbued in the pendant, as the grounds are _Unplottable_. A single tap of your wand on the engraved seal will activate the portkey. Once triggered, it will transport you to the edge of the ancient wards that protect Mystic Manor. From there, if you wish to do so, you may _Floo_ to your other landholdings." He shrugged. "The two other Prince manor homes are protected under a _Fidelius_. I am afraid that I have not been made privy as to the identity of the Secret Keeper."

Severus inferred from the goblin's words that he would need to find additional information at Mystic Manor. In other words, he was now on his own. Severus nodded in understanding.

Standing to his full height, Severus bowed formally to Nagrock. "Thank you, Nagrock, for your insightful and timely assistance these past two days. I shall take my leave of you for now. I go in the knowledge that you have given much of yourself. May our mutual association reap benefits to us both, thus increasing our gold thrice-fold."

"It is my honor and privilege to assist such a visionary as yourself, Mr. Prince-Snape," Nagrock acknowledged with a deep bow. "I predict that our association will prove beneficial to our mutual satisfaction in the near and distant future. I look forward to our continued relationship."

"As do I. Good day to you, sir," Severus replied. Turning with an impressive swirl of his robes, Severus left Nagrock's office and walked out of Gringotts, heading back to the Leaky Cauldron. He would collect his things and portkey to Mystic Manor. He still had almost 40 hours left before he had to portkey to the States. He decided that he would spend them getting acquainted with his ancestral home.

' _Who knows...if I have the time, I may Floo to the other manor houses, too.'_ As the Head of House, Severus had a responsibility to know just what his landholdings entailed. ' _Besides, it sounds like fun.'_

 **oOo**

Tapping the engraved Prince seal on the pendant, Severus immediately felt as if he were being pulled from the back of his navel. It seemed as if the world were a spinning vortex with him in the center of the tempest. A few heartbeats later, and he could see the ground below coming up to meet him. Knowing the trip was about over, he started moving his legs as if he were walking. With just a slight stumble, he landed on a neatly maintained gravel path.

Up ahead he saw a stone archway with a high double gate made of heavy wrought iron. Curiously, he saw that on either side of the gated archway, there was no high wall, fence, or any other type of visible barrier to keep out intruders.

As he walked up to the archway, he felt a sudden tingling pass through his entire body, as if he had passed through an invisible barrier, though not unpleasant. He turned back to the spot where he'd felt the shift and carefully waved his hand through it.

There! He could feel it, a slight tingling as if touching an electrical outlet. That's where he had crossed the wards. Luckily Nagrock had been correct—the ancient wards recognized his magic and let him in.

His thoughts turned to Lily. ' _If I ever bring Lily, I'll have to find some way to key her magical signature to the wards. It would be embarrassing if I got my girlfriend fried by the same wards that are meant to protect us.'_

Abruptly, he blushed at the direction his thoughts had inadvertently taken him. ' _Okay, where did that thought come from?'_ He chastised. ' _Oh, get off it, Snape!'_ He groused _. 'You know how much you love Lily; just admit it already. The sooner you admit it to yourself, the sooner you'll be able to get over her.'_ He glared at the wrought-iron gate before him, brooding.

' _Okay, so it won't be quite that easy to forget her.'_ He sighed, knowing that her visiting him would be highly unlikely at any time in the near future. ' _Still, just in case...it might not be such a bad idea to figure out how to key the wards to her...or some other visitor...so that she or he will be able to walk through safely.'_ He shook his head at himself. ' _Pathetic, Snape...just pathetic!'_

Deciding to test the wards, he tried bypassing the archway gate and instead attempted to walk around it. To his mild surprise, there was an invisible barrier in place, one that even he couldn't circumvent. It was the equivalent of walking into a stone wall. He ran his hands along the invisible barrier searching for weaknesses of any kind. Of course, there wasn't time enough during his planned short stay, for him to make his way around the several miles of property perimeter; however, he got an idea of the magical makeup of the barrier.

There were several layers of wards blanketing the property. Severus had read that each Head of House added his or her own layer of wards during their tenure as the Master or Mistress of Mystic Manor. That was one of Severus' objectives for the next day: to lay down a set of preliminary wards that were specific to his magical signature. On his subsequent visits, he would continue building the wards to his own specifications.

Satisfied that the property was well protected at the moment, he returned to the gated archway. On this second look, he saw that there was a second, smaller gate on the side of the archway, meant for human foot traffic. The heavier wrought iron gates were for larger transport vehicles, such as wagons and carriages.

He tentatively reached his hand out for the gate latch, hovering his hand just over the handle. He could feel the wards all along the gate, but they were especially strong in the area of the gate latch. Not sensing any malevolent intent from the wards, Severus placed his hand lightly at first and then with more confidence on the latch and pushed the gate open.

Stepping through onto the manor grounds, Severus was overwhelmed with a warm sensation of homecoming as if the land itself were welcoming him home.

While walking down the path, Severus was struck with images from the inheritance vision: tree-lined, shaded pathways; trilling birdsong echoing across the still grounds; the sweet fragrance from a variety of herbs and flowers in full bloom. Stepping into a clearing, he was struck speechless by the artist's palette of color carpeting the intricate gardens. The delicate flower petals danced happily in the light summer breeze. He caught the scents that signaled a kitchen herb garden was also planted nearby.

' _Home_ ,' whispered a voice in his head.

A splashing fountain sparkled in the midafternoon sun adding to the innocent gaiety of the scenery. The manor grounds spread outward, along softly rolling hills of grass-covered parkland. Here and there a stand of trees offered the discerning visitor with a spot of shade under which one had to lean back and loaf while chewing on a blade of summer grass or two. _('Okay, that's too much Walt Whitman for one single day,'_ he snarked silently.)

And still, his heart sang, _'Home_ ,' in his chest.

A well-traveled pathway led to a fair-sized lake further away. The landscape architectural records said it was a manmade lake, made possible by building a dam to hold back the Aire River tributary that bisected the Mystic Manor grounds. The original architect expanded an existing 10-acre pond, into the present 30-acre lake.

' _Home_ ,' he breathed with each breath he took.

There were picnic tables near a roped-off beach area for outdoor family get-togethers. For the weekend angler, a boathouse and pier stood a little farther away, offering a variety of rods, reels, and tackle. An entire acre was taken up with a Quidditch pitch that had been added at the turn of the 20th Century by Eileen's grandfather, Constantine Prince.

Severus had been amused to find a family member who was almost as Quidditch-obsessed as Potter. Ironically, he'd been a chaser, too, the same as Potter. The pitch even included a small viewing stand and dressing rooms with showers, which could double for those interested in going for a nice swim in the lake.

' _Home_ ,' his eyes smiled, basking in the beauty abounding before him. "I'm home," he whispered.

 **oOo**

Later that night he sat in the library in front of a cheery fire. Although it was June, the rolling mists from the river kept the area a mean 13 degrees _Celsius_ at night. It was chilly enough to require the lighting of the manor's fires.

Severus held a letter from Cornelius Prince, his third-cousin-cum-adopted-uncle. It explained why he had elected to reinstate Severus into the Prince family...

 **oOo**

 _10 April 1976_

 _My dearest, younger Cousin (or, should I say nephew by adoption?)_

 _First, please accept my sincerest condolences for the untimely passing of your parents. I remember your dear mother Eileen as a bright child and a gifted witch, who was especially talented in Potions and Charms. I was quite saddened to hear that she died so tragically and unexpectedly._

 _I know that it must have come as a shock to you to be declared as my sole heir, following my own passing from this plane. I told Cousin Augustus when he struck your poor, dear mother's name from the line of succession that he would rue his injudicious decision. The irony is that your grandfather was a mere thirteen years my senior, hardly old enough to be my father, real or adoptive._

 _Still, to my shame I agreed to his terms and accepted the position of Head of the Noble House of Prince, along with all of its rights and responsibilities. Part of that agreement was that I would not replace Eileen in the direct line of succession toward inheriting the Prince fortune, etc. On the other hand, there was no stipulation against adding any of her children, and as the Head of the Prince family, part of my responsibility entails ensuring its continuity._

 _I have always known that children of my own were not in the stars. My longtime companion and only love also happened to be a very brave, very foolish Auror. Let us just say that he was killed in the line of duty, and I miss him to this day. So you see, dear nephew, there could have never been any children of my own to inherit._

 _Yes, I could have allowed the succession to go to the distaff side of the family, but you are the last in the direct line from Justinian Prince, and from him—Merlin. Even if I had been so shortsighted as to try, I don't believe that the magic would have recognized anyone other than you._

 _So, as you can see, my hands were tied._

 _I hope that you learn to love Mystic Manor as much as I have. Every day here offers endless possibilities of new discoveries, and Toppy and Libby only want to love and serve the Master of the House. I hope you grow to love them as well._

 _Well, enough of an old man's emotional drivel. There are certain things that you should know about Mystic Manor. As the Master of the House, it is your responsibility to add to the wards that protect the property. You will be able to key them to your loved ones as needed. Visitors need only be escorted through the wards by you or someone you've given access in order to gain entry._

 _The Floo is located in the library. You may Floo to and from the other Prince manors: Nimue's Cottage and Prince Park. These are the only locations that will allow a two-way Floo. Otherwise, you may Floo out of Mystic Manor, but you must either portkey or apparate to return. And of course, you may only return as far as the outside of the wards._

 _Everything in the manor and on the grounds is keyed to your magic; however, should you need something a little more old-fashioned, then officially, Toppy is the Keeper of the Keys and Grounds, while Libby is the Cook and Major Domo. In truth? They are everything and anything they want to be and whatever you need them to be. Indeed, they are a treasure._

 _In closing, the Healers have informed me that I have little time left, and indeed, I am ready to take my leave of this mortal plane and move on to the next great adventure. I happily go with a clear conscience, knowing that should I meet with Eileen again, I shall be able to look your mother in the eye without shame. Better yet, I shall be reunited with my dear Rupert after 30 years. I have waited long enough to finally give him a piece of my mind for being so brave and foolish._

 _My best wishes to you, dear nephew._

 _Your loving uncle,_

 _Cornelius Prince_


	7. Chapter 5B

**Chapter Five (B)**

 **oOo**

Reflecting on his day, Severus couldn't help smiling. Cornelius' words did much to help ease his loneliness. It was nice to know that his older cousin/uncle had taken the time to explain certain important details about the succession that he would not have otherwise known. Also, his heartwarming tone had done much to make Severus feel welcome, an accepted and beloved member of the family, ready to take up the baton and carry on the family responsibilities.

After the tragedy of his parents' untimely deaths and the heartache of losing Lily's friendship, Severus didn't think he'd ever have cause to smile again. As it is, with the years of torment at the hands of the Marauders and Dumbledore's blatant tendency to look the other way, Severus had not had much to smile about during his years at Hogwarts. This was on top of his own unhappy home life at Spinner's End.

Hogwarts was supposed to be his refuge; instead, it had turned into an experience that was even more distressing than his father's tirades. Today, having gained some perspective, Severus was able to look back on the past year, and finally see that there had been a few positive experiences as well—Mr. Wiggenweld's friendship and help in applying to the school in America were certainly a major source of inspiration for him; also, his study partners helped make what could have been a long, lonely year much more bearable.

In Kingsley, he had found a new friend with whom he hoped to stay in touch. He also liked Regulus and Amelia and hoped to keep in touch with them, as well. In Avery, the son of a Death Eater, perhaps he had found someone who needed a friend as much as he did—if only to avoid being forced into the service of You-Know-Who.

However, such notions were very dangerous, and any overtures regarding such traitorous ideas would have to be couched in very delicate words. Whatever the consequences, Severus didn't think he could abandon a boy who had invited him for a week's stay in his home for the Midsummer's Eve just because he wanted to help a friend who was hurting at the time.

' _It's not like I have so many friends that I can afford to lose to another. And speaking of new friends...'_

"Toppy! Libby!" he called. Two simultaneous pops heralded the arrival of the manor's resident house elves.

"Yes, Kind Master Severus! What can Toppy do for you?" As he spoke, the male house elf comically twitched his large ears; tightly clasped his tiny hands together prayerfully; and adoringly gazed upon Severus with his bulbous violet eyes.

"And Libby...what can Libby do for Kind Master Severus, Missy Baby Eileen's own little baby boy?" The petite female elf suddenly threw herself at Severus' knees and sobbed her heart out. "Libby misses her Missy Baby Eileen, but Libby loves her new, Kind Master Severus—"

"Yes, yes...um, there, there, Libby. I know; I miss my mum, too. I'm glad you loved her so much. I think she missed you, too."

At his awkward search for words of comfort, Libby burst into a whole new set of torrential tears and simply clung onto his legs even more tightly. Severus had to figure out whether she was shedding tears of gladness or of sadness. She seemed to go from one extreme to another.

"Toppy, can you help me here?" he asked desperately. He could feel his pants getting soaked through from Libby's tears already.

"Yes, Kind Master Severus, Toppy help." Toppy immediately yanked Libby off Severus and scolded her. "Libby, bad elf! No be sad day—today is happy, glorious day! Kind Master Severus come to Misty Manor to be our new master. Toppy and Libby not alone anymore. Be happy, Libby. Missy Baby Eileen gone, but her own little baby boy is now Master!"

Toppy's oddly convoluted words must have brought her some comfort because soon Libby's tears began to recede and her sobs to slow down until all that was left was an occasional sniffle.

"Libby is sorry, Kind Master Severus. Libby is bad elf and must be punished. Libby will iron her hands later tonight—"

"No!" Severus cried. "Remember what we talked about this afternoon? There will be no self-punishments that I have not authorized, understood? Nothing that causes an elf any pain will be tolerated in this house."

"Libby forgot," Libby wailed. "Libby bad elf!" She immediately began to pound her head on the stone fireplace.

"No! Libby, stop!" Severus yelled, grabbing her and preventing her from causing herself further harm. "Libby, remember...no self-punishments that hurt without my permission!" Severus reminded her. ' _And it'll be a cold day in Hell when I authorize such a thing!'_ He silently vowed.

"Kind Master Severus is just like his mother, my own Missy Baby Eileen! Libby does not deserve such goodness!" Before she could throw herself at Severus again, Toppy caught her by the waist and held her with all his might.

"Look, Toppy...Libby, you loved my mother and made her life here a happy one. I'm glad my mum had those happy years to carry her through some not-so-happy ones. As far I'm concerned, you are servants of the house and should be treated with the respect that a member of the household staff deserves. If it weren't for you two, this place would've gone to ruin ages ago. So, I have you to thank for how well you've maintained my ancestral home."

He looked them each in the eye, and solemnly shook their hands. "Thank you, Toppy. Thank you, Libby. For your valued and loyal service to the Prince family and to Mystic Manor."

At his sincere words and grateful gesture, both house elves threw themselves at him and sobbed their everlasting love and loyalty to him, the Princes, and Mystic Manor. Rolling his eyes at their histrionics, Severus nevertheless patted them gently on the back, murmuring soothing words until they quieted down.

When they were finally ready to listen, Severus felt somewhat guilty over the news he had to tell them.

"Toppy, Libby, I don't know how to put this," he said, keeping a careful eye on their responses, "but I'm not home to stay, yet." Catching the telltale sign of yet another crying jag about to let loose, Severus hurriedly explained. "You see, I'm only sixteen years old and I haven't completed my formal schooling yet. I still have another year of secondary, and then I'm planning on pursuing a Potions Mastery, which can take up to five years—longer if you're a dunderheaded Gryffindor."

At the house elves' look of abject horror and heartbreak, he quickly continued, "Of course, I don't intend on taking that long. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if I earned my mastery within two years—less if my current idea proves successful, and I can present it to the Board of International Potions Masters. I plan on becoming the youngest Potions Master in Britain in at least a generation." He placed a warm hand on two small shoulders. "That way I can come home much sooner and start up my own potions lab."

An hour later, Severus was reclining on the humongous master bed that could probably sleep a Quidditch team and still have room to field the second string. As he went over the evening's conversation, Severus' mouth quirked in amusement. Toppy and Libby had finally calmed down after his promising that he would always return to Mystic Manor during the school holidays.

"After all, this is my home now," Severus explained, "and you're my family."

His words, of course, set off another round of tears and cries of "Oh, Kind Master Severus, is too good for us...just like my beautiful Missy Baby Eileen!" from Libby, and "We is so lucky to have such a wonderful and loving master!" from Toppy.

In the end, the elves took charge, as Severus discovered they always did in matters of their master's comfort, insisting that as the Master of the House, he had to take the master bedroom suite. Of course, no one mentioned that the bedroom was more than 10,000 square feet in area—almost five times the size of the ground floor at Spinner's End, perhaps even edging out the Slytherin common room. He was too sleepy to explore it tonight, but he intended to check it out square foot by square foot in the morning.

 **oOo**

His final morning in Mystic Manor dawned cool and misty. Dressing quickly, he donned his jeans and a black t-shirt, and threw a heavy, corded sweater over it. He grabbed his leather jacket as he stepped out of the master bedroom, intending to stroll the grounds before breakfast. As he reached the bottom of the back staircase that led to the vast kitchens, he was met by his two eager house elves.

"Good morning, Kind Master Severus!" Libby greeted him by throwing her arms around his leg in an affectionate hug.

Bending down, Severus patted her gently on the back and returned her greeting. "Good morning, Libby. Good morning, Toppy. How are you two doing this morning?"

"We is good, Master Severus!" Toppy exclaimed. "Does Master want his breakfast now?"

"Not just yet, Toppy. I'm going to take a walk around the grounds—go explore some of the nearby woods. Also, I really want to look at the gardens. I thought I caught the scent of some herbs. I take it we have a kitchen garden as well as a flower garden?"

"Oh, yes, Master Severus!" Toppy replied. "I help Old Mistress Margaret plant kitchen garden. Old Mistress insisted on fresh herbs for cooking."

"Missy Baby Eileen loved kitchen garden," Libby said sadly. "Played with dollies and Libby in garden."

"Are there only cooking herbs, Toppy?" Severus asked. "No herbs for brewing potions?"

Toppy shook his head, his violet eyes widening in distress. Was his new Master disappointed? Sad at what he saw as a personal failure on his part, Toppy valiantly fought back the tears as he explained. "Old Mistress forbid Missy Baby Eileen from turning kitchen garden into potions garden when Missy was in Hoggywarts."

"Missy love potions at Hoggywarts," Libby said proudly.

"Old Mistress was a Black and not like Potions," Toppy added. "She say Potions not real magic...no wands." He sniffed. "Elves no use wands. We do magic." He snapped his fingers and the kitchen became a beehive of activity, one corner preparing breakfast, while another prepped for lunch and later dinner.

"Old Mistress want Missy marry cousin Cyggy Black." Libby's usually open face suddenly turned dark. "Cyggy Black bad boy! Missy no like!" Her lips began to wobble. "Missy go away and never come back." She held a tiny handkerchief to her nose and blew. "Missy go away and not take Libby with her!"

Toppy hugged her to him to console her. He looked up Severus, his eyes beseeching. "When Master leave, Kind Master Severus come back home to Misty Manor?"

"Toppy, Mystic Manor is my home now. Wherever I go from this point forward, I will always carry it in my heart. I promise, I will always return here if it's within my power to do so."

Nodding to the subdued house elves, Severus headed out for his morning stroll. Toppy and Libby had given him much food for thought. He was related to the Blacks? He called up the genealogy chart in his mind. Thanks to his Occlumency, he had almost total recall of what he'd read. Tracing the family lines, he found Augustus Prince. Next to him, he saw that he had married Margaret Black Burke on August 10, 1938.

' _Douse the burners and remove the cauldrons! My grandmother was a Black?'_ He paused to let that bit of news sink in. ' _And who in Merlin's name is Cyggy Black? Sounds like a poor imitation of David Bowie—Ladies and gentlemen! I present...Cyggy Stardust Black, the new singing and cross-dressing sensation from beyond the stars!'_

He remembered fifth year Slytherin student Narcissa Black his first year at Hogwarts. He recalled that she was Sirius' first cousin and quite livid when he was _Sorted_ into Gryffindor. Until Sirius, all the Blacks had been _Sorted_ into Slytherin.

' _If memory serves correctly wasn't Narcissa's father named Cygnus Black? I seem to remember her and Sirius talking one day, and Sirius mentioned an Uncle Cygnus. Could that be Libby's Cyggy?'_ He shook his head at life's little surprises. ' _Merlin, help me! I could've been first cousin to that dung heap, Sirius! As it is, knowing I'm related to him even a little makes me want to scrub in really hot water!'_

Well, he had a lot to do this morning, starting with adding to the wards. He'd found a book that Cornelius had tabbed for him. It was a Prince journal detailing the history of the ancient wards about the property. His knowledge of wards was somewhat limited as warding was not a course covered at Hogwarts. However, the syllabus for the summer showed an Introduction to Warding as a course offering. He intended to enroll in the course and hopefully learn enough not get himself killed while attempting to add onto the property wards.

Therefore, because of his still limited knowledge, he decided to begin with only basic wards similar to the ones he used to protect his trunk and his personal space at school. It wouldn't do much to the property wards on this scale, but it would add his signature to the manor grounds, and thus make him the true Master of the House...

 **oOo**

After breakfast, he returned to the master bedroom for a shower and change of clothing. Carefully checking his appearance in the mirror, he looked for any area on his reflection that fell short of what he wanted to present—that of a serious and responsible Head of House. His new dress robes were embroidered with a subtle strand of silver and green piping on the sleeves and down the front seams; better yet, they billowed just so when he turned on his heel.

Under the robes he wore a conservatively cut dark grey suit with a crisp, button-down white shirt. His green and white Slytherin house tie gave exactly the air of _gravitas_ that Severus hoped to convey. He topped off his ensemble with a pair of heirloom gold cufflinks embossed with the Prince crest. This, plus his ring of office, proclaimed him the Head of the Noble House of Prince.

Seeing his hair fall in a curtain in front of his face, he impatiently transfigured an elastic band into a black ribbon and used it to tie it back. There! Gone was the awkward, pubescent sixteen-year-old schoolboy; in his place stood the mature, intelligent young wizard that he wanted to present to the greater wizarding world.

' _Okay, they'll have to grant me an Apparition license, even if I'm not yet seventeen. I'm an emancipated minor; I should be granted all the rights and privileges of being an adult. One of those privileges is the right to apply for an Apparition license.'_

Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and began working through his _Occlumency_ exercises. He took his anxiety and feelings of insecurity and began to gently push them down the warm, soothing dark waters of his mental Black Lake. As he worked through his mental exercises, sinking further down into the depths of the Black Lake, something new and different was created by his _Occlumency_ shields. As he watched, seven boxes similar to the intricately carved box with the Prince emblem he'd received from Nagrock materialized at the bottom of the lake.

Two of the boxes were double wrapped in heavy-duty, stainless steel chains and shackled to the lakebed. The heavy chains were then run through the clasp in the front of the box and padlocked. The two, chained boxes were vibrating as if in anger and transmitting disturbing auras of violence, rage, and deep torment. Severus reached his hand out tentatively, but jerked back when he felt a sudden, knife-like pain shoot through his heart. He quickly conjured a bubble charm and took long, calming breaths. As it is, he had to struggle with the urge to breakdown and start crying.

' _Dear Merlin, what the Hell was that?'_ He wondered, breathing raggedly.

He looked around him at the other sealed boxes; the five remaining boxes were lined neatly. None had heavy chains, but four were locked with a heavy-duty padlock. The lid of the fifth box was closed, but it was not locked. Instead, it sat on the lake bottom much as the original heraldic box sat in the middle of Nagrock's desk, quiescent, waiting for him to open it.

Severus finally figured out what the boxes represented: his own memories, along with any emotional pain that went with it. The chained boxes were probably so poignant that he locked them down in order to be able to function from day to day. He didn't remember constructing the underwater boxes, so he must have been separating his painful memories either while he slept, or unconsciously while awake.

Opening the unlocked box, he carefully laid to rest his latest feelings of anxiety and inadequacy inside it. Just as carefully, he withdrew and gently closed the lid. When he did so, he felt the warm waters of the Black Lake begin to recede, and soon he was blinking his eyes open.

After he was back to full awareness, Severus stood staring at his reflection in the mirror, feeling stunned. He'd read during his self-study of _Occlumency_ that the caster would eventually be able to compartmentalize his memories for better access. It also allowed an _Occlumens_ the ability to hide the memories all the easier.

Severus glared at his reflection. His dark eyes exuded a commanding attitude that demanded obedience; holding himself to his full height, he projected a self-confidence that had to be respected.

Nodding to himself, Severus headed to the library and the _Floo_. Taking a pinch of floo powder, he tossed it into the fireplace. Standing back, he watched as the flames turned a bright green. Enunciating his words clearly and distinctly, he called out, "Ministry of Magic!"

Prior to stepping into the Floo, he took a deep breath to keep from breathing in any of the ashes while in transport. Thus prepared, Severus stepped forward and spun out of sight...

 **oOo**

 **TBC...**

 **Acknowledgement:** As always **—** a special thanks goes to **Alethea27,** probably my favorite HP fanfic writer (because she just _gets_ Severus Snape) for taking the time out of her own busy writing schedule to help Beta-read this. Also, I wish to take the time to thank everyone who has read and reviewed my story, as well as, anyone who has placed the story in his or her Favorites or Alerts. Thank you so much!

 **Disclaimer** : The world of _Harry Potter_ and the characters inhabiting it belong to J.K. Rowling. This story does not intend any copyright infringement. I confess to creating a few OC's as Severus will go the US—soon! (I hope.)

 **Copyright** : 2015


	8. Chapter 6

**Summary:** Severus applies for his Apparition license; Nagrock gives his young client some sound advice, and Severus explains why Muggle mums are so scary.

 **oOo**

 **A Prince Rising**

 **By Syl Francis**

 **oOo**

 **Chapter Six**

Readying himself for the exit, Severus stepped out purposefully from the massive Floo in the open atrium of the Ministry of Magic. He calmly cast a cleaning spell on himself nonverbally and wandlessly. Walking up to the single duty wizard at the security desk, Severus stood and waited to be acknowledged. As he waited, he noted the security guard's nameplate: Eric Munch.

Munch had his head down, and was slowly and with measured actions, levitating several a stacks of dusty ledgers from one table to another. Ignoring Severus' presence, he reached for a device on his side of the counter and began to fiddle with the controls. After a few minutes of waving his wand at the device, while muttering darkly to himself, Munch was apparently satisfied that whatever it was he was doing to the device had been done to the best of his ability, and there was nothing else he could do to improve upon it.

While Munch was busy with his mysterious device, Severus noticed with amusement that the dusty ledgers that had been moved so carefully by the otherwise occupied and oblivious security guard had somehow all shifted again on their own, winding up on their original locations. Severus rolled his eyes at this latest example of the wizarding public's tax money at work.

Nodding to himself, Munch finally looked up at Severus and acknowledged him. "Good morning, sir, and welcome to the Ministry of Magic. My name is Eric Munch, and it is my solemn duty to check each and every wand that enters these sacred halls. Therefore, sir, I must ask that you surrender your wand in order that I may check it."

Severus blinked at the man's little speech, which had been delivered by rote in a steady monotone. He wondered just how many times a day that Munch was forced to utter the same speech to every visitor to the Ministry. Almost feeling sorry for the man, Severus handed him his wand and waited as patiently as possible to be logged in.

Bored, Munch took the wand, and placed it on the device that he'd worked on so diligently just a few minutes ago. Severus realized that it was the wand-weigher he'd heard about it from others who'd had the misfortune of having to pay the ministry a visit.

Severus was forced to wait for Munch to read the information that printed out on a slip of parchment. Munch cleared his throat noisily then recited aloud. "Let's see here...wood: Yew, ten inches...core: dragon heartstring...sold by: Ollivander's, Diagon Alley...First use: June 19, 1971." He looked up from the parchment. "Name, sir?"

"Severus Tobias Prince-Snape."

Munch nodded as he wrote down Severus' response. "And Mr. Prince-Snape, are you in fact the original owner of the wand?"

"Yes."

"Have you ever owned another wand?"

"No."

"Are you now carrying a secondary wand on your person?"

"No."

Munch nodded at each of Severus' answers, dutifully writing down each of his responses. When he was finished, he finally looked up and nodded at Severus. He handed back Severus' wand.

"That will be all, sir. Enjoy your visit to the Ministry of Magic."

"Thank you. Oh, could you please direct me to the Apparition Test Centre?"

"I'm sorry, sir. Directions to specific departments may be found at the Information Kiosk, next to the Fountain of Magical Brethren. Have a good day, sir." Munch nodded and immediately turned back to the wand-weigher and began to once more make magical adjustments to the instrument.

As Severus turned away, he noted that the dusty ledgers were once more going about levitating themselves from one table to another. _'Can't say I blame them...for inanimate objects they certainly looked as bored as I was by the entire process. I wonder if that's even possible...?'_

Severus headed in the direction Munch had indicated and easily found the so-called Fountain of Magical Brethren. It would have been hard to miss, considering its massive size and ridiculous depiction of goblins and centaurs gazing adoringly at a witch and wizard. Admittedly, the elf's expression was closer to the truth, but Severus resented the depiction of wizards and witches as superior to the other sentient magical beings. Recalling Nagrock's brilliance as a financial planner, Severus couldn't imagine the goblin ever sitting worshipfully at any wizard's feet.

Finding the information kiosk, he asked for and received directions to the Apparition Test Centre, which was located on the sixth level in the Department of Magical Transportation.

 **oOo**

Finding a door with the words Apparition Test Centre written in gold lettering on frosted glass, Severus walked in without knocking. Frankly he was getting irritated from trying to navigate the labyrinthine hallways that were lined with endless, identically closed doors. He walked up to the lone desk in the middle of the room, which was manned by a pale and slightly built man with thinning hair. He appeared as if a stiff breeze could blow him away. His nameplate identified him as Wilkie Twycross, Apparition Licensing Instructor and Tester.

"And what can I do for you today, young man?" he asked. Twycross gave Severus a searching look. "I don't believe that you were one of my students at Hogwarts this year."

"No, sir, but I have studied the principles of the Three D's—destination, determination, and deliberation. As I will be in America over the summer, I thought it prudent to obtain my _Apparition_ license in order to make travel in such a large country a trifle more convenient."

"I am afraid, Mister...? I'm sorry, young man, but I don't believe I know your name?"

"Prince-Snape, sir...Severus Tobias Prince-Snape."

"As I was about to say, Mr. Prince-Snape, we only test individuals who have reached the age of majority. That is to say, the age of seventeen—"

"Incorrect!" Severus interrupted, somewhat disrespectfully. Then, he just as quickly softened his tone. "What I mean, Mr. Twycross, is that the first thing you said is right—the law clearly states that you may only test and license people who have reached the age of majority. On the other hand, the law does not make any mention of the age of seventeen."

"That's splitting hairs, Mr. Prince-Snape. Everyone knows that the age of majority is seventeen."

" _Usually_ , sir," Severus corrected. "The age of majority is _usually_ seventeen." To prevent Twycross from responding, Severus kept on talking. "You forget, sir, that sometimes an individual may be declared an emancipated minor for extenuating reasons. In other words, by decree of the Ministry of Magic that person is thus granted his age of majority earlier than the more _usual_ seventeen."

"Poppycock! The law is quite clear," Twycross insisted. "The age of majority is seventeen; therefore, only one who has reached the age of seventeen may be authorized to apply for and be issued an _Apparition_ license."

"We are talking in circles, sir," Severus replied gravely. "You leave me no choice then. As the recognized Head of the Noble and Ancient House of Prince and sole representative of that noble house in the Wizengamot, I, Severus Tobias Prince-Snape, shall register an official complaint immediately with said wizarding body."

' _Of course, I've no idea whether my family actually has a seat on the Wizengamot. Merlin knows if the seats are even hereditary!'_ It was a question for later, however, and from the expression on the wispy little man, Severus didn't think Twycross knew either. He pinned Twycross with his dark gaze, his demeanor haughty, as befitting a member of a noble house.

He spoke calmly, but forcefully. Recently his voice had settled into a smooth, lower tenor range that within a few more years would deepen further into a rich baritone. Unknown to Severus, this past year his voice had gained the attention of many of the girls in his year at Hogwarts. Even Amelia Bones had tended to ask him unnecessary questions just to listen to his voice as he answered. Of course, Twycross wasn't a teenage girl in the throes of raging hormones; however, he definitely heard the threat that underscored the young man's velvety tone.

"I will request from that august body an immediate vote on whether or not a minor official of the Ministry of Transportation is authorized to determine the age of majority as a finite and pre-determined number of years; and that despite the Ministry of Magic's granting emancipation to a minor, thus giving him all the rights and responsibilities of an adult wizard due to extenuating reasons, whether said minor official is or is not authorized to refuse to recognize the emancipated individual, _ipso facto,_ as having reached the age of majority."

Severus turned on his heel, his robes billowing dramatically behind him.

"What? But this is outrageous!" Twycross said nervously. He jumped up from his chair and hurriedly trailed after Severus, blocking the exit. "Register a complaint to the Wizengamot...? Why, Mr. Prince-Snape, I see no reason to bother that venerable body with such a small, trivial matter—"

"Small? Trivial?" Severus echoed, a single eyebrow lifting disdainfully. "I'll have you know, Mr. Twycross, that as the head of the Prince family, I have many important business meetings and other places I must travel to in a timely fashion."

' _Okay, so I want to see Nagrock and Wiggenweld one more time before I leave for America; but Twycross doesn't have to know that.'_

"Not all locations in the wizarding world are connected to the floo," Severus continued, "and portkey travel is heavily regulated by the Ministry of Transportation. _Apparition_ is the most convenient means of travel available to a wizard."

"Oh, of course, of course! Mr. Prince-Snape, you must accept my deepest apologies. I had no idea of the special circumstances involved in your case. Naturally, this office recognizes all decrees by the Ministry of Magic and would never willingly ignore one."

Taking Severus by the arm, Twycross led him back to his desk and even offered him a seat directly across from him. Reaching into a drawer, Twycross pulled out a blank application form and quickly dipped his quill into the inkwell. "Now, Mr. Prince-Snape, there are few formalities that we must cover first. Immediately thereafter, we shall adjourn to the testing chamber and get you licensed in a blink..." Twycross smiled with forced jocularity and started with the questions on the form.

"Now, let's see...What is your full name...?" Severus answered each question that followed as quickly and succinctly as possible. He was given a slight pause, however, when asked his favorite color; whether he preferred boxers or shorts; and whom he predicted would win the next Quidditch Cup. Despite his skepticism, Severus answered the questions truthfully: Black, boxers, and no earthly idea.

As promised, once the preliminaries were over, they made their way to the testing chamber, and Severus passed with flying colors. Afterwards, the proud owner of a new _Apparition_ license, Severus shook Mr. Twycross' hand and walked out of his office. Checking the time, he saw that it was just before lunch. He couldn't believe that his Ministry of Magic misadventure had taken only two hours. It had felt like twenty-four.

He still had time to see Nagrock and Mr. Wiggenweld one last time before he had to activate the portkey to the United States...

 **oOo**

Reaching the ministry's _Floo_ , he tossed in a pinch of floo powder. This time because he was using a public _Floo_ , Severus spoke quietly, but enunciated clearly, "The Leaky Cauldron." There was no need to let others who might be listening in know his destination.

Striding out of the _Floo_ with a purposeful step, he again cast a nonverbal, wandless banishing charm to dispel the ashes from his robes. He nodded at Tom, the Leaky Cauldron's owner, and continued to the hidden entrance to Diagon Alley out back.

Tapping his wand in the required sequence on the brick wall behind the wizard pub, Severus remembered the first time he had entered through the secret portal with his mother at age eleven. He remembered the date as if it were yesterday: Saturday, June 19, 1971. Six years later and he still felt the same sense of wonder as the brick wall wavered and formed the famous gateway.

Walking with a confident stride, his robes billowing behind him, Severus was a sight to behold. His dark looks and serious expression caught the eye of many a passerby. A few nervously crossed the street to avoid him. Others anxiously gave way as he approached them on the sidewalk. Lost in thought over his upcoming portkey to the States and his meetings with Nagrock and Wiggenweld, Severus barely noticed the covert glances and sidelong stares he was receiving.

 **oOo**

Sensing a slight change in the atmosphere of the vast Gringotts customer service chamber, Nagrock glanced up from his ledgers. He sat in a standard teller cubicle, identical to a hundred others, behind a protective magical glass window. Looking over the pince-nez sitting on the slight bump of his pointy nose, he gazed curiously about the crowd of witches and wizards, trying to spot whatever had caused the shift in mood.

As he watched, the great crowd parted suddenly to let pass a distinguished-looking young wizard who strode through the masses with a no-nonsense gait. The young man glanced neither left nor right, but it would be a very naive witch or wizard who mistook his single-mindedness as being unaware of his surroundings.

To Nagrock's great amusement, a few of the onlookers had to take second and third looks before finally recognizing Severus Prince-Snape. When one particular tall, white-blond wizard's face finally registered his recognition, Nagrock thought that the man's eyes would bug right out of his face. Abruptly, the wizard shook himself and quickly closed his gaping mouth, which had dropped open upon seeing Prince-Snape.

Nagrock recognized the white-blond, haughty wizard—Lucius Malfoy, only son of Abraxas Malfoy: two very powerful, very dangerous wizards. Nagrock frowned when he saw the young Malfoy head toward Prince-Snape.

The younger wizard was a man of honor, something that Nagrock regrettably didn't see or work with often. The young Malfoy heir, on the other hand, was developing into just as ruthless a businessman as his father. He would make a formidable enemy for Prince-Snape to make.

Nagrock observed attentively as Malfoy called out to Prince-Snape, his voice filled with falsehoods couched in flattery. Interestingly, young Prince-Snape's expression did not change, but Nagrock could sense that his entire body had gone on high alert.

' _Good...he is young, yet he is no fool. Mr. Prince-Snape will not fall for young Malfoy's mendacity_.'

He continued to study the two young men as they spoke quietly for a few moments. Nagrock noted that neither man's face gave away his true thoughts to the other. After a while, they shook hands briefly, bowed to one another, and headed in different directions. As soon as Prince-Snape turned toward him, Nagrock lowered his head once more to his neglected ledgers.

' _It is not as if young Prince-Snape is my sole client. I am behind my work now, and from the expression on his countenance, it would appear that I shall fall even further behind before the close of today's business.'_

Sighing he looked up as a shadow fell over his ledgers and was met with a pair of intense dark eyes. He closed his books with a determined snap, and without uttering a word led his youngest client to his private office...

 **oOo**

It was all Severus could do to keep his appearance collected. The last person he wanted to run into, worse even than James Potter and Sirius Black, was Lucius _Bloody_ Malfoy.

' _Merlin! What bad timing! In a few hours I shall be gone from this thrice-cursed island country, where everyone must have his bloody nose stuck in everyone else's personal affairs. Why did Lucius Malfoy pick today of all days to conduct business during his lunch break?'_

There was no helping it now. At least Malfoy's superior, pureblood manners were too ingrained for him to come straight out and ask Severus the obvious questions he sought. No matter. This was Lucius Malfoy he was talking about. He may not have asked Severus any direct questions, but Malfoy would make it his business to seek out answers to his unasked questions.

' _By the close of business today, Malfoy will know everything there is to know about my inheriting the Prince fortune. Merlin, if he stops by the Ministry of Transportation, he'll even know my preference for boxers over briefs.'_

Severus shuddered at the image that brought forth. These grim thoughts and others went through his head as he followed Nagrock. Gone were the uplifted spirits he'd started the day with. Nothing good could come of Malfoy being aware of Severus' sudden change of circumstances. He scowled at the bleak outlook as he entered Nagrock's private office and sat.

"I take it, Mr. Prince-Snape, that you did not care for the outcome of your impromptu meeting with the younger Mr. Malfoy."

"You take it right, Nagrock." Severus' eyes met the goblin's. "But I don't know if there's anything I can do about it at this time."

"Perhaps not. But, consider that you are young, yet. You have much left to learn of the wizarding world and its vagaries. The Malfoys are a power to reckon with; however, the Princes are also powerful. The difference between the two families has always been how the public perceives them."

Severus shrugged. "I'm not sure I know where you're going with this."

"Think, Mr. Prince-Snape. The Malfoys' public face is that of their great charitable works and beneficence to many worthy causes. Each time they donate another million galleons to a worthy cause or donate a wing to St. Mungo's, they make sure that the news is plastered all over the front pages of the _Daily Prophet_."

"Yeah, I've seen enough of Lucius' smarmy smiles looking at me in the morning editions to ruin a lifetime of breakfasts," Severus muttered.

"The Princes," Nagrock continued as if he hadn't been interrupted, "have always been highly protective of their privacy, rarely making public appearances, except the occasional ministry function. Yet, public financial records show that your family has been just as generous in their charitable contributions as the Malfoys." Nagrock turned a questioning glance at Severus, waiting for him to draw his own conclusions.

"So...what you're saying is that I should become as big a dunderhead as the Malfoys and pander myself in public in order to raise awareness of the Prince name?"

Nagrock sighed and rolled his eyes. _'Ah, youth—to be envied for having all the time to discover a whole world just waiting out there to be explored; yet, to be pitied equally for their lack of reading the hidden dangers that lie in wait, a siren song that beckons them to approach.'_

"Dunderhead? Hardly...Pander? Perhaps that's a bit harsh..." He held up his hand at the thunderclouds gathering in Severus' face. "Necessary? Most assuredly!" He leaned forward and clasped his clawed hands on the top of his desk. "But not today."

Severus shook his head in confusion. "I'm sorry, I still don't think I understand."

"Think, Mr. Prince-Snape. You are young and alone in this world. You do not have the protection of family as most other young witches and wizards your age do. But, you have something the others do not—the full control of a vast fortune that rivals that of the Malfoys themselves."

"Okay...and what? You want me to _buy_ myself into wizarding society the way the Malfoys have?"

"No, I am suggesting that you use your intelligence _and_ that considerable fortune to good use. Your predecessors have always donated to the same organizations on a regular basis. Your grandfather, for instance, preferred the children's ward at St. Mungo's, while Cornelius Prince augmented the ministry funding to Hogwarts to offset the cost of tuition in order to make it more affordable for all. Both gave to other charitable causes, but these were their two favorite charities."

"I never heard of any private money going to Hogwarts to help with the cost of tuition," Severus said thoughtfully.

"Ah...that is because your uncle chose to remain anonymous," Nagrock stated smugly. "You see, he knew you were a student and was well aware of your family's financial struggle. Since your mother was too proud to accept an outright gift from him to pay for your schooling—she was a Prince after all—Cornelius used a bit of his Slytherin tendencies and found a way to help."

Severus sat back stunned over this bit of unexpected information.

"In case you're interested," Nagrock added, "the funds have already been deposited in the Hogwarts school account for next year. It helps the headmaster and staff in planning over the summer for the following school year."

Severus could only nod dumbly. When he at last looked up, his expression was deeply troubled. "I only glanced at the charitable contributions on the debit columns without really registering where the funds were going. I figured I'd have time to really study the ledgers over the summer. I never considered that I'd need to use them for personal gain." He grimaced distastefully.

"Mr. Prince-Snape, you will not be doing this for self-aggrandizement or a need to pose for the cameras. No, you will seek this self-publicity for your very survival. You need to gain friends, my young doubter. And what better friends than the entire wizarding world? When they see that the young heir to the Prince wealth and titles wishes to help those who are less fortunate, _and_ that he wishes to use his good fortune for great charitable works, then you will have the protection of the public eye."

"So, I'll be safer in plain sight, rather than by remaining hidden behind the protective wards at Mystic Manor," Severus concluded. At Nagrock's nod, Severus could see his point. "I won't have to evade Malfoy's entreaties to meet the Dark Lord because he will not dare approach me in public. By the same token, the Dark Lord's followers will only be able to do so much in broad daylight."

"Now, you begin to understand," Nagrock said approvingly. "But publicity only goes so far. You must also surround yourself with friends. There is safety in numbers, as I'm sure you know."

"Friends? Nagrock, I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm not exactly the friendly, cuddly sort. Merlin, I don't even like most people. And I can barely tolerate my dunderheaded classmates." He crossed his arms belligerently. "How am I supposed to suddenly surround myself with friends?"

"I am sure that you will think of something. But remember, you have the summer to develop a plan before you return to school."

Severus uncrossed his arms. Hadn't he informed Nagrock of his plans to finish his last year of school in the States? ' _Hmm...Apparently not_.'

"Um, Nagrock? You know about my going to Salem to study at the College of Potions there, right?" At Nagrock's nod, Severus said, "Well, about this 'I need friends' business...Nagrock, I really don't have any—well, _many_ —friends, that is, at Hogwarts. I may have one or two, but that's beside the point." Severus was afraid that he was rambling. "Mr. Wiggenweld and I sort of came to the decision that applying to stay and finish my seventh year in Salem might not be such a bad idea. It's a great opportunity, especially if I want to get a Potions Mastery in the near future, and—"

"I get the point, Mr. Prince-Snape," Nagrock said in quiet amusement. "And I don't foresee a problem. In fact, it may ultimately work to your advantage. Being overseas will keep you out of the immediate eye of the Malfoys and also afford you the opportunity to mature and gain in your abilities. Not to mention, you will be able to marshal your base by working on your—" He waved vaguely in Severus' direction. "—person," he finished lamely. "By the time you return to Britain, you will be a new man. A wizard of substance...one not to be taken lightly or easily dismissed." He nodded thoughtfully. "Yes...I believe this decision can definitely be used to advantage."

He smiled widely; an action, which from a wizard's point of view, was quite a frightening sight as it showed all of the goblin's sharp, pointy teeth. "I knew on first meeting you, Mr. Prince-Snape, that you would prove to be a most interesting challenge."

With these words the meeting drew to a quick close. Severus handed over the letter he'd written the Evanses and requested that Nagrock have it delivered along with a banknote in the amount he owed them the day after next. "That way I'll be out of the country and they won't be able to find me and beat me over the head with a stick for paying them what I owe them."

"They would do that?" Nagrock inquired, shocked.

Severus shrugged. "It's a _Muggle_ thing. You'd be surprised how scary _Muggle_ mums can be. I've heard Mrs. Evans threaten to beat her daughters within an inch their lives for not picking up their rooms; or hang them by their thumbs on the clothesline and beat them with a switch for leaving a dirty dish in the sink; I've even overheard Mr. Evans threaten to lock up the older daughter in her room until she turns 30 for asking permission to go out on a date with a boy." Severus' eyes twinkled at Nagrock's utter look of disapproval.

"It's not so bad. Most of it just talk...usually. Anyway, the letter I wrote names you as the _Go To_ goblin they need to see in order to convert the amount from wizarding to _Muggle_ currency. I explained that I didn't have the time to go a _Muggle_ bank, to draw a bank draft from one. I also told them that the money is nonrefundable and that the banknote can't be torn or destroyed by any means." He gave Nagrock an uncertain look. "Can you make me out not to be a liar? I made all that stuff up, but I figured with magic...?" He shrugged.

"I will take care of everything. And yes...I can 'make you out not to be a liar,' Mr. Prince-Snape. Why, that is practically a Goblin Financial Advisor's daily job description...especially when dealing with one's wizarding clients." The last was stated quite matter-of-factly without the slightest touch of sarcasm.

Nodding in relief, Severus stood. "Nagrock, I wish to thank you again for your continued excellent service. I know that with you as my Goblin Financial Advisor, I will always be given helpful, timely, and honest assistance." He bowed formally. "May your gold increase and your coffers continue to double in size."

"Thank you, Mr. Prince-Snape. It is my sincere pleasure to serve such an honest and honorable wizard as yourself. May you have a safe journey, young sir, and until I see you again, may your coffers overflow with gold. Have a good day." He bowed formally as well.

 **oOo**

 **TBC...**

 **Acknowledgement:** As always **—** a special thanks goes to **Alethea27, and** to everyone who has read and reviewed my story, as well as, anyone who has placed "A Prince Rising" in his or her Favorites or Alerts. Thank you so much!

 **Disclaimer** : The world of _Harry Potter_ and the characters inhabiting it belong to J.K. Rowling. This story does not intend any copyright infringement. I confess to creating a few OC's as Severus will go the US—soon! (I hope.)

 **Copyright** : 2015


	9. Chapter 7A

**Summary:** Severus and Wiggenweld enjoy a quiet moment; the Marauders ruin it; Lily begins to see the world through Severus' POV.

 **oOo**

 **A Prince Rising**

 **By Syl Francis**

 **oOo**

 **Chapter Seven (A)**

Entering Wiggenweld's potions shop, Severus saw that Mr. Wiggenweld was busy with several customers. Not wanting to disturb him, Severus took the time to look around the many shelves and inhale the exotic scents from the various potions ingredients. He especially enjoyed taking a long whiff of the blooming Asphodel that Wiggenweld kept in a flowerpot on a corner table where it could receive the morning sun. A small water jug on the side invited him to give the white, fragrant plant a small drink.

Severus had given the potted Asphodel to Wiggenweld as a thank you for his help in obtaining the scholarship to the Salem College of Potions. The Asphodel was related to the lily and was therefore one of Severus' favorite flowering plants. Any plant that could be used in potions and be related to Lily in any way was special in his book.

He smiled sadly. Would there ever be a time when he could look at something and not be reminded of Lily? He hoped so because to continue in this manner was just deplorable.

At any rate the roots of the Asphodel plant were used in the _Draught of the Living Death_ , a powerful sleeping draught; however, the counter-potion—ironically called the _Wiggenweld Potion_ —also used the Asphodel as one of its main ingredients. Severus knew that Mr. Wiggenweld knew the many uses of Asphodel and would immediately recognize why he had chosen it as a gift.

When he saw the last customer take his leave, Severus walked up and leaned on the counter, watching as Mr. Wiggenweld tallied up his receipts.

"Good afternoon, sir," Severus greeted. "I hope your day has being going well for you."

"Ah! Young Severus! This is indeed a surprise," Wiggenweld said happily. "A most pleasing and opportune surprise!"

"Opportune?"

"Yes, I was just grumbling to myself that the bag lunch I packed today was decidedly uninteresting and even possibly stale. I wasn't all that impressed with the bread I found in the larder this morning, you see." As Mr. Wiggenweld spoke, his bright blue eyes twinkled slightly, reminding Severus of Headmaster Dumbledore. "I was debating with myself on whether or not I should instead eat at of one Diagon Alley's wonderful establishments." He grinned broadly and clapped Severus on the back. "You have saved me the shame of losing an argument with myself!"

At Severus questioning look, Mr. Wiggenweld explained. "I was about to talk myself out of going to lunch and eating my decidedly unappetizing sandwich, instead! So, you see? You have saved me from a fate worse than death—a boring lunch!"

Severus shook his head fondly. "Then it's a good thing I stopped by isn't it?"

Mr. Wiggenweld removed his apothecary's work robes and hung them on a peg behind the counter. He exchanged them for his dress robes, which he donned easily and with great flourish. Severus noted with interest that Mr. Wiggenweld's robes had a vague hint of green and silver thread running down the sleeves edge. The color was so subdued that if he hadn't caught it just right in the afternoon sun that was streaming in from the storefront window, he wouldn't have even known it was there.

"A most auspicious convergence of the stars, I am certain," Mr. Wiggenweld intoned in mock seriousness, as he secured the cloak with a silver Slytherin clasp. "What do you say to a nice steaming bowl of Tom's world famous shepherd's pie at the Leaky Cauldron?"

"I'd like that, sir."

"Then let us head out, my young adventurer! We have much to celebrate. I believe that you are mere hours away from your Great Atlantic Crossing. Is that not so?"

Looking down shyly for a moment, Severus nodded. "Yes, sir. I shall activate the portkey before dinner this evening. Salem is five hours behind us, so it will give me a few hours to adjust to the time change before I eat there. I don't think it would be a good idea to portkey internationally shortly after eating. I think lunch should carry me through until dinnertime in the States."

Mr. Wiggenweld nodded. He glanced at Severus a little regretfully. It was obvious from the boy's self-reliance that he had taken care of himself too often. ' _And now, I've encouraged him to go somewhere faraway where he'll be even more alone.'_

"You will write will you not?" Wiggenweld asked suddenly. "I expect at least weekly reports letting me know what new secrets have divined their heretofore-unknown mysteries to you. I must know how my future competition is progressing in order to know how to prepare."

His lighthearted words caused Severus to smile for real, one that reached his eyes and made him look like the sixteen-year-old boy he in fact was.

"Now, that's much better. An explorer about to embark on the trail of new discoveries should be excited about his upcoming voyage and all the new sights he shall encounter." He suddenly put his arm around Severus and pulled him into a manly side hug. "Be happy, my boy...and more importantly, be proud of who you are. You have so much to offer the world, and the world has much to offer you. Be patient, for there are many wonderful things that you are going to accomplish in the your life. Just remember to undertake them one at a time."

Mr. Wiggenweld released Severus when they arrived at the Leaky Cauldron. He opened the door and waved the younger man to precede him into the pub. Inside, he to signaled Tom who was behind the bar. Tom waved them to an empty booth near the back and both men headed there.

Severus' instincts immediately kicked in. He took the seat facing the rest of the dining room. He did not want to be taken by surprise by anyone—be it Marauder, Malfoy, or Death-Eaters-to-Be. No one was going to prevent him from portkeying to Salem. His passage to the States was close enough to taste. He only had to get through the rest of the afternoon and he'd be home free.

They ordered quickly, each man opting for the shepherd's pie. Mr. Wiggenweld had a pint of ale on draught with his, while Severus settled for a cold Butterbeer. When their drinks arrived, they clinked their glasses and toasted with a quiet "Cheers."

Their lunches arrived shortly thereafter, and they ate steadily, concentrating on their food, comfortable in one another's company without forcing awkward conversation. For a few minutes, the only sounds heard were that of the diners' knives and forks striking their dinner plates.

Eventually, Severus slowed down and sat back to take a long, appreciative swig from his Butterbeer. _I'd better make this last...I hear they don't serve Butterbeer to wizards under the age of eighteen in the States._

"Will you return at the end of the summer, Severus, before the start of the fall term? I should hope that I wouldn't have to wait an entire year before you seeing you again."

"I plan to return, Mr. Wiggenweld. You see, there are new circumstances that I haven't had the chance to tell you about yet." Severus paused, and looking around saw that the Leaky's other customers were engaged in their own private conversations. Still, there was no need to be careless. Severus surreptitiously removed his wand from his hidden sleeve holster and waving it under the table, nonverbally cast _Muffliato_.

Mr. Wiggenweld turned his head and listened, his eyes alert. "What is that buzzing sound?" he asked curiously. "It sounds like a swarm of bees."

Severus looked a bit smug. "It's a silencing spell I created. We can talk within the cone of silence," he said, unable to resist the use of the American television reference, "but someone outside the cone can't overhear our conversation. All they hear is an irritating buzzing sound. I'm working at getting rid of the sound...It's an unintended sound effect."

"Good heavens, man! Only sixteen and inventing your own spells? You had better write me with each new discovery and creation you achieve. I don't think I'll get a wink of sleep this entire summer knowing that you are realizing great things in America, while I am stuck here selling household potions to people too dunderheaded to brew them safely, in spite of seven years of magical schooling." He sighed. "I knew I should have taken you on as an apprentice. At least then I'd be there at the moment of discovery. Now, I must live vicariously through letters."

Severus ducked his head, embarrassed at the compliments and light teasing. "I've never had anyone interested in any of my ideas—except my mum and Lily, but..." he shrugged. "I'll be happy to write you, sir. It'll be nice to share things with someone else." He didn't say _with an adult_ but it was implied nevertheless. "And, Mr. Wiggenweld...there is something I wanted to ask you, sir."

"Yes? Go on...ask," Wiggenweld said encouragingly.

"Well, you know that this is America's Bicentennial year, and the midterm break will coincide with their Independence Day celebration. The school is scheduling a Family Week celebration at the same time. Anyway, I can invite...well, family...parents..." Severus voice died out toward the end, and he looked down, shaking his head. "No...It's dumb, I know. Forget I said anything, sir."

"Wait now! Severus, are you inviting me to visit for Family Week?" He looked intently at the younger man. When Severus refused to look up to meet his eyes, Wiggenweld reached across the table and placed his hand on Severus'. "Severus...I would be greatly honored to attend your Family Week celebration with you."

"Do you really mean that, sir?" Severus asked quietly, not daring on getting his hopes up.

Wiggenweld felt the back of his throat catch, and managed to choke out, "You just don't know how much this means to me, my boy." He quickly wiped at his eyes. "I'm sorry...there's something in my eye all of a sudden." He cleared his throat. "Thank you, Severus. You have made an old man proud today...so very proud."

Severus's dark eyes shone back at him. "There was one other thing I wanted you to know before I left." He took a deep breath and plunged in. "A couple days ago, I received notice from Gringotts that my uncle—or cousin, I can't really figure it out—Cornelius Prince passed away, and he named me sole heir. To make a long story short: I am now the sole Head of the Noble House of Prince."

Severus held out his right hand to display his Prince heir ring, while telling Mr. Wiggenweld about Mystic Manor, the house elves, and his application for emancipation. "Because of my position as the head of a prominent wizarding house, I'm now an emancipated minor with all the rights and responsibilities that entails." He grinned sheepishly. "I even got my Apparition license today."

Wiggenweld stared at him, mouth agape. He blinked and managed to collect himself. "Severus...what can I say, but ' _congratulations'_? I am very happy for you and your good fortune! Here, this calls for another drink!" He was about to call out when he remembered the silencing spell. He waved vaguely at the air around them and asked uncertainly, "Can you please remove this bee hive?"

Nodding, Severus hurriedly whispered the counter charm. "Tom! Two more of the same!" Wiggenweld called. "We're having a celebration here!"

Tom waved over a tray with their drinks. The pint of ale and glass of Butterbeer floated off the tray and landed gently on the table before them.

Wiggenweld picked up his ale and waited for Severus to do the same with his Butterbeer. The Potions Master then raised his pint up solemnly and intoned, "To Severus Tobias Prince-Snape: May the morning mists from the Aire River caress you; may the generations of Prince magic imbued in the lands of Mystic Manor enfold you; and may the blessings of Merlin enrich you and yours from this day forward!"

Blushing furiously, all Severus could do was nod his thanks, as they each took a long healthy pull from their drinks.

After putting their glasses down, both men looked a bit despondent, for they knew that the time was at hand for Severus to say his farewells. Although they were both excited over the younger man's upcoming summer adventures, neither wished to say goodbye. Finally, as if they'd spoken it aloud, they stood at the same time and headed outside together.

"England will seem empty while you are away, young Severus," Wiggenweld said as they strolled slowly toward his shop. "But at least I now have Family Week to look forward to—"

Someone unexpectedly stumbled into Severus, shoving him forcefully into Mr. Wiggenweld who was walking alongside him. Thankfully, Severus was able to recover sufficiently enough that he caught Wiggenweld before the older gentleman's momentum landed him in a heap on the cobbled street...

 **oOo**

 **TBC – Chapter Seven (B)**


	10. Chapter 7B

**Chapter Seven (B)**

 **oOo**

"What the devil!" Wiggenweld cried out, accepting Severus' help. Able to stand on his own, he rounded on the loutish fellow, the cause of the unpleasant incident, who was even then picking himself up from the sidewalk.

"Sorry, sir!" Sirius Black said, laughing at his own clumsiness. "But my mates and I weren't looking when they shoved me out the door." Catching sight of Severus, Sirius' amusement immediately changed. " _Snivellus_!" he growled dangerously. He was instantly on his feet, his wand drawn.

Severus already had his in hand, and at Sirius' actions, he moved discreetly to stand between the Marauder and Mr. Wiggenweld. He carefully kept his wand to the side and lowered; however, no one believed for one minute that that stance put him at a disadvantage.

In fact, Sirius watched nervously as Severus' magic practically vibrated outwardly in waves, a reaction to his agitated state. The Slytherin's robes swirled dramatically around him, and his hair, which had come loose from its ribbon, crackled with magical energy. It reminded Sirius a little too uncomfortably of the incident in the common room with Lily, when she'd terrorized her fellow Gryffs with a bout of accidental magic.

Mr. Wiggenweld saw Severus' reaction and realized that his magic was dangerously close to unleashing accidentally. He gently laid his hand on the boy's shoulder and squeezed in quiet reassurance, amazed at the sheer raw power being exhibited by someone so young. Severus' breathing calmed almost instantly, and he pulled his magic back.

By this time, the rest of the Marauders had come out of the same shop that Sirius had staggered from—Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. Their raucous laughter and insulting taunts aimed at Sirius' clumsiness died out when they caught sight of Severus.

"Look! It's Snivellus!" Pettigrew called out, eagerly pointing out the obvious. "I bet he's here to see one of his Death Eater buddies." He grinned excitedly and stood to the side, well away from the line of fire.

"What's going on?" James demanded authoritatively. He too drew his wand and moved to stand shoulder-to-shoulder with Sirius, facing off against Severus. "Sirius?"

"Guys, you can't do this!" Remus protested ineffectually. "As soon as you cast the first spell, we'll be knee deep in Aurors." As Remus spoke he reluctantly drew his own wand and looked apologetically at Severus and Wiggenweld. Like the Slytherin, Remus also had his wand to the side and pointing downward.

Last to step out of the ice cream shop was Lily. As she took in the tense scene before her, she grew immediately concerned at how quickly wands had been drawn. "James...? Please, you promised no fighting."

"Lily, stay back. Remus, take her inside." James spoke firmly, fully expecting to be obeyed, and never taking his eyes off Severus. Because he wasn't looking at her, he didn't see Lily's angry, flushed face in reaction to his words.

"Someone better explain what this nonsense is all about before I cast a _Patronus_ and summon the DMLE myself." Everyone turned to the source of the quiet, commanding voice. "Severus, who are these miscreants?"

As Severus replied, he did not take his eyes from the Marauders. "The idiot who fell on me is Sirius Black. The one with the glasses is James Potter." He nodded toward Pettigrew. "The one cowering over there is Peter Pettigrew." Lastly, he pointed at Remus and Lily with his chin. "That's Lily Evans, and standing next to her is Remus Lupin." He sneered. "All Gryffindors brave and true; all remarkable examples of their House, especially when they attack four-on-one."

" _Oi_! Talk nice, Snivvy," Sirius warned. He spotted the serpent clasp on Wiggenweld's cloak and glared in disgust, realizing he was another Slytherin. "Don't make me hurt you in front of your Death Eater friend. What will You-Know-Who say then?"

Wiggenweld stepped forward, his expression livid, and walked deliberately into Sirius' wand. "Whom are you calling a Death Eater, Mr. Black? Retract your words immediately, or I shall have you before the Wizengamot for slanderous defamation of character."

Instinctively, Black took a step back at the elder wizard's threatening manner. "It's only slander if it isn't true," he managed to say with a bit of defiance. "Everyone knows that Snivellus is nothing but a Death Eater-in-Waiting." He then glanced toward Severus and jeered, "Or maybe you've already taken the Mark? Is that what you've been doing this summer, Snivellus? Found another daddy figure in You-Know-Who to replace the one you lost?"

At his words, Severus who had basically been standing back allowing things to play out, felt a black rage suddenly overtake him. Not bothering with his wand, he launched himself at Sirius and soon found himself on top and pounding him with his fists. The next thing he knew, he was being jerked back by his robes and held fast by arms that were both strong and comforting. He felt like he was drowning, unable to breathe in the darkness. He sought the warmth of his mental Black Lake, but couldn't seem to find it in the hot-red mist that had enveloped him.

"Enough...breathe, Severus. That's it...breathe!" The warm, soothing voice kept repeating the same mantra over and over, until finally the red mist in his head began to dissipate...

When he was finally able to make sense of the world around him again, he could feel the rough cobblestones of the Diagon Alley pavement digging painfully into his knees. He also realized that for some time, the same pair of strong arms had been holding him as a parent would a child in need of comfort.

Swallowing and taking a long shuddering breath, Severus stiffened suddenly and pushed away, shamefaced. Not yet ready to face any of his nemeses, he stood up with his back to them. Behind him, he heard Lily berating the Marauders; her normal speaking voice, a pleasant contralto, sounded remarkably like Petunia's dissonant caterwauling.

"That's low even for you, Sirius!" she shrieked. "James, are you just going to stand there and let him get away with this? My God! Sev's parents _died_ —and you find that _funny_?"

"I have never heard such deliberately cruel and hurtful words. If you were of age, young man, I would issue you a challenge this very instant. Mr. Snape is a friend of mine, and I will not have you slander and insult him in so malicious a manner. Now, in full public view, if you do not withdraw your words and apologize immediately, I promise that I shall have you—How did Mr. Lupin put it?—'knee deep in Aurors.'"

Having spoken, Mr. Wiggenweld withdrew his wand from the folds of his robes, and with measured wand movements prepared to cast the _Patronus Charm_.

"You expect me to apologize to _Snivvy_?" Sirius demanded in a whiny voice.

"No, I expect you to apologize to Severus Snape...and to me." He glared at Sirius, quickly losing patience. "Mr. Black, you were quick to accuse us in public of being associates of Voldemort. Let us see you use that much vaunted Gryffindor bravery and apologize just as publicly."

"Come on, mate," James muttered. "It isn't worth it. Dad will have both our hides if we end up having to pay a large fine for insulting Sniv—Snape and... _him_!" He shrugged as he looked at Wiggenweld, not knowing who he was.

"Ah, my deepest apologies, gentlemen and young lady. I did not introduce myself. I am Jonathon Wiggenweld, Potions Master. I own Wiggenweld's Apothecary located up this very street. You might have had reason to buy potions ingredients from my establishment while shopping for your school supplies. And as I said, I am waiting for that apology."

"Guys, come on! Put down your wands before something happens that we'll regret," Remus pleaded. "I recognize Mr. Wiggenweld. He owns the apothecary down the street, just like he said. Come on...apologize already!"

"Your friend speaks good sense, Mr. Black, don't you think so?"

"James, please," Lily said unhappily. "You promised you wouldn't fight with Severus if I went out with you. This is only the first time we've gone out and it isn't even a proper date. Is this how it's always going to be? Insults? Wands at ten paces? Dueling at dawn?"

"Stay out of this, Evans!" Sirius said harshly. "This is Marauder business! You're either with us now, or you're still with him." He nodded toward Severus. "Which is to be? A Marauder—all for one, and one for all? Or friends with the slimy snake—a Death-Eater-in-Waiting?"

"That's the last straw," Wiggenweld bit out. He faced away and with a quick flourish of his wand, cried out, " _Expecto Patronum_!" A fully corporeal panther leapt from his wand tip. "Go to Headmaster Dumbledore. Tell him I want to see him— _now_!" The panther rubbed himself affectionately against the Potions Master and then with a low growl leapt off, disappearing at mid-leap in a silvery mist. "Perhaps your headmaster can talk some sense into you!"

Less than a minute passed before they were all startled by a loud crack announcing the arrival of Albus Dumbledore. The Headmaster of Hogwarts, believed by many to be the most powerful living wizard, and the only wizard that Voldemort was afraid of, appeared calm but serious. He was dressed in one of his more muted robes, a midnight blue with a scattering of stars that resembled the night sky. His normally twinkling blue eyes looked grave as he took in the scene before him.

"Jonathon," he greeted pleasantly. "To what do I owe this unexpected summons?"

As he spoke, Dumbledore studied each of his students, taking note of the drawn wands and ready stances. He saw that Severus and Sirius looked much the worse for wear, both bearing bruises and slight cuts on their faces and hands from physical fighting. Interestingly, he also noted that Wiggenweld was standing in front of Severus, as if protecting him from the others.

Wiggenweld quickly explained the situation, leaving nothing out. He looked toward Severus a few times for confirmation of a particular point, but the younger man refused to comment, instead looking studiously away. Wiggenweld especially emphasized his demand of a public apology for himself and for Severus.

"Mr. Black, Mr. Potter, Mr. Snape...don't you gentlemen believe that it is high time you put away your wands? You are aware that the reasonable restriction against underage magic is a law, which is meant to protect you; however, blatant violation of the law by brawling in the streets can and usually will result in severe penalties." Dumbledore paused. "Again, I suggest you sheath your wands."

Severus breathed in deeply through his nose. He didn't have time for this. Besides, the chances of Black ever apologizing to him—or Dumbledore taking his side—were astronomical. He had a portkey to catch, and he still needed to finish packing. He glared at each of the Marauders in turn, and finally caught Lily's eye. He held her stare for a long moment trying to gauge her thoughts, but she looked away before he could. He dropped his eyes sadly. This was goodbye, then.

' _No, Lily said goodbye a long time ago.'_ Not looking at anyone else, Severus put his wand away.

"Okay, I'm done here!" he declared, then turned and faced Dumbledore. "Like Mr. Wiggenweld said, Sirius attacked me and drew his wand first. Then, he was joined by the rest of the Gryffs." He still faced Dumbledore, but his eyes took on a faraway look, as if he were staring at some distant point. "But that doesn't matter. Like always, you'll take their side and somehow turn this against me." He chuckled bitterly. "What else should I expect? After all, how did Potter put it last year by the Black Lake, Lily? Oh, yes...I deserve this because I _exist_."

Severus' expression became suddenly contrite. "I said something to you that day, Lily, that you didn't deserve, something which I've regretted ever since. But that doesn't matter either, because someone like me doesn't deserve forgiveness."

Unmindful of the Marauders, who still stood with their wands aimed at him, Severus walked up to Lily, who was trying very hard to look defiant, but only succeeded in looking miserable.

"So, you're dating Potter now," he said softly, ironically. "I guess, I deserve that as well."

Severus took one last step toward her, and before the others could react, he took her in his arms and without hesitation kissed her, ignoring Potter's outraged protests. It was their first kiss, and it was everything he'd ever imagined and hoped it would be. Except it was also their last.

"Goodbye, Lily," he whispered tenderly, touching his forehead to hers. "Be happy." He held her close for a moment longer before carefully releasing her. He stepped back, trying to memorize her every detail—her beautiful green eyes, bright with unshed tears; her long, red hair shimmering like burnished bronze in the afternoon sun; her lips, slightly reddened and swollen from their kiss.

With all the discipline he could muster, Severus spun on his heel, his robes billowing in that distinctive way they always did, and with a soft _pop_ disapparated...

 **oOo**

"Sev," Lily whispered, reaching out for him. But Severus was already gone, the echo from his Disapparition having already died down. She stepped onto the spot where he'd been standing but a moment ago. Where did he go? Where could he go? Was he returning to Spinner's End? She had to go home right now and check on him. She had to tell him how sorry she was. That he was wrong—he did deserve forgiveness; everyone did!

"Lily, come on. Professor Dumbledore wants us to go with him." James spoke in a quiet, gentle voice.

She didn't understand what was going on. James wasn't the soft-spoken type. He was the quintessential Gryffindor: brash, loud, and fun loving; and to his friends and loved ones, he was also extremely loyal.

However, with those he considered his enemies, James was unyielding and unforgiving, unable to see beyond the superficial and obvious. How often had she heard him and Sirius declare that one should cut off the head of a snake before it had a chance to turn and strike? Again, classic lion traits.

And how many times this past year had Lily sat back, listening and saying nothing as James and Sirius planned yet another unprovoked attack on Severus? She had told herself that Severus wasn't her problem anymore. If he couldn't walk away from his Slytherin friends and get along with the Marauders, then he deserved whatever happened.

Yes, he deserved being bullied and harassed because he was a Slytherin and dared to speak to and make friends with his housemates. And, because he dared to exist.

Her tears fell down her cheeks unchecked. She didn't deserve Severus' friendship or his forgiveness. He'd called her one word in anger, and then had apologized for it—repeatedly. But she had turned her back on him, the boy who had introduced her to the world of magic.

Looking back the past few years, she saw herself in a different light. All this time, she had considered herself as the best friend who gave him a refuge from his unhappy home. She'd made it a point to overlook his shabby outer appearance. She had also defended him against Petunia, not allowing her to insult his poor cast-offs and unwashed face and hands.

And yet, despite her obvious dislike of the boy, Petunia had usually prepared sandwiches and snacks for the younger children without being asked. Of course, she had then left the snacks on the coffee table with only a disdainful sniff before leaving Lily and Severus to their own devices. Had Petunia in her own grudging way been trying to help, too?

If she were honest with herself, Lily had secretly felt superior to Severus, safe in her bright, clean home and her loving parents. Severus had never known such "wealth" before he'd met her and had gazed awestruck at the clean and open spaces, comfortable furnishings, and modern conveniences. She had felt proud and superior as she watched him look around, afraid to touch anything.

In contrast, she remembered her feelings of disgust at the brief look she'd gotten of the interior of his home. If his mother was a witch, why couldn't she keep a better house? Of course, she didn't understand the idea of a husband and father who didn't love his own wife and son. She also didn't understand the look that Severus gave her as he rushed her out the door. He had been so proud earlier that he was at last going to show her his room.

It was years later that she finally understood the look she'd seen on his face—it was shame. And she had put it there.

In the meantime, for the little that she had given him in friendship, he had given her everything: devotion, friendship, and loyalty. More importantly, he had shared his magic and showed her a new world...

And now, he had kissed her, and it had not been the usual friendly peck on the cheek. This had been the type of kiss one read about in one of those ridiculous, bodice-ripping romance novels that Mary MacDonald was so fond of. It had left her feeling weak at the knees, and if Severus hadn't been holding her up, Lily was afraid she would have fallen. If the world had ended at that moment, Lily didn't think she would have noticed or cared...

She felt a hand on her elbow, startling her out her thoughts. She looked down at the hand and followed it up, finally realizing it belonged to James. She looked strangely at him, not understanding what he was saying.

"Lily, did you hear me? Professor Dumbledore wants us to go with him. He has something important to discuss with us all."

Lily shook her head. "No, I can't. I have to go home right now." She jerked her arm from his hand and started walking away. "I have to go find him...make him understand that it wasn't his fault—"

"Find who, Lily?" James demanded. " _Snivellus_? Is that who you're talking about?"

"Don't call him that!" she yelled. "His name's _Severus_!" Slapping James' hands away from her, she hurried over to Dumbledore.

"Lily, my dear?" Dumbledore spoke worriedly, seeing the tear tracks. "Are you quite all right?"

She shook her head. "I'm sorry, sir. I can't go with you. I've gotta get home right now."

"She _said_ that she needs to find Snape," James said darkly.

"Snape? What do you want with that slimy snake, Evans?" Sirius demanded. "He's probably gone back to You-Know-Who!"

" _Stop it_!" Lily shrieked, her magic exploding out suddenly. Luckily both Dumbledore and Wiggenweld cast _Protego Maxima_ in time to contain the destructive power she'd accidentally released before she hurt any of them.

" _Just stop it_!" As before in the Gryffindor common room, Lily's green eyes suddenly shot out sparks of uncontrolled magical energy; her long hair streamed out wildly as if a caught in a tempest swirling around her. Debris, dirt, and even loosened cobblestones began rising from the ground and started churning in the air around her...

 **oOo**

 **TBC...**

 **Author's Note:** Wiggenweld's Blessing is based off one of my favorite Irish Blessings: "May the wind be always at your back..."

 **Acknowledgement:** As always **—** a special thanks goes to **Alethea27, and** to everyone who has read and reviewed my story, as well as, anyone who has placed "A Prince Rising" in his or her Favorites or Alerts. Thank you so much!

 **Disclaimer** : The world of _Harry Potter_ and the characters inhabiting it belong to J.K. Rowling. This story does not intend any copyright infringement. I confess to creating a few OC's as Severus will go the US—soon! (I hope.)

 **Copyright** : 2015


	11. Chapter 8

**Summary:** Lily comes to an uncomfortable realization; Dumbledore shows his true colors; and Severus makes a final visit to Mystic Manor.

 **oOo**

 **A Prince Rising**

 **By Syl Francis**

 **oOo**

 **Chapter Eight**

"Miss Evans!" Dumbledore's voice rumbled over the high-pitched winds that Lily's accidental magic was generating. He spoke steadily and quietly. "You must gain control, Miss Evans. You do not wish to hurt any innocents, do you?"

As Dumbledore spoke, Lily stared unseeing and unaware of the whirlwind around her. As she stood there amidst the destructive force of her own magic, Lily's tears continued falling.

"Miss Evans..." Dumbledore's rumbling voice oddly enough felt like a soft caress in her ear. "Please..."

It was the " _Please_..." that finally broke through to her. Lily's eyes flashed, and then she blinked in confusion; her magic slowly settled and returned to her core. She shook herself, feeling as if she'd just awakened from a long sleep. She looked helplessly at Dumbledore.

"Sev's all alone. He's alone and it's my fault. Don't you see? I left him. When he needed me, I turned him away. I treated him just as badly as everyone else ever has. I failed him...We all did. If he turns to You-Know-Who, it will be our fault."

"Miss Evans, you're being too hard on yourself and your friends here. And as I have often said whenever you've come to me expressing your concern about Mr. Snape, we are each responsible for our own decisions. I am sure that Mr. Snape will be fine with whatever path he chooses." Dumbledore's words had the exact opposite effect on Lily than intended.

"He was right about you. You've never cared for him or any of the other Slytherins. You've never done anything to help the ones being pressured by their families to join You-Know-Who. You've always taken the Marauders' side whenever Severus did nothing more than defend himself—even when he ended up being hospitalized. I never believed him, always dismissed his complaints as childish."

"What are you talking about, Lily?" James demanded. "What do you mean Professor Dumbledore never helped the students who wanted to turn away from their Death Eater families? Look at Siri here...Dumbledore's done everything to help him avoid his family's wishes."

"Yes, he has," admitted Lily. "But Sirius was _sorted_ into Gryffindor, and that's the difference. Professor Dumbledore's never lifted a finger to help the Slytherins, and they're the ones who need his help the most."

"Hey, Slughorn's their Head of House," Sirius protested. "It's his job to help the ones who want to break away. But there aren't any! That's why they were _sorted_ into that snake den. They all want to follow the King Snake himself, and the biggest follower of them all is _Snivellus_!"

"So, it has finally come to this, Albus," Wiggenweld said ironically. "I warned you, Minerva, and Slughorn years ago that unless you did something to stop this ridiculous House rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin, then You-Know-Who would take advantage of the outcome."

"Jonathon, you do not understand. Children must be allowed to make their own decisions. If I press my views on them and they choose the Light, then they didn't do so for the right reasons. They did it to please me or because they were told to. How is that different from what their parents are doing?"

"Albus, you and the other Heads of House act in _loco parentis_ for nine months out of the year. Surely during that time, you should be able to offer the children under your care safe alternatives to the Dark fate that awaits them when they come of age. Instead, you allow this destructive inter-house rivalry to grow unrestrained."

Becoming angrier over Dumbledore's poor handling of the situation, Wiggenweld waved at the four boys standing next to the headmaster. "In fact, it has grown so intolerable that these young louts felt free to publicly attack and slander us with impunity! All because they enjoy your patronage as Gryffindors!"

Wiggenweld pointed his finger accusingly at the headmaster. " _Dammit_ , Albus! These are our children...the very future of our world, our way of life! How can you stand back and do nothing to help them?"

Dumbledore looked sadly at Wiggenweld, the usual twinkle in his eyes tamped down to a tired, washed-out blue. "For most of them, I'm afraid that it's already too late. As soon as they allowed themselves to be _sorted_ into Slytherin, they sealed their own fates."

Wiggenweld stood stunned at his old friend's bald statement. With those harsh words, the great Albus Dumbledore had condemned an entire generation of Hogwarts students to a life of misery and subjugation.

"I thought I knew you," he whispered. "In twenty years remember this day, Albus. For the men and women who will be standing against you are the very ones that you refused to help today. _As ye sow, so shall ye reap._ " Unable to look at Dumbledore any longer, Wiggenweld turned his back to him.

' _Is it any wonder that my poor boy has looked so lost for so long? Cast out to the wolves at the age of eleven, because he was sorted into Slytherin—by a stupid magical hat that should have been burned centuries ago. It's a miracle that Severus has survived this long without turning to the Dark_.'

James not understanding what the two old men were arguing about only had one thing on his mind. Lily was upset and Snivellus was somehow at fault. He suddenly remembered the Shrieking Shack and thought that the slimy git may have filled Lily's head with a bunch of lies about that night. He glanced at Sirius and Remus, and a silent message passed among them.

"Lily, has Snivellus been running his mouth off about things he shouldn't be?" James asked her. Remus blanched suddenly at his question.

Sirius stepped up to her, threateningly. "Yeah, Lily...What has that sniveling snake been saying behind our backs?"

"Guys, stop it. You're being ridiculous!" Remus protested. "Leave Lily alone. Snape is her friend, and she's just worried about him."

"No, Moony!" Sirius interjected. "It's like I said: Lily's either with us...or she's against us. We're the Marauders— _real_ friends for life." He put his arms around Remus and James, who reached over and pulled in Peter. "It's all for one and one for all!" He glared at Lily. "You have to choose, Lily—us or Snape."

"Oh, grow up! You don't tell me whom I can or can't be friends with. You're nothing but a bunch of bullies. I tried to convince myself that I was wrong about you, but that's all you've ever been. You attack Sev unprovoked. You hide under that invisibility cloak of yours and use that stupid map to ambush him, never giving him a chance." She glared at the boys who stood together in a united front. "You say that Slytherins are all cheats and dark and that they're nothing but cowards. Well, I think that if you want to find _that_ kind of Slytherin, all you have to do is look in the mirror!"

Remus looked stricken at her accusation, and dropped his eyes in shame. Peter just looked confused. "What do you mean, Evans? How can we see a Slytherin if we look in the mirror? We're Gryffindors."

Cuffing Peter on the back of the head for his stupidity, Sirius gave Lily a dark, taunting look. "Evans, if that's the way you feel, there's no one stopping you from leaving and—"

"Lily, you don't understand," James interrupted, keeping his voice calm and reasonable. "We do what we have to in order to protect the rest of the school. I mean this is _Snape_ we're talking about! Don't forget what he called you after the _O.W.L.s_. And remember back in first year—he knew more dark curses than some seventh years!"

"Oh, James, you've spewed that drivel so many times that you've started to believe it," Lily scoffed. "I knew Severus long before we came to Hogwarts. He didn't know any dark curses when we arrived. He'd never even owned or held a wand until we went to Ollivander's and got our first wands. Our birthdays are only three weeks apart, so our Hogwarts letters came almost at the same time. We were so excited that we were going to Hogwarts, we begged our parents into going to Ollivander's together."

At their skeptical looks, she threw her arms up in frustration. "Okay, that's it! I'm done here," she said, unconsciously echoing Severus. She turned and addressed the headmaster. "I'm sorry, sir, but I'll have to pass on going with you. I have a friend to find." She turned on her heel and headed toward the Leaky Cauldron. From there she would cross into _Muggle_ London and make her way to King's Cross Station.

' _And from there I should be able to catch the 5:30 train back to Cokeworth.'_ Ignoring the others, she was surprised when Severus' friend, Mr. Wiggenweld, called to her.

"Miss Evans, a moment of your time, if you please." Lily slowed down enough for Wiggenweld to catch up to her, but she didn't stop. "Miss Evans, I'm afraid that you won't find Severus at home."

"What? Why not?" Lily looked distraught as she threw out several questions in quick succession at him. "What do you know? Tell me! He hasn't joined You-Know-Who, has he?"

Wiggenweld shook his head, disappointed in her. "A real friend would never ask such a question," he chastised. However, at her instant look of shame, he relented. "Come with me," he said, directing her toward his shop.

"Lily!" Remus called hurrying up to them. "Lily, you don't understand. James and the others are good friends, and they're doing their best to protect—"

"—The other innocent students! I already heard!"

"No, Lily." Remus spoke softly, apologetically. Ashamedly, he explained, "They're protecting me."

"What do you mean?" she asked. Remus glanced uncertainly at Wiggenweld. "You came to me, Remus. Either come clean, or go back to the others." She lifted her chin in challenge. Remus stood back and looked away, his body language unsure. Lily shrugged in sudden disinterest.

"That's what I thought." She began walking away, Wiggenweld trailing. They had taken half a dozen steps when Remus called out.

"Wait!" he jogged up to them. "Okay...I'll tell you. But, Lily, this isn't something I normally talk to anyone about. Look, I don't want to discuss this out in the open. Do you mind going somewhere more private?"

"You can talk in my shop," Wiggenweld offered. Remus looked at him warily, and then at Lily. She stood with her arms crossed, belligerently and unyielding.

After a moment, Remus slumped and nodded in surrender. "Lead on, Mr. Wiggenweld..."

 **oOo**

Severus _apparated_ directly to the edge of the wards that guarded Mystic Manor. The ancient magical protections immediately recognized him, and the outer gates opened automatically for him, welcoming home the manor's rightful master. As soon as Severus stepped through the ward boundaries, he detected the same, warm feeling of " _Home_ " wash over him as before. Following the now familiar graveled pathway that led to the manor house, Severus let the heartfelt welcome soothe his frazzled emotions.

It was a bittersweet homecoming, his arriving only to leave Mystic Manor again for who knew how long. Naturally, he would return for short visits over the next few years, but it wouldn't be the same as coming home to stay. He knew that wouldn't be possible for several years yet.

Worse, he was leaving Lily behind. Their parting in Diagon Alley had signaled the end of their long friendship. Of course, Severus would always keep her in his heart. He couldn't just stop loving Lily because she had stopped loving him.

' _Oh, quit with the maudlin act, Snape. Lily never loved you—at least not like that. She was your friend, but only a friend—when it was convenient for her,'_ the dissident voice whispered in his ear. ' _You were an embarrassment, a slimy Slytherin that her Gryffindor housemates told her she was better off without.'_

' _I'm not listening to this tripe! If there were problems between us, it was generally something that I'd done—like defending the Dark Arts or hanging out with people like Mulciber and Rosier.'_

' _Yes, and she hung out with Potter and Black—two upstanding examples of the Light.'_

Severus sighed. ' _I know we had issues—serious ones that we should've tried discussing. But it somehow always ended in a row.'_

' _Yes, and somehow it was always your fault, and you had to apologize for it.'_

Severus reached the garden edge and stood for a long while, working through his jumbled emotions. If he were completely honest with himself, he knew that although he loved Lily, he couldn't help feeling resentful at times. It seemed that he spent a lot of time apologizing and begging forgiveness, sometimes just for stating an opinion that Lily disagreed with.

She oftentimes had the Gryffindor tendency to only see things in black and white, right and wrong—Dark and Light. Whereas, Severus took the more Slytherin approach of exploiting a situation to one's advantage. Not in a way that would necessarily hurt someone else, but rather in a way that was of mutual benefit to both sides. That way everyone walked away satisfied.

Perhaps his leaving was the best solution. He would have the advantage of distance to put their relationship into the proper perspective. Also, the separation would probably do a lot in helping him move on. It was obvious that Lily had already made her choice, and her choice was James Potter.

' _No, this opportunity to study in the States came at the just right time. I'll be too far away to get trapped in one of Lucius Malfoy's recruitment drives over the summer. Potter and Black will be out of my hair. I won't have to think of Lupin during the full moon. And best of all, I'll have a whole ocean between Lily and me, so I won't have to see her snogging Potter in front of me.'_

Their precipitous kiss seared through his mind briefly. Severus recalled her surprising eagerness as he tentatively ran his tongue lightly across her soft lips. He suddenly gasped, closing his eyes tightly as his sixteen-year-old, hormonal body treacherously reacted to the memory. He found himself fighting for self-control at the unexpected rush that quickly overwhelmed him. Thankfully, his growing skills at _Occlumency_ helped him to finally put the memory safely away—at least for now. He had a feeling that it would be a lost cause at night while he slept.

' _Great, one more reason to lie awake at night,'_ he grumbled. Then again, dreaming about Lily was much nicer than having nightmares about Lupin. ' _Merlin! I don't think an entire ocean will be enough distance between us! This separation definitely came at the right time.'_ Besides, if he ever saw her kissing Potter, Severus would not be held responsible for what he'd do the arrogant tosser.

Knowing that leaving England was the right decision, Severus thought that one last stroll through the knot garden sounded like a good idea. He walked under the trellised archway that marked the garden's entrance. The two-acre square garden was laid out in a Celtic Cross that was quite easy and relaxing to follow. Modeled after the knot gardens that were very popular in the Elizabethan period, the fragrant and colorfully lined pathways offered the visitor a bountiful sensory experience.

The Celtic Cross was formed by the graveled pathways arranged in the shape of a simple cross. In the center of the cross, the pathway formed a circle, which represented the traditional nimbus or halo often depicted in a Celtic Cross. Inside the nimbus sat a stone fountain with complex carvings of Celtic knots running along the outside of the basin.

These were interspersed with Ancient Runes for Peace and Harmony, which visitors to the garden felt settle upon them almost as soon as they stepped through the entrance. In the middle of the fountain stood a carved figure of a Naiad pouring water out of an urn. The graveled paths then radiated outwardly from the fountain.

Low boxwood hedges, clipped in the shape of intricate Celtic knots, lined the paths. Inside their borders a variety of flowering plants bloomed in their colorful summer array. There was a section filled with Plantagenet white roses, the Prince family's heraldic symbol; another had red roses with white centers representing the Tudor rose, the national symbol of England.

Yet another section had golden daffodils, and on the opposite end was a section filled with purple thistle, the symbols of Wales and Scotland respectively. Snuggled in another area, between a bed of heather and chrysanthemums, sat a bed of emerald four-leaf clovers, the national symbol of Ireland.

Severus smiled at the last, thinking that he was due for some good luck, although he didn't believe in it. ' _Slytherins make their own luck.'_

Additionally, a wide variety of flowers that as far as Severus was aware had no political significance other than their beauty were interspersed seemingly at random. To his delight he spotted an area with Asphodels in full bloom. Although she'd probably never see it, Severus knew that this place would be called Lily's Garden in his heart.

When he reached the fountain, Severus sat down on a nearby stone bench and simply enjoyed the quiet solitude, basking in the warm summer sun. The musical splashing coming from the fountain; the soft buzzing of bees, hovering from flower to flower; and lively birdsong from the surrounding forest combined with the clear blue skies above and a pleasant breeze kept the atmosphere cheerful and lifted his sagging spirits. He smiled as he watched the occasional butterfly compete with the hardworking bees for the flowers' sweet nectar.

After a while he noticed the longer shadows. It was almost time for him to go; he needed to finish his packing and say his final goodbyes to Toppy and Libby. Dinnertime was less than an hour away, and he wanted to leave by 6:00 p.m., which would put him in Salem at 1:00 p.m. Eastern Daylight Time.

Feeling renewed, he inhaled the fragrance one last time before he stood and took the path leading out of Lily's Garden...

 **oOo**

 **TBC...**

 **Author's Note:** I found the description of a Celtic Cross in Wikipedia and Celtic Cross Knot Gardens by doing a Google search. The national flowers of the United Kingdom—England, Scotland, Wales, and Ireland—were also found through Google.

 **Acknowledgement:** As always **—** a special thanks goes to **Alethea27, and** to everyone who has read and reviewed my story, as well as, anyone who has placed "A Prince Rising" in his or her Favorites or Alerts. Thank you so much!

 **Disclaimer** : The world of _Harry Potter_ and the characters inhabiting it belong to J.K. Rowling. This story does not intend any copyright infringement. I confess to creating a few OC's as Severus will go the US next chapter—stay tuned!

 **Copyright** : 2015


	12. Chapter 9A

**Summary:** Lily learns about the Shrieking Shack incident; Severus arrives in Salem!

 **oOo**

 **A Prince Rising**

 **By Syl Francis**

 **oOo**

 **Chapter Nine (A)**

Lily watched as Mr. Wiggenweld undid the wards to his apothecary, while she and Remus waited. Once he had the door opened, Mr. Wiggenweld waved the two young people inside. Lily walked up the wide center aisle of the shop, taking in the variety of exotic ingredients that lined the neat shelves. She made out a few of the labels on the glass jars, noting they were ordered alphabetically—Armadillo bile, Belladonna, Cockroach, Dandelion root...

She noted that the interior was clean and bright, as well as warm and welcoming. In a corner angled to catch the morning sun, she saw a potted Asphodel, its white petals shimmering on its stand. Next to it she saw a small watering jug, and not thinking about it, she walked up to it and gave the plant a small drink.

She turned at the sound of an amused snort behind her. Mr. Wiggenweld gave her a small grin and waved his hands apologetically. "Forgive me, Miss Evans, but that's almost exactly what he always does."

At her questioning look, he quickly said, "I am speaking of Severus, of course. He gifted me with the Asphodel. Each time he walks into the shop, his first act is almost always to water it. I think he's imbued it with a bit of his magic, which keeps it from drowning from overwatering. Although, I believe that he is quite unaware of having done this."

At his words, Lily ran her hand over the Asphodel, not touching it but reaching out to sense its aura. She concentrated for a few moments before she finally felt it. ' _There! That's Severus—weak but there.'_ Lily turned toward Mr. Wiggenweld. "It's a wonderful gift, sir. Severus must think highly of you."

Mr. Wiggenweld smiled. "No more than I think of him, Miss Evans. Severus is a remarkable young wizard." Changing the subject, he said, "But, I believe that you and Mr. Lupin have something private to discuss. If you will excuse me, I shall be downstairs in my lab. The shop is locked and warded, so you won't be interrupted by customers walking in. When you are done, please knock on the door to my lab. I have some potions in stasis at the moment, so don't worry about interrupting anything important."

As soon as Mr. Wiggenweld disappeared through the door leading to his lab, Lily turned to Remus. "Okay...talk. What's going on and how does it pertain to Sev?"

Remus looked away sadly, still hesitant about revealing his closest secret. Finally, knowing that he wouldn't be able to put it off any longer, he straightened his shoulders and faced his friend...

Afterwards, Lily couldn't believe that she hadn't seen it before. Once Remus explained that he was a werewolf, everything seemed so obvious! It explained so much: Remus' mysterious illness that sent him to the infirmary on a regular basis. Only now that she had the answer dropped on her lap was she able to go back and see that each time Remus had been hospitalized, it had always been around the time of the full moon.

' _And Severus had suspected,'_ she realized. "Sev knew," she said aloud. "Or, at least, he suspected," she amended. "And I never gave him the benefit of the doubt. Every time he raised his suspicions about your absences and speculated about your illness, I always dismissed them; told him he was seriously obsessed with the Marauders when he should be concentrating on what was important—his homework."

"Well, he definitely knows now," said Remus uncomfortably.

"What do you mean?"

"Back in October, a... _prank_ got out of hand," he admitted reluctantly.

"A prank? What kind of prank? What do you mean?"

"Lily, you must understand that when I transform, I'm not in control of my actions. I become a dangerous, feral monster whose only desire is to hunt and kill. And a werewolf's prime food source is human flesh." He added the last softly, his voice filled with shame.

"Remus, I understand, but it isn't your fault. You didn't ask to be bitten and infected."

"Thanks, Lily. That means a lot." Remus smiled gratefully. "Anyway, it's very important that I'm kept locked away during my transformations. It's the safest solution for everyone involved, and I don't even mind. Lily, I swear that I've never bitten anyone! It's my worst nightmare that I might some day hurt or even kill another human being."

Lily nodded, and seeing how upset he'd become, she couldn't help going up to him and giving him a hug. "Remus, like I said...You didn't ask for this. You shouldn't feel guilty about something you have no control over."

"I know, but I can't help it." It took a few minutes, but the young werewolf finally got his raging emotions under control. "Anyway, to allow me to attend Hogwarts, the headmaster had the Whomping Willow planted long ago, even before I'd even reached my eleventh birthday. I remember the day he paid a visit to my parents and told them he knew about my...furry little problem." Lily chuckled at the whimsical description of his lycanthropy.

"Anyway, he promised my parents that he would find a way to let me attend Hogwarts safely. I was six or seven at the time, I think. You can imagine how excited I was when I finally received my Hogwarts letter. Here, I finally had the chance for something normal—school, friends—things I'd never had before. So what if I had to be locked away once a month in the Shrieking Shack? That was a really small price to pay to be able to attend Hogwarts."

"The Shrieking Shack?" Lily asked suddenly. "Is that where you go to transform?" At his nod, she then asked, "And what about the Whomping Willow? What does that monstrosity have to do with anything?"

"It was planted to protect a secret tunnel entrance that leads from Hogwarts to the Shrieking Shack."

"Oh, and what about the whole haunted house mystery that surrounds the Shrieking Shack?"

"Just a bunch of rumors to explain the werewolf's howls on the night of the full moon, and to keep the curious away. Nobody wants to run afoul of a malevolent spirit, even an incorporeal one."

"So, what happened last October?" Lily asked, bringing the conversation back on track.

"Sirius got really upset with Severus' obvious suspicions. Also, Severus was still upset over the incident by the Black Lake during _O.W.L._ s week, and I think he was determined to find out whatever it is we were up to."

"We?" Lily asked confused.

"Uh, I mean, _me_...that is, _**I**_ —'whatever it is _**I**_ was up to." Remus stumbled clumsily over the explanation. It was one thing to tell Lily about his being a werewolf. As it was his secret, he felt he could tell her; however, the Marauders' being unregistered _Animagi_ was not his secret to tell. So, he had to quickly cover his slip.

Lily gave him a look of disbelief, knowing that he was leaving something out. She decided that whatever it was, now was not the time to ask because all it would result in was Remus' clamming up and leaving. Therefore, instead of beating him over the head with her wand, she signaled that he continue with his explanation.

"To make a long story short, Sirius somehow tricked Severus into following the tunnel to the Shrieking Shack on the first night of the full moon in October of this year. As you can imagine, instead of whatever it was that Severus thought he was going to find, he encountered a fully transformed werewolf. If it weren't for James, Severus would be either dead or turned...and I would probably be either in Azkaban or dead—executed."

Remus continued talking, something about being angry with Sirius and not talking to him for what he had almost caused to happen.

But Lily was no longer listening.

At Remus' revealing what could have happened to Severus, Lily felt as if all the air had suddenly been expelled from the room. She couldn't seem to take in enough oxygen. Her chest began to constrict; and the open, bright space of the shop began to close in on her as it steadily darkened.

She thought she heard Remus' worried voice saying her name and then shouting for Mr. Wiggenweld, but she couldn't be sure. A loud buzzing noise was drowning everything out, the fast-approaching darkness enveloping her surroundings.

' _He could have been killed, and I wouldn't even talk to him...!'_

 **oOo**

 _Suddenly, she could see Severus blocking her path in the corridor outside Transfiguration. His dark eyes were desperately pleading, urging her to be careful of the Marauders._

' _They're not who you think they are!'_

' _Just stop it, Sev! I heard James saved you after you got in trouble outside after hours. You could try being a little grateful!'_

' _Grateful! Look, Lily...just be careful around them, especially Lupin!'_

 _But she had still been angry with him for calling her "a stupid Mudblood" and refused to listen further; she stepped around him and walked to her next class, ignoring his pleas that Remus was dangerous..._

 **oOo**

As she regained consciousness, her first thoughts were of Severus. _'He knew. He tried to warn me, and I dismissed him like always. And James—having the nerve to brag that he'd saved Severus' life even though Sev was just a slimy snake. Not to mention Sirius claiming that Snivellus—how I_ _ **hate**_ _that name!—now owed James a life-debt.'_

As her eyes opened, she met the concerned ones belonging to Mr. Wiggenweld. Blinking slowly, she made to sit up, but he restrained her.

"Not yet, Miss Evans," he said gently. "Let the magical smelling salts have a chance to properly take effect."

"Magical smelling salts?" It was all she could think of saying. She realized she was lying on a folding bed in a backroom.

He smiled. "A little concoction created by our very own and clever Severus. Somewhat similar to the Wiggenweld Potion—which I did not invent, before you ask—in that it can be used to counteract sleeping draughts. But in its distilled form, it may be used much like Muggle smelling salts to counteract even the Draught of the Living Death." He held up the small vial and smiled proudly, much as a father who was bragging about his son.

"Because it is not required to be taken internally to be effective, it lasts longer; which will make it more economical for the ordinary wizarding household. It is even now undergoing final trials at St. Mungo's. The healers have expressed high hopes for its acceptance."

Lily nodded. It sounded like something Severus would do—invent a new, better potion out of hand. _'Hey, Lily, it's Wednesday! Guess what? I just came up with a better way to brew another potion because Libatius Borage was a real dunderhead and should have had his Potions Mastery revoked!'_

"What happened?" she finally asked. At her question, Remus sat down carefully on the side of the cot she was lying on.

"You fainted on me, Evans," he teased gently. "I'm sorry. I should have found a way to tell you a bit less bluntly." He looked sincerely contrite as he spoke.

Lily waved him off. "Couldn't be helped. I doubt there was an easier way to say it, I guess." Aware that Wiggenweld was still there, she put off her questions for later. Finally, she took a deep breath and again attempted to sit up. This time Mr. Wiggenweld simply supported her as she did.

"Here, drink this," he said, handing her a glass with a clear liquid. At her suspicious look, he rolled his eyes and sighed in mock annoyance. "I see where Severus gets it from. It's just plain water." Nodding, she took a tentative sip, then a longer drink.

"Thank you," she murmured, returning the glass. She stood slowly, and waited for any signs of dizziness. When none came, she nodded that she felt all right and took a cautious step forward.

She gave a wide smile of reassurance to the two men who were standing by with identical looks of worry on their faces. "I'm good...100 percent, in fact." She then looked apologetically at Remus. "Remus, would you mind excusing us for a few minutes? I really do need to speak to Mr. Wiggenweld."

"Of course, Lily. How about I wait outside for you?"

Lily nodded gratefully, and waited until Remus had stepped outside the shop before speaking. "Mr. Wiggenweld, how long have you known Severus?"

"I've known Severus for a few years now. When he was just little tyke, his mother would bring him with her whenever she'd stop by to pick up a few potions ingredients." He smiled in fond reminiscence. "I offered her a job a number of times, but she always turned me down. Now _there_ was a witch who knew her potions." After a moment, his smile changed.

"Eventually, she stopped coming. I saw her on the street one day and asked her about Severus and how she was doing. It didn't take a powerful mage to see the poorly cast glamour or the telltale signs of a handprint on her cheek. She refused to look me in the eye and said she was in a hurry. She never spoke to me again. I didn't see Severus again until he walked in one day during his third year. He pretended to be looking for ingredients, but I think he was hiding from some of the other boys."

"The Marauders," she muttered to herself. She grew saddened at her friend's hard life. "I knew there were things going on in his house, Mr. Wiggenweld. I'm sure my parents knew, too. Mum always made sure Sev ate lunch or dinner before he went home, and Dad tried including him in family trips we took. " She looked away.

"I remember one trip to the seashore. We ran into some rich kids at the beach playing volleyball. I really wanted to join them, but they wouldn't let the 'charity boy' play—meaning Sev." Lily wiped at her eyes. She hadn't even known that she was crying.

"I was about to ask Sev whether he minded if I stayed and played, but before I could say anything, Tuney of all people told those kids that we wouldn't play stupid volleyball with them if they were the last people on earth."

Lily remembered just staring at her sister, shocked by her words. Then, her older sister stuck her nose in the air and headed back to where they had left their parents—her long legs leaving Lily and Severus quickly behind. She and Severus were forced to hurry to keep up with Petunia.

"That night when I asked Tuney about it, she kind of looked away for a minute and then just sort of sniffed like she always did when she was going to say or do something mean. Sure enough, she said that _'Snape may be a charity boy, but he's_ _ **our**_ _charity boy!'_ and refused to discuss it further."

Lily sniffled a bit more, blew her nose, and again wiped at her eyes. "To be perfectly honest, I'd always thought she hated Sev, but that day I began to wonder about it just a little. I mean I was supposed to be his best friend, and I was ready to let him be hurt by total strangers, all because I wanted to play some stupid game."

She turned her tearful eyes to Wiggenweld, and tried to laugh a little, but it came out as more of a ragged sob. "He knew what I was thinking and about to say. I could see the hurt in his eyes. What's more, I knew he was going to leave so that I could play with those kids and that he would never say a word of it against me." She broke down completely, her ragged sobs echoing strangely in the bright, open room.

"What kind of friend am I? Since we were kids—" She gasped for air through her sobs. "—I've done nothing but hurt him...time and again." She looked on the verge of collapse, so Mr. Wiggenweld quickly, but gently guided her to a chair. He proffered her a clean handkerchief, and Lily instantly covered her face with it. Her shoulders shook from the muffled sobs that tore from her chest.

Mr. Wiggenweld stood back respectfully, letting her cry herself out. He knew that there was nothing he could do for her; this was something she had to get out of her system. It had been building for a long time...

 **oOo**

 **TBC Chapter Nine (B)**


	13. Chapter 9B

**Chapter Nine (B)**

 **oOo**

Severus knew his portkey time of transport was over when he saw the ground approaching from below. He began mimicking a comfortable walking gait and spotted the landing zone, which was clearly marked for convenience. Soon enough, he touched down smoothly, and walked off the landing area immediately, knowing that there would probably be another portkey arrival right behind him.

Sure enough, he heard a few painful yelps and embarrassed laughter coming from the same spot he had debarked from. He glanced behind him and saw that a group of athletic young men and women carrying brooms and dressed in Quidditch robes made up the bulk of the new arrivals. They were currently laughing and calling out good-natured insults as they picked themselves up off the ground and headed toward the waiting area, presumably to await the arrival of another group of friends.

Taking out the map of the campus that had been included with his most recent correspondence from the school, Severus soon got his bearings and headed in the direction of Building 1: The Administration Building. It was an impressive edifice in the Federalist style, the roof crowned by a mid-sized white dome.

The building was three stories high, red brick with white trim. A series of marble stairs led to a covered portico supported by six marble pillars. The entrance was marked by three arched doorways: the center had double doors, the others only a single door, each topped with an arched transom made of stained glass.

As Severus climbed the wide, marble stairs to the building's entrance, he saw a dedication on the facade to the right of the double doors:

 _In Memory of_

 _Martha Corey,_

 _A Muggle who stood for justice,_

 _While others were falsely accused_

 _Of witchcraft;_

 _Thus, she was herself falsely accused._

 _[d. 22 Sept. 1692]_

Severus studied the dedication for a while, reflecting on the strength of character to follow one's conscience and stand against superior odds.

"Gryffindors," he sneered. Yet, privately he wondered if he would be able to stand aside and watch while others were being tortured or murdered. Deeply troubled he went inside.

Eyes adjusting to the change in lighting, Severus followed signs directing him to registration. He found a large, open room with several long tables arranged along three walls. The wall directly opposite the doors was taken up with a series of large floor-to-ceiling Georgian windows, which let in the afternoon sunlight; however, they had obviously been charmed against the afternoon heat.

Students waited in long queues, greeting old friends, discussing class schedules, their laughter ringing off the walls and high ceiling. He found the proper registration table for secondary students. Then, he searched for the correct queue for surnames beginning with _**S**_ , as he had enrolled as Severus T. Snape, not _Prince_ -Snape. He waited patiently, but excitedly wondering if he would be able to enroll in all the classes he wanted.

As he looked around, taking in the high vaulted ceiling with impressive chandeliers, he couldn't help comparing it to the Great Hall at Hogwarts. There were no ceiling enchantments, no floating candles, not even a single ghost to entrance a wide-eyed first year. And yet, the very normality of the place helped set his mind at ease.

Severus had just begun to taunt himself at his referring to a school of magic in Salem, Massachusetts, as 'normal' when he was suddenly jostled from behind. Severus turned around in time to catch the girl who was struggling to keep her balance after slamming into him. Her parcels lay scattered all about her on the floor where she had dropped them.

"Oh, hey! Sorry 'bout that! I really hate long lines—isn't there some kind of spell or potion we can use to eliminate them? I'm Anne, by the way...Anne Murphy. Pleased to meet you. I can't believe I let my dad talk me into summer school, but he did promise me a pink Suzuki GS 750 if I get _**O**_ s and _**E**_ s in all my classes."

"Excuse me?" Severus felt taken aback by the girl's rapid delivery.

"I know, I know, the GS 750 model doesn't come in pink, but Dad says he'll have it painted to my specs—"

Another girl rudely shoved her way between them and laughed at his startled expression. "Don't mind her! She's such a motor head. Sometimes I even have to remind her she's a witch!" She pushed Anne away, and then pulled her back in for a hug—both at the same time. Severus calmly, but surreptitiously put his wand back in his sleeve holster. He had drawn it the instant the second girl had appeared between them, startling him.

"Anne, you are in fact aware that you can actually _fly_ on a _broom_!" she said with sarcasm. "You don't have to settle for Muggle vehicles just because they go _**vroom**_!"

"I'm not ' _settling,'_ Jen. And you would know this if you only tried it. Seriously, Jennifer White, you need to set aside your prejudices against Muggle artifacts and just embrace the moment!"

Jen laughed. "You know I don't have anything against Muggle stuff, Annie...But you'll never get _me_ on one of those noisy, smelly things. Come on, even Muggles admit that they're dangerous!"

"And that's what makes it all _**so**_ worth it," replied Anne smugly. She turned to Severus. "Don't mind us! We agreed to disagree long ago—"

"Yeah, or I'd have to kill her," Jen added, and then stuck her hand out the next moment. "I'm Jennifer White by the way." Severus hesitantly took her hand and was surprised at her strong grip as she shook his hand.

"Severus Snape. I am likewise pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Oh. My. Gosh." Anne actually squealed in delight, her voice sounding awestruck.

"Like smooth, velvety chocolate," Jen added dreamily.

"Excuse me?" Severus turned from one to the other. These were two of the strangest girls he'd ever met, and he had been introduced in third year to Bellatrix Black, so it was really saying something.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have a voice that was made for sin?" Anne whispered. The two girls closed in on his sides, and each took an arm. "Will you marry me?"

"Read poetry to me?" Jen added.

"Recite the Muggle phone book?" Anne tossed in. "Okay, I'm gonna stop talking right now because I _really_ want—"

"—To hear you say something else," Jen finished.

"Anything else," Anne said, in a low sultry voice.

Severus swallowed hard, beginning to feel a little apprehensive. Each girl was crowding him from the opposite side, so Severus furtively palmed his wand again, watching and waiting. He was suddenly embarrassed. Here he was in the midst of a living, breathing reenactment of one of his secret fantasies: two girls fighting over him—one of the girls in his fantasy was usually Lily—and how did he respond?

' _Like an idiot! Jumpy because a couple of teenaged witches are paying me attention. Two very attractive teen witches,_ ' he added privately. Abruptly, he cleared his throat.

"What is it you wish me to say?" His voice sounded a bit roughened from his having been on edge, but it only caused the girls to suddenly sigh and melt further in his arms. However, before either girl could say anything else, another voice called out, " _Next_!"

To the girls' utter disappointment, they had reached the end of the queue, and Severus was next in line. Nodding at the two American witches, he quickly excused himself and smirked at their cute pouts. Perhaps the United States might prove to be even more interesting than he'd thought...

 **oOo**

Severus walked up to the temporary head table that had been set up for the registration of new and returning students; it also had a station for guidance counseling. Most of the professors and counselors were busy with other students; however, a lone chair before an attractive woman was empty. At the same time that he spotted the empty chair, the woman saw him and casually waved him over.

Sitting down on the available metal folding chair, Severus read the nameplate identifying her: Cerridwen Haliwinkle, P.M., Dean, S.I.S.C.P. Severus recalled her signature on his initial acceptance letter to the institute. Dean Haliwinkle was a highly respected Potions Mistress in her field, having published several articles in the _Quarterly Potions Journal_ in the past fifteen years. She was also credited with the creation of several important healing potions in the last ten years—both in the prenatal and neonatal fields of medicine.

Dean Haliwinkle gave him a welcoming smile as he sat. She reached over to shake his hand, introducing herself.

"As you can probably tell from the ridiculous nameplate, I'm Dean Haliwinkle, and you are—?"

"Snape, Madam...Severus Tobias Prince-Snape."

"Ah! So you're the young man who has all my potions instructors in such a tizzy! Why, we haven't had this much excitement since..." She paused thinking. "Well, now that I think of it, we don't often have this much excitement regarding the matriculation of a single student."

Severus snorted in disbelief that anyone could be excited over him. "I don't understand," he admitted, shrugging.

"Mr. Snape, you are only sixteen years old, and yet in your application you showed us that you have the ability to think—as we Americans like to say—outside the box! You took two well-known and well-tested potions and completely overhauled not just their recipes and brewing times, but changed their entire makeup. The potions still do what they were originally intended to, but now they're safer, have a longer shelf life, and the brewing process is much simpler." She leaned forward, her pleasant features excited.

"In fact, the potions are so much safer now, that with minimum adjustments, they'll be gentle enough for children under two—even newborns!" She sat back slightly embarrassed. "Forgive me for my over-eagerness, but pediatrics potions is my own area of specialty, in case you weren't aware of it."

Severus nodded. "I was aware of your specialty, Madam. Anyone interested in _Potions_ who's not a dunderhead knows who you are." It was her turn to snort in disbelief.

"As for the changes I made... I knew that the harsher ingredients in the original recipe, which made the potions difficult to keep down, needed adjusting. I had to find a means to either negate the side effects or completely replace the components in question without reducing the potion's efficacy. In the end, replacement proved a much more suitable approach."

As Severus spoke, his initially calm expression grew more and more animated. By the end of his explanation, he was talking with his hands to emphasize an especially important or interesting point. Unnoticed by him was Dean Haliwinkle's own growing enthusiasm, which matched his own.

"And that, Mr. Snape, is why my colleagues and I were so excited to receive your application letter to the Summer Institute." She sat back and gave him a thoughtful look. "I _see_ something in you, Mr. Snape...something special."

At her words, Severus blushed, but sat up a bit straighter. Having a professor—especially one of Dean Haliwinkle's reputation—comment positively on one of his ' _improvements'_ to a potions recipe was new and unexpected. Severus wasn't sure how he was supposed to react or what to say, so he simply thanked her.

"What do you say to us getting you officially enrolled?" Haliwinkle smiled at the young wizard's excitement at the prospect of attending the Summer Institute. It was also quite obvious that Severus had been uncomfortable at the compliments. _Well, he will just have to get used to them,_ she thought.

This young man was going to accomplish great things, and Haliwinkle fully intended to have him enrolled here, associated with the Salem College of Potions, when he achieved them _._

"Let's see, a rising seventh year with your I.W.E. scores—"

"Forgive the interruption, Madam, but my _what_ scores?"

"The I.W.E. test scores are the U.S. Wizarding Department of Education's equivalence to the British O.W.L.s. The initials stand for Intermediate Wizarding Exams." At Severus' nod, Haliwinkle continued. "Your scores place you in the highest national percentile in your year group. Therefore, the Head of Potions and Alchemy, our Senior Guidance Counselor, and I developed this tentative course of study for you for the summer term." Haliwinkle handed Severus his course schedule for the next eleven weeks.

"I know that at first glance your course schedule doesn't seem too heavy, but believe me during the summer, the courses are much more intense because we only have 10 weeks to stuff your head with knowledge that would normally take 20 weeks. The mornings are taken up with lecture and discussion. You will have a morning break an hour before lunch. The afternoons are usually labs and practicums. I promise, you'll have your days full."

Severus perused the schedule carefully. The summer courses were divided into the two terms. He would have morning lectures on Potions, Spellwork, and Protective Enchantments (or Warding) five days a week. The afternoon schedules varied. Because Severus was planning on pursuing a Potions Mastery, he had a _Potions_ lab three days a week. Monday and Wednesday, his lab was 90 minutes; while Fridays it was three hours. The _Spellwork_ Practicum was on Monday, Tuesday, and Thursday for 90 minutes; and _Protective Enchantments_ was on Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday, also for 90 minutes. The summer term was divided into two parts with a weeklong midterm break in between.

Term I: Jun 7 – July 2, 1976

The Theory of Potions I – Ancient Runes: Enhancing Efficacy

The Theory of Spellwork I – Charms and Transfiguration

Protective Enchantments I – Defending the Home and Hearth

Midterm Break: Family Week, July 3 – 10, 1976

Term II: July 12 – August 20, 1976

The Theory of Potions II – Arithmancy: Getting the Numbers Right

The Theory of Spellwork II – Hexes, Curses, and Defense

Protective Enchantments II – Old Magic: Blood Wards and Other Myths

"So what do you think, Mr. Snape?" Haliwinkle asked, her eyes bright with anticipation. "D'you think you'd like to come out and play? I promise, it'll be fun." She grinned widely at Severus' own look of eager expectation.

Nodding, Severus gave her a shy smile, his dark eyes lighting from within. "I've always loved Potions and thought it was more fun than Quidditch or _Muggle_ football. I mean, every time you brew a potion successfully, you've created magic that you can actually hold in your hand. Well, maybe in a vial. But it's real!" Excited over his favorite topic, Severus lost himself in his explanation.

"The feeling of victory you get from sports is fleeting. One moment you're King of the World; the next it's over. But a potion? Every time I see it up on a shelf or know that it's been used to heal someone else? It gives me a feeling I can't describe—it's the greatest feeling in the world."

Haliwinkle nodded knowingly. "I know exactly how you feel, Mr. Snape."

Severus smiled a bit sadly. "No one else has before—even Lily."

"Who's Lily?"

Severus immediately slumped and his face fell. "Just someone I know, or thought I knew." When he didn't say anything else, Haliwinkle cleared her throat and dropped the matter.

"Now, in addition to your course work, we also highly recommend that you sign up for one or two extracurricular activities. After all, 'all work and no play make Johnny a dull boy.' You're still a kid, Mr. Snape," she said before Severus could protest. "You have a whole future ahead of you to study and develop new potions. Enjoy your teen years while you can." She pointed out the table that was set up for clubs and other activities. Reluctantly, Severus nodded...

 **oOo**

 **TBC...**

 **Author's Note:** I found the description of the Federal architectural style in Wikipedia (where else?).

 **Stories Currently Following/Reading:** "Chalk Outline" by the-great-snape-debate; "Cauldrons and Lilies" by Jpena; "Not in the Stars" by Sheankelor; "Carol for the Fearless" by Summer Leigh Wind. I've been following these stories and highly recommend them.

 **Acknowledgement:** As always **—** a special thanks goes to **Alethea27, and** to everyone who has read and reviewed my story, as well as, anyone who has placed "A Prince Rising" in his or her Favorites or Alerts. Thank you so much!

 **Disclaimer** : The world of _Harry Potter_ and the characters inhabiting it belong to J.K. Rowling. This story does not intend any copyright infringement.

 **Copyright** : 2015


	14. Chapter 10A

**Summary:** Severus begins his classes; Lily and Petunia have a 'heart-to-heart.' (I'm sorry for the 3 parts-I'm having trouble uploading files larger than 2-3K words, so I have to break up my chapters.)

 **oOo**

 **A Prince Rising**

 **By Syl Francis**

 **oOo**

 **Chapter Ten (A)**

The rest of the afternoon, Severus went from instructor to instructor and introduced himself. The professors each welcomed him and told him they were looking forward to having him in class that summer. They also handed him a list of supplies or books for their class, lab, or practicum. Lastly, he walked to the table for extracurricular activities, and after perusing what was offered, he signed up for the Dueling Club. As classes were starting the following Monday, Severus felt it was time that he found his dormitory and moved in.

Taking his map of the campus, he headed outside and soon got his bearings. The residential halls for the Summer Institute students were all situated near the Quidditch pitch toward the east side of campus. He was assigned to the John Proctor Residential Hall, one of three residential buildings arranged in an upside-down _**U.**_ Inside the U was a large green commons with trees, picnic tables and chairs, benches, and even a small fountain in the center.

As he crossed through the tree-shaded area leading to his dorm, Severus could see distant specks flying in and around the Quidditch pitch. ' _Someone's getting a last game in before dinner,'_ he figured.

When he finally reached his rooms, Severus was pleasantly surprised. The suite that he would share with another student was fairly large and comfortable. It had a centrally located common area with a combination living room/dining room/kitchenette, opening out to a small balcony that overlooked the Quidditch pitch. Two doors on opposite sides of the common area led to the bedrooms, which had their own _en suite_ bathroom.

Each bedroom had a queen-size bed with navy blue comforter and matching pillowcases. The blue color scheme continued into the bathroom: blue towels, blue shower curtains, and blue tile. The rooms were also furnished with a student desk, chest of drawers, and bookcase. Surprisingly, instead of the traditional wardrobes he was used to back home, the room had a fairly large walk-in closet.

As soon as Severus put away his clothes and school supplies, he set to work. First, he changed the comforter and pillowcases to a nice Slytherin green, with white accents. He altered the bathroom tile motif from solid navy blue, to a blue and white. He changed the bathroom fixtures and cabinets to a standard white, but kept the navy shower curtain. Finally, he changed the bedroom carpet to a neutral color.

Satisfied, he stretched out on the bed and decided to nap for a half-hour. He set his internal alarm, and exactly one half-hour later, he woke promptly and got ready for dinner. He decided to make it an early night. Tomorrow would be time enough to buy his books and anything else he might still need for start of class on Monday...

 **oOo**

Lily finally got her ragged emotions under control. She asked for and excused herself to the shop's private bathroom, quickly washing her face and combing her hair. She took a moment to study her face in the mirror. She saw the same long red hair framing a pretty face with regular features. There was nothing special about the sad face that looked back at her from the mirror, she thought, except perhaps for her green eyes.

Everyone told her that her red hair and green eyes were her most attractive feature. She wasn't so sure. When they started at Hogwarts, Lily often found herself gazing into Severus' dark, intensive eyes. As clichéd as it sounds, if eyes were windows into the soul, then Severus' eyes could compete with that of the great cathedrals on the continent.

During the early years of their friendship, Severus would sometimes drop his guard when enthused over a new discovery. In these rare instances, his dark, expressive eyes would blaze with excitement and easily telegraph his emotions. However, Severus was an exceedingly private person and hated having his emotions laid out for public view and possible mockery.

He worked hard to control these ' _unseemly displays'_ of emotions and was determined to keep his feelings locked inside. This worked for about 90 percent of the time; however, for the remaining 10 percent, it was almost impossible for Severus not to express the passion he felt about magic in general and its infinite possibilities.

A consummate Slytherin, he knew that letting others catch a glimpse of his inner soul could prove dangerous, leaving him too vulnerable to ridicule and attack. In the end, he had to learn to mask those windows for his own protection. It was a hard-won lesson, one that came at a high price—the cost of their friendship.

In her usual highhandedness, Lily had berated Severus for his new obsession with _Occlumency_. The mind arts were too close to the Dark spectrum of spellwork, she insisted. Severus had tried explaining the necessity of protecting one's mind against invasion, but she had refused to listen. She'd hated that he was becoming more remote and closed off; he wasn't the Sev she knew any longer. She didn't even recognize him anymore.

At least that was what she had told him and herself. Now that she was being brutally honest, she could admit that she was upset because Severus was no longer allowing her to order him around. In the past, he would have listened to her—whether he agreed with her or not—because he was so desperate for her friendship.

If she had told him that he should avoid most of the Slytherins because they were leading him toward the Dark, then Severus after mild protestations and weak excuses for his housemates would reluctantly agree to do as she demanded.

But now...? He may agree that some Slytherins were a bad influence, but that didn't mean that he would not associate with his own housemates. Just because he agreed that the Dark Arts were dangerous, it didn't mean that he wasn't going to study them and learn all he could about them.

' _After all, how can we defend against something, if we don't study it and learn what we can before we encounter it in a duel?'_

Severus had been exasperated with her insistence that studying the Dark Arts was a slippery slope that would only lead to his self-destruction. Of course, she was an immoveable object to his irresistible force, which led to an incredible row by the lake. This latest argument, coupled with Severus' calling her the ' _M-word_ ,' was why she had finally washed her hands of him. Her checklist of small grievances had grown in her mind to intolerable proportions.

Worse, he had grown from the shy and awkward, but brilliant wizard who had wanted so much to be her friend that he would eagerly, if at times reluctantly, follow her lead. In the past, whenever she wanted them to spend the afternoon together, he was always eager to accommodate her. So much so, that he would drop whatever plans he had for the day in order to spend the time with her.

On the other hand, if she wanted to spend time with her other friends ("...because honestly, Sev, I can't neglect my housemates!"), then he conveniently made himself scarce. And to her embarrassment and annoyance, she seemed to spend a large amount of time dodging questions about her unusual friendship with a Slytherin and making excuses for him and his obsession with the Dark Arts.

Therefore, when he called her a _Mudblood_ , it was almost a relief. She finally had the necessary empirical evidence to use against him so she could self-righteously turn her back on him and refuse to accept his apology.

' _And you really did a job on him, didn't you, Evans?'_ she silently berated herself. She took a deep breath and straightened her shoulders. She could yell at herself later. Right now she had to talk with Mr. Wiggenweld about where she could find Severus. Nodding to her mirror image, she walked back to where the Potions Master stood waiting for her.

"Are you all right, Miss Evans?" he asked politely.

"Yes, sir. I'll be fine now." At his nod Lily asked him about Severus. "Mr. Wiggenweld, you said that Sev wouldn't be back home in Spinner's End. Can you please tell me where I may find him? I really need to speak to him."

"I'm sorry, Miss Evans, but I'm afraid that I can't do that. If Severus wished you to know his whereabouts, he would have told you. I can only surmise that he desires to keep that information to himself."

"But _you_ know, don't you?" Lily looked accusingly at him. He nodded in response. "Then why won't you tell me? I have to apologize to him! He _has_ to know how sorry I am for how I've treated him! Please, Mr. Wiggenweld, I won't be able to live with myself until I do!"

"Miss Evans, I understand that you are feeling strongly about this; however, you must see this from Mr. Snape's point of view. He finally has an opportunity to get away from here and those who have hurt him over the years. He needs time for self-reflection and a little soul searching."

"But that's just it! If I could only _talk_ to him. Tell him I know I've been wrong. That he's so much more than what I've given him credit for!"

"And how would that help him, Miss Evans? All I've heard so far is that you wish to talk _to_ him, not _with_ him; that you would tell him _what_ he is, even _who_ he is. It might make _you_ feel better, but how will it affect _him_?"

"I'm not sure, but I know that together we can come to a new understanding."

Wiggenweld shook his head. "I'm happy, Miss Evans, that you have finally come to see Mr. Snape for the special young wizard that he is; however, only Mr. Snape has the right to determine who and what he is. The last thing he needs right now is someone else telling him whether or not he has any worth."

"But what if you just _owl_ him—or however you can contact him—and tell him I want to talk to him?"

"Miss Evans, forgive me, but I cannot. I am certain that if Mr. Snape should wish to contact you, he will do so." He held up his hand to stop any further protest. " _That_ is my final word."

Lily fought the tears that threatened. Not trusting herself to speak, she nodded in response. She turned to go, the condemning silence following behind her...

 **oOo**

 **Continued in Chapter Ten (B)**


	15. Chapter 10B

**Chapter Ten (B)**

 **oOo**

Lily sat quietly through dinner, picking at her food. She excused herself before dessert and headed straight to her room. Mr. Wiggenweld's words kept running through her mind. Was he right? Was her need to apologize to Severus and seek his forgiveness really just for her own selfish reasons?

She had already admitted to herself that she had treated Severus unfairly in the past, but what were her underlying reasons in seeking forgiveness? She thought it was to own up to her past mistakes. She was mulling over the painful thoughts when there was a hesitant knock on her door.

Blowing her nose and wiping her eyes, Lily called out, "Come in."

Petunia cracked the door halfway and stood there without entering. She appeared unsure of her welcome. "May I come in?" she asked. At Lily's nod, Petunia stepped all the way inside and crossed over to the bed where Lily was half-reclining. Neither spoke for a few moments.

"Was there something you needed?" Lily asked.

Petunia sighed and turned to her sister. "You know, I was so jealous of you and Snape because of..." She paused and looked away. "Well, I think you know why. To be within an arm's reach of something so wonderful..." She chuckled humorlessly. "...so magical, and not be allowed to be a part of it...I guess I didn't take it too well." She smirked at the irony of fate. She held up her hand to stop Lily from commenting. "I know I behaved badly, but I was just so jealous that at times I couldn't see straight."

She stood and walked to the window, pulling back the sheer curtains. She watched a bird—recognizing the markings of the Goldfinch—fluttering about the large tree in the backyard, singing his little heart out. ' _If only life could be as simple as that,'_ she thought.

"But there were things that I could see as clear as day," Petunia continued, speaking as if to herself. "I saw how that poor, bedraggled little boy hung onto every word you spoke. How his dark, sad eyes followed you wherever you went—as if, even then he knew that he would never be good enough."

"Tuney! What are you saying? Sev is just as good as—!"

Petunia snorted. "—as anyone else?" She sneered. She watched with amusement as Lily worked herself up to a good rant. "If that's so, little sister, then why wasn't he hanging around you last summer? Why isn't he here now? Why are you now ' _dating'_ that so-called toerag, James Potter?"

Lily stood stock-still, unable to answer her.

"Don't worry. I can take a guess. You had a row, some kind of falling out. Snape apologized, but you refused to forgive him because you felt he'd finally gone too far." Petunia looked sardonically at her sister. "How am I doing?" When Lily didn't answer, Petunia shrugged. "Lily, you can lie to yourself, but you can't lie to me. Remember, I've been there from the beginning, from the first day that boy walked into our lives and turned everything completely on its head."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Lily said stubbornly.

"And I think you do. Oh, I'm not saying he's not partially at fault. He may even be completely at fault." Petunia turned and faced her younger sister, pinning her with her blue eyes. "But I've seen how it worked between you two—and don't bother denying it. That boy would've walked over burning coals to receive just one look of approval from you. There was nothing you could say or do that would turn him away from you." She walked back to the bed and sat down. "So. You turned away from him." Petunia studied Lily's downturned demeanor and chuckled out loud.

"It's not funny!" Lily said heatedly, the tears starting up again. "I hurt him! And now he's gone, and it's _all my fault_!"

"Yes, of course, it's your fault," Petunia said snidely. " _And_ it's also your fault that it rains on Saturdays, that the Yorkshire Victory has been on ten-year losing streak, and you were probably involved in the murder of Cock Robin!"

At her sister's words, Lily laughed suddenly through her tears. Only her laughter was more of an unladylike snort. She slapped Petunia on the arm half-heartedly. "Don't make me laugh when I'm crying." She said, laughing and sobbing, while wiping at her face with the pristine handkerchief that her sister had handed her. "Besides, you can't blame me for the Yorkshire Victory's lousy record. I think they were losing since before we were even born."

The sisters shared a knowing chuckle. The Victory's poor win-loss record was a source of constant heartache for Mr. Evans, who was an ardent fan of the perennially in last place football team. As they laughed, Lily blew her nose rather noisily.

"It's a good thing the windows are closed," Petunia couldn't help commenting, "because that honk could cause car accidents, scare cats and dogs, and frighten little children."

"Shut up," sniffled Lily, half-laughing. " _You're_ not much better." She sniffed a bit more, and then said, "Thanks, Tuney."

"So, what are you going to do about my least favorite charity boy?" Petunia asked snidely.

Lily shook her head. "I don't know right now. I don't even know where he's gone, or if he's even coming back." She recounted to Petunia her conversation with Mr. Wiggenweld and his views on what Severus needed.

Petunia nodded in understanding. "He may have a point, Lily. Snape's had a hard life. You and Mum and Dad were the only good thing that happened to him. He sure couldn't depend on that alcoholic jerk of a father. I guess I never understood why his mother wouldn't leave him. I mean—she was a witch! Why didn't she just hex his bum?"

Lily shrugged and shook her head. "I don't know, Tuney. Sev wouldn't talk about his home. I know he loved his mum; he said once that she was the only person who'd ever believed in him—besides me, I guess. But his dad? He rarely spoke about him." She sighed. "And now there's Mr. Wiggenweld. Severus never once spoke a word to me about him. It's like he had a secret life that I was never a part of...like I never really knew him."

"Lily, you have to let it go." At Lily's look of outrage, Petunia held her hands up to stop the rant she was winding up for. "I don't mean give up on Severus, Lily." At Petunia's use of Severus' first name, Lily's eyes widened and she sat back hard. Petunia rolled her eyes. "What I'm saying is that maybe you should do what this _Wiggens_ fellow is suggesting."

"Wiggenweld," Lily automatically corrected. "It's actually the name of a potion that acts as the counteragent to the Draught of the Living Death—a really powerful sleeping agent. And, no, he didn't create it." She was looking down at her lavender bedspread, running her hand against the nap. "So, you think that I should just sit back and do nothing? Just wait until Severus decides to talk to me?"

"Pretty much, I guess." Petunia shrugged. "Lily, I know you're not the sit-back-and-do-nothing type—if anything you live up to that House you belong to—you know, fools rush in and all that."

"Gee, thanks a lot!"

"You didn't really expect me to suddenly become all pink bunnies and ponies, did you?" Petunia sneered. "But, I'm not the one who broke up with her boyfriend and didn't even know it."

"What? My what?" Lily jumped up and put her hands on her hips! "Tuney, you're crazy! Severus is _not_ my boyfriend. He's my best friend, sure. But he doesn't like me...that...way..." She slowed down at the last three words, the memory of his goodbye kiss still searing through her brain cells.

"Oh, come on, Lily! Did you just now figure it out? Severus Snape has been in love with you since you were children. I wouldn't doubt if he's loved you since the day he first laid eyes on you." She laughed in amusement. "Lily, the boy practically vibrates with anticipation every time he sees you. I'm surprised he's even able to carry on an intelligent conversation when he's around you." Shrugging she added loftily. "Of course, I wouldn't call any conversation involving bat gizzards and floppy worms, or whatever, intelligent."

"That's bat spleens and flobberworms," Lily corrected automatically. She sat down suddenly. "This only makes it worse, Tuney. Mr. Wiggenweld was right. I _do_ want to find Sev for my own selfish reasons." She held her fist to heart. "I feel an empty hole right here. I've felt it since the day I turned away from him. Today, he kissed me, Tuney. When he did...this emptiness inside was burned away. I felt complete again because this huge Sev-sized hole in my heart had been filled."

She fought the tears valiantly but a couple still spilled over. "And then he cut it right out again when he said goodbye. No explanation. No, _'I'll be in touch.'_ Just—' _be happy, Lily'_ —and he was gone." Petunia waited patiently while Lily got herself back under control. "But how can I be happy without him, Tuney?"

Petunia sighed. "I honestly don't know, Lily. I think that for now, you go on as normal. You get up in the morning, get dressed, and face the day. I would suggest you get a summer job so that you have something to get your mind off Snape. Or maybe you can volunteer somewhere? The library always needs volunteers, so do a lot of other places." She shrugged. "I'm sure you can think of something."

Lily nodded thoughtfully. "You know, Tuney, that's not a bad idea. A summer job or volunteering would really help make the days go faster." She smiled suddenly and on impulse hugged her sister. "Oh, Tuney, I've been going on about me forever. What about you? What about the mysterious Vernon? How was your first date?"

Petunia smiled and blushed prettily. Nodding eagerly, she launched into a minute-by-minute account of her date with Vernon Dursley.

"I know he's not what most girls would consider handsome, but I really liked his old-fashioned manners. He was a real gentleman the whole night—did everything Dad always says boys should do: he opened doors, pulled out chairs, offered me his arm while we walked. And when we talked, he listened to what I had to say. He asked about my studies at Uni and whether I wanted to pursue a career or marriage. When I told him that I could do both, he laughed."

"Oh, no! What did you do?" Lily asked.

"What you can imagine. Gave him a piece of mind!" Petunia smiled fondly. "You should've seen the look on his face. He was really working himself up to say something, but I wouldn't let him get a word in edgewise. Finally, Lily, you won't believe this—why the absolute _cheek_ of the man. He just bent down and _kissed_ me! Before I knew it, I didn't know what we were arguing about, and I kissed him back." She lay back on the bed, her expression dreamy.

"That's it? Tuney, you didn't let him get away with it did you? He's probably the kind of bloke that demands the woman stay home and breed babies. Any arguments you may have, he wins by keeping the sex hot and the woman pregnant!"

" _Lily_!" Petunia shrieked, her cheeks a glowing crimson. Lily broke out in giggles. "It wasn't like that. After the kiss, I just stood there unable to think clearly. I heard someone calling my name, but it felt like it came from somewhere faraway, you know? Finally, Vernon's voice broke through the fog around my brain, and he had the nerve to chuckle. He said something about not being aware of the power of his kisses before." Petunia frowned at Lily's laugh.

"Anyway, before I could slap him for being a cad, he very quietly but insistently explained that before I started ranting about _'male chauvinist pigs and their fossilized ideas about women,'_ he wanted to assure me that he has no problem with a wife also working outside the home. He felt that since I was pursuing a degree in law and planned on becoming a solicitor like Dad, it would be a waste of time, money, and intelligence if he objected to my wanting to work in a challenging field that I enjoyed. As for the kiss...he said he couldn't be blamed for thinking that I looked sexy when my blues eyes flashed fire and my coloring...well, you get the idea."

Lily smirked. "Yeah...I get the idea."

 **oOo**

 **Continued in Chapter Ten (C)**


	16. Chapter 10C

**Chapter Ten (C)**

Severus fought against a yawn in his first _Potions_ class Monday morning. Early mornings had never bothered Severus in the past, but this was his first experience with an international Time Zone change. And, while he'd had a long weekend to get used to it, he was still struggling with the five-hour time difference.

Still, he was awake enough to be pleasantly surprised that the American professors allowed their students to take notes with quick quills—something that was especially forbidden at Hogwarts.

"Dean Haliwinkle, who is the Potions Lab Master—or should I say, ' _Mistress'_ —this term, and I actually prefer our students to listen and take part in the class discussion, rather than be distracted by how to spell a particular potions ingredient, or wonder if they had taken down the lecture properly." Professor Carrier, his Potions instructor, shrugged unconcernedly.

"It's a just tool, and like all tools, it can be abused, so we have a few rules on their ethical use. You may charm it to take your nonverbal dictation—not record my lectures word for word. It may respond only to you, and your notes may not be magically copied." There were a few good-natured groans from several of the athletic, Quidditch types.

"Therefore, you cannot make multiple copies for your hungover roommate—or your Quidditch team, whichever may be the case. I find the quills quite helpful when I'm busy watching a laboratory-full of cauldrons. Instead of having to take my eyes off my potions at a critical point in order to write an observation in a journal, I simply dictate my observations, and the quick quill does the rest. And in my own handwriting." Carrier paused for a moment, gauging his students' response to his words.

"Now, exceptions to the quick quills: You may not use them for your assigned essays or during exams. This last should go without saying, but just in case there were any doubts, I'm stating it in very small words, so that even our much vaunted Quidditch team can understand them."

"Professor Carrier, that's not fair," one of the athletic young wizards protested half-seriously. "You're always complaining about my handwriting. If you just let us use the quick quills for our essays and tests, then you wouldn't have to strain your eyesight so much."

"Greg's right, Prof," another student spoke up. "No one should have to be subjected to his Cockatrice-scratch handwriting! We're only thinking of you, sir."

"Thank you for your generous consideration, Messrs. Dixon and Putnam, but the rule stands as is." He smiled in good humor at the class in general. "On a more serious note, failure to follow this rule can result in an automatic failing grade for the term, as well as possible immediate expulsion." A murmur rose and fell across the classroom before the students quieted down. "Very well, let's get started with the roll..."

The rest of the morning went similarly with each professor informing his or her students about a particular classroom policy. His Spellwork instructor, Professor Newman, wanted them to jot down everything they knew about their personal wands—wood, core, and properties thereof—in the first five minutes of class. Afterwards, he called on students and had them explain them to the class.

"Miss Murphy, that's a very interesting assessment; however, I believe that you need to revisit your ideas about the properties of the _pear_ tree." Newman smiled knowingly at the eccentric younger witch. Witches and wizards who bonded to wands made of pear were generally known for their warm personalities, until crossed. Then, watch out!

Anne looked a bit putout at her professor's words, but she nodded in acquiescence. She gave Severus, whom she was sitting next to, a look of commiseration when he was called on to give his own presentation.

Severus followed his classmates' example of standing up to speak; however, unlike the other students, he actually took out his wand from its sleeve holster and held it up for all to see.

He started rather softly, but gained volume as he spoke. "Wandlore claims that the owner of a wand made from the wood of the yew tree quite literally holds the power of life and death in his hands. Of course, with the _Killing Curse_ that can be said of all wands, but I digress." Taking his wand in his hand, he found its midpoint and balanced it carefully on the tip of his forefinger, and then gave it the tiniest of flicks with his other hand and set it spinning. "Imagine...this innocuous ten-inch stick, which looks more like an orchestra conductor's baton than the powerful tool and weapon it actually is, can be used to perform so much good...and evil."

The others watched, mesmerized by his dulcet voice, which seemed made for storytelling, and by his demonstration. What was so amazing was that he didn't use magic for this. He palmed his wand and held it up. "Of course, the day I bonded with my wand, I had no inkling of what it all implied. I just thought ' _cool'_ when this happened." A quick wave and a shower of green and silver sparkles rained out from the tip of the wand. His classmates clapped in appreciation of the lightshow; it was a favorite memory of each, a reminder of the day they received their first wand.

"When we got home, my mum made me read up on the yew tree and its uses. Some things worried me, especially the part of yew wands being a favorite among dark wizards." He smirked. "Mum told me that if she glimpsed so much as an inkling that I intended to take over the world, she'd bend me over her knee and break my wand on my bum." At his classmates laughter, he said, "That cured me of any desire to be the next Dark Lord. Thankfully, a yew wand is also good at healing spells, which is what I would like to create—along with developing new healing potions."

With that Severus nodded at his class and took his seat. Anne reached over and clapped him on the back in congratulations over his presentation. His classmates agreed with Anne and also applauded. Severus was a bit overwhelmed by their reaction and quickly hid behind his curtain of raven hair.

"That was quite an impressive overview of the yew wand, Mr. Snape," Professor Newman said with approval. "Your mother sounds like quite the witch. Tell me, do you know what type wand wood she has?"

Severus looked up, his high spirits suddenly plummeting at Newman's question. He nodded, however, and answered him. "Mother's wand was made of laurel wood, with a unicorn core. She and my father—a _Muggle_ —were killed in an automobile accident. Her wand was destroyed in the resulting explosion, which took both their lives. I believe that either she was asleep on the passenger seat, or things happened so quickly that she didn't have time to cast a _Protego_." Severus shook his head sadly. "I guess I'll never know."

"You have my deepest sympathies, Mr. Snape," Professor Newman said solemnly. He moved on to the next student immediately, leaving Severus to his thoughts...

 **oOo**

"Here, Severus," Eileen Snape had said, handing her son a book on Wandlore, as soon as they returned from Ollivander's. "While your father is at work, I want you to read up on the yew tree and its properties in wand making; also, on the dragon heart core." She smiled proudly at her son. "A yew wand only bonds to those who are very powerful magically and have the potential to achieve great things. It also tends to bond to those who show an affinity to the Dark Arts...in other words, Dark Wizards." At Severus' excited look, she added in her no nonsense voice.

"Listen to me now, Severus Tobias Snape... If I should ever hear of you showing an inclination to use that wand for dark purposes, I promise to take you over my knee and break it in half while pounding sense into you. The Dark Arts are a necessary evil that should be studied and learned from in order to be able to defend against. But don't you dare decide to enslave yourself to this new, so-called Dark Lord who styles himself as Lord Voldemort. For if you do, you will surely break my heart, and I shall have no choice but to repudiate you as my son."

At her son's stricken expression, she continued, "I do not say these things to you to cause you grief, my Severus. I say them to help you avoid a life of servitude and regret. Blood politics are all about hate and prejudice and bigotry. Wizarding purebloods' ideas of superiority are no different than the _Muggles_ who practiced eugenics during the Great World Wars earlier in this century."

Severus, of course, had studied about these dark days in his history class in _Muggle_ primary school. Millions of innocents— _Muggle_ and wizarding alike—suffered horribly under terrible regimes that thought nothing of murdering even children.

"This Dark Lord spews the same rhetoric of hatred against _Muggleborns_ and _Muggles_ that Adolf Hitler did against Jews and other minorities," Eileen finished. "And don't forget, Severus, that you are a half-blood. Purebloods who espouse blood politics will never accept you as an equal, or they will try to use you for their own ends."

"Mum...why did you marry, Da? I don't understand." If she hadn't married a _Muggle_ , then he wouldn't have this problem, something he had no control over.

"One day, Severus, I hope you will..."

 **oOo**

That day he didn't understand, but he did now. Eileen Prince married Tobias Snape because she loved him, a man who rejected her love after he found out she was a witch, and then rejected their son when Severus was accepted into Hogwarts. It was around then, Severus recalled, that Eileen's wand began to turn against her.

According to myth, the laurel tree was the special tree of the god Apollo, who imbued it with special healing gifts. However, it was also a wand that responded to those of great power, and as a result could also be extremely dangerous in the wrong hands. Eileen Prince had been a powerful witch in her day, excelling at Potions and healing charms.

Wands made of laurel wood like Eileen's were considered quite finicky. They did not abide being bonded to a lazy witch or wizard; and, if it were not used regularly, when its bond-mate did try to cast, the wand would react sluggishly. Worse, it would outright reject its owner, if the wand somehow sensed that its bond-mate was rejecting his or her magic.

Of course, Eileen was anything but lazy. She worked hard to try to keep a household with as little magic as possible, and she even brewed potions on the side for added income. As the years passed, Eileen used her magic less and less. As a result, her laurel wand began to respond with increased difficulty.

On the day her son got his yew wand, she had him read up on its Wandlore, then turned around and told him to try casting a spell with her laurel wand, the same wand that Severus had just lied to Professor Newman about...

 **oOo**

Severus recalled feeling confused when his mother had him practice with both his yew wand and her laurel wand. Because their home was in a _Muggle_ residential district, it was registered in the Ministry as the home of an adult witch. Any magic performed inside their home was ignored by the ministry.

Therefore, Eileen allowed Severus to cast spells that summer for the first time. She had him practice some standard charms using his own wand. Then when he showed mastery of the charm, she had him cast the same charms with her wand. Needless to say, Eileen was extremely proud of her son's steady progress with both wands.

"Excellent, my Severus. You will indeed do me proud. You have the Prince gift, and one day you will grow to be a wizard of great renown." He had wanted to ask her about her family but knew that she wouldn't answer, so he simply nodded.

To Severus' further surprise, she regularly had him put the wands away and practice casting wandlessly.

"My father always said that one should never be ' _disarmed'_ simply because he doesn't have his wand in hand. Wandless magic is very difficult and requires much concentration of one's power; however, the first magic you ever performed was calling your teddy bear to your crib."

"Mu-uum!" Severus protested.

She smiled at his outburst. "That type of ' _accidental_ _magic'_ is actually deliberate wandless magic. We lose this ability as we learn to focus our magic through our wands, but we still have it within us to call it forth. My father had me practice wandless magic at least once a week, to hone my ability. I was never very good, but I believe that you will be."

Severus practiced _Charms_ and practical spells that would be useful in school. He struggled somewhat with _Transfiguration_. (He wondered why they had to learn to change a mouse into a teapot. It seemed cruel to the mouse.) But once he learned to visualize the image using his inner eye, he was able to successfully transfigure a mouse into a teapot.

Eileen also had her son practice the summoning spell, _Accio,_ wandlessly. It was a very useful spell, especially if he should find himself disarmed in a duel. Which was why he also learned _Expelliarmus,_ the disarmament spell.

Thus went the summer of '71...

 **oOo**

 **Author's Note:** Information on Martha Corey, John Proctor, and other Muggles tried for witchcraft in Salem may be found in _Wikipedia_ (where else?).

 **Acknowledgements:** As always **—** a special thanks goes to **Alethea27,** for beta'ing my story. And she even gave us all a special treat this week—two updates on her stories: "If You Needed Somebody" and "Last in Line"—my two personal favorite stories by her.Also, thanks again to everyone who has read and reviewed my story, as well as, anyone who has placed "A Prince Rising" in his or her Favorites or Alerts. Thank you so much!

 **Disclaimer** : The world of _Harry Potter_ and the characters inhabiting it belong to J.K. Rowling. This story does not intend any copyright infringement.

 **Copyright** : 2015


	17. Chapter 11

**Summary:** Severus reflects on his mother and the day she gave up her magic.

 **oOo**

 **A Prince Rising**

 **By Syl Francis**

 **oOo**

 **Chapter Eleven** __

Severus smiled sadly, remembering how happy his mother had been that summer while teaching him all she knew about Wandlore and magic. It was the happiest he could recall her being before or since. After he began his studies at Hogwarts, she slowly began to withdraw. She was using her wand less and less, and her wandless magic none at all.

Eileen was still there for her son, answering whatever questions he had about magic, letting him assist her in her small potions lab. But it seemed as if the light had gone from inside her. Her dark eyes no longer lit up from within; instead, they'd been replaced with a permanent look of sad resignation.

Therefore, it came as no surprise to Severus that the night of the accident, his mother did not have her wand with her. He found it where she had locked it away the summer after Severus' fourth year at Hogwarts—in a charmed box that she had hidden in the top shelf of his small bedroom closet. It was now sitting on his dresser in his bedroom back in Mystic Manor.

The less magic that Eileen had performed as the years passed, the more her laurel wand rejected her, and the more it began to form a secondary bond with her son. That summer three years ago, Eileen took her son aside and told him where she had stored her wand.

"I will not be needing it anymore," she explained softly. She showed him the charmed box that contained her laurel wand and keyed it to his magical signature. "You, on the other hand, will have need of a strong, reliable secondary wand. When you come of age, I want you to start wearing it on your person at all times. An ankle holster will do—"

"But, Mum...you're a witch! You can't turn your back on your magic!" Severus was angry and desperately scared. His mother had turned her back on the Prince family because she loved his father. Now, she was doing the same with her magic—all for the love of a man who didn't love her back. "It's the same as turning your back on me—just as Father has!"

"No, no, my dear Severus," Eileen murmured in quiet reassurance. She ran a gentle hand through his dark locks. "I am and shall always be your mother—your very proud mother. You, my son, are the light of my life." She hugged him fiercely to her as she spoke.

"I love you, too, mum," Severus said, his voice muffled against his mother's shoulder.

"I shall be here for you as long as you need me, but you are growing up so fast, my Severus. Soon, you will be a man—a wizard to be reckoned with." She smiled at him, holding him at arms length. "You will no longer need me in a few short years. You are quite the independent young wizard already and hardly need my counsel any longer."

Eileen turned away and walked to the open back window. The otherwise dismal walled-in backyard boasted a lovingly cared-for kitchen garden in full bloom. The pleasant scents and pungent fragrances wafted through the kitchen window, carried on a soft breeze. She had painstakingly grown the kitchen herbs from cuttings she'd brought from Mystic Manor.

In contrast, the magic herbs in her potions garden had been grown from seedlings she'd acquired from Wiggenweld's Apothecary. Eileen's mother had not wanted to risk cross-contamination between her kitchen herb garden and magic herbs for potions, so she had not allowed her daughter to plant a potions garden.

It was almost a metaphor of Eileen's life. If she had stayed at Mystic Manor, her parents would have ensured the purity of the Prince line by marrying her to a Black cousin, also a pureblood. They too would not risk the cross-contamination of the Prince blood by having her marry anyone other than another pureblood. It was an untenable position for her, as she had both hated and been frightened of her cousin Cygnus Black, whom her parents had wanted her to marry.

Her son's voice brought her back from her silent musings. "Mum...please, what's this all about?" Severus didn't like where this conversation was going. His mother had always been the strong one in the family, the one he could always count on. Whom would he go to if he had a problem now? Even Lily didn't often understand him.

"Your father needs me, my Severus. He isn't strong like you and doesn't understand our world. When you received your acceptance letter, it was not so much that he rejected you. It's that he knew you were rejecting his world and would no longer be a part of it." Eileen stared guiltily at a faraway point.

"I did that to him, Severus. I married a proud man and didn't tell him of our world or who I was because I was desperately in love with him. I gave him a son that he knows could seriously injure or even kill him but with a careless thought." She didn't bother fighting the tears that began to fall. "I made him afraid of his own son..."

 **oOo**

Severus recalled hugging his mother that day, crying along with her. He knew that with her symbolic act of locking away her wand, his mother had essentially locked away the part of herself that made her Eileen Prince, a witch. He was abruptly brought out of his thoughts by Anne Murphy shaking him on the shoulder.

"Hey, Snape, come on...class is over," she said softly. "Where do you go next?"

"Warding...I mean, Protective Enchantments." They stood and headed out the classroom.

"Oh, well, I have Divination next," she said. At his incredulous look, she quickly added, "I know, I know. It's not exactly a science—I mean, even for magic. But, well...it kinda runs in the family." She pointed at herself. "I'm a Murphy, okay? Irish through and through—for at least five generations. The ' _Gift'_ is generally on the distaff side—skips the boys, except on one or two rare occasions as it did with my dad." She sighed. "Which is why I can't put anything past him."

"Have you shown any signs of the _Gift_?" Severus asked.

Anne shrugged and nodded. "Sorta, kinda," she said, waggling her hand back and forth. "I mean, I haven't actually uttered one of those 'might happen/might not' prophesies," she made a rueful face. "You know, the kind that they store away in little glass globes in the Department of Augury. I'm not sure what you call it in the UK."

"I believe it's the Department of Mysteries." He shrugged. "I'm afraid not much is known about it. As the name implies...its inner doings are shrouded in mystery. It's run by a powerful group of witches and wizards called _Unspeakables_."

"Wow! Your country just sounds so much cooler than mine...Department of Mysteries and Unspeakables?" She spoke excitedly, trying out the sound of the words. "What does an Unspeakable do?"

"Haven't a clue." Severus shrugged. "They aren't allowed to talk about it— _Wizard's Oath_ , I believe. But, I think they work with magics that are considered so dangerous and outside the norm that they feel it's worth swearing an oath to maintain its secrecy."

"I've no idea if our AmerWizGov has a department like yours." Anne shrugged nonchalantly. AmerWizHist was never my favorite subject. I mean how many stories do I have to hear about some poor _Muggle_ that got hanged for witchcraft in Salem?"

Severus just shook his head as he mentally translated the acronyms she'd used so casually as meaning American Wizarding Government and American Wizarding History. He didn't blame her in the least if her instructors had been anything like Professor Binns, a ghost who kept on teaching the History of Magic even after he'd died.

"Anyway, as for my _Gift_. I haven't foretold anything of great import so far, but I have known when something bad was going to happen to a member of the family or someone else close to me." Anne stopped when they reached her next classroom. "Hey, look this is my stop. But what do you say to joining me, Jen, and her brother in the library for a quick study session before lunch?" Her eager smile urged him to agree to her invitation.

"The Main Library? I think that's doable," he said, pleasantly surprised by the invitation.

" _Cool_! See you then." With a wave and smile, Anne ducked into her Divination classroom. Severus rolled his eyes. He couldn't understand what one could gain out of taking a course in such a useless subject. He'd always believed that you either had the _Gift_ , or you didn't. You couldn't be taught such an esoteric art.

No matter. His next class was one that not only could be taught and learned, it was also extremely practical, especially to someone who had just inherited three large estates that required protective warding...

 **oOo**

"There he is!" Anne said aloud, earning a chorus of " _Shhhh's_ " from other students sitting at various tables, surrounded by open textbooks, parchment and quills. Most were deeply immersed in their studies, while a few others were chatting quietly amongst themselves.

Anne rolled her eyes good-naturedly. " _Sheesh_! You'd think I was in a library or something!"

"Or something," murmured Severus, his lips quirked in a half-smile. He caught the eyes of the only other male sitting at the table with Anne and Jennifer. "Hi...Severus Snape, exchange student from Britain." He held out his hand.

"Eric White, unfortunate twin brother to this one." He nodded to Jennifer as he shook Severus' hand. "So, you're the poor guy that's caught the attention of these two man-eaters."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Sorry...it's too hard to explain. Just be aware that you have been warned." Eric ducked suddenly as Jennifer reached over to cuff him upside the head. " _Ouch_! See what I mean? They're physically abusive! Run while you still you can, man!"

Severus kept his expression carefully neutral as he pulled his textbooks and notes from his morning's classes.

"Shut up, White," Anne said with a mock frown. "Just 'cause no witch would be caught dead riding your broomstick doesn't mean you have to try to scare off the British Invasion here."

"Hey, I resent that! Besides, you know what they say in Texas..." Eric paused, waggling his eyebrows in anticipation, while his sister groaned behind her hands.

"Actually, no I don't," Severus said humoring him. "What do they say in Texas?"

"That there ain't no man that can't be throwed, and no broom that can't be rode." He grinned broadly waiting for their reaction.

Anne shook her head pitifully. Jennifer reached over and cuffed him again. Severus only stared at him blankly.

"White, the only reason I haven't hexed you yet is because to do so would be to take advantage of someone suffering from some form of mental illness," Anne said darkly. She threw a crumpled up piece of paper at his head. "Consider that a metaphorical jinx," she said before adding in exasperation. "What the hell, White? What does that even mean?"

"Eric, I thought I told you that line only works with horses?" Jennifer said with a bemused shake of her head. "...Ain't no _horse_ that can't be rode!" She looked over at Severus. "It's supposed to be a reference to the _Muggle_ sport of bronco riding. Although, I suppose you could substitute a ' _Hippogriff'_ for 'horse'...Hmmm?" She shrugged. "Still, in no way is ' _broom'_ a good substitute for 'horse'!"

"What are you two witches talking about? It was a great line!" Eric turned to Severus. "Hey, help me out here, Snape."

Snape shook his head and held up both hands in mock surrender. "Sorry, White. If there's one thing my mother taught me, it's don't get dragged into an argument between a bloke and a witch, especially against _two_ witches. It's just too dangerous."

"You're darned straight!" Jennifer agreed. "You never know if we'll end up hexing you with one of our ' _Witches Only'_ hexes." She glared meaningfully at her brother. "You know the kind I mean."

Eric swallowed nervously. "Hey, just watch it with the inappropriate hexing, Sis. You don't want me to tell Mom."

"Big baby," Anne chimed in, disparagingly. The next moment she blinked and asked tentatively, "Snape, you _are_ straight, aren't you?"

"Pardon?" Severus asked.

"Straight?" She repeated, closing her eyes and scrunching her face at her own question.

"What do you mean...straight? I'm not sure I follow you."

It was Eric's turn to hide his face behind his hands. "Murphy, Murphy, Murphy..." he murmured with a shake of his head. "Sometimes I wonder how you've survived since the first day you managed to come out of your mother's womb."

"Hey, I'm only being honest here and trying to lay my cards on the table," Anne said defensively.

"By asking _that_ question?" Eric demanded. "Murphy, of all the questions in all the world, you had to go and ask _that_ one?"

"Will someone tell me what you two are arguing about?" Severus asked quietly. Although he didn't raise his voice, nor intentionally place any kind of undercurrent in his question, his three companions shivered at his tone nonetheless. It was Jennifer who girded herself and answered as honestly as possible.

"What my foot-in-the-mouth best friend means, Severus, is do you go out with girls or are you interested in guys? In other words, if you're straight, you like girls. If you're gay, you prefer boys."

At her straightforward question, Severus felt his face heat up, and he was afraid that his cheeks were now a bright pink. He glared at each of his new acquaintances in turn. This was obviously not the sort of question that the very private young wizard appreciated, but in all fairness, it was not quite on the level of ' _Are you a supporter of the Dark Lord and will you become a Death Eater?'_ No, it was quite innocent in a way.

Severus remembered some of the silly questionnaires that Lily would make up when they were kids. He would invariably find one tucked in his Spelling textbook during snack time in primary school: _'If you like me, check yes. If not, check no.'_

He'd never had the nerve to see what the fallout would be if he dared to check 'no.' Of course, since he'd admittedly been in love with her since he was eight or nine, he wouldn't have checked 'no' even on pain of death.

Closing his eyes against whatever Fates had brought him to America only to make the acquaintance of these three comedians, Severus made his decision. As Nagrock had expounded on him back at Gringotts: He needed friends in order to have strength in numbers at a later date when he openly opposed the Dark Lord.

"I'm quite straight," he admitted. "I think I've liked girls for sometime...not sure when exactly, but I'm fairly certain that the way I feel when I meet a pretty girl is just not the same as when I meet another bloke." He smirked and addressed Eric. "Sorry, White...I hope I haven't broken your heart today."

The girls whooped with laughter, earning them a stern warning from the librarian. Eric just dropped his head on the desk and muttered, "Why me? I'm not even the one who asked the stupid question."

Anne smiled in anticipation. "Well, now...in that case, tall, dark and British—" She raked Severus with a look that left little to the imagination. "How about we give these two siblings the slip and go somewhere more private?"

Severus shook his head. "Sorry, I never snog on the first date. I mean, would you respect me in the morning?"

It was Eric's turn to jeer at Anne. "There! Turnabout is fair play, Murphy! Pick up your dates on your own time!"

"I have to agree with my brother for once, Anne," Jennifer broke in, frowning at her friend for attempting to make a move on Severus. "Besides, I thought we were here to get some studying done."

"You're absolutely right, Sis," Eric agreed gleefully. He nudged Severus on the arm. "Thanks, man, that was worth this whole useless line of conversation."

Severus ducked his head and hid behind his curtain of dark hair. Maybe he had managed to make three new friends his first day of school after all...

 **oOo**

Severus' afternoon lab and practicum went well. Dean Haliwinkle was the Potions Mistress lab instructor. She started class by immediately putting her students at ease.

"If you're like me, you love the exacting science of potions-making, which is the closest magical craft we have to _Muggle_ science. If you're like me and admire this most _underrated_ craft of our wizarding world—although, according to some, we're obviously not performing any magic since we're not waving our wands about willy-nilly—then you are in the right class," Haliwinkle smiled excitedly, almost like a child who has just discovered magic is real. The next instant, she frowned and spoke in a mock-threatening voice. "On the other hand, if you think that reenacting the last Quidditch match you won so handily last week, as the highlight of what passes for your social life, then I suggest you dis-enroll from this class post-haste."

Haliwinkle stood behind her lectern watching her students' reactions to her little first-day-of-class speech. She'd been perfecting it for the past ten years or so, when she first started teaching here. She felt the usual thrill of excitement shoot through her. Here was yet another group of highly talented potions students to mentor and hopefully inspire to pursue a Mastery in the craft.

"I always find that the best way to start something new is to jump in feet first and gauge the results." Haliwinkle waved her wand at the chalkboard at the front of the class, and the ingredients for a moderately difficult potions recipe appeared— _Draught of the Living Death_. "You will find the ingredients cabinet along those three walls and the recipe in Chapter 13, 'Advanced Potions,' on page 242."

Haliwinkle waved at the heavily warded, floor-to-ceiling cabinets that were lining three sides of the classroom. The wards protecting the black walnut cabinets suddenly fell, and the cabinet doors unlocked and opened simultaneously. Severus noted with interest that Haliwinkle's wand matched the dark wood of the cabinets and doubted that it was a coincidence.

"The ingredients are stored in alphabetical order. The labels state their name, the date bottled, and expiration date (if any). Please, should you take the last sample, or if you see that it is past its date of expiration, let me know immediately. You will have one hour to brew this potion and submit a sample, which should look like this." She held up a vial of a correctly brewed sample.

"Take careful and copious notes using the five-point ' _Potioneers' Observation Method'_ —found in Appendix B of your textbooks—during the preparation and actual brewing of the potion. You will use your observation notes in a two-foot essay that explains how each ingredient's properties enhanced the potion's efficacy. The essay will be due on Wednesday."

She looked around at her students. They were in various stages of "uh-oh"; "oh my"; and "What have I gotten myself into?" No matter. They were all exceptionally bright youngsters. They'd get over it soon enough. "If there are no questions, you may begin."

While the other students rushed to the _'A-I'_ cabinet, undoubtedly looking for the _Asphodel_ , Severus decided to start at the end of the ingredients list and headed to the _'S-Z'_ cabinet. He reached for the _Valerian_ root and _Wormwood_ , and then proceeded to continue gathering the rest in descending order of the alphabet. Soon, he had the _Sopophorous_ beans and Sloth brain. He carried these to his lab station and laid them in the order needed.

While he set up his #2 pewter cauldron over the magical burner, the queue to _'A-I'_ cabinet died down, and he headed there to get the root of _Asphodel_. Within minutes the only sounds in the Potions lab were that of various ingredients being cut, diced, sliced, and in the case of the root of _Asphodel_ , being pounded and crushed into powder.

While Severus prepared the ingredients, he nonverbally sent the quick-notes quill his observations and reasons why a certain ingredient was cut or otherwise prepared in a certain way. As he read and worked steadily, he was satisfied that his hypotheses were proving correct by the empirical evidence as he brewed. So far, each ingredient reacted as expected when it was added to the mixture.

However, his keen mind couldn't simply rest and accept that all was as it should be. Experience with his _Advanced Potion-Making_ text back at Hogwarts had taught him that oftentimes the recipes as written would not necessarily yield the best results. Therefore, while his hands automatically performed an intricate, yet well-executed dance across his lab table, an undercurrent of critical analysis and _'what if?'_ scenarios played relentlessly through his brain.

When he reached for the pearly white _Sopophorous_ beans, something suddenly clicked. It was as if his hands began to act of their own accord. Instead of the usual steel-edged blade he used to cut his potions ingredients, he picked up his silver knife—a sixteenth birthday gift from Lily. Unsure of why he had selected such a specialized knife, his eyes moved back to the opened potions textbook.

He carefully read the directions again, and his instincts instantly kicked in. A small voice silently whispered in his head, _'No…! Not like that! Like this…!'_ Closing his eyes, he visualized the problem and suddenly saw what his hands had known all along. If he tried to cut the bean as directed, then it was highly probably that the knife would slip and the bean would not yield enough juice to produce a correct mixture.

Almost as soon as he drew this conclusion, he saw out of the corner of his eye a bean go flying off the lab table of his nearest classmate.

"Sorry, man!" the tall, redheaded potions student said with a grimace. "These things are as bad as Mexican Jumping Beans! I can't seem to pin it down well enough to cut it." Not waiting for a response from Severus, the redhead returned to his own work.

Looking down at his silver knife, Severus smirked to himself. It was obvious that instead of cutting the bean, he would have to experiment with a different method of extracting the juice. Twirling the razor-sharp blade thoughtfully between his fingers, Severus went suddenly still. The solution was right in front of him. Moving the beans to a clean bowl-shaped mortar, the young potions genius began to crush the pearly white bean with the flat edge of the blade. He was instantly rewarded when a thick, silvery juice began to seep into the mortar.

Smiling in triumph Severus saw that he did not need to crush as many beans as were called for in the recipe because crushing them had produced more juice than cutting would have—almost twice as much. Measuring the correct amount, he added it to the softly simmering mixture and stirred seven times counterclockwise.

According to the instructions the brew should have changed from lavender to clear. He frowned when nothing happened as he removed the stirring rod. Working strictly by instinct, he added one final clockwise stir. Almost as soon as he completed the movement, the quietly bubbling contents went from a lovely lavender color to the beautifully clear liquid he wanted.

Sighing in relief, he removed the potion from the fire and set it aside to cool down. He cast a wandless temporal charm to check the time. He had finished with five minutes to spare. Smiling to himself, Severus took an empty potions vial, labeled and dated it, and then signed it with his initials, S.S.

He placed it carefully on Dean Haliwinkle's desk and nodded politely at her. He returned to his lab station and began to carefully clean it. He _Evanesco'ed_ some of the messier remains from his prep work and took his instruments and cauldron to the large, industrial-sized sinks, meticulously washing them all. He was packed and ready to leave before anyone else, and in fact, had almost five minutes left before his _Spellwork_ practicum.

Taking his quick-notes, he began writing a skeleton outline of what would eventually become his two-foot essay. Severus thought ruefully that the problem was going to be holding it to only two-feet in length. There was so much he wanted to say, but he figured that once he sat down to actually write it, then he would be able to determine what to include and not...

 **oOo**

 **Author's Note:** Information on the potion brewed was heavily borrowed from _Harry Potter Wiki_. Any non-canon changes made are poetic license. I will be gone for the next three weeks, and may not be able to update. Hopefully, my schedule will settle down by late August. Sorry.

 **Acknowledgements:** As always **—** a special thanks goes to **Alethea27,** for beta'ing my story. Also, thanks again to everyone who has read and reviewed my story, as well as, anyone who has placed "A Prince Rising" in his or her Favorites or Alerts. Thank you so much!

 **Disclaimer** : The world of _Harry Potter_ and the characters inhabiting it belong to J.K. Rowling. This story does not intend any copyright infringement.

 **Copyright** : 2015


	18. Chapter 12

**Summary:** The Evans family receives an unexpected windfall and meets with Nagrock to clear up the mystery.

 **oOo**

 **A Prince Rising**

 **By Syl Francis**

 **oOo**

 **Chapter Twelve**

Henry Evans raised a mug with the legend "Best Dad Ever!" to his lips. He was enjoying a relaxing spot of tea after a long day at the solicitor's office. He sighed as he went over the latest consultation with the firm's most annoying client, Lady Honorée Fitzsimon. He wondered yet again why he had decided on practicing law instead of following in his father's footsteps and studying medicine.

The grand old Lady Honorée herself had come to the office to file a complaint against a neighbor whom she claimed was killing her English tea roses with his monstrous, American-made Oldsmobile Cutlass Supreme. She claimed that its noisy V-8 engine and gas fumes were destroying her prized roses. Henry rolled his eyes. _'It's more likely the gas fumes are destroying her brain cells.'_

Apparently her neighbor's teenage son took great pleasure in idling the car, while sitting in the driveway and periodically revving the engine. He also loved tearing out of the driveway, his tires practically spinning, and then further disturbing the peace of the neighborhood by careening down the quiet residential streets at dangerously high speeds. It was typical behavior for a teenaged boy who was having an ongoing love affair with car engines, sleek lines, and going fast. However, this would not _do_ with Lady Stick-up-her-bum, of course.

Looking at the bright side, Mr. Evans smiled to himself. As long as there were people like Lady Honorée with a bee up her bonnet, he and his law partners would never be hurting for clients. Also, if he had gone into medicine, then he would not now be the proud father of a daughter (Petunia) following in _his_ footsteps and studying law. He took a sip of his still-warm tea and leaned back with a satisfied sigh.

' _Henry Evans, you are one lucky bloke—you have a beautiful wife who loves you (the good Lord only knows why) and two bright and beautiful daughters.'_ His smile became somewhat pensive. ' _Of course, never in all my years would I have ever predicted or even believed it were possible that Lily would grow up to be a witch with a magic wand, a broom, and even a pointy hat, no less.'_

He reflected solemnly on the continuing family drama that had resulted from that surprise revelation. And lately, Lily had not been her usually effervescent self. Of course, the fact that her dark shadow, Severus Snape, seemed to be missing for the second summer in a row might have something to do with it.

Sadly, Mr. Evans had not seen the serious young man since the funeral. The grieving boy had returned to Hogwarts afterwards to finish the school year, but then had not come home for summer break. Henry wished he knew where Severus was spending his summer, and what he was up to. He worried about the boy.

Also, Lily had definitely not looked very happy the other night following her 'non-date' with the Potter boy. Henry remembered kissing her goodbye before leaving for work that day, and her mentioning that she was to meet James Potter and his friends at Diagon Alley for lunch and just to 'hangout' for a while. Henry might not always be on the ball with his girls, but he always knew when one of them was feeling out-of-sorts.

He knew, for instance, that his poor Petunia had been unhappy, since the day she found out she would never be a part of Lily's magical world. She had often lashed out in frustration with cruel and cutting remarks aimed at her sister and Severus; however, Henry had taken her aside from time to time for 'little talks' with her, which had yielded some positive results. While his eldest daughter would never be the poster child for cute and cuddly, she definitely could be sly and cunning.

He had occasionally observed Petunia's 'indifference' toward Severus at the dinner table. Henry recalled watching as his prickly daughter worked hard to pretend Severus wasn't there by ignoring his presence in the seat next to hers. The next moment, she glanced around the table to check if anyone was paying attention to her. Seeing that everyone else was busy eating, passing bowls, and engaging in idle conversation, Petunia then surreptitiously loaded Severus' plate with extra helpings of everything. To Henry's amusement, Petunia then turned her nose up at Severus and pretended once again that he wasn't there.

' _Complicated does not come close to describing my eldest daughter,'_ he mused. Still, he couldn't complain about his life. Lily had been in the sitting room researching summer job openings in the local area, but Petunia had called her upstairs to help her get ready for Date #2 with Vernon. From the welcomed sounds of girlish laughter echoing from Petunia's bedroom, the preparations were going well.

As Henry rinsed his favorite mug in the sink, an odd tapping sound in the kitchen window startled him and almost made him drop the mug. After a moment, he recognized the sound—that of a post owl. Frowning, he opened the window and let the magical owl in. The proud great horned owl glided into the kitchen and alighted on the table. With noble dignity, it imperiously held out a thick envelope clasped in one of its claws.

Henry took the envelope from the owl, and reached for a small bowl lying near the window in which they kept the owl treats. He placed the bowl in front of the owl and let it decide how many treats it wanted. The owl glared at him for a moment, then regally took two treats, hooted softly and flew off. Recalling Lily and Severus' frequent admonishments to have Lily present before he opened a piece of mail he knew she hadn't sent, Henry made his way to the foot of the stairs and called for her.

Within moments both Lily and Petunia stood in the kitchen's open doorway, quizzical expressions on her faces.

"What is it, Dad?" Lily asked.

"An owl just delivered this." Henry pointed at the envelope lying in the middle of the table. "I called you because I knew you'd be upset if I opened it without you checking it first."

Lily nodded. Being _Muggleborn_ she had asked for, but had not been granted a special dispensation to use warding spells outside of school to test for curses. Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall had argued for the _Muggleborn_ students who were the only magical residents in a home to be allowed to perform certain spells with their wands to protect their _Muggle_ families.

She heard later that Abraxas Malfoy had argued against such a measure because it would be extremely difficult for the Ministry of Magic to monitor every use of magic in the _Muggle_ areas. Furthermore, he argued, this type of special dispensation would place the _International Statute of Secrecy_ at too much risk; therefore, the bill had not passed.

Thus, Lily drew her wand prepared to cast _Protego_ in case the envelope was indeed cursed. _Statute of Secrecy_ or no, there was no way she wouldn't use her wand to protect her family if and when necessary. She had Petunia, her dad, and mother, who had since joined them in them in the kitchen, stand back and away. Lily carefully approached the envelope, surprised it was addressed to ' _Mr. and Mrs. Henry A. Evans_.' Taking it in her free hand, she managed to open it awkwardly.

Thankfully, nothing happened. She pulled out the thick documents within and read the return address on the letterhead. It identified the documents as having been sent from Gringotts. Her eyes widened at this and her eyebrows shot up to her hairline. As she handed them to her father, she couldn't help wondering why the wizarding bank was mailing letters to her parents.

"It's for you and Mom," she said as her father took the envelope from her hand.

Henry was just as surprised as Lily. He had no inkling as to why the wizarding bank would be contacting him. Shrugging, he looked inside the envelope and pulled what looked like two letters. The first one was written clearly, while the second was somewhat fuzzy and difficult to read.

"I think it's so the other one is read first and not just thrown away out of hand," Lily opined.

"Good, because that actually makes a bit of sense," Henry responded. "And nothing else about this makes any sense." He carefully unfolded the documents and began to read aloud.

 **oOo**

 _7 June 1976_

 _Mr. and Mrs. Henry Evans:_

 _Greetings._

 _As the Goblin-in-Charge of the Prince family estate, it is my entrusted duty to ensure your receipt of payment that is due you for personal services rendered to a member of that Noble House._

 _Enclosed_ _,_ _you will find a Gringotts Wizarding Banknote in the amount of 20,000 Galleons. Under the current exchange rate between wizarding and Muggle currency, this amount translates to_ _100,000 pounds sterling._

 _Should you wish to cash in the amount above or convert it to the appropriate Muggle currency, I am available Mondays – Fridays from 8:00 a.m. – 3:30 p.m. Please stop by at your convenience; I look forward to being of assistance._

 _May your fortune increase ten-fold._

 _I remain your honored servant,_

 _Nagrock_

 _Senior Goblin Financial Advisor_

 _Gringotts Wizarding Bank_

 **oOo**

"There has to be some kind of mistake," Henry said. "I've never rendered any services—personal or otherwise—to anybody named Prince…especially a wizarding family by that name." He looked at Lily. "Do you think you can help us get to the bottom of this?"

"Why don't we go to Gringotts in the morning and speak with this goblin, Nagrock?" Lily suggested. "I'm sure we can clear everything up then."

"I agree, Henry," Mrs. Evans said, nodding.

"Me, too, Dad," chimed in Petunia. "Since none of us has a clue as to what this is all about, logically the only way to find any answers is to go to the bank and speak with this guy." She grinned suddenly. "Besides, 100 thousand quid sounds like a nice amount for Lily and me to go on a little shopping spree. Right, Lils?"

Lily grinned and pointed at Petunia. "What _she_ said."

Before Mr. Evans could retort, the doorbell rang. "It's Vernon!" Petunia squealed. She glanced quickly at the kitchen clock. It read 6:58. "He's two minutes early! Lily, go get the door—" When Lily made to do as asked, Petunia quickly stopped her. "No, not yet! Wait until I'm back up in my room. Then, let him in and call for me, okay?"

"Sweetheart, why are you making him wait?" Mr. Evans asked, perplexed. "Don't you think you should answer the door?"

Petunia and Lily both gave him withering looks. He turned helplessly to his wife, who simply shook her head in fond exasperation. "You can't let the young man think a girl's too eager, Henry." She smiled. "I seem to remember keeping you waiting a few times when we were first dating."

"Violet, you didn't!"

"Oh, Daddy! Who do you think suggested we do this?" Lily asked. Turning to Petunia, she added reassuringly, "Don't worry, Tuney. I'll let Vernon in and make nice for a couple of minutes. Then I'll get you. Go finish getting ready."

"Thanks, Lily." Petunia hugged her younger sister and ran upstairs.

Mr. Evans looked over at his wife and rolled his eyes. Why couldn't they have had sons, instead? Easily reading his mind after twenty years of marriage, Mrs. Evans hit him in the gut as she followed her girls out the kitchen. _'Yeah…a real lucky bloke…'_ he thought ruefully, while rubbing his abdomen.

 **oOo**

The next morning found the Evans family trooping toward Gringotts after entering Diagon Alley from the magical portal behind The Leaky Cauldron. It was now shortly after eight in the morning. It had been touch-and-go whether the Evans sisters would make it out of bed in time to catch the 7:00 a.m. train to London, as Petunia had stayed out with Vernon until midnight…

Afterwards, she and Lily had stayed up till the wee hours, gossiping about how Petunia's date had gone and just indulging in some sisterly girl-talk, something they hadn't done in a while. Before finally heading off for bed, Petunia had grown quiet and asked Lily the question that had been uppermost in her mind since their conversation from a few days previous.

"Lily, have you decided what you're going to do? About...well, you know..." She looked away and then back, grimacing at her poorly articulated question. However, it was obvious that Lily understood _what_ , or rather _whom_ , her sister was hedging around.

Smiling at her sister and touched by her genuine concern, Lily shook her head at first, and then slowly nodded. This was followed by a fatalistic shrug.

"I'm going to do what you suggested. I'm going to get a summer job, and I'm going to keep myself too busy by whatever I'm doing to have any time to brood and whine about poor, little me." ' _Or think about Severus and how he is.'_

Petunia gave her a ' _You're-not-fooling-anyone-here'_ look, but wisely opted not to call her on it. Instead, she smiled warmly and gave her sister a quick goodnight hug. "Sweet dreams, Lily...g'night."

"G'night, Tuney. See you tomorrow." Lily barely had the words out before her head hit the pillow, and she fell promptly asleep...

Thus it was that the four made their way solemnly up Diagon Alley to the massive central edifice that housed Gringotts Wizarding Bank. Lily and Petunia blinked blearily in the bright morning sun, neither fully awake yet, but not wanting to miss the upcoming discussion with the goblin Nagrock.

There was only a smattering of other early morning customers in the bank lobby ahead of them. As most of the teller windows were free, Mr. Evans headed toward the nearest one. As he approached, Mr. Evans saw the goblin's name written on the frosted teller window, Goblin Teller Bragnot. Mr. Evans cleared his throat to get the goblin's attention. Goblin Teller Bragnot continued counting coins without pause, ignoring him.

Raising his eyebrow in silent query at Lily, Mr. Evans rolled his eyes at her helpless shrug. Turning back to the teller, he spoke firmly but politely this time. "Excuse me, Goblin Teller Bragnot, but can you please help me?"

Bragnot continued working for a moment longer. Then making a dramatic show of marking a box in a long column of numbers, he laid the stack of Galleons he had been counting in a box to the side, put the quill he had been writing with in its holder, and looked up. He raised an imperious eyebrow in silent inquiry, unconsciously imitating Mr. Evans' earlier actions. Lily would have laughed, if the goblin's extremely fierce facial expression had not intimidated her so badly.

"Yes?" the goblin asked with a disdainful look.

"I wonder if you could tell me how to find a goblin named Nagrock?" Mr. Evans asked.

"You wish to see Senior Goblin Financial Advisor Nagrock?"

"Yes, that's correct," Mr. Evans said with a nod. "Do you think you could point him out to us, or tells us where to find him?"

"Wait here. I shall get him for you."

"Thank you," Mr. Evans said politely. Goblin Teller Bragnot climbed down from the stool he had been sitting on and headed out a back door in the teller's cage. Meanwhile, Mrs. Evans and Petunia had been staring at the vast open area in wonder. Crystal chandeliers with hundreds of lit candles hung from the high, vaulted ceiling, casting bright, artificial daylight in the large chamber.

Pieces of parchment went flying past them at odd intervals, settling in some clerk or other's inbox. The messages were met with the same indifference as Bragnot had greeted Mr. Evans. On the other hand, when stacks of gold, silver, and bronze coins materialized magically on different tellers' desks, these were treated with a reverence that to the Muggle family closely resembled pure avarice. Occasionally, Petunia would murmur a question regarding the magic she observed being used, and Lily would just as softly give a brief response.

A few minutes later, Teller Bragnot returned with another goblin, whom the Evanses assumed was Nagrock, in tow. They were proven right when Bragnot introduced them to his superior.

"Ladies and Gentleman, may I present Senior Goblin Financial Advisor Nagrock?"

"Thank you, Teller Bragnot," Nagrock said formally. "You may return to your duties."

"Yes, Teller Bragnot," Mr. Evans chimed in quickly. "On behalf of my family and myself, I wish to thank you for your help, as well."

Teller Bragnot nodded to Nagrock and then turned and bowed formally to the Evans family. "May your fortune multiply ten-fold," he intoned, and then excused himself.

As Bragnot moved away, Mr. Evans introduced himself. "Advisor Nagrock, I am Henry Evans, and this is my family: my wife, Violet Evans; and daughters, Lily and Petunia."

"Good day to you, Sir, Madam, Young Misses. I see that you did indeed receive my letter dated yesterday."

At the others' nods of confirmation, Nagrock bowed formally and added, "Come. Let us adjourn to my private office to discuss matters."

A few minutes later they trailed him into his large office, taking in the massive executive desk and other elegant furnishings. Next to an oversized fireplace was a small sitting arrangement comprised of two comfortable chairs and a low table. The next instant, they gasped in amazement as Nagrock conjured three additional chairs out of thin air.

As they each sat, they were further surprised when a tray, heavily laden with a tea for five with small sandwiches, sweet rolls, and biscuits appeared on the table, and the taciturn goblin began pouring after raising a single eyebrow in question. Once everyone had fixed their tea according to their own preference, Nagrock got down to business.

"Mr. and Mrs. Evans, I understand that you have questions regarding my letter?"

"Yes, because we believe that there has been a mistake, Advisor Nagrock—" Mr. Evans began.

"Please...just Nagrock," the goblin insisted. "Why do you feel Gringotts has made a mistake, Mr. Evans? I assure you, Gringotts prides itself in never making a mistake with a client's money."

"Oh, I'm sure it wasn't intentional on anyone's part!" Mr. Evans quickly added. "But, neither my wife and I, nor my daughters know anyone by the name of Prince. Therefore, we can't see as to how we should be receiving any money from them."

Nagrock listened to the Muggle male of whom Severus Prince-Snape had spoken so highly, and was pleased to see a person of honor and integrity. The entire family obviously would not hear of accepting funds that they felt they had no part in earning. He approved of such honesty in his clients. It made his work so much more rewarding.

Unlike many of his own goblin race, he did not believe that the pursuit of profit through any means was justified. Instead, he believed that such success was but an empty gain. He nodded at the Evans family in approval and reached into his suit coat.

"Mr. Prince expressed his concern that you would not accept his heartfelt remittance for your personal generosity on his behalf; therefore, he left this." Nagrock pulled out an envelope from an inside pocket and handed it to Mr. Evans. "Perhaps this will clarify matters somewhat," he said solemnly.

The others could easily see that it was addressed to Mr. and Mrs. Evans. Suddenly, Lily gasped aloud. "Dad! That's Sev's handwriting...I'd recognize it anywhere!"

Mr. Evans immediately opened the envelope and took out the letter. With a serious expression, he read its contents silently and then passed it to his wife who did the same. Lily and Petunia waited impatiently for their parents to finish before they too got a chance to read what the letter had to say.

As she read, Lily felt her face begin to burn in shame and her eyes to tear up. She conjured a handkerchief and wiped at them, wondering how she could have ever doubted Severus. When she was done with the letter, Lily returned it to her father…

 **oOo**

 _28 May 1976_

 _Dear Mr. and Mrs. Evans,_

 _First, I wish to express my deepest gratitude for the generosity and many kindnesses you bestowed upon me following my parents' untimely and tragic deaths._

 _Shortly after the funeral, I received notice that a family member on my mother's side had left me a considerable inheritance. This should be enough to see me through the rest of my secondary schooling and possibly start me well on the way toward a Potions Mastery. I tell you this because I know that you have been worried about me._

 _I also wish to let you know that I will not be returning to Spinner's End this summer. Prior to their passing, my parents had already granted permission for me to attend a summer potions program as an exchange student. I have decided to continue with these plans. I hope the news puts some of your worries about me to rest._

 _Additionally, I now find myself in the position of being able to pay back a small amount of the debt I owe you and your family. Enclosed is a banknote from Gringotts Wizarding Bank that should cover the cost not only of my parents' funeral but also of the many kindnesses you and your family have bestowed upon me throughout the years. Because the banknote is in Galleons, you will need to go to Gringotts to have it converted to Pounds Sterling. If you ask for Nagrock, Gringotts Senior Financial Advisor, he will assist you._

 _Please do not attempt to tear up the banknote or try to return it. I'm afraid that you will not be able to so do, as the magic imbued into the note will not allow it. Besides, the money is rightfully yours and should have been used for your daughters' education in the first place._

 _Other than my beloved mother and Mr. Wiggenweld, whom you met at the funeral, you have done more for me than anyone else before or since. You welcomed me into your home and made me feel as if I were a part of your family. As such, know that should you or any member of your family ever be in need of help, I will always be available. Once again, thank you._

 _Yours respectfully,_

 _Severus T. Prince-Snape_

 **oOo**

"But he doesn't owe us anything," Mrs. Evans protested. "If anything, we owe him. He's the one who explained to us that Lily was a witch and initially helped us to understand your world. If it weren't for Severus, why we would have gone crazy trying to find logical explanations for the many odd things that kept happening around our youngest daughter."

Lily ducked her head, somewhat ashamed at the worry she had unintentionally caused her parents when her accidental magic first manifested. Petunia simply reached across to her and gave her hand a small squeeze. Lily smiled gratefully at her sister. Ever since her falling out with Severus, Petunia had been very supportive.

Not in a snide, _'Thank-goodness-you're-finally-rid-of-him'_ way, but rather, by showing she understood Lily's pain and her need of someone to lean on for the moment. Petunia had also shown brief flashes of her own never quite articulated fondness for Severus—although she would probably hunt you down and hide the body if you ever made such an absurd suggestion.

"Be that as it may, Madam, young Master Prince-Snape was quite insistent that you accept this as a small token of his appreciation for all you have done for him." He held up his clawed hand to forestall argument. "As he states in his missive, the banknote can neither be destroyed nor the money indicated returned, as the magic will not allow it. Whether you take it with you today or not, the money is yours and shall sit untouched until you or a future heir should so claim it."

Mr. and Mrs. Evans exchanged a helpless look. Nagrock's admonishment had simply left them undone. What were they to do? Taking money from Severus, whose family had struggled financially his entire life, a boy who was no older than Lily, just went against all their principles as parents. At last, they shrugged and accepted the inevitable. What else could they do?

"If I may make a suggestion?" Nagrock asked. Mr. Evans turned to him and nodded. "Your younger daughter, Lily Evans, is a witch; however, she does not as yet have a Gringotts vault. I would recommend that since she will undoubtedly have financial dealings in the wizarding world at some point in time, perhaps it would be to her benefit to start a wizarding account here. I, of course, would be honored to manage the account for her and provide her whatever financial advice she should need in the future—or recommend someone else if that is your wish."

Mrs. Evans glanced at her daughters and then nodded at Nagrock. "That's actually quite a good idea," she admitted. "It has been somewhat awkward in the past having to constantly come here before the start of the school year and exchange pounds for Galleons." She gave an embarrassed smile. "I'm never sure what the exchange rate is, and frankly, your tellers quite intimidate me too much to ask."

Nagrock frowned. "I am afraid that my race is at times quite taciturn and disdainful toward both _Muggles_ and wizarding kind. It is a behavioral shortcoming that I constantly have to curb amongst my underlings. Rest assured that I shall have a… _discussion_ with them yet again."

"Oh, I don't want cause any trouble—" Mrs. Evans began but was interrupted by Nagrock.

"You are not causing the trouble," Nagrock assured her. "However, my underlings' sole responsibility is to our clients. Whatever their own prejudices for or against those of other races, they are required to maintain an air of professional decorum at all times. Should an employee instead find secret pleasure in a game of _Muggle-baiting,"_ he said with disgust, "I will ensure that that day will be his last in the employ of Gringotts."

"Well, dear, why don't we divide the money equally among us?" Mr. Evans asked. "We can set up bank accounts for both Lily and Petunia."

"And they should each receive a third of the money to help pay for their schooling, and set up a nice little nest egg for their futures," Mrs. Evans agreed.

"I think that in addition to a Gringotts account, I should also have a Muggle bank account, since I live in both worlds," Lily added.

"That is indeed an excellent idea," Nagrock said nodding, "and it will no doubt prove to be of great convenience for you. Might I suggest, Mr. and Mrs. Evans, that you perhaps place some of the remainder in an interest bearing account so that your money is working for you, rather than just sitting in the bank and not increasing your wealth? As for the rest, you should, of course, keep some liquid assets for short-term emergencies, while you should also invest carefully in low-to-medium yield money market accounts."

At their blank looks, Nagrock explained, "Currently, the _Muggle_ American stock market is quite unstable due to some ill-advised actions by the _Muggle_ government. Let us just say that the real estate market and the rising oil prices are going to affect the world economy soon. I predict a dramatic downturn before the close of the decade. Many people who have foolishly speculated in these unstable markets are going to lose their fortunes. Unfortunately, the American high inflation rate is going to affect us all soon—including the wizarding markets. So, I suggest safe investments that will get you through the next few years until the markets settle."

As he finished, Nagrock realized by the glazed look on the others' faces that he had lost his audience.

Mr. Evans cleared his throat. "I'm afraid, Nagrock, that macroeconomics is not my forte. I am a solicitor and often must work with clients whose finances are in trouble, but I confess that my partners and I usually contract that to barristers whose specialty is finance law."

"I work with different financial advisors who liaise between the wizarding and _Muggle_ world," Nagrock said with a nod of understanding. "These advisors are generally squibs or _Muggleborns_ who have chosen to have a foot in each world. I can give you a few names to contact, or I can offer you my services as your financial advisor and work with the _Muggle_ contacts in your stead. Either way is acceptable to me."

"You're allowed to work with _Muggles_?" Lily asked, surprised.

"When it comes to financial matters, Gringotts works both sides of the coin, so to speak. Because your parents, Miss Evans, are already aware of the wizarding world due to your being a witch, the _International Statute of Secrecy_ is not in violation. I may, therefore, offer my services to them with no fear of penalty."

"That's interesting. It seems that every time I think I finally understand wizarding society, something new comes up that changes my perception once more," Lily complained.

"That, Miss Evans, is an entirely different topic. One that has needed to be addressed by wizarding kind for a long time."

"What ' _topic'_ do you mean?" Petunia prompted.

"The scandalous treatment of _Muggleborn_ children by the Ministry of Magic." Nagrock glared. "It has often been suggested that the _Muggleborn_ should be assimilated into our world at a much younger age than the current age of eleven. Some would argue that at the first sign of accidental magic, the family should be immediately contacted and informed of the situation, encouraged to engage magical tutors to introduce the young _Muggleborn_ to the wizarding world. But…" He stopped, and sighing, held up his clawed hands in a sign of helplessness. "As I said, it is an entirely different topic. Unfortunately, one without any clear resolution."

Mr. Evans stood. "I agree that that is a topic and conversation for another time, Nagrock. You have been more than helpful and generous with your time. I, for one, would like to finish our business with Gringotts—establish an account and vault for Lily, and hopefully exchange the rest of the banknote into pounds sterling. Is it possible for you to write out a banknote in British pounds so that I don't have to walk through _Muggle_ London with thousands of pounds on my person?"

"I shall take care of that right now," Nagrock said. He had stood up at the same time as Mr. Evans, and bowed formally before turning to his desk. Within a few minutes, he had a few documents and two keys ready.

The documents were a wizarding account for Lily's vault in the amount of 3,000 Galleons. The rest were banknotes made out to Miss Petunia Evans for £ 30K pounds sterling, Miss Lily Evans £15K pounds sterling, and Mr. and Mrs. Henry Evans £40K pounds sterling. The vault keys were for Lily. She was to keep one on herself at all times, the other would remain in Gringotts as insurance against loss.

"Do you have any further questions for me at this time?" Nagrock asked. At his clients' negative replies, he bowed formally. "It has been my pleasure and honor to meet you. Please feel free to contact me again should you need any further assistance. May your fortunes multiply ten-fold, Evans Family. Have a good day."

"Thank you again, Nagrock," Mr. Evans said. "You have been a great help. If we have any further questions, I assure you that we will be in contact." Each member of the family thanked Nagrock in turn as they headed out the door.

 **oOo**

 **Author's Note:** The Bicentennial year of 1976 found the country in a celebratory mood; however, we were still recovering from the oil embargo of 1973 (another one was down the pike); we were suffering under the yoke of high unemployment and high inflation. It was not a very good year, by any sense of the word, but we are an optimistic people; therefore, Nagrock—as fiscal conservative—is cautious in his financial advice to the Evans family. (Because of summer vacation, my posting will be somewhat iffy for the next few weeks; hopefully everything will be back to normal late August. Everyone have a great summer!)

 **Acknowledgements:** As always **—** a special thanks goes to **Alethea27,** for beta'ing my story. Also, thanks again to everyone who has read and reviewed my story, as well as, anyone who has placed "A Prince Rising" in his or her Favorites or Alerts. Thank you so much!

 **Disclaimer** : The world of _Harry Potter_ and the characters inhabiting it belong to J.K. Rowling. This story does not intend any copyright infringement.

 **Copyright** : 2015


	19. Chapter 13

**Summary:** Severus continues to impress those around him; he even swallows his own personal enmity and contacts a Marauder.

 **oOo**

 **A Prince Rising**

 **By Syl Francis**

 **oOo**

 **Chapter Thirteen**

Early Friday morning found Severus fighting to stay awake for his first class, _Potions_. Of course, it had nothing to do with lack of interest in the subject, as it was his favorite, but more to do with a combination of the time difference and his staying up late the previous few nights, working out the Arithmantic numbers for a new potion. On the whole, his first week had gone exceptionally well.

He was enjoying each of his classes, as well as the labs and practicums. His new circle of friends was proving to be fun and entertaining. Plus, there were no House prejudices to fight against. American schools did not believe in the House system established by the Hogwarts' Founders.

In fact, as they had made their way to the Student Union for breakfast, Jennifer White had explained that it was one of the main points of contention that the original English wizarding colonists to the New World had had against their home country.

"You see, while the early colonial _Muggles_ fought for certain individual freedoms—religion, speech, the press, and peaceable assembly—the wizarding colonial subjects argued for the equality of all wizarding kind—pureblood, half-blood, and _Muggleborn_. When neither side could reach a favorable peaceful conclusion, the colonists— _Muggle_ and wizarding—took up arms against the British government.

"On the colonists' side, our kind fought a secret war alongside General Washington's own spies. According to records, a wizard by the name of Amos Underhill, married a _Muggle_ , Mary Woodhull, sister of Abraham Woodhull, one of the primary members of Washington's Culper spy ring. Underhill convinced other wizards to join the fight and assist in secret. I think their work with Washington and the Continental Congress was the beginning of our kind's liaison with the American _Muggle_ government."

As a result, during the Bicentennial year, the American wizarding population was celebrating their own emancipation from magical tyranny alongside their _Muggle_ counterparts.

Anne rolled her eyes at Jennifer's long recitation of American Wizarding History, clearly bored by it. "Jen, please! I haven't had my first cup of coffee yet. Let's talk about something more interesting—like who's going to perform at the BicenFest concert on the Fourth! Have you heard?" She squealed excitedly. "Elton John's gonna be headlining at Schaefer Stadium in Foxboro! Guys, we have _got_ to get tickets! This concert is gonna be _historic_!"

The White siblings both shook their heads apologetically. "Sorry, Anne, no can do," Eric said. "The parents are coming and we've already made plans to go to Boston for the fireworks and Operation Sail at Boston Harbor. I think they also want to walk the Freedom Trail." He shrugged. "Mom is determined to do the Muggle tourist bit. Then, she wants to apparate back here to tour the school and visit wizarding Salem. We may also visit NYC to see the Statue of Liberty, climb to the top of the Empire State Building, and maybe do a little shopping on 5th Avenue."

Jennifer added, "Yeah, as much as we love Texas, it just doesn't have many of the wizarding amenities we have here on the East Coast."

Anne pouted but then looked pleadingly at Severus. "How about it, Snape? What do you say to going with me to cheer on a fellow Brit? Elton John's concerts are just awesome! I saw him back in '74 at the Boston Garden. Come on! It'll be fun."

Severus ducked his head. Anne was pretty but just a little too pushy. Still she was fun and made him smile more than he had in a while; however, he had to disappoint her, too.

"I'm really sorry, Murphy, but I already have plans for the week."

"Oh...family time?" she asked disappointedly.

"In a manner of speaking," Severus said. At her questioning look, he explained, "A family friend."

"Oh. Old girl friend?" she pouted.

Severus shook his head. "No, just a gentlewizard who was very kind to me at a time when I really needed a friend. In fact, he's the one who recommended I apply to the Institute for the summer. I invited him for Family Week, and he has already accepted."

"Hey, that's great, Snape," Eric said. "Why don't you and your guest join our parents and us? I mean as Americans, it's practically our Patriotic duty to show you around. You know—visit all the local sites? Present our great country in the best possible light? Who knows...we may convince you to emigrate that huge brain of yours to the US permanently!"

Severus actually laughed out loud at the other wizard's boisterousness, his deep baritone causing several witches to turn their heads and gaze speculatively at him.

"So there it is," Anne said with a sigh. At the others' knowing looks, she explained to Severus. "Your laugh. We knew there had to be one hidden under all that _gravitas_. It sounds good, Snape. You should laugh more often."

Severus again ducked his head behind his curtain of dark hair. A tentative hand reached across and gently drew his hair back behind his left ear. He was met by Jennifer's understanding expression. "Don't hide from us, Severus. We're all friends here." The others nodded in agreement.

"Hey, I've got a great idea," Eric said suddenly. "After our folks have had their fill of the local sites, we're heading back home to Texas until the next term begins. Why don't you and your guest come home with us? If you've never been on a real Texas ranch, I promise you'll be in for a treat. We only raise non-magical animals—horses, cattle, and sheep. Jennifer here is a champion barrel rider—that's a rodeo event—and I'm a bronco rider—horses and bulls."

"And the land is warded so that we can fly on our brooms if we feel like it," Jennifer added. "We mostly prefer to ride our horses though. It's just nicer to be closer to the ground and see the land the way it was meant to be seen."

"Don't you think that it be an imposition on your family for me and my guest to just tagalong uninvited?" Severus asked doubtfully.

"Are you _kidding_?" Eric asked. "Our parents are always complaining that we don't invite enough people over. They're always dying to meet our friends, and they constantly encourage us to ask them for an overnight and even weeklong stays. They love having guests to entertain! And what do you mean ' _uninvited'_? We're inviting you, and that's good enough for our folks."

"And you know you're always welcome, Anne," Jennifer added. "We've been begging you to come to Texas for a couple years already. What do you say to joining us for the week?"

Severus and Anne nodded.

"It sounds great, White," Severus admitted. "But, let me _Owl_ Mr. Wiggenweld and ask him if he's up to roughing it in the Wild West. I promise I'll let you know well before the Fourth."

"And I'll _Owl_ my folks and let them know," Anne said. "I don't think they'd mind my spending the holiday at your ranch. I think they have to work part of that week anyway."

When they finally sat down to breakfast, Severus took out a Pepper-up potion and downed it before eating. Then he gulped down an insane number of cups of coffee with his meal, which he hoped would help keep him awake enough to make it through his classes. However, his nearly drowning himself in caffeine had not gone unnoticed by his American friends.

"I thought you British types went for tea," Jennifer commented, as she buttered her toast and added syrup to her pancakes.

"My da thought tea was for _fancy nancies_ , as he called them, and demanded that Mum always brew his coffee piping hot and extra strong." Severus shrugged. "I suppose I just got used to it. Tea doesn't seem to have enough of a kick to it in comparison."

"Well, I think you're all crazy!" Anne declared.

Eric groaned. "Here we go." Unnoticed by Anne as she spoke, Eric mouthed her words along with her.

"You wait," she said. "Someone will conduct a study one day and prove that caffeine causes cancer or some other deadly disease." She whipped around and glared at Eric. "Stop it!"

He looked wide-eyed innocent. "What did I do?"

Unable to prove anything, she just glared. "I don't know what you're doing, White, but I know you're doing it. And if I ever catch you—!" She left the threat unsaid.

"Catch me, Murphy?" Eric asked, amused. "Who says I'm running?" He opened his arms invitingly wide. "I'm all yours. Do your worst."

Shaking his head at his friends' antics, Severus finished the last of his bacon and eggs. He swallowed his fifth cup of coffee and popped his final piece of toasted English muffin in his mouth. "Sorry, but I've got to get going. I think Professor Carrier's covering Lycanthropy today and the current _Potions_ research on it, and I want to get a good seat in the front." He automatically gave the others a quick nod and hurried out...

 **oOo**

The others watched as the younger wizard headed out the doors, his robes billowing dramatically behind him. Severus' determined strides covered ground quickly, and his friends grinned as other students rushed to move out of his way as he approached.

Severus was one of the few students who dressed somewhat formally for class—a white button down shirt, green-and-white striped tie, black trousers, and dragonhide boots. He also wore robes with the school crest—an American bald eagle with an olive branch in its beak and a wand on his right claw—something the much more casual, laid-back American students wouldn't be caught dead in.

As a result, Severus' billowing robes, coupled with his earnest demeanor, made him a sight to behold and left his fellow students feeling somewhat bemused by him. His fast-growing reputation in the classroom and labs was also earning him the grudging respect of his classmates.

"I think that boy needs to get himself laid," Eric said in mock-seriousness, shaking his head.

"Mmm-hmm...I totally agree with you for once, White," Anne said dreamily.

"Okay, you two, leave Snape alone," Jennifer said sharply. "Don't forget what he told us just a couple days ago. He's enrolled in the Summer Institute as a _high school_ student, not a college student, and he's only _sixteen_ for Merlin's sake. He's not one of your Quidditch drinking buddies, Eric." She turned to Anne. "And it would do you well to remember that also, Anne. He's underage and for all intents and purposes considered _jailbait_!"

Anne pouted at her friend. "Hey, it's okay to look," she said defensively.

"As long as you _only_ look, Anne—and please, stop teasing the boy. Snape hasn't said it outright, but I think he's nursing a bit of a broken heart right now. Teasing him or leading him on will only lead to more heartbreak."

Anne and Eric had the grace to look abashed.

"Okay, Sis, you've made your point," Eric agreed. "No inappropriate suggestions for our underage genius."

The siblings turned to Anne who rolled her eyes at their implied accusations. "All right! I promise not to lead him astray." At Jennifer's ' _go on'_ look, she added reluctantly, "Nor keep throwing myself at him." She sighed. "It isn't fair that _that_ sexy, bedroom voice belongs to someone I'm not allowed to touch."

"Oh, I can do sexy for you," Eric said, lowing his voice and waggling his eyebrows suggestively. "And you can _touch_ all you want! In fact, I _insist_ on it!"

"Oh, brother, White! I just ate," Anne growled. She checked the time. "And I have a class to get to. My instructor's probably going to be talking about something very interesting, and I must find a good seat in the front." She deliberately echoed Severus' departing words, minus the sincerity.

"Well, I think all of us have an eight o'clock class," Jennifer said with a grin. "So, we'd best get going."

 **oOo**

Later that morning, Severus was in the library surrounded by a wall of ancient tomes. His quick-notes quill was scribbling madly in his personal journal as he went from passage to passage in different books simultaneously, searching for anything he could find on Lycanthropy. The casual observer would not have noticed, but would have been impressed had they known that the young wizard's notebook was charmed to organize his notes according to alphabetical subject heading and then to magically collate them by additional sub-headings.

The journal magically added pages as needed, although it never looked thicker than a medium-sized notebook. Severus had also warded it against being opened or read by anyone else. He had started the journal the summer after his fifth year, determined that no one else would steal his ideas and use his own spells against him as the Marauders had done. His initial wards had been somewhat elementary as they'd been largely self-taught. With experience, his wards and protections had grown in sophistication.

Now, with the _Protective Enchantments_ class he was taking, he hoped to improve the wards he used on his personal effects at school and at home, as well as, the wards surrounding his family estates. His goal was to develop new and more powerful wards that would have the Prince stamp and be subject only to him and any future Prince-Snape heirs.

In the case of his journal, in the highly unlikely event that an unauthorized person managed to open it, they would not be able to read it as it was spelled to magically absorb the ink as soon as he wrote in it and presented only a blank page for viewing. Plus, the words would only appear with either the counter-spell or his personal password.

However, as a Slytherin and naturally paranoid, Severus imbued the journal with a further protection. This would stymie anyone who managed to get through all his careful precautions and forced the hidden words to appear. His notes were written in his personal code, comprised of a complex, Alpha-Arithmantic cypher his mother had taught him as a child.

During his early years at Hogwarts, he had written seemingly innocuous letters to her in their code, designed to keep others (i.e., his father) from finding out what he was actually talking about. It had inadvertently worked to his advantage when, as bad luck would have it, Sirius Black had snatched an unfinished letter Severus was writing in the library to his mother. The Marauder had laughed as he read the ordinary and boring words, salted with random numbers disguised as days of the week that Severus had just written, taunting him that only his mother could possibly be interested in such drivel.

Severus had tried to snatch his letter back, but by then Potter had joined Black, and they had wadded and tossed the letter back and forth between them. Laughing as they made their way out of the library, unmindful of Madam Pince's furious admonishments to be quiet, Black had smirked and then _incendioed_ the letter with a taunting laugh.

Severus had been livid, of course, but had also been relieved that Black had not been able to read the real message—that Lucius Malfoy had invited him for Christmas break. In the end, it might have been better that he had not re-written the letter because his mother's scathing response was just short of being a Howler. Severus did not make it to Malfoy Manor that Christmas, or for any of the Christmases that followed.

Today, he was furiously writing down everything he could find on werewolves, Lycanthropy, and the magical properties of the full moon. He read whatever British Potions Master Damocles Belby had written on the Wolfsbane potion that he had recently developed—its properties and effect on the werewolf.

While disappointed that his own ambition to be the first to develop the anti-Lycanthropy potion was not to be, Severus knew that there was still plenty of original research waiting to be done in this area. Besides, after reviewing the notes and ideas that he'd started jotting down the previous summer and comparing them to what he knew so far of the Wolfsbane potion, Severus could see that his own theories were different enough from Belby's that he could not be accused of plagiarizing the Wolfsbane creator. And, in the end, what was important was that there was finally a way to help those who suffered from this terrible curse.

According to Professor Carrier during that morning's _Potions_ class, excited talk over this breakthrough was making the rounds of the _American Society of Potioneers._ That august body, under the direction of the American Wizarding Government, was currently running initial tests of the recipe and brewing process prior to human trials.

Also, the _Werewolves for Equal Rights_ (WER) was already campaigning for the American Wizarding Government to provide the new potion to all its citizens infected with Lycanthropy at a highly reduced price. Even more exciting, the Salem College of Potions had been selected as the site to run the human trials, and the SCoP Governing Board had invited Damocles Belby to the school as an outside advisor during the human trials that were being scheduled for the end of July during the next full moon.

However, the best part was that Professor Carrier and Dean Haliwinkle were going to nominate a select group of students to help during the brewing process of the Wolfsbane Potion for the trials. Severus felt that he had a better than even chance of being among those selected.

' _How is it that I've never heard of this potion before today_?' Severus had wondered when Professor Carrier had discussed it. The inventor was a British wizard, and yet, it had not made any of the British potions journals that he'd read before coming to the States. He considered the Ministry of Magic's Potions Association, which was responsible for the government oversight and development of new potions.

Of course, Britain couldn't seem to decide if those infected with Lycanthropy were _Beings_ or _Beasts_. After having been exposed to fully a transformed werewolf, Severus was inclined toward _Beasts,_ but he was also fair-minded and knew that those infected had not asked for their affliction. It was also obvious from the open lobbying of the American werewolves and their self-reference as citizens who were demanding equal rights that the American Wizarding Government treated its citizens afflicted with Lycanthropy quite differently from his own Ministry of Magic.

Thinking of Remus Lupin, Severus grimaced at his deep dislike of the spineless Prefect who never intervened during some of the Marauders' worst actions; however, Severus knew that Lupin was also a victim himself. Plus, his new knowledge—sketchy as it was—gave him a better understanding of the concept of wolf packs. Lupin's behavior smacked of a wolf pack mentality.

The Marauders were his pack and he could no more turn against them, than he could turn on his parents—that is, as long as he had his humanity. As soon as he transformed, then all bets were off. At that point he was a ravenous monster who hungered for and hunted human flesh. Therefore, the Wolfsbane potion would be a major godsend for Lupin and others like him who suffered from the curse.

Of course, unless someone apprised him of this incredible breakthrough, Severus doubted that Lupin would ever get the use of it. Pausing in the middle of his note taking, Severus sighed and put his head between his hands. He did not believe he was about to do this. Quickly, _Accio'ing_ a new piece of parchment, Severus wrote out a letter to his least favorite Prefect. He didn't know if the wolf would take him at his word or not, but at least Severus felt that he had made an honest effort to help him...

 **oOo**

Remus Lupin was sitting in his room, working on his summer homework. He liked to get it out of the way early, so that he could enjoy the rest of his holidays without it hanging over his head. The last full moon had been nearly two weeks ago, so he was feeling a bit more like himself.

He checked the calendar he kept posted on the wall directly over his desk and sighed. He had until June 27 before the next transformation, almost three weeks. As he started on his _Transfiguration_ summer essay, an overview of the sixth year's lessons, his mother called to him from the living room.

"Remus," Mrs. Lupin called, "would you please come down, dear? You have an international owl post, and it requires your signature."

"An international owl?" Remus muttered. "Who would send me an international owl?" Shrugging mentally, he made his way downstairs to his mom, who had a similarly perplexed expression as her son.

"I've checked it for curses already, dear," Mrs. Lupin reassured him, handing him the sealed envelope. "It's clean."

Remus studied the spiky handwriting that was clearly addressed to him. It looked vaguely familiar, but he couldn't place it. He glanced up at his mother who was looking at him expectantly. Taking a deep breath, he opened it and took out the two-page letter. He read it silently, his complexion going instantly pale as his eyes widened in shock. Shaking his head, he murmured, "I don't believe this...It isn't possible...It can't be...?"

"Remus, honey, what is it?" Mrs. Lupin looked on worriedly. "Who is it from? What's going on, dear?"

Wordlessly, Remus handed his mother the letter...

 **oOo**

 _11 June 1976_

 _Lupin,_

 _I know you have no reason to take my word for this, but I just found out that Potions Master Damocles Belby has created a new potion that has made an important breakthrough in the treatment of Lycanthropy. The potion is called Wolfsbane, and like the name implies, a major ingredient in the potion is the plant wolfsbane (also known as aconite and monkshood), which is highly toxic._

 _The potion does not negate the human-to-werewolf transformation; however, it will allow Lycanthropes to maintain their human mind while transformed. _

_The potion will soon be made available in the United States, pending human trials. These will be directed by the Wizarding American Government in partnership with the American Society of Potioneers, the American Healers' Association, and an organization that calls itself Werewolves for Equal Rights._

 _I am currently in communication with a highly respected member of the ASoP who has informed me that the human trials have been scheduled for the month of July. According to the potion's inventor, in order for the Wolfbane's potion to be effective, it must be administered each day for the five days prior to the full moon. As the full moon in July will fall on the 26th, the trials are scheduled to start on the 21st._

 _If you wish to participate in these human trials, you need to immediately contact Cerridwen Haliwinkle, Potions Mistress, Dean, Summer Institute, Salem College of Potions as openings are going fast. Because you are underage, you must also have parental permission and be accompanied by a parent in order to take part._

 _Again, I realize that you have no reason to place any faith in my word; however, be assured that if there is one goal in my life, it is to find a real cure for this terrible curse. I know that what happened to me that night in the Shrieking Shack is nothing compared to what your life has been like, but it affected me deeply. I hope one day to eradicate this curse so that no one else shall ever be forced to suffer from it. The Wolfsbane Potion is merely a first step in what I believe will be a lifetime of research and experimentation._

 _Should you decide to take part in the trials, I have arranged with my Gringotts financial manager, Nagrock, to make out a banknote in your name in the amount of 700 Galleons to help defray your family's expenses for the trip._

 _I ask that you keep this between us because I would not wish to be accused of performing any random acts of kindness for a Marauder. I have a reputation to maintain, after all. Seriously, I am currently enrolled in the Summer Institute in Salem, Massachusetts, which is how I found out about the Wolfsbane human trials. Frankly, I'm enjoying my Marauder-free summer and wish to keep it that way, so as 'payment' for the information and the funds, I request that you not inform your friends (or Lily, for that matter)._

 _I was at first shocked to learn that our Ministry of Magic is currently blocking human trials in Britain, but on second consideration, the MoM is now and always has been backward in its treatment of its own wizarding population. Amazing what exposure to American wizards does to one's mindset. I ask that you consider this offer carefully and not dismiss it out of hand because of the messenger._

 _Whatever your decision, Lupin, know that I do not blame you for what happened in the Shrieking Shack._

 _S. Snape_

 **oOo**

"Remus, if this is true...?" His mother looked at him with shining eyes. "Who is S. Snape? And what does he mean about the Shrieking Shack?" Mrs. Lupin gazed worriedly into her son's eyes. "He sounds very mysterious. Why wouldn't he want you to tell your friends? Remus, can he be trusted?"

Remus waited out his mother's long string of questions until she finally seemed to run out of steam. He took her by the arm and led her to the sofa in the sitting room and sat next to her. Looking around in the room at everything except his mom, Remus gathered his thoughts. He agreed with Severus—there was no reason why he should trust him. But, after the incident in the Shrieking Shack, he wondered if there was any reason to trust his own friends.

Sirius and Peter still laughed about the look of horror on Severus' face after being confronted by a fully transformed werewolf, when they thought that Remus couldn't hear them. Of course, being infected with the Lycanthrope curse, Remus had a preternatural sense of hearing, smell, and taste. He was deeply hurt by what he considered an act of absolute betrayal on the part of his friends, his wolf pack. Because they were his pack, he couldn't turn his back on them, which made their actions hurt all the more.

Keeping his head down, Remus told his mother about the Shrieking Shack incident, but left out the part that it was a deliberate prank on Sirius' part. Instead, he told her that Severus had accidentally found the way into the tunnel leading to the Shrieking Shack, his curiosity getting the better of him. He also told her that James Potter had seen the Slytherin going in and had followed him, pulling him back in time to prevent a tragedy.

Because Remus wasn't maintaining eye contact with his mother, she suspected that there was more to the incident, but wisely let it drop for the moment. When she met this Severus Snape, she would question him and try to get his side of the story.

"The important question is...Do you trust Severus Snape well enough to believe him about this potion?"

Remus nodded, surprised that he did actually trust the Marauders' foremost nemesis. "Yes, Mom...I believe him. I really trust him when it comes to _Potions_. I mean, Snape is a certified genius when it comes to _Potions_. Even Professor Slughorn was forced to finally admit it." He looked down, his ears flushing with sudden shame, blaming himself for Lily and Severus' breakup.

"Snape and Lily used to be partners in _Potions_ class, but this past year she began partnering with Mary MacDonald. Professor Slughorn couldn't ignore the fact that Snape's potions always came out perfectly—even better than perfect sometimes. Lily and Mary's efforts were good, better than most in fact, but they always fell short of Snape's." He studied his fingernails as he spoke. "So, yeah...in answer to your question. I trust him."

"All right. Next question...Do you want to participate in these human trials?" His mother winced slightly at the sound of the last two words. "Since it's such a new potion and it hasn't been tested yet, it may not work at all. Or it may work only on adults, or only on children, or only on women..." She took his hand in hers, and her voice shook with emotion. "If we agree to do this, I just don't want you to get your hopes up too much." She lost her battle against the tears that fell unchecked. Her son took her in his arms and held her tightly.

"I'm sorry about all this, Mom. Sorry about the worry I've put you and Dad through every day since I was bitten. I can't help hoping though—"

"I know, sweetheart...I know..." Mrs. Lupin said wiping hastily at her tears. She held her son a little longer. The new potion wouldn't end the transformations, but maybe it would ease them somewhat and help improve her little boy's quality of life...

 **oOo**

Sirius and James were enjoying their day out on the grounds of Potter Manor. It was a clear, sunny day for a game of one-on-one Quidditch. The blue skies and fluffy white clouds provided a fitting ceiling as the two friends maneuvered their brooms in a continuous one-upmanship of dares and counter-dares, with each new move more dangerous and death defying than the one previous.

Their youthful laughter rang joyfully in the sunlit day, echoing across the rolling green meadows and hills that surrounded the Potter family estate.

"James! What do you say we call Remus and Peter? It's been nearly a week since we last got together. They're both probably ready to get out of the house and into some good old-fashioned mischief!" Sirius shouted with a wide grin.

"Good thinking, Siri," James readily agreed. "I was getting a bit bored seeing only your face for the past few days. We could use a little adventure. How about a swim in the pond right outside Godric's Hollow?" He quickly turned his broom toward the manor. "Let's _floo_ them and see if they'd like to come over for a swim."

"Race you!" Sirius shouted as he shot past James.

"Oh, no you don't!" James whooped with laughter, hot on Sirius' tail. He landed just a few feet from the back steps leading into the Manor. James and Sirius ran in, shoving each other boisterously, laughing at each other's antics. They slammed the back door, didn't bother leaving their boots in the mudroom, and shouted for the house elves as they made their way into the kitchen.

"Nonny!" James called. Immediately, a popping sound announced the arrival of James' personal elf, the same one who had taken care of his needs since the day he was born.

Nonny bowed excitedly. Her baby boy James had called her. "Yes, what can Nonny do for her very own Master Baby Boy James, sir?"

Sirius snorted behind James in amusement, but covered his grin behind his hand. Nonny had addressed James thus since the day he was born, and nothing short of threatening her with clothes would ever disabuse her of the habit. It greatly embarrassed James, but he couldn't be angry with her. After all, she loved him as if he were her own and had always taken great pains to take care of him and his needs.

James leaned down to talk to the tiny female. "Nonny, can you please fix us up a snack? We're both famished after being on our brooms for a couple of hours. Oh, and I'm inviting Peter and Remus to come over for the afternoon. You may need to make that a snack for four instead of just two."

Nonny nodded in understanding and bowed graciously to her Master Baby Boy James. "Nonny will fix you and you's friends plenty of snacks to helps you until dinner." She then shook her little forefinger at James. "And no spoiling you's appetite for supper, Master Baby Boy James."

James smiled fondly down at her. "I promise. We won't spoil our appetites, Nonny. You'll see, by the time we're done swimming this afternoon, we'll be starving all over again." Nonny hugged her Master and then popped out to the kitchens to prepare their snacks.

"Y'know…if Kreacher had been a little more like Nonny," Sirius said a little enviously, "I'm not so sure I would've left Grimmauld Place."

James smiled in understanding. "Come on, let's _floo_ the others."

 **oOo**

 **Author's Note:** The Culper Ring mentioned in the story (the name is derived from Culpeper County, VA, which was surveyed by Washington) was a real spy ring. Abraham Woodhull's codename was "Samuel Culper, Sr." Amos Underhill was recruited by his brother-in-law, Woodhull, and was well positioned as the owner of an inn to gather intelligence. **Reality check** : Amos Underhill was **not** a wizard, nor was he ever accused of practicing witchcraft during his lifetime. [See _Wikipedia_ for more information on the Culper Ring.]

Also, all references to Bicentennial celebrations are as historically accurate as I could make them. [From several sources]

 **Acknowledgements:** As always **—** a special thanks goes to **Alethea27,** for beta'ing my story. Also, thanks again to everyone who has read and reviewed my story, as well as, anyone who has placed "A Prince Rising" in his or her Favorites or Alerts. Thank you so much!

 **Disclaimer** : The world of _Harry Potter_ and the characters inhabiting it belong to J.K. Rowling. This story does not intend any copyright infringement  
 **Copyright** : 2015 **  
**


	20. Chapter 14

**Summary:** A little of this and a little of that.

 **oOo**

 **A Prince Rising**

 **By Syl Francis**

 **oOo**

 **Chapter Fourteen**

Lily sat in the _Latte Da,_ a small coffee shop, located in the main town square of Cokeworth. Like every other business in the old mill town, the shop had seen better days. Its formerly white walls were a dull, not-quite gray, and the small tables scattered throughout the main dining area were well worn and badly scratched.

The shop had a couple things going for it, though. It brewed the best coffee and tea in a 20-mile radius, and its pumpkin scones were absolutely _to die for_! In fact, it served some of the best-tasting pastries in town. Lily remembered walking past the shop in the mornings on the way to school. Back then there had always been a long queue of morning commuters blearily waiting their turn outside the shop.

On Saturdays, if Mrs. Evans had been busy with one of her ladies clubs, Mr. Evans had brought Petunia, Lily, and occasionally Severus to the shop for afternoon tea. It had always been a special treat—just their dad, the two girls, and her best friend. Lily looked sadly around the place again. She wondered if the place had always looked like this. Everything had seemed so much brighter back then.

She took a careful sip of her hot tea and broke off a small piece from her pumpkin scone. As she chewed absentmindedly, Lily marked off yet another "Help Wanted" advertisement from the local paper's _Classified_ section. She had just come from another so-called interview at a local shop, a haberdashery that sold men's wares.

The floor manager, a Mr. Parkington-Smythe, had taken one look at her and asked pompously, "Any work experience?" At the shake of her head, he had looked down his long nose and informed her that they were looking for someone with experience in retail.

That in and of itself would not have been so bad, except that it was the fifth place where she had been told the same thing. "We're sorry, but we need someone with experience." Or, "Come back after you've had at least six months experience…" Or, "…one year…" Or, "… when you're a bit older…" and so on.

' _Well, I can't help my bloody age_ ,' she fumed silently. _'As for experience—? How do they expect me to get job experience, if no one will bloody hire me?'_

Lili contemplated her next step. ' _Should I try Diagon Alley_?' she wondered. It was an hour's commute by train, but many people traveled even farther distances to get to work. Of course, when she turned seventeen she'd be able to apparate, but until then, she'd have to commute the _Muggle_ way. Still, she really wanted something local, so she wouldn't spend half her day getting to and from work.

As she mused over her options, a sudden shout from the back of the shop startled her out of her doldrums. Automatically, she palmed her wand and was just about to stand up and go investigate the disturbance, when the door to the back slammed open, and an angry woman wearing an apron stalked out.

"I've quit better jobs than this!" she yelled. "You don't pay me enough to stick around and listen to this!" As she spoke, she yanked off the apron and threw it on the floor. She then kicked it clear across the dining room for good measure.

"And what do you expect? Sunshine and flowers?" the overweight shop manager taunted. "You were supposed to open at 4:30 a.m. and begin the prep work for the pastry dough. Instead, I came in at 5:00 and find that not only are you not here, but nothing's been readied for the morning's baking."

"So, I was a few minutes late! So, sue me!"

"You were an hour late, and then you have the nerve to walk in with a hangover! We almost weren't ready to open for the morning rush because of you, and I ended up having to use day-old pastries instead of freshly baked."

"So what? You still sold them and made money."

"That's not the point! My customers expect a certain quality from my pastries. If you can't do your job, then I'm going to have to let you go."

"You're firing me? Oh, no…you're not firing me. Consider this my notice. I quit!" With that the former waitress/employee stomped out of the coffee shop.

While the argument had been unfolding before her, Lily had wanted to find a way to quietly sneak out of the place without drawing attention to herself but hadn't been able to. Instead, she had to stand there listening to the argument, feeling completely embarrassed by the whole situation. As the front door slammed shut behind the angry woman, the manager whirled around muttering invectives and a few other unprintable complaints about her.

Lily took a sudden step back, her eyes wide as he spotted her still standing there. He glared at her for a moment, but then his expression surprisingly softened.

"Hey, there, Miss. I'm sorry you had to witness that." He shook his head. "Can't seem to get good help these days…and when I do, they leave for greener pastures."

"You, um…hiring? Or, I mean…do you need someone?" Lily stumbled a bit over her words, feeling somewhat ashamed that she had immediately jumped in to try to take the other woman's job so quickly.

"Well, Miss—?"

"Evans…Lily Evans!"

"Well, Miss Evans, I sure could use some help here, as you could probably see—and hear," he added with a chuckle. "But, y'see, Mary does this a few times a week—quit, I mean—and then, the next day she's back bold as brass, like nothing's happened."

"Oh." Lily dropped her eyes, her disappointment washing over her.

"But, be that as it may, I could use some additional help." He paused and looked her over. He was about to say something, but Lily beat him to it.

"I don't have any experience, if that's what you're about to ask. I'm still in school, in fact, and I'm only looking for a summer hire."

He nodded. "I figured as much." He grinned. "I bet some of these hoity-toity shopkeepers gave you the runaround about needing experience and what not, eh?" At her nod, he shook his head. "A bunch of idiots. It's not like we're living in boom times here is it? We do what we can; help our own kind—you know—us plain, common Cokeworth folk."

He walked behind the counter and fixed a new cup of tea and passed it over to her. "I can't promise you too many hours and the pay is low, but I can guarantee you work experience." He studied her for few seconds. "So, what do you say, Miss Evans? Want to give it a go?"

Grinning, Lily nodded and put the cup down, then reached across the counter and shook hands with him. "When do I start?"

"How about tomorrow after the morning rush? Say, around 10:00 a.m.? It should be a little quiet by then and I'll have time to go over some things with you."

"Thank you, Mr.—? I'm sorry; I don't believe I caught your name."

"Oh, I'm Bill—that is, William Bateson."

"Is that what I should call you, Mr. Bateson?"

"Stuff and nonsense! Call me Bill...everybody does!"

"Okay, Bill…then, I'm Lily."

"I'll see you tomorrow at ten, then, Lily."

They shook hands and Lily stepped outside into the bright, afternoon sunshine. On impulse, she suddenly spun around, holding both arms straight out and laughed happily. She had a job! Okay, not much of one, but a job nevertheless. Dancing a few steps in her exuberance, she hurried home to tell her parents the good news.

 **oOo**

Sometime before dawn, Severus finally came up for air. After his lab and practicum, he had rushed to his room and attacked the books that he had checked out from the library before lunch. Some of the titles he had found in the open stacks had been kept in the restricted section in the Hogwarts library. Some had been removed because their contents were considered too dangerous or _Dark_. Here, the same books were available to all students and faculty regardless of age or field of study.

After perusing several different texts on Lycanthropy and werewolves, Severus had a much better understanding of the transformation process that they went through. He read that the werewolf mind subsumed that of the human as they changed, leaving only a ravenous monster in their place.

Interestingly, his research also showed that much of what the general wizarding public believed about the curse was pure myth. Additionally, while some believed that there were other ways of developing Lycanthropy, there was in fact only one, and that was by suffering the bite of a werewolf. Also, the curse—which was not a disease, per se—could not be transmitted to any offspring, provided the child was conceived while the Lycanthrope was fully human.

Sadly, it was very rare for a _Muggle_ to become a werewolf, as they generally didn't survive the severe injuries incurred during the attack. There were other myths that had been debunked by study after study, but it all came down to the following: in order to become a werewolf, one had to have been bitten by a werewolf during the full moon.

Severus also learned that the transformation itself was extremely painful to the person as he or she was undergoing it. Part of the problem was that unlike an _Animagus_ who accepted his primal animal form, most Lycanthropes did not; in fact, the victims usually fought the transformation as it was happening.

Severus definitely didn't believe that it would be a good idea to help the Lycanthrope psychologically overcome this handicap. _('Merlin knows, if they all begin to accept their "inner wolf," they may become just like Fenrir Greyback!'_ ) However, he saw no reason to have them suffer through the agony of transformation if there were a way that it could be alleviated.

Therefore, Severus spent the better part of the night furiously analyzing each of the components used in the Wolfsbane Potion. He ran them through several Arithmantic formulas to determine what part each played in the final mixture. The major issue always came back to the wolfsbane plant itself. The ingredient was so toxic that without each of the other items being added as per the recipe without deviation, then the whole thing would fail—much like a house of cards collapses when just one card is pulled out from it.

As a result, anything added to the potion would render it useless, undoubtedly making it taste as bad as one could imagine. While the addition of sugar or any other flavoring could perhaps make a werewolf with a sweet tooth happy, it would be a mindless and dangerous werewolf nonetheless. The recipe left no margin for error, and it was intolerant of any experimentation to improve upon it.

Severus knew that what the potion actually was intended to prevent—the loss of one's humanity while transformed—was _**the**_ critical point and that nothing else mattered by comparison. However, he couldn't get the pain testimonials out of his head. Was it any wonder Lupin always looked so utterly destroyed after each full moon? And, he'd been going through this since before their first year at Hogwarts.

The young potions genius hated feeling anything that resembled compassion for a Marauder, but as he had already informed the werewolf about the pending human trials, why not try to ameliorate some of his suffering? Since Severus obviously couldn't add anything for pain to the potion itself, he wondered if it were possible for the Lycanthrope to be pre-medicated.

' _It can't be anything taken internally prior to the full moon because it'll remain in their bloodstream and negate the potion.'_ As he went over it in his head once again, Severus couldn't stop the wide yawn that suddenly overcame him. He checked his desk clock and blearily rubbed his eyes when he saw that was just past 4:00 a.m.

It was time to call it a night. Tomorrow—or rather, this morning—would be his first Dueling Club meeting, and he wanted to be at least half awake for it. He quickly undressed down to his t-shirt and undershorts and prepared for bed. Lying back on his comfortable pillow, Severus felt sleep swiftly settle over his tired body.

As his conscious mind slumbered the sleep of the exhausted, his subconscious mind continued to work through the problem. Disturbing images of men, women and children suffering in agony as they transformed into monsters haunted his dreams. Strangely the werewolves all had the same kicked-puppy expressions in their eyes that reminded him of Lupin.

What was truly odd, however, was that the werewolves weren't running around in the silvery light of the full moon; instead, they were playing on a beach in full sight of the noonday sun. A papa wolf then took a crying female wolf cub aside and began applying some type of salve on her—suntan lotion perhaps? After he had liberally applied the lotion on the cub, she stopped crying and ran off to romp with the other wolf cubs.

Thus, when Severus awoke a few hours later, the idea of a topical application immediately seemed a logical possibility. The pain testimonials he read described it as something so excruciating that it could only be compared to being tortured with the _Cruciatus_. This last testimonial was given by victims who had suffered under Grindelwald before his final defeat; thus, they had firsthand knowledge of the _Unforgiveable_.

His next step, as Severus saw it, was to talk to healers and read up on whatever analgesics were currently on the market to overcome or help alleviate symptoms of the _Cruciatus_. ' _Also, I think I should make good use of Lupin's brain—such as it is.'_ Giving it some further thought, he wondered if it wouldn't be a good idea to interview Lupin about his transformation, maybe have him describe in vivid detail the pain as he underwent the change.

Severus needed a solid step-by-step description of the change and accompanying pain. Where in the body did the pain first strike? The joints? Muscles? How did it travel throughout the body? Was there a set pattern to the pain, one that never deviated? Or was it random, beginning in one location during one transformation, but in a completely different spot during the next? Was it the same for everyone, or was the pain manifestation unique to each person?

But how did one go about lobbying for the information from a werewolf, especially one that was a sworn enemy?

' _It's not like I'd enjoy hearing about a Marauder suffering from Cruciatus-like pain.'_ He paused, then made a face and admitted that maybe that wasn't entirely true. _'Okay, I would probably enjoy it if it were Black or Potter—maybe even Pettigrew—but hearing about Lupin's suffering would be too much like kicking a sick puppy.'_

These thoughts flew through his restless mind, as he got dressed and ready for the dueling club. Severus donned a pair of black jeans, black t-shirt, and a black leather jacket—plus his highly polished dragonhide boots. As he hurried across the campus, he unknowingly cut a dashing, mysterious figure that caught the eye of more than one co-ed.

Severus stopped for a few minutes at the Student Union and grabbed a to-go breakfast sandwich. He rather enjoyed these American fast-food breakfasts, finding them tasty and quite convenient. Back at Hogwarts, it was difficult to eat on the go because the house elves prepared sit-down, family style meals, meant to be eaten in the Great Hall. They rarely served cold sandwiches, even for the noonday meal.

More often than not, Severus found himself skipping meals because of the sheer inconvenience of having to stop whatever he was doing in order to walk to the Great Hall and sit through an entire meal. The fact that the headmaster invariably had something pithy and wise to impart during the meals usually served to make his blood boil and resulted in his losing his appetite. If he wasn't going to eat anyway, why bother going when he had far better ways to spend his time?

Of course, once Lily started ignoring him and began talking to Potter instead, Severus' appetite was lost before he even arrived in the Great Hall. Rather, he felt his guts twist painfully at the thought that she had abandoned him for the very people that had provoked him into calling her a "Mudblood." True, the word had come from his mouth, and he was wrong to have said it, but couldn't she have given him some benefit of the doubt because of their long friendship?

"Severus!"

Severus jerked, startled to awareness. He didn't realize that he had zoned out. He glared at Eric.

"Sorry, man," Eric said, not sounding the least bit apologetic. "I called you five times." He studied the younger boy in concern. "You okay? Haven't lost your favorite stirrer or melted your cauldron, have you?"

This last was only asked half-jokingly, as Severus had misplaced his favorite quill earlier in the week right before his warding class, and he'd worriedly retraced his steps until it turned up again. To Severus' unending embarrassment, Eric had chided him with "Aren't you a wizard? _Accio_ the damn the thing!" (Which he had; Severus still blushed when reminded of the incident.)

"No…just thinking. Look, I have to be going. I have dueling and this is only my first meeting. If I hurry, I might make it on time."

"Hey, look before you go…the girls and I are going swimming this afternoon. You know the outdoor pool over by the Field House?" At Severus' nod, Eric continued. "So, if you don't have any other plans for the afternoon, how about joining us? We were planning on being there from two to four, and then afterwards going for hamburgers at the Hazeltine Brewery and Public House."

"I'm sorry. I don't know where that is."

"It's okay…we can take our brooms 'cause it's in wizarding Salem on the wharf. It makes the best hamburgers in the local area, and if that's not your thing, it's got lots of other great things on the menu. Sis loves the lobster rolls, but we're from Texas, so it's not like we can get that at home. Anne and I prefer the hamburgers." He looked pleadingly at Severus. "Oh, come on! You know what they say? All work and no play makes Severus a very dull boy!"

"Isn't that 'makes _Johnny_ a very dull boy'?" Severus asked with a smirk. Eric slapped him playfully on the arm.

" _You_ know what I mean. Anyway…come and join us. Have a little fun. I bet you'll be able to get a lot more done once you let yourself relax for a few hours." He gave the younger wizard a hopeful look. When Severus smiled and nodded, Eric broke into a wide grin. "Outta sight, man! Wait till I tell the girls. We'll be at the pool at 2:00 p.m. Look for us 'cause it gets kinda busy on Saturdays." He turned to go. "See ya then! The girls are gonna have kittens when I tell 'em that you'll be joining us!"

Severus watched him go, a feeling of warmth spreading out from somewhere in his chest. It had been a long time since someone had been excited at the prospect of spending an afternoon with him. It was a nice feeling.

He wrapped his breakfast sandwich and hurried out…

 **oOo**

That Saturday marked a shift inside Severus. When he first arrived in the Institute, he had to conscientiously make himself walk tall and not slouch, deliberately exuding an air of confidence that he didn't really feel. After all, just a few short days before he left Hogwarts, he had a habit of slouching and trying to make himself as small a target as possible.

Now, with real friends who expressed an interest in him, who wanted to spend time with him, even went so far as to seek him out and invite him to join them, Severus felt for the first time in a long time that he had worth. His new friends were showing him that he was more than just a slimy Slytherin who was _Doomed_ from age eleven to go _Dark_. He was more than just a Half-blood who would never be good enough to be accepted by the deeply entrenched and traditionalist British Pureblood society.

The American wizards were just so open and friendly that Severus wondered if the original wizarding colonists had been comprised mostly of Hufflepuffs. That day he was welcomed with handshakes, friendly waves, and smiles to the dueling club. There were fifteen students in all, a small number but Alan Foster, the captain of the club, was excited that so many had decided to take part during the summer.

"The summer dueling schedule is abbreviated, of course, but we're still pretty active. Our team, the Salem Potioneers—" The others groaned at the name and he laughed, holding up his hands in surrender. "Hey, don't blame the messenger! We're a College of Potions, so someone way back at the founding—"

"—Someone without any imagination!" shouted a small witch in a blonde ponytail, causing the rest to laugh out loud. Severus recognized her from his warding class.

"True, but...we still have to show ourselves with honor and pride during competitions. After all, we may be Potioneers, but we're wizards and witches first. So, for those of you who have felt cramped and tied up in Potions classes, here is where we do indeed indulge in silly 'wand waving'!" He shouted this last, waving his fists in excitement. " _Lots_ of wand waving!"

The rest of the club members erupted in cheers at his words.

As the others quieted down, Foster had everyone sign their name in the club roster. "Placement in the competitions will go to those who attend the practices leading up to the meets. There are only seven scheduled for the summer and a finite number of spaces available for duelists to compete. I know you've got lots of stuff to do and activities to take part in, but if you want to compete as a Potioneer, you have to pay your dues—and that's coming to practice on Saturday mornings and at least one evening a week."

"I didn't know we'd have to meet during week nights," the ponytailed girl wailed. "I can't make it then. I already have a study group that meets each night. The group leader made it clear that he has a long line of people waiting to get into the group." She shook her head sadly. "If I miss once, I'm automatically out." She looked around at the others. "I'm really sorry, guys, Foster...but I really need the study help. Otherwise, I don't think I'll be able to pass Arithmancy 520, and it's a core requirement to getting accepted into the post graduate Apprenticeship program here."

"Hey, it's cool, Sarah," Foster reassured her. "The Potions Apprenticeship comes first...I'm only sorry we won't have use of your wand in competition."

"Thanks, Foster," Sarah hugged him and then waved goodbye to everyone else. "Good luck, everyone! Show those 'Wand-Wavers' that we Potioneers are much more than mere cauldron watchers."

"Here, here!"

"Good luck, Sarah!"

"Tell your study group leader he _sucks_!" This last caused everyone to roar in laughter, and even Sarah left with a bounce in her step.

"Okay, everyone. First, I've a few handouts to give you. These have the latest NCWA rules on dueling competitions. It includes the degree of hexes, _Charms_ , and _Transfigurations_ that you can use. Pay attention! If you use anything that isn't sanctioned, then you'll be barred from competition for life." At his words the others gasped.

"For life? But that's hardly fair! What if we make an honest mistake? Use something that we thought was allowed, but it turned out to be non-sanctioned. Don't we even get a warning?"

Foster shook his head. "Sorry, no. The NCWA has a _Zero-Tolerance_ policy on using non-sanctioned spellwork. The list of sanctioned spells is included here. Study it and learn it! The list is charmed to automatically update if or when the NCWA makes any changes to it. I added another charm to mine that if you're interested in, I'll be happy to show you. Whenever the list updates, it emits a beep, so I don't miss any changes. Any questions?"

Severus hated calling attention to himself, but he knew that the only way to learn was to ask questions. He didn't believe in the old adage that there was no such thing as a stupid question, as the Hogwarts instructors insisted. After all, each time any Gryffindor opened their mouth was paid proof against such a belief. But, he did believe that only a stupid person didn't ask questions when necessary. Therefore, he bit the bullet and raised his hand.

"Oh, yes. You in the black...and black," Foster said with a grin.

"I'm not familiar with the acronym you cited—NCWA. Could you please explain what that is?" Severus asked.

"Sure. Transfer student, right?" Severus nodded although he wanted to sneer at the stupid and obvious Gryffindorish question. "NCWA stands for National Conference of Wizarding Athletics. It's the ruling body for all wizarding collegiate level athletics."

"Thank you," Severus said with a brief nod.

"You're welcome," Foster replied, and then turned to the group. "Okay then, read the list, memorize it, and check it over regularly."

The others grumbled but nodded in understanding.

"Now, how about everyone introduces themselves? Tell us a little about yourself, and any experience you've had with dueling—competitive or _non-sanctioned._ " He smirked at his choice of words. "Then, we'll see what you've each got."

With Sarah having left, that left an even number of club members. Foster paired himself off against another senior, Tyler Hawkes, who also had experience in competitive dueling. He had everyone watch for a few minutes as they demonstrated a typical five-minute duel. Before they began, Foster cast a safety ward around themselves to protect the onlookers.

Once he was satisfied with the wards, Foster turned to Hawkes. They bowed to each other, then turned their backs, walked ten paces, and stopped. As one, they turned and faced each other again, their wands held at ready.

In order for their audience to follow what they were doing, they verbalized all of their spells. Severus enjoyed the show. The two older students used only what the NCWA list of approved spells called "5th Degree Spellwork." In other words, a seventh year from Hogwarts would know all of the spells and minor hexes. They did not use any curses or hexes that would cause undue pain or harm.

Severus was fascinated by their use of _Charms_ and _Transfiguration_. Foster changed Hawkes' dark jeans into neon pink hot pants, which resulted in several wolf calls and appreciative whistles from a couple of the girls. In retaliation, Hawkes got a _Tarantallegra_ through Foster's shield and soon had the captain dancing a wild jig, which gave Hawkes the time to _finite_ the hot pants.

Severus smirked at the good-natured groans from the female members. The rest of the duel went similarly. Foster would cast; Hawkes would counter; and each of their shields kept sparkling spectacularly around them as they threw up their individual _Protegos_.

Afterwards, the rest of the dueling club members were paired up by age. Severus, being the youngest, was paired with a sophomore _Potions_ student, Scott Bishop, who was the next youngest. Foster and Hawkes walked around correcting stances, wand-work, and even incantations. For this first practice, he had everyone verbalizing their spells, as well as having them cast at half-speed.

Once the pairs had gotten somewhat used to their partner's rhythm and style, Foster had them begin with a few basic nonverbal spells: _Expelliarmus, Stupefy,_ and _Protego._ When he and Hawkes were satisfied that the others had mastery of the three spells, they had them duel two pairs at a time for three minutes—Foster and Hawkes each monitoring a different pair.

When it was Severus and Scott's turn, they quickly took their positions and waited for Foster to cast the dueling ward. As soon as they held their wands at ready, Foster called out, "Begin!"

Severus nonverbally cast two spells almost simultaneously. His shield sparked instantly just as his disarming spell hit his opponent. The duel was over almost before it started. As Scott went flying across the floor, Severus _Accio'd_ his opponent's wand. Scott landed on his back with enough force to knock the wind out of him. Severus cast _Incarcerous_ just in case Scott was hiding a few wandless tricks up his sleeve, and wrapped things up neatly.

The whole thing had taken less than a minute. The next moment the wards dropped, and Severus heard a loud round of applause and cheers from the ones on the sidelines.

"Outta sight, man!"

"That's gotta be the coolest takedown in the history of the Potioneers Dueling Club!"

"Smooth, Snape…real smooth!"

Once Scott was released, he stood and looked sheepishly at Severus. "Man, what'd you hit me with? A sledgehammer? That's the fastest takedown I've ever had. Did you duel back in England? I've come across a few British competitors, but I don't think I remember you."

Severus shook his head and smirked. "I've never dueled in any _sanctioned_ competition, if you get my drift."

Scott grinned. "I think I get what you're saying. Man, whatever it was, I'm glad you're gonna be on our side! Just wait…with you on the team, the Potioneers are gonna show those loudmouth 'Wand-Wavers' just what we're really made of!"

"I couldn't have said it better myself, Bishop," Foster said breaking in. He threw his arm around Severus' shoulder. "Listen, Snape…Hawkes and me are gonna want to work with you a little one-on-one. D'you think that you could spare us an additional hour either right after practice on Saturdays or after the evening practices during the week?"

Snape looked a little doubtful. He was already giving two hours of his Saturday mornings—traditionally his scheduled revision time with Lily—and now he had an additional two hours one night a week that he hadn't known about before. Did he want to give yet another hour, perhaps more a week?

"Professor Newman, our sponsor, couldn't make this first meeting 'cause of a prior commitment. But I guarantee that he'll be here next time. I think he'll be really interested in that simultaneous casting you just did." Newman was the Spellwork Department Chair and Severus' Spellwork instructor.

Severus considered the matter carefully, almost ready to say no; however, he was supposed to develop an original use of either _Charms_ or _Transfiguration_ for his end of summer project. He had both Summer I  & II in order to create it, but while he had already invented several spells his fifth and sixth year at Hogwarts, he wanted to create something entirely new. Perhaps working closely with Professor Newman and Alan Foster would help him come up with an exciting new spell.

The next moment, he had a vision of returning to Hogwarts and encountering the Marauders with their usual four-on-one odds. Without stopping to further question the wisdom of his decision, he nodded and quickly said, "I'll be here. Just let me know the time."

Foster and Hawkes' identical predatory smiles made Severus feel a little uneasy as if he were the prey and the other two were just waiting to eat their fill...

 **oOo**

 **Author's Note:** Sorry about the long break, but August was very busy—plus, I've been struggling with a bit of story development. Still, I'm back and I will try to keep a regular update schedule. Thanks to everyone who has stuck to the story so far. I really appreciate all of your comments.

 **Acknowledgements:** As always **—** a special thanks goes to **Alethea27,** for beta'ing my story.

 **Disclaimer** : The world of _Harry Potter_ and the characters inhabiting it belong to J.K. Rowling. This story does not intend any copyright infringement.

 **Copyright** : 2015


	21. Chapter 15

**Summary:** Severus takes the competitive dueling world by storm.

 **oOo**

 **A Prince Rising**

 **By Syl Francis**

 **oOo**

 **Chapter Fifteen**

After the rest of the club members left with a few sympathetic glances tossed at Severus, Foster walked around the younger wizard and looked him up and down. "All right, Snape, you definitely have the moves against an intermediate level duelist. Let's see how you fare against an expert."

"Don't worry, Snape. To keep things on an even keel, we'll only cast verbally today," Hawkes reassured Severus.

For the next hour, first Foster, then Hawkes took him through his paces. They tried several ways to break through his personal shield and his concentration, but to no avail.

" _Fumos_!" Foster cried, opening with a smokescreen spell. As the duelists were suddenly enshrouded in a dense fog, they had to look closely to see where the other could be standing.

Severus put his black clothing to good use by transfiguring his black jacket into a black cape, which he wrapped around himself. He moved silently in the pea soup, his years of sneaking around the Hogwarts corridors to avoid the Marauders proving useful at the moment. A sudden displacement in the gloom gave him a split second's warning.

Diving to the left and strengthening his shield in the direction he'd seen movement, Severus muttered, " _Whirlenvindr!"_ A windstorm suddenly blew in, easily dissipating the thick fog. Simultaneously, the two duelists rapidly cast a spell against their opponent.

Foster twirled his wand in a circle and cried, " _Incendio!"_ A rope of fire shot out of his wand and flew toward Severus.

Severus quickly waved his wand in a wide arc and countered with, " _Glaciem_!" Instantly, a sheet of ice encased the fire rope, dousing the flames and dropping the temperature inside the protective ward by several degrees. Before either duelist could take advantage, the five-minute buzzer went off.

Foster and Hawkes both clapped Severus on the shoulder, grinning like mad. "Snape, that was like far, far out! I'm stoked, man, stoked!" Foster exclaimed.

Hawkes snorted. "Watch it, man. You're channeling your inner teen witch."

Foster mock-glared at him. "Sit on it!"

Severus listened fascinated. "I understand the words. It's your usage that's lost on me."

"Chill, man. We're just messing with you. It's what passes for current _Muggle_ slang here in the States." Foster grinned. "Sometimes the older wizarding generation's not too sure what the _Muggles_ are saying either, so a lot of us younger ones have made it our mission to learn it and use it. It's just too much fun to obfuscate the elders."

"They call it ' _Muggle_ -speech' and tolerate it because they want us to be able to easily function in the _Muggle_ world," Hawkes added.

Severus nodded. This was just another item in a long list of differences between the American wizarding world and the British one. What must it be like to have grown up in such an open, accepting society? He had only been here one week and was already dreading the day that he would have to return home.

After a short break, they set up the dueling ward again, and this time Severus went up against Hawkes. This bout went similarly to the previous one, except that this time Severus managed to disarm his opponent just as the buzzer sounded. The rest of the hour passed quickly, with Severus dueling for five minutes and resting for five. After 45 minutes of this, Foster called a halt and had the other two join him in the small break room.

The final 15 minutes, the three dissected each of the duels, step-by-step, spell-by-spell. Each wizard had to reconstruct why he picked a particular spell and not another. They analyzed each spell from casting to hitting the target or to being countered.

"What was that windstorm charm you called up? It's a new to me," Hawkes said interestedly. Severus felt his face heat up suddenly in embarrassment. He'd been so caught up in the duel that he forgot himself and used a spell not on the approved list.

"I'm sorry...I just forgot the list for minute and used one of my own spells. It won't happen again, I promise!"

"Hey, chill, dude," Foster said easily. "We all make mistakes. Anyway, if you register your invented spells with the AmerWizGov and the rating they're assigned meets with the NCWA specs, then you can petition them and have your spell added to the list of sanctioned spells."

As they analyzed each success or failure, Foster suggested other spells they might have used instead. At the end of the hour, each wizard felt that the time had been well spent and that Severus was going to make a formidable addition to the dueling team.

What fascinated the two Americans was that Severus could raise his shield automatically without conscious thought, and then, he could strengthen or weaken it as needed. To top it off, Severus could cast offensively while maintaining his shield without affecting its strength.

"And that, my young British friend, is an ability that I wish you could teach the rest of us, but I have a feeling that it's become so automatic to you that you may not even know how you're doing it." Foster looked at Hawkes questioningly.

"I think that if he tries to analyze how he's doing it, he could gum up the works and then he'd be unable to call it up." Hawkes grinned at Severus. "It looks like we may have to raise your membership status from ' _Novice'_ to ' _Intermediate_.' I think before the summer session is over, you'll be classified as ' _Expert'_ for later meets. Will you be returning for the fall term?"

"I'm still not sure I'll be accepted, but I will be applying if Dean Haliwinkle gives her endorsement."

"Snape, if Haliwinkle gives you her endorsement, you'll be 'in like Flynn'! I guarantee it," Foster said reassuringly. Then he and Hawkes burst out laughing when their youngest duelist looked confused and asked, "Who's Flynn...?"

 **oOo**

Shortly before 1:00 p.m. that afternoon, Severus made a quick run to his suite to shower and change for the pool. He'd again caught a quick bite on the run at the Student Union, immediately following the additional dueling session with Foster and Hawkes. He had left the Dueling Hall almost soaked to the skin after his grueling workout against the two senior Potioneers. He was excited, however. In only 45 minutes with them, he had learned enough new skills to make his next meeting with the Marauders interesting to say the least.

As he showered, he did something he hadn't done in a long time—he hummed under his breath at first, and then without even noticing it, began singing a _Muggle_ song he'd heard on the American Wizarding Wireless—"Desperado."

" _Desperado, why don't you come to your senses?_

 _You been out ridin' fences for so long now_

 _Oh, you're a hard one_

 _I know that you got your reasons_

 _These things that are pleasin' you_

 _Can hurt you somehow..."_

Since he didn't own any swimwear, Severus transfigured a pair of jeans into modest, black swim trunks. He also put on a fresh green polo shirt with a Slytherin crest on the right breast pocket. He then changed his trainers into a pair of low, slip-on deck shoes. He'd seen an advertisement for a pair in the local paper, _The Salem Gazette_ , and liked them for casual wear. He re-strapped his wand holster to his right arm and replaced his wand, disillusioning the whole thing. Satisfied, he grabbed a towel, suntan lotion, and headed out.

The rest of the afternoon passed in comfortable companionship with his friends. Eric and the girls were fun and easy to get along with. They had a friendly water war. "No wands allowed!" insisted Anne, only to turn around and zap Eric with a low-level stinging hex.

"In the words of the world's most famous rabbit, Bugs Bunny!" Eric intoned, mock-seriously. "You know, that _this_ of course. Means. War!" He suddenly apparated immediately behind Anne and grabbed her, dunking her several times.

Grinning at his friend's revenge, Severus figured that Anne's shrieks could be heard clear across to the Quidditch pitch. Catching Jennifer's eye, Severus held up his hands in surrender. Laughing, Jennifer tossed him the ball and began playing a game of one-on-one water polo. At one point, they struggled to steal the ball from the other only to have it slip away from them and make its way over to where Anne and Eric were still going at it.

Severus studied their body language for a while and finally asked in casual disinterest, "Do you think they will ever figure it out?"

"What? Figure what out?" Jennifer asked.

Severus shrugged. "That they like each other."

"Like each other? Eric and Anne? You mean, as in ' _like'_ like?" Jennifer asked surprised. "That's ridiculous! I mean—they fight like cats and dogs! Besides, Anne always tells me when she has the hots for someone. She's never even talked about Eric—!" At Severus' skeptical look, Jennifer hurried on. "I mean—of course, she has. But when she talks about Eric, it's to complain about him! I... _no_! She _couldn't_ —she _doesn't_! I'd _know_!"

Severus looked at her without saying anything, just let her bluster her way through a series of excuses. When she finally wound down, he merely raised an eyebrow and pointed at Eric and Anne with his chin.

Eric held Anne in his arms, while she struggled half-heartedly, laughing musically at whatever he was saying to her. Eric's own dark expression was offset by a soft look around his eyes and a slight quirk at the corner of his mouth.

"Oh, my," was all Jennifer could think to say...

 **oOo**

The month of June passed in a similar vein, Severus advancing in his _Potions_ , _Spellwork_ , and warding. He approached Dean Haliwinkle early in the second week and presented his proposal for the topical pain potion. She excitedly gave him the go ahead to use one of the many private labs that were set aside for student projects.

A pain potion that would be strong enough to ease the transition from human to werewolf would be a great breakthrough, especially if Severus could develop it in time to test concurrently with the Wolfsbane potion. Haliwinkle decided to ensure that a lab would be specially reserved in Severus' name for the rest of the summer.

 **oOo**

Severus then visited Professor Newman during his instructor's open door hours and spoke at length about some of the spells he had created in the past few years, and a the few of ones he was developing currently. Severus would never entrust anyone with the _Sectumsempra_ or some of his more harmful hexes.

"Is there someway that I can get a creator's license or credit for them? If so, how do I go about it?"

Newman studied the documents with Severus' invented spells, surprised someone so young had already managed such a difficult achievement. " _Muffliato_ , _Levicorpus_ , _Whirlenvindr,_ and...What's this? An intermediate-level hex that speeds up the growth of a person's toenails? That's downright mean, Mr. Snape," he grinned, amused. "I can only imagine the pain and discomfort that would come from that."

"Professor, I'm not sure if sharing my spells with the world is a good idea because there's a war looming back home in England. I'd hate for any of my spells to be used by the forces of Dark against the Light. But I also hate the idea of others stealing my ideas and using them against me, only to have them turn around and take credit for the spells, too."

"What I see here are not exactly high-level charms or transfigurations that would cause great harm, but I can see how they could be used offensively in a duel. Keeping a few close to the vest would be advantageous during a war, as it would take the opposing side by surprise."

Newman spoke seriously, wanting to encourage his brilliant young student, while helping him reach a difficult decision. He understood Severus' reluctance to publish his spells, and felt honored that he had trusted him this much with his ideas. There was nothing more humiliating than having your own spells turned against you. Newman knew that from first hand experience. But he was also a scholar who appreciated the development of new ideas and discovery of new concepts.

"However, this _Muffliato_ is absolutely brilliant, Mr. Snape! In fact, if it has never been published before, I recommend you submit it for your end of term project. I guarantee you'll blow away the competition!"

"Thank you, Professor," Severus said quietly, "but that's one of the spells that I thought would be of help to the Light during the war." ' _If they'll listen to me_ ,' he added in bitter silence. "But I do have something that shows some inventive _Charms_ and even Protective Enchantments. I'm not sure if this is silly, but I've found that it really helps speed up revising and organization." Severus then showed Newman his own Charmed journal, and walked him through the many Charms and Protections.

"Mr. Snape, there is nothing silly about this journal. In fact, if you can charm another either identically or with new, but similar _Charms_ , and if you document each _Charm_ and Protection that you have added, I think that it would make an excellent end-of-term project, too," Newman said reassuringly. "And, between you and me, I believe that you could even be able to market it and make some real money here. I know that when I was going through my own Mastery, I would've been very happy to have had a journal such as this."

Newman looked at the object in his hand and then at the young wizard with something akin to envy. Who knew that this would be the summer that one of the most brilliant young wizards he had ever taught would pass through his classes and basically make everyone around him seem dull by comparison, himself included? Newman knew that Severus was in the dueling club through Alan Foster's enthusiastic reports. It seemed that Newman would just have to take a much more active role as the club's sponsor. No telling what new spells Severus might invent on the spot.

After a moment, Newman realized that Severus was speaking and concentrated on his words. "...for taking the time to speak to me and also on your recommendation. I'll give it serious thought, I promise." Severus stood and executed a quick formal bow at his professor and left his office.

"Damn...brilliant and he has impeccable manners, too. Haliwinkle better think of way to keep him here. Would we cause an international incident if we didn't let him leave the country when the summer term ended?"

 **oOo**

The next few weeks sped in blur of lectures, reading, labs, late nights of studying, and experimenting; however, it was not all work and no play. Severus enjoyed his practices with the Dueling Club and the five meets he competed in—winning four and one ending in a draw. Severus, with Foster's encouragement and Professor Newman's help, had submitted the _Whirlenvindr_ spell to the AmerWizGov's Department of Charms and Transfigurations (DoC/T).

Severus had fully documented its incantation and wand movements in a wizarding government department form: WG Form SpC/T-41. (SpC/T stood for Spellwork: Charms and Transfiguration; 41 was simply a numerical assignment given to the form—41 out of hundreds of forms.)

Additionally, he and Foster had both included pensieve memories of the duel where he had used it. As each student had a differing perspective on the spell's effectiveness, the memories proved extremely helpful in the DoC/T's approval of the spell and assigning it a 5th Degree Spellwork designation.

The young wizards grinned in triumph at this last, because it meant that it could be used in dueling competition if approved by the NCWA. As a result, Severus petitioned the National Conference of Wizarding Athletics and within a week, his _Whirlenvindr_ Charm was added to the sanctioned list. The entire process had taken less than a full week—unheard of when dealing with the Ministry of Magic in Britain.

At his first dueling meet, Severus cut an impressive figure in his new dueling robes—black, of course, with subtle green and silver piping. Underneath, he wore his usual, stiffly starched white button-down Oxford shirt with green and white striped tie, black trousers, and dragonhide boots. A small Prince family crest was appliqued onto the left side of his robes, just above his heart.

As he climbed up to the dueling stage, he and his opponent were introduced. "In the _Novice_ class, our next duelists are Severus Tobias Prince-Snape from Great Britain, the creator of the new, exciting spell that is taking the Dueling Competitive World by storm—the _Whirlenvindr_!" The onlookers burst into sudden applause and cheers of approval, almost drowning out the name of his opponent.

Many sitting in the audience were also there for the competition, awaiting their own duels, and fully appreciated this new sanctioned spell. His opponent, a ' _foolish wand-waver_ ,' as Foster would say from the New Orleans School of Spells and Enchantments, also joined in the applause. Embarrassed at the unexpected round of accolades, Severus bowed stiffly at the judges and then at the audience.

Ironically, he didn't get the opportunity to use the _Whirlenvindr_ in his first two competitions, but managed to win without it anyway.

What Severus had not expected, but on reflection should have anticipated, was that one of the members of the wizarding press in the audience happened to be a reporter from the _Daily Prophet_ , wizarding Britain's foremost daily newspaper...

 **oOo**

Lily looked up as the owl bringing the morning's post pecked at the kitchen window. She happily gave the owl a treat and the two sickles for her copy of the _Daily Prophet._ She was expecting a response from Alice Gibbon and Mary MacDonald to spend Saturday afternoon at Diagon Alley.

She quickly riffled through the mail, found a couple of advertisements to two new wizarding shops, one each in Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley that caught her attention. New shops were always a welcome change to the almost stagnant-like wizarding _status quo_. The one in Diagon Alley was a goblin-run jewelry shop called, Grogkun's Jewelry and Gifts.

' _Oooh...! That sounds cool!'_ Lily thought excitedly. Her mother's 40th birthday was in mid-August, and this could be just the place to get her something extra special for such a milestone birthday. She had asked Petunia to join her and her friends in today's excursion to Diagon Alley. Maybe they could check out the shop's offerings, and then if they found something they both agreed on, they could combine finances and buy it together.

Happily, both Alice and Mary agreed to meet her at Diagon Alley for lunch and shopping. Smiling, Lily set aside the _Daily Prophet_ for later and began preparing breakfast for the family. Now that she had a part-time job, she really appreciated all the work that her mother went through to ensure each of her family members had a healthy and tasty breakfast before heading off to their respective workday.

Petunia walked in as soon as the bacon began sizzling, and immediately set to work, helping her sister. They worked companionably, neither speaking unless it was to ask for a utensil or a specific seasoning or ingredient. As Petunia prepared the toast, Lily set the table, placing everyone's cold drink of choice on their particular spot. Lily and Mrs. Evans preferred orange juice, while Mr. Evans and Petunia liked a small glass of milk with their breakfast. Everyone also drank tea, so she dutifully placed a tea cup next to the three Evans ladies' place settings, while her father got his extra-large 'Best Dad—Ever' mug. Once the bacon and eggs were done and placed in a warming pan, she put the kettle on the stovetop to heat the water. Both parents walked in as the kettle whistled that the water was ready.

Warm smiles and greetings were quickly exchanged by the family as they settled down to enjoy their breakfast. After a few minutes of "Girls, this tastes delicious!" and "Thank for breakfast, Lily...Petunia. What a wonderful surprise. You're going to spoil me!" the four ate quietly, enjoying their time together as a family.

After everyone had finished eating, they each settled back for a few minutes of quiet conversation and discussion of the day's plans. Mrs. Evans refreshed everyone's tea and Lily offered her father the local paper, the _Cokeworth Register_.

"And what are you girls doing today?" Mrs. Evans asked as she took a careful sip of her hot tea.

"Lily invited me to go to Diagon Alley with her and her friends today," Petunia said excitedly. She had a Very Important Date with Vernon the next weekend and was hoping to find something suitable to wear. Her smile practically glowed as she answered her mother, who in turn gave her a knowing look.

Lily oblivious to the silent undercurrent of her sister's conversation with their mother reached for the _Daily Prophet_. "I wonder what new, useless drivel this worthless rag is going to report today? Lucius Malfoy suffering through a windy day that ruined his carefully coifed hairdo, perhaps? Lady Parkinson showing more décolletage than perceived as 'decent' by Britain's Lost-in-the-Victorian Age wizarding society? Or, heaven help us all, James Potter and Sirius Black frolicking boyishly at the Potter's summer home in the French seaside?"

"Why do you read that rag anyway, Lily?" asked Petunia, exasperated. "I mean, like you said, it mostly ' _reports'_ —and I use the term loosely—on pretty much useless activities."

"Because it's the most _reliable_ —" Making air quotes, Lily rolled her eyes. "—wizarding paper. And I keep hoping they'll report something important on 'You-Know-Who' and his followers." She unfolded the paper as she spoke to her sister, and only then, glanced down at the front page. Her face paled instantly, her eyes widening at what she saw splashed across the front page.

There, above the fold were two full-color, wizarding photos of Severus, looking strikingly handsome in dueling robes. One photo had him looking somewhat embarrassed as the crowd applauded him. The other showed him, his shoulder length dark hair whipping around, as he fully extended his wand, handily taking down his opponent with a well-placed _Expelliarmus._ Although the photo had no sound, of course, it was obvious from his wand-movements and the ensuing burst of white light that crackled within the dueling wards what spell he had used against his opponent.

The caption below the first picture identified him as _'Severus Tobias Prince-Snape, currently enrolled in the Summer Institute of the Salem College of Potions and a Novice-level member of the Potioneers Dueling Club. Mr. Snape is also credited by the National Conference of Wizarding Athletics as the creator of a new, recently sanctioned spell, Whirlenvindr. (Not used by either contestant.)'_

The second caption reported that Severus had _'…taken down his opponent in under 30 seconds by opening with a powerful disarmament spell, capturing his opponent's wand, and then following through with an Incarcerous spell.' [Full story in page 3.]_

In a daze, Lily had turned the page and again was met with a full-page splash. This time the photos were almost that of a movie reel, with each showing a short scene from the duel: Severus' wand tip exploding with power; his opponent falling back and his wand flying toward Severus who caught it easily; Severus' wand emitting a rope that wrapped itself around the fallen wizard.

Finally, there was a photo of both duelists bowing to the judges and then facing each other and shaking hands. Severus' opponent in a sign of good sportsmanship clapped him on the back, and they both waved at the audience as they left the dueling stage.

The accompanying story immediately showed that the reporter hadn't bothered interviewing Severus. Instead, he had talked to a few of the other students from the college and almost everyone who knew the Slytherin had nothing but praise in describing him.

' _Man, Snape is one brilliant wizard! And boy what he can do with a wand on the dueling stage! And he's only a Novice! Wait until the fall term—he'll blow everyone out of the water!' This was from Alan Foster his team captain._

' _Sexy voice—like a mug of hot, velvety chocolate on a cold winter day!' A co-ed, identified as Anne Murphy, a Spellwork classmate and friend claimed._

' _Very hot!' from another co-ed, identified as Sarah Walcott. 'We like to ask him questions just so's we can listen to him talk. Oh, and that British accent! Yummy!'_

 _The Dueling Club sponsor, Professor Newman, echoed the words of the team captain in praising Mr. Snape's dueling prowess. However, he is also the young wizard's Spellwork instructor, and he cautiously stated, 'Mr. Snape may just be one of the most brilliant students I have ever taught. I'm definitely looking forward to having him remain for the coming school year...'_

 _Mr. Prince-Snape, besides being a brilliant student and duelist, is also a generous benefactor. Although he has only recently come into his inheritance, the young Head of the Noble House of Prince is already credited with donations to many charitable organizations. These include but are not limited to the following: St. Mungo's Children's Ward, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Scholarship Fund, and The Widows and Orphans Outreach Program. [Full list of charitable donations, page 25]_

The reporter ended with the following string of questions:

' _If Mr. Prince-Snape is this generous, brilliant, and talented, then why has Wizarding Britain not heard of him before? Why do I ask this, you may wonder, Dear Reader? Because prior to transferring to America, Mr. Prince-Snape was enrolled in our own Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

 _Why are we allowing our more talented young wizards to abandon Britain's Wizarding World, and instead, enrich another country's wizarding society? What have Headmaster Dumbledore and the Hogwarts Governing Board to say to this? Are we as a nation in danger of losing our next generation of wizarding talent? Inquiring minds want to know!'_

 **oOo**

"Lily! Are you all right, sweetheart?" Mrs. Evans' voice sounded like it was coming from a long tunnel. "Lily…what is it?"

Wordlessly, Lily handed her mother the paper with Severus' pictures and accompanying story. Violet's eyes widened at the captions, her eyebrows traveling higher and higher as she read the story.

"Oh, my…he's in America? Why didn't he tell us?" Mrs. Evans asked worriedly. She passed the paper to her husband to read it and then finally handed it over to Petunia. She read it and sighed, knowing that Lily was not taking the revelation of Severus' summer activities well. Petunia looked sympathetically at her sister before speaking.

"Lily, at least now you know the truth. He isn't attending some clandestine Death Biter meeting with What's-His-Name. He's going to summer school in America...and apparently taking part in dueling contests." She shrugged at her parents' worried looks. "It's what practically passes for normal around here, nothing weird or freaky about it—except for the dueling part." She grimaced. "Seriously, dueling? Is that even legal?"

Lily blinked rapidly, refusing to be moved to more tears. Severus had left the country and hadn't seen fit to tell her. Could she blame him? Was she at fault? Was anyone? Didn't Severus have the right to follow his dreams—away from the daily harassments he faced at Hogwarts? Away from all the sneers and jeers aimed at him for being a Slytherin? An awkward bookworm, who was all arms and legs? A brilliant student who didn't suffer ignorant fools? For daring to exist in a world that also happened to have the Marauders in it?

' _For having a best friend who wanted to fit in so badly that I turned my back on him when he most needed me,'_ she finished in self-chastisement. "I've lost him. He's left and he's found a place where he can be happy now." She looked up unhappily at her family. "He's gone."

"Oh, sweetheart, he isn't gone," Mrs. Evans said reassuringly. She reached across the table and gently squeezed her younger daughter's hand. "He's there for summer school. He'll be back."

"I don't think so, Mum," Lily said, shaking her head. "He's so brilliant and looks like the people over there can see it, too. The Hogwarts teachers barely acknowledge him except to look at him suspiciously, as if he's already joined up with You-Know-Who. And you should've heard Dumbledore. He said that Severus was lost as soon as he was sorted into Slytherin."

Petunia shook her head in confusion. "What's he talking about it? I mean, if I remember correctly, you were sorted into your Houses when you first got to Hogwarts, right? By a stupid hat of all things, and you were only eleven!"

"So, your headmaster believes that a magic hat has the ability to predict all future behavior on the part of a child when it decides what House would fit you best?" Mr. Evans shook his head in bemusement. "That is a serious condemnation of a quarter of the students in your school, and it's hardly fair. How can a person with such a low opinion of such a large percentage of the student population be allowed to remain as headmaster?"

"I don't know, Dad. But I do know that Sev often said that Slytherins were treated unfairly by the faculty in the classroom—rarely receiving a fair number of points and often losing them almost as soon as they got them. Of course, the Marauders attacking him with impunity was the worst, but I didn't really believe him, thinking he was imagining things."

"Well, if Severus is happy in the States, then we should be happy for him," Mrs. Evans declared. "That poor boy has suffered a lot of tragedy in just a short time. He deserves some happiness for a change. I'm only sorry he didn't trust us enough to tell us of his plans."

"I don't think that was the reason, Mum. It wasn't anything you said or did. It was _me_. _I'm_ the one he didn't trust. I broke off our friendship and refused to talk to him for more than a year. And then James asked me out." Lily dropped her eyes in shame. "It wasn't even a real date, but Sev saw us together, and as usual, they were harassing him." She shrugged. "He didn't even give me a chance to explain. He just said goodbye and disapparated."

"Well, you know what I think?" Petunia asked. "I think that now that you know where he is, you should write him and tell him whatever it is you wanted to tell him before he left." She gave her sister a long, hard look. "If you really care about someone, Lily, you don't give up without a fight. Write him."

"But what if he doesn't reply? What then?" Lily asked. She looked at each of her family members, searching their eyes for some form of comfort or advice.

"Then you try again, sweetheart," Mr. Evans said. "Do you think I would have easily given up if your mum had decided not to say 'yes' when I asked her to marry me?"

"Did she?" Lily asked, momentarily distracted by this bit of unexpected news.

"Well, no," Mr. Evans admitted with a grin. "But then, I'm a handsome devil and an excellent catch." His three girls all laughed and threw handy napkins at him.

"Lily, you didn't talk to Snape for a whole year. One letter will probably not solve the problem," Petunia said, not unkindly but definitely not very gently.

"But it's a start," Mrs. Evans added, glaring at her eldest daughter for her perceived insensitivity. "In fact, perhaps I shall write him as well to give him a piece of my mind. I told that young man that he's family. Whatever happened between you two does not trump how your father and I feel about him." She glanced fondly at her husband as she spoke. "He was the son I never gave you."

Mr. Evans had the grace to blush in embarrassment. "He was the only one who would attend the _Victory_ football games with me." He grinned sheepishly, referring to his favorite English football team, the _Victory_.

"Dad, those weren't football games. They were ritualistic suicides, and the _Victory_ should've been banned by the Northeast League ages ago," Petunia snarked.

"Yes, to paraphrase Winston Churchill, 'Never in the field of human conflict have so few lost to so many'!" Lily teased.

"Ouch! That hurt!" Mr. Evans cried, holding his hands to his heart. "Truthfully, I enjoyed Severus' company more than the games themselves." He chuckled in reminiscence. "He couldn't have been much older than ten the first time I took him to a game. I was trying to explain the rules to him and what a goal was. He turned those adorable dark eyes on me and asked me seriously, _'Mr. Evans why isn't the team with the gold eagle on their shirts kicking the ball into the white netting like the other team?'_ I didn't have the heart to tell him that in the 15 years I had been attending the games, the _Victory_ had never once scored a goal." He grinned sheepishly at the others' whoops of laughter.

"Sev told me once that even though he thought it was silly that your team kept running all over the field chasing the ball, but never managing to score a single goal, he enjoyed attending the games with you," Lily said softly. "He felt that he could imagine that's how a real father and son were supposed to act. He never spoke about it again."

Mrs. Evans dabbed at her eyes and sniffled. "That's it! I'm writing Severus this instant. Lily, you'll have to post it for me when you go to Diagon Alley." Pausing thoughtfully, she then said, "Perhaps it's time that we purchased an owl for you, Lily. It would make staying in touch much easier, I believe." The others nodded in agreement. "We'll look into post owls when we go this year to buy your supplies for school."

Lily also sat down and wrote a letter, hoping that Severus would at least read it before blasting it with an _Incendio_. When she was closing, Petunia surprised her by adding a postscript.

She glared at Lily's surprised look. "What?" she demanded. "He was an annoying charity boy when we were kids, but if Dad and Mum think of him as a son, then I guess I have to think of him as an annoying little brother." She crossed her arms defensively. "But he's still a prat." With that she headed upstairs to get dressed, leaving her younger sister smiling after her.

 **oOo**

 **Author's Note:** Sorry again for the long wait in between updates. Same old excuse...RL demands its pound of flesh, and sadly, I do bleed when I'm cut.

 **Acknowledgements:** As always **—** a special thanks goes to **Alethea27,** for beta'ing my story.

 **Disclaimer** : The world of _Harry Potter_ and the characters inhabiting it belong to J.K. Rowling. This story does not intend any copyright infringement.

 **Copyright** : 2015


	22. Chapter 16

**Summary:** And now for Lucius' and Narcissa's responses (sorry, no Severus this chapter).

 **oOo**

 **A Prince Rising**

 **By Syl Francis**

 **oOo**

 **Chapter Sixteen**

Lucius Malfoy was enjoying a late breakfast, having had a lie in after staying out till the wee hours of the previous night with Narcissa Black. She was the one. He had known it since his seventh year...

 _She had just boarded the Hogwarts Express and was making her way down the aisle toward the compartment shared by the fifth year Slytherin girls. She had been in a hurry and therefore not paying close attention as she dragged her heavy trunk behind her. He had spotted her from the Prefects' compartment and been instantly smitten._

 _Almost overnight the youngest of the three Black sisters had blossomed into an exquisite beauty. Her long, golden hair fell in flowing cascades down her slender shoulders. It framed her lovely face and set off a pair of guileless, sapphire eyes that sent his senses reeling. He purposely blocked her way, forcing her to acknowledge him._

" _May I help you with your heavy trunk, Miss Black?" he asked politely. Her face registered surprise at first, but then her blue eyes lit from within in amusement._

" _I'd be grateful for the help, Mr. Malfoy," Narcissa said with a delighted smile. "Thank you for your kind offer." They began dating that year. Soon, Lucius had staked his claim amongst the other male Slytherins and no one dared challenge him._

 _Likewise with Narcissa—the other Slytherin girls knew that Lucius Malfoy was off limits now, and while there was some grumbling from Briar-Rose Bultstrode and Aurora Parkinson, no one would dare go against Bellatrix Black's younger sister..._

"Lucius! I want to see you in my study right now!" Abraxas Malfoy's bellows shattered his son's early morning quietude.

Lucius instantly tossed his napkin and silverware on his half-eaten breakfast and headed toward his father's study. As he made his way in measured steps through the large mansion (Malfoys did not rush anywhere—even for another Malfoy), he could hear the senior Malfoy's angry shouts echoing from the rafters. He caught sight of one of his late mother's house elves—Dobby, he believed was the small creature's name—cowering just outside the study, a tea tray held shakily in his hands.

Rolling his eyes, Lucius took the tray off the hapless house elf's hands and ordered him to punish himself by ironing his hands for five minutes. Dobby bowed quickly and squeaked out a timid, "Yes, Master Lucius-sir, you is too good to Dobby. Dobby a bad elf and must punish himself!" Before Lucius could say anything further, his father called for him again and Dobby popped out.

' _Dobby might be afraid of his own shadow, but he's not stupid,'_ Lucius mused. Hearing his father's angry rant coming from within, Lucius shook his head. _'Someone's in a right snit this morning.'_ He wondered what had set his father off—this time. _'Merlin, the Pater familias may soon need a room in the Janus Thickey Ward at St. Mungo's if he doesn't take care.'_

He paused, mulling over this idea and grinned suddenly. _'Perhaps it's time for Father to consider taking a rest. Or instead—?'_ He was interrupted from any further pursuit of this deliciously dangerous line of thought by his father's furious cries for him. Mentally girding his loins, Lucius walked in and set the tea tray down on the sideboard.

Lucius walked calmly up to his father's massive desk and stood exactly three feet before it, his back straight, chin and head up, hands firmly clasped behind his back, and his eyes looking steadily into his father's.

"Good morning, Father," Lucius said, bowing with impeccable courtesy and genuine respect. His father was one of the most formidable and powerful wizards Lucius knew. While he did not love the elder Malfoy by any sense of the word, he did respect him…and fear him. His father was a traditionalist pureblood who believed passionately in not sparing the wand when meting out punishment to his only son and heir.

If Lucius expected to carry on the Malfoy name and inherit all the privileges and responsibilities that went with it, then he had been expected to learn discipline from an early age. While Abraxas never used _Unforgiveables_ on his only son, he had used some very painful hexes and curses on him that left marks on the young man's back. His father called them signs of his love for Lucius, and told his nearly comatose son after one particularly grueling disciplinary session that the scars would always be there to remind him of his father's love.

Oh, they reminded Lucius of something, all right. And one day he would be sure that his father was reminded of the very same thing as well. Lucius was a very a ambitious young man, and since his father had taught him from early on that one showed one's love for another person through pain and torture, Lucius anticipated the day that he would finally show his father just how well he had learned that particular lesson. And with Abraxas' continued mental downslide, that day appeared to be in the not too distant future.

' _I hear that there is a strain of Dragon Pox that is particularly virulent this year…'_ Lucius contemplated in amusement.

"I said what do you have to say for yourself?" Mr. Malfoy demanded.

"I'm sorry, Father," Lucius said genuinely perplexed. "What have I supposedly done?"

"It's what you _haven't_ done that's at issue here, as well you know it!"

"Father, if you would please be more specific…I am certain that there are many things that I have not done, but if you wish to know about one in particular, you will have to be more forthcoming in your questioning." Through his speech, Lucius managed to maintain an outward façade of cool and calm. Nothing riled the senior Malfoy more than to have someone remain composed during one of his irrational rants. The more nonsensical his father became, the calmer and more logically Lucius responded.

Apoplectic with fury, Mr. Malfoy threw the _Daily Prophet_ at his son's face, the papers flying across the floor. Not deigning to bend down and pick up the newspaper, Lucius palmed his wand and nonverbally _accio'd_ the scattered sheets, returning them to their original order. Then and only then, did he bother to open the newspaper and gaze at the front-page photos. His eyes widened when he realized whom the article was about. He shook his head in denial.

' _What in Merlin's name is Snape doing in the States? He's supposed to be in that pigsty he calls home, stewing about his Mudblood girlfriend's refusal to forgive him and blaming those prats led by Potter. His anger is supposed to be growing to the point that he'll be ready to take the Dark Mark upon reaching his seventeenth birthday. He's not supposed to be making friends in a country whose wizarding founders thumbed their noses at all our traditional values.'_

Lucius took a moment to study the photos and read the captions, followed by the story that accompanied them. _'Severus Tobias Prince-Snape,'_ he read silently. _'Wait…what?_ He read a bit further. '... _The young Head of the Noble House of Prince...? Since when?'_

Lucius' thoughts flashed back a few weeks to the day he had spoken to Snape at Gringotts. Admittedly the young Slytherin had been looking exceptionally sharp that day, but Lucius had dismissed it as an expert feat of _Transfiguration_.

"Father, I thought you said that Augustus Prince cut Snape's mother from the family for marrying a disgusting _Muggle_."

"He did! I made sure of it," Abraxas said with something akin to pride. "I told him in no uncertain terms that if he didn't disinherit her on the spot, then she, her ape of a husband, and any half- _Muggle_ spawns she managed to breed would all be met with a very painfully long death."

Lucius was not aware of this particular incident. He raised his eyebrow in question. "I can understand your disgust at a daughter from a long line of pureblood wizards marrying a filthy _Muggle_ , especially from one as old and noble as the House of Prince, but why should that have concerned you, Father?"

"Augustus Prince had me act as go-between to arrange his daughter Eileen's betrothal to Cygnus Black. I went through some grueling negotiations, showing the advantages of a Black union with a Prince—after all, Augustus had married a Black cousin, so the familial ties were already there. Thus, a Black would be marrying a Black as is their tradition."

"What happened?" Lucius asked, intrigued in spite of himself.

"The witch ran away and married a _Muggle_ , thus tainting the Prince line for all eternity. But worse, her actions were a direct reflection on the Malfoy name and on me, the Head of the Malfoy House. I had acted in good faith for her family, made promises to the Black family, and had all but sealed the contract, when she disappeared. Augustus didn't find her for almost ten months. By the time he did, she was already married and expecting a child."

"Wait! Just a moment, Father!" Lucius interrupted confused by the story. "I happen to know that Severus Snape was born in 1960, making him almost four years younger than Narcissa Black. Andromeda and Bellatrix are even older. Why would you be brokering a marriage contract for Cygnus Black when he was already married?"

Abraxas glared at his son for interrupting him, but answered nevertheless. "This all happened several years before Severus and Narcissa were born." At Lucius' bemused expression, Abraxas gave him a bored look and explained further. "Obviously, Cygnus and Druella Rosier were not yet married—to each other."

"Excuse me?"

Abraxas took a deep breath and very uncharacteristically rolled his eyes. "Druella was married to one of the Notts—Bernard, I believe...Theodore Nott's second cousin and...Andromeda's father."

"You mean...Andromeda's not a Black?" At his father's headshake, Lucius muttered, "That explains a lot, I suppose." He was referring to her recent scandalous act of running off with a _Muggleborn_.

"No, she's not, as she's so recently shown by her sordid actions," Abraxas agreed in disgust. Dropping his voice to barely above a whisper, he added, "But then, neither is Bellatrix,"

Lucius stared at his father. Shaking his head, he asked, "She is Bernard's daughter, as well?"

A terrified look suddenly flashed across Abraxas' eyes. He gestured for Lucius to step closer. "Understand, Lucius, that in the right hands knowledge is power, but in the wrong hands, it is extremely dangerous." At Lucius' nod that he understood, Abraxas continued. "It was still in the early years, but the Dark Lord was already gathering some powerful allies and steadily gaining in power. Unfortunately for Bernard Nott, it was obvious that he was quickly falling out of the Dark Lord's favor. He had never been part of the Inner Circle, and quite frankly, he was always considered weak—unable to stomach some of our more hardline policies. In fact, it was rumored that his membership into the ranks was strictly as a favor to Theodore, who like myself, has been there from the start."

Abraxas paused, repulsed by his next words. "As a desperate measure, Nott _Imperiused_ Druella and offered her to our Lord to take to his bed in the misguided hope that he would be rewarded."

Lucius sucked in his breath in scandalized shock. "His own wife?"

Abraxas gave his son a knowing look and shook his head at his colleague's foolishness. "The Dark Lord did indeed take Druella for the night and the next and the next...In the end, Nott ' _disappeared'_ and by then Druella was with child. The Dark Lord knew that he could not be a proper father to the child, so he in turn gave Druella to Cygnus in marriage. By then it was obvious that there would be no marriage contract between the Black and Prince families, so Cygnus' father, Pollux immediately accepted in his son's name."

"But what of Cygnus and Druella? Didn't they have a say in whom they married?"

"Of course, not! Cygnus is a Black. He knew his duty to his family and to our Lord. As for Druella...she was _Obliviated,_ which was probably a kindness, considering what her husband had done to her, as well as...well, you know." Abraxas shuddered, remembering Druella's screams that night so long ago that the Dark Lord first took her into his chambers.

Lucius nodded, disgusted by Bernard Nott's unspeakable treatment of his own wife. As for the idea that the Dark Lord would take a married _pureblood_ witch to his bed—the wife of one of his own Death Eaters—shook him to the core, disturbing him on a deep, almost primeval level.

Who was to say that He wouldn't decide to pick and choose from among the ranks of his followers' wives? What if one day Narcissa caught his eye? Lucius shivered in sudden dread, knowing that such thoughts were both traitorous and dangerous. He turned his attention back to his father who was still talking about Druella.

"To this day, Druella does not remember what happened or the fact that Cygnus is not in fact Bellatrix' father. Still, to give credit where it's due, Cygnus has been a caring and loving father to all of Druella's daughters, and more importantly, he has done his duty to the Dark Lord by seeing to their proper upbringing."

"And what of Eileen Prince? You said that she was expecting at the time, but Bellatrix was born in 1955—Narcissa, a year later. This whole situation just doesn't add up, Father."

"Yes, Eileen was with child at the time, but obviously the child was not Severus Snape."

Lucius just stared at his father. "Snape has an older sibling? That's news to me."

Abraxas sighed and shook his head. "No, there are no older siblings. When Augustus Prince came to me and informed me of his daughter's changed circumstances, I told him that because his family had shamed mine, as payment for such a grievous slander done against our Noble House, he had to pay a hefty sum of 20 thousand galleons and disinherit the ungrateful baggage—or she and her family would face the consequences of a long, painful death." He gave Lucius one of his annoying, supercilious grins.

"In the spirit of magnanimity, I offered to accept into the service of our Lord his daughter's half- _Muggle_ spawn for perpetuity in lieu of money." He glared at nothing. "The fool paid the money instead and ordered me to stay away from his daughter and her half-blood child." He gave Lucius an ironic smirk. "She lost the child before it came to term as is often the case with wizarding births."

"You didn't, did you—?" Lucius didn't have the nerve to finish the question, but to his relief Abraxas shook his head.

"No, the miscarriage was due to natural causes, but by then Cygnus was married to Druella and growing used to his new roles as husband and father." Abraxas sniffed. "He adopted Andromeda and doted on her and the baby Bellatrix. Within a year, Druella was pregnant again...this time with a true Black daughter—your Narcissa."

"And what of Severus Snape? All this time that you've wanted me to keep an eye on him, was it because of an old grudge against his grandfather, a man whom Snape never even met while living?"

"You weren't listening! The Princes embarrassed the Malfoys by the daughter's sordid behavior and disgusting marriage. They _owe_ me! That boy is mine to do with as I will, and that means presenting him to our Master when he turns of age!"

At his father's not unexpectedly turning his anger back on him, Lucius smoothly changed tactics and responded in a quiet, placating tone.

"Father, it seems to me that we still have plenty of time to win Snape over to the side of the Dark Lord. He will not turn seventeen until January, several months from now. And don't forget—there are many who have pledged their loyalty to our Lord long after they reached their majority."

"Yes, but where is Snape right now, my dear son? He is in the United States—a country founded on principles that are diametrically opposed to the Dark Lord's. The entire wizarding community is made up of blood traitors. They are bound to taint a young, impressionable wizard like Snape with their seditious ideas."

Abraxas jumped to his feet, raging at his son over the likelihood that he would lose Augustus Prince's grandchild a second time. He began pacing to and fro, his agitation growing with each turn around the study.

"No, we must find a way to make him return to Britain to stay. The longer Snape remains in America, the harder it will be to turn him to our side." Abraxas shook his head in disgust. "But what can we expect? He had tainted blood from birth." The elder Malfoy glared at his son and heir. "Let this be a lesson to you, Lucius. Blood will tell—each and every time!"

Lucius found it ironic that the so-called tainted Half-Blood Prince happened to be one of the most brilliant students to have recently attended Hogwarts. Despite his father's reasons for keeping an eye on the younger wizard, Lucius had done so because he was impressed by the pale waif's sharp intellect even as a first year. And, he admitted privately, he had genuinely liked the snarky younger boy...

 **oOo**

Lucius recalled finding the Snape boy sneaking suspiciously around the Restricted Section of the library and confronting the dark haired and painfully thin first year. As the Slytherin Seventh Year Prefect, Lucius took his duties seriously and made sure that no one brought shame to their House.

"And just what are you doing here, young Slytherin? You are aware, of course, that the Restricted Section is warded against underage wizards? If you don't believe me, just try to take one of those books off the shelf."

Severus' large dark eyes, which seemed to take up most of his face, gave him a deceptively guileless look. However, when the first year tried to pull the lost puppy, wide-eyed stare on Lucius, the seventh year Prefect saw right through it.

"Oh, I see. Already tried and failed did we?"

Much to Lucius' amusement, Severus shrugged and nodded, taking the older boy's sarcasm in stride. It was only a short time later that not only Lucius, but the entire Slytherin House (and the rest of the school) discovered the frighteningly razor sharp wit of the newest snake. Many only discovered it after having fallen victim to it and having been left torn and bleeding by his verbal ripostes.

That day at the library, having been caught breaking several rules, Severus took the situation quite calmly, knowing somehow that a Slytherin Prefect would probably find some way other than taking House points for finding him out of bounds. Therefore, he did what only a true Slytherin would do. He turned the tables on Lucius and started to bargaining for access to certain books in the Restricted Section.

While he had only been at Hogwarts with Snape during the younger wizard's first year, he was kept apprised of the boy's progress by a series of well-paid eyes and ears among the Slytherins...

Narcissa proved an asset after Lucius graduated by befriending the younger boy. Again, she may have started out helping Lucius keep an eye on him, but she also ended up actually liking Severus for himself. Her last two years at Hogwarts, she kept Lucius informed on anything that might be of interest regarding Severus.

Naturally, Narcissa had disapproved of his puppy love for the _Mudblood_ , but she saw little chance of changing that at anytime. Severus' devotion to his friend was ironclad, even though from Narcissa's perspective the Evans girl treated him like dragon dung.

The story she heard from Edmund Avery of an incident following the Defense _O.W.L_.s was when everything came to a head. Severus called Evans a _Mudblood_ in front of almost the entire school, which both saddened and elated Narcissa.

She dutifully reported the resulting falling out between Severus and his _Mudblood_ friend. She was deeply saddened for Severus because she knew that his breakup with the Evans girl would break his heart. However, she was also incensed by the girl's insensitivity to Severus' obvious distress at yet again being targeted by her Gryffindor housemates and almost stripped naked in front of the school. Naturally, he lost control of his considerable temper momentarily and called her a name that had angered and hurt her.

But what of Severus' feelings in the matter? Wasn't he allowed to make mistakes and be forgiven for them? Narcissa recalled several incidents where Evans had said or done something hurtful to Severus, and he had readily forgiven her. But, according to Avery, Snape had practically camped outside the Gryffindor tower until Evans consented to speak with him. He had begged her forgiveness, but she had refused.

Then to pour salt on his open wounds, she had started dating James Potter...

Lucius wondered if there had ever been a better reason for someone to leave the country and start afresh in America, a country where everyone of whatever background was welcomed. Lucius had read between the lines in the quotes from Severus' classmates in the American school. They had already accepted him and were grooming him to stay and finish his current studies and pursue his Potions Mastery there. Such complete acceptance and admiration for one's abilities was dangerously intoxicating, Lucius knew.

And it was one of Severus' most obvious flaws, his need to be acknowledged. That was why Lucius had been grooming him almost since the younger wizard's first year. He knew that the Dark Lord would entice the boy with the promise of just that type of recognition, if he should take the Mark and become one of his followers.

Lucius wasn't sure anymore if Severus was still a candidate for the Mark. He had been sending his regrets to the Malfoy Christmas Ball every year since Lucius first invited him. The ball was an annual affair held at Malfoy Mansion which permitted the Dark Lord's followers to intermingle and socialize in a much more relaxed setting. It also gave the older generation the chance to introduce their sons and daughters to their Master, should he grace them with his presence.

Last year the Dark Lord had not been pleased that young Severus Snape had not showed up again. The Master wanted to ensure that his organization had a competent Potions Master in its ranks, and Snape met all the criteria. The Dark Lord was even willing to overlook Snape's tainted half-blood and honor him with the Mark.

' _When He finds out that not only is his potential Potions Master in America, but that he has created a new spell, which by all reports is extremely impressive in a duel, he will go through the roof. After all, the Dark Lord wants to be surrounded by brilliant wizards and witches, especially those able to create new spells and potions for him. The operative words being For Him—and for no one else.'_

Lucius knew that the Dark Lord would appreciate Snape's demonstrating his magical and intellectual prowess; however, He would not appreciate that a spell, which could be used both offensively and defensively, was not developed for His exclusive use. By registering and publishing the spell's incantation and wand movements, Snape had foolishly ensured that his spell could be used against Him in a skirmish against Dumbledore's Light Forces.

No, Severus Snape no longer seemed a likely candidate for the Dark Mark. If anything, he was a probably more likely to be targeted by one of the Dark Lord's own _Crucios_ or _AKs_...

Lucius studied his father's demeanor. The news had shaken him badly. Lucius' natural feelings of compassion for his father were quickly squelched by the sudden light bulb of opportunity flashing in his mind's eye.

' _Should Father lose favor with the Dark Lord, it will be my time to act quickly in order to re-establish the Malfoy name's primacy in the Dark Lord's eyes.'_

Abraxas' star was suddenly sinking behind the western horizon; it was up to Lucius to make the most of the golden opportunity before him as he saw his own star on the rise. If somehow his poor father succumbed to that dreaded Dragon Pox within the next few days, Lucius would dutifully mourn his passing through the veil, of course, but well, Abraxas had already lived a long, full life and it was just his time.

"Father, why don't you take a lie down? You look about ready to collapse. Do not worry about this. I shall take care of the problem in your stead."

Abraxas stared at his son suspiciously at first because he was a Malfoy and a former Slytherin, after all; however, this soon turned to gratitude. Apparently, his lessons of tough of love had finally paid off. His son was ready to take the reins and stand beside him in the coming conflict—Malfoys together against the world. Nodding, Abraxas smiled at his son. He walked up to him and placed his hand on Lucius shoulder, giving it a warm squeeze.

"Thank you, Lucius." Abraxas nodded gratefully at his only son and slowly headed to the Master bedroom.

As he left the study, he heard his son murmur barely loud enough to be heard, "No, thank _you_ , Father." His son's parting words gave Abraxas a feeling of warmth at the perceived love and respect the words showed him.

However, as he headed down the long hallway in the Master's wing to his bedroom, Abraxas shuddered suddenly as he thought of the cold sheets and empty bed that awaited him. Since his wife's death almost 15 years ago, he had not shared his bed with another woman. Of course, while a Malfoy might not always marry for love, he definitely mated for life.

The elder Malfoys' unbreakable wedding vows had seen to that. While the magic surrounding the vows had essentially been dissolved at the time of his wife's death, the idea of bedding another woman had for so long left him with a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach that Abraxas couldn't bring himself to even contemplate such a thing. Maybe now that his son was finally a man and would soon be seeking his own wife and vowing his lifelong devotion to her, it was time for Abraxas to start contemplating the idea of finding a second wife.

When he got to his room, he headed to the _en suite_ bath first and changed back into his pajamas. He brushed his teeth, washed and went through his nightly routine even though it was only nine in the morning. Afterward he headed to bed.

' _I really do feel exhausted_ ,' he admitted to himself. _'I'm so lucky to have a grown son to take care of matters for me while I rest.'_

Abraxas spotted a glass of milk on the nightstand. It had a short note in his son's hand. _'Drink this. It will help you sleep.'_ Gratified by his son's thoughtfulness, Abraxas drank it all down. Then beginning to feel inexplicably sleepy, he smiled at his son's Slytherin tendencies. _'The young rascal put a sleeping draught in the milk. Just you wait…I'll have a few words with you later…'_

With these last words, Abraxas Malfoy fell into a deep sleep, one from which he was never to wake. Sometime that day, the elder Malfoy developed a fever. Healers were immediately sent for, but to no avail. Abraxas Malfoy died before dinnertime that day, having succumbed to a particularly virulent strain of Dragon Pox that was assailing Britain's wizarding world that summer. He was laid to rest with full honors, as befitted a wizard of his rank and social standing, in the Malfoy family tomb before the end of the week...

 **oOo**

Narcissa sat at her desk in her bedroom, thinking about the week's past events. She recalled waking up on Saturday to find Severus Snape splayed across the _Daily Prophet's_ front page and the following pages. She recalled her fury at the young wizard's folly.

"That idiot!" she'd muttered. _'If it were his intention to hide from the Dark Lord or even from Dumbledore, he's going about it in a very Gryffindorish fashion, indeed. Honestly! To allow himself to be photographed...and in such a pose? Revealing his incredible powers, not to mention his new fortune, for all the world to see? Whatever happened to keeping a low profile and being underestimated by his enemies? What kind of a Slytherin is he?'_

She stood up and started pacing, the room's four walls suddenly feeling closed in. Making up her mind, she hurriedly dressed and headed out. She paused by her father's study and told him that she was stepping out for the afternoon.

"Oh? And where will you be, my dear? Are you and young Malfoy meeting somewhere today?"

Narcissa grinned at her father's weak attempt not to frown at the idea of his youngest daughter being of marriageable age. She knew that he regretted losing his second eldest, Bellatrix, to that idiot Rodolphus LeStrange at his Lord's urging. Then Andromeda shamed the whole family by running off with a _Muggleborn_. Narcissa knew the story of her father's almost engagement debacle to Eileen Prince all those years ago. He had told her over the Christmas holidays her fifth year, the year she met young Severus.

Now, he knew that his youngest was in love with the Malfoy heir, but Cygnus didn't trust him. All right, Narcissa realized that the father in him didn't trust any of the young men who were putting in their requests for his beautiful and popular daughter's hand—her father's words, not hers. Unfortunately for her father, she had already made her choice known—in fact, she had known since the first time she met Lucius. It was at Lucius' eleventh birthday party; she was nine at the time. Everything came together her fifth year when Lucius finally noticed that she was no longer the little girl he met all those years ago.

Narcissa gave her father a smile filled with fond tolerance. She leaned down and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "I'm just going to walk around Diagon Alley for a few hours, Father. It's never too early to shop for the upcoming Midsummer's Eve Gala and Winter Solstice formal at the Ministry. Would you care to join me while I try on some formal frocks?"

Cygnus Black mock-grimaced at the mere thought of shopping for women's apparel. He barely had the patience to shop for his own conservative robes.

"I believe that I shall pass, but thank you for the sincere invitation." He smiled as she scrunched her nose at him impishly and headed out.

Narcissa tossed some floo powder into the large fireplace located in the family room and called out, "The Leaky Cauldron, Diagon Alley!" As soon as the fire turned an unnaturally bright green, she stepped into the flames and was instantly whisked away. Narcissa stepped out of the floo into The Leaky Cauldron with great dignity. A Black did not stumble, after all. With a flick of her wand, she vanished the ashes from her stylish robes.

Nodding at the Leaky's owner, the youngest Black daughter walked out back and through the magical portal that led to Britain's primary wizarding shopping area.

Narcissa walked around aimlessly for an hour or so, walking into the bookshop and browsing the new titles, buying two books that she had not read before. She then wandered over to the south side of Diagon Alley to Twillfitt and Tattings Clothiers. As Narcissa walked in, the owner immediately appeared at her side.

"And what is the young Miss Black in need of today?" Madam Twillfitt asked respectfully. The Black family was one of the shop's most illustrious customers. Narcissa smiled at the witch and Madam Twillfitt got down to the serious business of how best to dress and present such a lovely package as the youngest Black daughter had grown to be...

Two hours later, Narcissa finally emerged from the high-end clothier's, her shrunken purchases dutifully placed inside her stylish dragonhide handbag. She had just decided to stop for lunch at the Kafé Olé, a new trendy cafe opened by a wizarding couple that had recently emigrated from Spain.

It had an outdoor eating area, with small round tables that seated up to four and open umbrellas to provide welcome shade from the direct summer sunlight. Of course, the management had also warded the area with subtle cooling charms that kept the temperature at a mean 21 degrees Celcius. Narcissa had been dying to try it out; so, making up her mind she crossed the street.

Which is when she spotted them. The red hair stood out among the two blondes and sole brunette _—'The Evans girl.'_ She recognized one of the blondes as Alice Gibbons and the brunette was Mary MacDonald, two of Evans' Gryffindor housemates. Narcissa did not know the second blonde, although by her resemblance to Evans, Narcissa could guess that she was her sister.

' _A Muggle,'_ Narcissa sneered. _'Doesn't Evans have any sense at all? Parading her Muggle sister around in the open where any of the blood purists might see her?'_

The other two might be blood traitors—although Narcissa wasn't too certain about the MacDonald girl—but surely they knew enough about the current political environment to advise Evans against such foolishness. She shook her head and sighed.

' _Obviously not.'_

Of course, it was none of her business. If the idiot Gryffindor wanted to get herself and her entire family killed, it was no skin off her nose. She was just about to head toward the cafe when the girls were stopped in the street by Mulciber and his own idiot entourage, comprised of Rosier, Crabbe, and Goyle.

' _Oh, this just gets better,'_ Narcissa grumbled. Before more than insults could be exchanged, Narcissa walked up to them, interrupting the wizards' macho posturing.

"I thought that Slytherins were smarter than bringing such unwanted public attention to their House," she said. "I'm sure that Lucius will be very interested to hear that four such promising young men were foolish enough to get themselves possibly arrested for harassing four helpless girls."

Evans looked immediately insulted at Narcissa's calling them 'helpless' but the older witch sent her a nonverbal silencing spell, preventing her and the other witches from spouting whatever Gryffindorish idiocy they had been about to yell.

The four Slytherin boys watched with admiration as Narcissa silenced all four girls with just a quick flick of her wand. Then they saw the not-so-subtle way she held that wand in her hand, ready to turn it on them in an instant.

"I highly recommend that those of you who wish to remain in any kind of favor with Lucius put their wands away and head back to whatever lair you boys emerged from. It's too early in the day for me to have start teaching underage wizards what it means to be a Black."

Gulping the four boys immediately sheathed their wands and fled back to the Leaky Cauldron and the safety of its public floo...

 **oOo**

 **Author's Note:** 21 degrees Celcius equals to 69.8 degrees Fahrenheit. And Severus returns next time.

 **Acknowledgements:** As always **—** a special thanks goes to **Alethea27,** for beta'ing my story.

 **Disclaimer** : The world of _Harry Potter_ and the characters inhabiting it belong to J.K. Rowling. This story does not intend any copyright infringement.

 **Copyright** : 2015


	23. Chapter 17

**Summary:** Narcissa exchanges a few choice words with Lily; Severus receives a few letters from home.

 **oOo**

 **A Prince Rising**

 **By Syl Francis**

 **oOo**

 **Chapter Seventeen**

Narcissa then turned to the girls. There was no helping it now, and she removed the silencing spell. Before the four witches could protest her highhandedness, the _Muggle_ sister spoke up.

"Thank you." She held her hand out to Narcissa to shake. "I'm Petunia Evans, Lily's sister. And I am so very glad to have made your acquaintance."

Narcissa stood stunned, looking down at the hand the _Muggle_ was proffering. Suppressing the automatic shudder that came with the thought of dirtying her hand by actually touching a _Muggle_ , Narcissa's pureblood, impeccable manners kicked in suddenly, and swallowing the bad taste in her mouth, she tentatively enclosed her hand around the Evans sister. MacDonald's and Gibbons' mouths both dropped open in shock, while Lily Evans looked on with an unreadable look.

' _Well, at least something of Severus' must have sunk into that thick skull of hers.'_

"You are welcome, of course," Narcissa said graciously. "Those boys are young and have yet to learn that such behavior reflects badly on us all, not just on themselves and their families."

"Hey, have you eaten lunch already?" Petunia asked. "We were just heading toward this new cafe. Mary here has already tried it before and says the _tapas_ are excellent. Apparently, they have a variety from all over the Spanish-speaking world, not just from Spain." She smiled in excitement. "Would you care to join us?"

As the Evans sister was facing Narcissa and had her back to her companions, she didn't see their looks of dismay at her invitation. Narcissa smirked to herself at this sudden turn of events. She had wanted to give the Evans girl a piece of her mind; maybe this was just the time to do so.

Smiling graciously, Narcissa took Petunia's arm and started guiding her toward the Kafé Olé. "I would be happy to join you. Thank you so much for inviting me. I am simply famished. Let's see if we can get a seat." Of course, the Black name immediately got them primary seating in the very busy place. Narcissa got them an outdoor table and ordered lemonade for everyone. She looked apologetically at Petunia.

"I'm afraid that it would be too dangerous for you to drink any wizarding alcoholic drinks. _Muggles_ don't process the magical alcohol the same way that our kind does. In some cases it has even proven poisonous to non-magical folk."

"Oh," Petunia said disappointedly. "Thank you, though. I appreciate the warning."

Narcissa and Petunia kept to comfortable and safe topics. The witch was fascinated by the _Muggle_ sister. She exhibited Slytherin tendencies at times during their conversation. Narcissa wondered if there could possibly be any of Severus' influence involved.

' _There's no time like the present,'_ she thought taking the plunge. "So, Evans...did you see this morning's _Daily Prophet_?"

Petunia snorted. "I think the whole world to include British Prime Minister and Royal family saw that article on Snape." She shook her head. "I don't know what that boy is thinking running off like that without telling anyone. I mean, it's fantastic that he was accepted into such a prestigious magical school—"

"Prestigious?" Mary MacDonald asked skeptically.

"Lily checked with the your Ministry of Education earlier this morning. The Summer Institute at the Salem College of Potions is—"

She was interrupted again, but this time by Narcissa. "—The Summer Institute is part of a highly prestigious integration program in the Salem College of Potions designed to mentor young wizards who have not yet finished their secondary schooling, but have demonstrated magical and intellectual giftedness in the area of Potions and associated studies."

Narcissa looked toward Evans for confirmation. The Gryffindor princess' lips tightened momentarily, but finally she reluctantly nodded. "The secondary students gain college credit while finishing their schooling," Lily added. "They are also encouraged to pursue a Mastery in not only potions—but in whatever the student's main area of interest lies."

"And Severus has always had a love of Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts," Narcissa responded.

"You mean in the Dark Arts," MacDonald said snidely. Alice Gibbons nudged her on the side and glared at her.

"To properly defend against the Dark Arts," Narcissa offered disinterestedly, "one must know them well. Wouldn't you agree?"

"It makes sense," Petunia admitted. "Of course, Snape's always been scary bright. Even as a bratty nine-year-old he could already identify almost every plant in the woods right behind our house and that grew along the banks of the canal that ran through our town." She grimaced and rolled her eyes. "He was always going on about potions and defense, wasn't he, Lily? I think he would sneak some of his mum's old school textbooks into bed with him."

A waiter dressed in a Bolero jacket, with a white ruffled shirt and black pants, set off garishly by a bright red sash around the waist, appeared at their side. He was floating a large serving tray overloaded with a variety of _tapas_. The food was served family style so the ladies each reached for or were passed whatever they wished to sample.

The meal went quickly, the uncomfortable silence among the three Gryffindors broken by an occasional request for a particular dish to be passed. Narcissa smirked, continuing to engage Petunia in friendly conversation. She learned that the Evans sister had a Very Important Date the next Saturday, and she was there to shop for an appropriate outfit. Also, she and Lily were planning on browsing in the new Goblin-run jewelers that had recently opened in Diagon Alley.

When Lily excused herself to the ladies room, Narcissa saw her opportunity and followed her. She waited for Lily to emerge from the bathroom stall before she began speaking.

"Evans, you and I aren't friends and probably will never be, but I care about Severus, whether you believe me or not. I know you and he had a falling out in your fifth year, something your friendship hasn't recovered from."

"What business is it of yours?" Lily demanded.

"Oh, get off your high broom! He insulted you and it hurt your little _Muggleborn_ feelings. Get over it! If you care at all about Severus, then you'll tell him stay in the States and never return again."

"What? That's absurd. England is his home—"

"It may be, but it's also extremely dangerous for him. Aren't you aware what the possible repercussions will be from today's paper? Think! I know you're intelligent. If you weren't, Severus wouldn't have spent two minutes in your company, much less begged you to forgive him." At Lily's stricken look, Narcissa pursued her point.

"Evans, he's exposed himself for what he is—extremely powerful magically and intellectually gifted. Both sides are going to be falling all over themselves to bring him into the Fold."

"Well, you should be happy then. Joining your Dark Lord is what he always wanted," Lily said snidely, crossing her arms defiantly.

Narcissa stared at the younger witch for a long moment. "If that's what you truly believe, Evans, then you are an even bigger fool than I thought. Thank Merlin, Severus got away from you just in time. I hope he has sense enough to _stay_ away." Turning to go, she spoke over her shoulder.

"You know...your so-called Gryffindor friends really did a good job of poisoning your mind against what's right under nose." Narcissa sniffed pompously. "And here I thought that the _Muggle_ sister would be the ignorant one."

She walked out and signaled the _Maitre 'd,_ nodding toward the table filled with Evans' friends. The gentle-wizard immediately conjured the check, and Narcissa tapped her wand to it. The check glowed a bright white and then darkened. She acknowledged his profuse thanks and made her way to the table.

"Ladies, it's been a pleasure. Petunia, I hope you find the dress that you are looking for, and I wish you luck next week with your Vernon."

"Thank you, Narcissa. I've really enjoyed meeting you."

"I must run now. Oh, and don't worry about the check. It's all been taken care of." With a friendly wave, she stepped outside and immediately disapparated...

That day while she was out with the _Mudblood_ and the blood traitors, Lucius' father had passed away suddenly. As soon as she heard that the elder Malfoy was ailing, Narcissa headed toward Lucius' side at Malfoy Mansion. Abraxas' illness came on so suddenly and was so virulent that the Healers' hands were tied. Soon, they gave Lucius the bad news. His father wasn't expected to make it. After Abraxas passed through the veil, everything happened so quickly.

The morning following his father's death, Narcissa was assisting Lucius with the funeral arrangements. No one had to ask her, she simply _Floo'd_ into the huge, empty mansion that seemed to reflect the dark mood that had descended upon its sole remaining occupant.

As Narcissa went over the guest list and the menu to give the caterers, she was suddenly hugged from behind. Lucius held her tightly to himself, seeking comfort from his depression. Narcissa admired him for being such a good and devoted son to be grieving so for his father. Of course, Narcissa did not know that Lucius was mostly being driven by guilt and relief that his lifelong tormentor was finally gone. All she knew at the time was that she loved Lucius more than she thought was humanly possible.

And that was how they ended up in bed together, making love for the very first time. She gave herself to him willingly and lovingly. He took her in his arms and spent the rest of the morning showing her his love with a combination of tenderness, driven by a hunger and passion that neither had ever experienced before. Later, while lying in his arms she felt fulfilled, loved and safe. She knew that Lucius would protect her from whatever dangers loomed on the horizon.

When Lucius woke to find her there next to him, her eyes shining with the love she had for him, Lucius proposed. He _Accio'd_ the ring that he had had set with the old-fashioned diamonds from his grandmother's engagement ring. Holding her hand, he stood unashamed or embarrassed by his nakedness and knelt down next to the bed. Looking directly into her eyes, Lucius said the words that he had practiced nigh on several weeks, ending with the six words that Narcissa had dreamed of since first meeting him at the age of nine. "...Narcissa Black, will you marry me?"

Showing her own lack of shyness, Narcissa stood fully, exposing her own nakedness, and smiling joyfully, she took his face in her hands and bent down to kiss him tenderly on the forehead. "Yes, Lucius. I would be honored to marry you."

Lucius stood then and took her in his arms and sealed their vows of love with a kiss. He then picked her up and gently laid her back down on the bed, and once again made long, lingering love to her. They peaked together, and then lay in each other's arms, spent but happy. Somehow they both knew that it would always be like this between them—perfect...

Waking suddenly from a fitful sleep, Lucius lay quietly on his side watching as Narcissa slept peacefully next to him, her face appearing innocent in repose. She smiled suddenly in her sleep, and Lucius hoped that she was dreaming of him. At that moment, he felt an overwhelming need to love and protect her, an emotion so unselfish that it left him almost breathless.

Remembering his father's sordid tale of the Dark Lord's taking and using Narcissa's mother, at the time the wife of a pureblood who had fallen into disfavor, Lucius vowed that he would die before he ever allowed Narcissa to be violated in such a way. Ever the Slytherin he began to plan...

Throughout that long week, Narcissa was proud of how well Lucius comported himself before the wizarding public. He showed his grief with stoic dignity, in keeping with being the heir to the Malfoy name. The _Daily Prophet_ ran a splash on the front page of the funeral that showed Lucius standing proudly throughout the day's proceedings only to collapse helplessly, weeping into the protective arms of his fiancée, Narcissa Black, as his father's casket was carried into the Malfoy tomb. There was not a dry eye left in the house…

 **oOo**

That week Severus' owl post deliveries rose by such a high percentage that he doubted there was an Arithmantic formula that could possibly calculate the odds. Thanks to that thrice-damned _Daily Prophet_ article, everyone (and his cousins five times removed) back in England had _Owl'd_ him.

The first letters to arrive were from the Evans family. He winced at the pointed and hurt comments from Mrs. Evans for his leaving without explanation or a goodbye. As he read, Severus felt inexplicably warm when she told him that the whole family was very proud of the name he was making for himself in America. More importantly, she told him that as a member of the family, he should always consider the Evans home as his home, too. He would always find the door open for him there. She closed her letter with a heartfelt, _"Please, come home soon. Your family misses you."_

Lily's letter was a bit different. In it she apologized several times for not forgiving him when he asked her to. She said that she knew he might not be able to forgive her in turn, and she understood. She only hoped that one day, they could be best friends again.

… _I miss my best friend, Sev. I know I don't deserve you, but please know I am truly sorry for my terrible behavior._

 _I hope to see you on the Hogwarts Express, September 1st._

 _Take care, Sev._

 _Love,_

 _Lily_

To his surprised amusement, Petunia added a postscript…

 _Snape,_

 _I could care less what you do with yourself, but Lily is feeling guilty for acting like a prat with you, and she keeps beating herself up. So, just write her already!_

 _You don't have to forgive her, of course, but don't_ _you_ _be a prat now! At least let her know that you're willing to talk to her and sit next to her on your train trip back to school._

 _Oh, since Mum says that you're part of the family, I guess that makes you my bratty younger brother. I always knew the first time Lily dragged you home that she intended us to keep you._

 _So, write. Come home some time soon (preferably when I'm not there). Mum and Dad both miss you for some reason I can't understand. (I offered them a black cat with a horrid temper, but it didn't have black eyes like yours. Not the same, I know.)_

 _Take care of yourself in those duels you're taking part in. (Not that I care, but Mum would be unhappy if you got seriously hurt.)_

 _Petunia_

 **oOo**

To his surprise he received a cautionary letter from Narcissa warning him to stay away for as long as possible…

 _The atmosphere here in Britain is quite dangerous at the moment. Should the Dark Lord ever come across someone using your (stupidly) brilliant windstorm spell against Him in battle, consider yourself a walking dead man._

 _In case you didn't know, Abraxas Malfoy passed into the veil this past week. Lucius is now the Head of the Noble House of Malfoy, and I, your former school chum and study partner, will soon be the next Mrs. Malfoy. Yes, Lucius finally proposed and we are to be married on Boxing Day. We would love to have you in attendance, but I think it may be safer for the Head of the Noble House of Prince to stay where you are. (Congratulations on your good fortune, by the way.)_

 _Take care, Severus. I guarantee you that no one will ever underestimate you again. I wish you the best of luck._

 _Your friend,_

 _Narcissa Black_

 **oOo**

Severus read Remus Lupin's nauseatingly grateful letter, assuring him that he and his parents had agreed to take part in the human trials at the end of July. _'As if I care,'_ sneered Severus. ' _I only told him because I want to keep Lily safe on the nights of the full moon.'_

Lupin passed on his parents' gratitude, which caused Severus to roll his eyes, and congratulated him on winning his duel…

 _Where have you been hiding that power? I mean, I saw your Protego on the Hogwarts Express on the way to King's Cross Station. I recall that it pretty much knocked James, Siri, and Peter off their feet when their spell rebounded. However, the sheer strength of your Expelliarmus is astounding. Everyone's talking about it._

 _Off the record, don't be surprised if the headmaster tries contacting you. I haven't said anything to anyone about what you're doing, as you asked, but at this point the kneazle is definitely out of the bag._

 _I'm looking forward to seeing you at the end of July. Until then, remember you don't have to remain static when dueling in competition. It's considered acceptable form to move around to avoid being hit._

 _Good luck,_

 _Remus Lupin_

 **oOo**

He was pleasantly surprised to receive brief letters from Edmund Avery, Regulus Black, Amelia Bones, and Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Avery and Reg both echoed Narcissa's warning to stay put until the atmosphere settled somewhat into something less volatile and likely to lead to his being _Crucio'd_ as soon as his feet touched down on British soil.

 **Avery** :

 _Snape,_

 _I only wish that I had the courage to do something similar and leave England. But you and I know that the course of my life was set long before I was even born. I envy your strength of character, your ability to always stand up against greater odds and somehow come out on top. Even when you ended up in Hospital, you were still the winner because the other students knew your mettle. Now everyone knows it as well._

 _Best of luck._

 _Edmund Avery_

 **Regulus** :

 _Snape,_

 _You should have seen Siri's face when he read the article with your picture. Your take down of that other bloke has the sixth and seventh year girls talking. You'll have it made in school, Severus. They can hardly wait to get in your pants. (Their words, not mine! I overheard a few comparing notes in The Three Broomsticks.)_

 _Anyway, Siri is green with envy. He almost choked on his hot porridge when I showed him the front page of the Daily Prophet. When he could finally talk again, he said something stupid like "The slimy snake probably hit him with an illegal spell and then confunded the judges and the audience!" I can't believe I'm related to the prat._

 _Anyway, be on the lookout for a package from him and Potter—they're both prats! Make sure you check it for traps before you open it. (That might not be a bad precaution for all your mail.)_

 _Watch your back, Severus._

 _RAB_

 **Amelia** :

 _Severus, they all believe me now. All the girls who made fun of me for having you as a friend. I admit I had a bit of a crush on you my third and fourth year, but what's a Hufflepuff to do when she's studying next to one of the most brilliant students in school?_

 _See, I at least loved you for your mind. These idiots are just oohing and aahhing over your other_ _ **ass**_ _ets. Seriously, they are so immature. Anyway, since this is my OWLs year, I will really need your help in Ancient Runes, Arithmancy and Potions. Will you still be my study partner? You are coming back, aren't you?_

 _If you have the time to write, I'm really curious about the course of study being offered where you are. How did you find out about it? Can you let me know what the whole application process is? I'll be honest with you, Severus, I'm really beginning to feel unhappy at Hogwarts._

 _The students and faculty just seem so uncaring, or oblivious to some of the truly mean and nasty things that go on right underneath their very noses. I honestly don't blame you for leaving, although I'm selfish enough to hope that you return for the fall term._

 _Take care, Severus._

 _Your friend,_

 _Amelia Bones._

 **Kingsley** :

Kingsley's letter came straight to the point.

 _Snape—_

 _Get your bum back here where you're needed. I've talked to the Head of the Auror School of Magical Law Enforcement. As soon as you graduate from Hogwarts, you will be guaranteed a place in the Auror School to start your training. (That grinding sound you hear is James Potter gnashing his teeth!)_

 _I know that Potions is what you eat, drink, and sleep. And you would make one hell of a Potions Master, Severus; but what we will need in the next war are competent potioneers and potions brewers, and anyone with a NEWT in Potions can do those jobs._

 _On the other hand, only a few truly talented and gifted in DADA can become competent Aurors. The three-year training program is one of the most grueling in the Ministry and the Auror School only accepts a handful of trainees per year._

 _Snape, what wizarding Britain needs in the looming war are your wand and the incredible arm and intellect that wield it. We need you, my friend. Please, think about it._

 _King_

 **oOo**

Finally, he received a series of howlers from the Marauders, which Severus promptly _Incendio'd_ as soon as the international owl delivered them. Midweek, he caused a bit of a stir in Protective Enchantments when an owl flew in and promptly dropped the howler in the middle of the lecture.

Not missing a beat, Severus casually flicked his wand at the howler, suspending it in midair within a protective bubble from which no sound or debris could escape. The howler delivered its silent message and then self-destructed into hundreds of pieces of confetti. The protective bubble and everything inside it promptly diminished in size until it vanished into nothingness.

"From one of your many admiring fans, Mr. Snape?" his instructor asked drolly. At Severus grin and eye roll, Professor Marsten smirked and said, "I do hope that you have an effective way of impressing upon your friends that sending exploding missives through the International Owl Postal System could be considered an act of war in certain circles on this side of Atlantic."

"I've got an adequate response ready to send," Severus replied.

"Hopefully one that does not involve loss of limb or some other catastrophic result," Marsten advised. "I wouldn't want to explain to Dean Haliwinkle why one of our star pupils was suddenly being extradited back to England."

"Oh, come on, Professor! Let the kid have his fun!" protested a student.

"Yeah! I mean, no loss of limbs? That kinda puts the _kibosh_ on almost 99 percent of all the fun ideas we can come up with," another added.

" _We_?" Professor Marsten repeated. "I was under the impression that the howler was addressed to Mr. Snape."

"Well, that's true, Professor!" Sarah Walcott, the pretty ponytailed blonde from the Dueling Club, spoke up. "But, it did interrupt our class…" She batted her eyes at the handsome instructor and gave him a sultry smile. " _And_ your fascinating lecture." Her words were met by groans of disgust from the male students and chuckles from the females.

Marsten looked away momentarily to roll his eyes at Miss Walcott's blatant attempts at flirting. After almost 20 years of teaching at the collegiate level, Marsten was rather immune to the charms of the young witches who passed through his classes.

"Whatever happens outside of this classroom, I do not wish to know. As they say in all the _Muggle_ spy movies—it allows me plausible deniability." The students laughed at his comment. "Mr. Snape, we don't have a point system the same way you do in your British private schools, but that nonverbal and well-executed protective shield that you placed around that offensive object is worthy of at least five points extra credit toward your next test."

Severus' classmates clapped their support and loud approval of the younger wizard. A few offered to help him with ideas in how to appropriately respond to the ones who had sent him the howler, but Severus assured them that he had everything under control.

Severus grinned all the way to the Student Union where he was to meet his friends for lunch. Most of the letters he received that week had come from the people he most cared about in the world. It made his heart swell knowing that he had much more waiting for him back home than just two house elves and three rather large, deserted homes.

He didn't care about the atmosphere back home and the danger to himself. When the summer term ended, he was taking the two-week break in England and he intended to visit every single person who had written to him—except the Marauders.

Severus had already sent them his ' _good wishes'_ …

 **oOo**

 **Author's Note:** I think it's time I come clean to my readers. I love all your comments, and I'm sorry that I haven't been responding as often as I'd like, but teaching just keeps me so busy, I barely have to write and update. Please know that I really appreciate all of your comments. Which brings me to my confession: I am an avowed believer in the Severus/Lily pairing. Please remember that this story is not canon. So, the characters may be slightly OOC, but I'm trying to keep them real, nonetheless.

While I've been a bit hard on Lily so far, it's because I believe that she needs to undergo a drastic attitude adjustment before I even consider having them openly declare any kind of romantic love for each other. Wherever their relationship goes, it obviously is not going to change overnight—besides they're only sixteen in my story. They have a long way to go before either gets into a serious relationship.

 **Acknowledgements:** As always **—** a special thanks goes to **Alethea27,** for beta'ing my story—and for posting a new chapter in "The Last in Line": my current favorite!

 **Disclaimer** : The world of _Harry Potter_ and the characters inhabiting it belong to J.K. Rowling. This story does not intend any copyright infringement.

 **Copyright** : 2015


	24. Chapter 18

**Summary:** The Marauders receive some Honeydukes chocolate brownies by Owl post—when you care to send the very best...

 **oOo**

 **A Prince Rising**

 **By Syl Francis**

 **oOo**

 **Chapter Eighteen**

 **12 Grimmauld Place**

Sirius woke up long past breakfast. He groggily made his way to the kitchen to see if his mother had left anything for him in the warmer. He couldn't call for the family elf Kreacher because his mother had put her foot down at the start of the summer. If her sons wanted breakfast, then they would have to get up at a decent hour and sit at the table with their parents, and not laze about in bed until the sun was more than halfway up the sky.

That was all right with Sirius as he hated Kreacher and couldn't abide sitting at the same table as the rest of his family. So, he made his way to the kitchen and opened the warmer, finding leftover scrambled eggs, toast, and bacon. He quickly made himself an egg and bacon sandwich on toast, and not bothering to put it on a plate, began eating it over the kitchen sink. He saw there was enough left for a second sandwich, and not caring whether his younger brother had eaten yet or not, made himself another.

As he gulped down the second sandwich, washing it down with a glass of orange juice, a fluttering at the kitchen window alerted him to an owl post. Figuring the owl wasn't for him, he was about to turn away, when Kreacher opened the window and let in the impatiently waiting bird.

Instead of winging its way to the usual owl stand that was placed specifically for postal owls in the hallway, the owl landed on the kitchen counter and glared imperiously at Sirius, holding out one of its legs. It had something tied to it that Sirius could see.

"For me?" he asked.

The owl merely cocked an eye at him as if to say, ' _What else, stupid?'_

" _Hmmph_...I know a slimy Slytherin with the same exact expression. If I didn't know better, I'd say you two were related." As he spoke, Sirius reached toward the outstretched leg and untied the delivery. He saw that it was a package, shrunk down in size to make it easier for the post owl to carry it.

While Sirius untied the delivery, Kreacher quietly brought the owl a small bowl filled with water and another with owl treats. As the owl began drinking and pecking at the treats, Kreacher gently stroked its crown feathers and murmured a soft crooning noise that sounded suspiciously like an owl's.

Sirius watched, fascinated by the unusual sight of the hated and despised house elf acting almost affectionately. Disgusted at the idea of Kreacher's hands ever touching him, he shuddered and walked out the kitchen, the shrunken delivery in his hands.

Taking it to the dining room, he laid it on the table and tapped it once with his wand. Immediately, the box resized itself. It was addressed to Sirius, but the return address had been smudged in transit; however, he could just make out words that looked like "Godric's Hollow." A pleasant, chocolaty scent wafted from inside the box, which made his mouth water. He hurriedly opened the box and saw more than a dozen brownies, carefully wrapped in wax paper. Smiling happily, Sirius concluded that James' mother must have just baked the brownies and that James had sent him a care package.

"Merlin, I must have the world's greatest best friend," he mumbled as he bit into a deliciously creamy brownie. "Honeydukes chocolate…" He spoke as reverently as possible with his mouth full. Within a few minutes, the more than one dozen brownies were reduced to less than half. Stuffed and unable to eat another bite, he carelessly tossed the box top back on the box and made his way back to his room.

 **Potter Manor**

James greedily stuffed his face with three of the Honeydukes chocolate brownies at a time. "Mer'in…tha's g'd!" he mumbled awkwardly. ' _Who knew MacDonald could bake?'_ At least he assumed the brownies were from Mary. He might have a one-track mind with chasing down Evans and getting her to go out with him, but he was a teenaged boy, and he noticed when a pretty girl was practically performing cartwheels in order to get his attention.

True, James had set his cap for Evans and was determined to outwait her foolish refusal to bow to his overtures. (She obviously didn't know what she was missing.) Of course, James prided himself in being a man who wouldn't take "No" for an answer, and "humbly" believed that Evans simply didn't stand a chance against his considerable charms.

Nevertheless, James knew the score: If he wanted Evans, then he had a long campaign ahead of him. Therefore, he kept his options open at school with the rest of the female population. If Mary MacDonald was interested in him, he saw nothing wrong with indulging himself in a little harmless flirting with her—especially when Evans was neither within earshot nor direct line of sight. What she didn't know, she couldn't hold against him.

Practically inhaling more than half of the brownies in the box, James looked at the return address again. Most of it had been smudged, but he thought he could make out Ottery St. Catchpole, MacDonald's hometown, written in a feminine hand. Shrugging, he decided to send her a thank you card for the brownies. If they weren't from her, well, he would have still succeeded in making her happy for taking the time to write to her during the summer.

Smirking to himself, he wondered if he should perhaps fly out to her house instead and surprise her. Whistling, he gathered the box with the remaining brownies and took them to his room for a snack later in the day…

 **oOo**

The atmosphere in Severus' experimental lab was tense with anticipation. Dean Haliwinkle deliberately stood back, knowing this was her student's moment, not hers or the other members of the faculty who also stood alongside her. She glanced at her male colleagues. Each of the men, Professors Carrier, Newman, and Marsten were just as impatient to observe the final outcome.

She watched, excited for Severus as he removed the softly bubbling cauldron from the heat and set it gently on the cooling stand. She noted with interest that the lightly simmering mixture was a soft, lemony yellow and even emitted a gentle citrus-y aroma. Yet, the recipe called for neither lemons nor any citrus in the list of ingredients, nor did Severus put any in.

Haliwinkle knew because she had observed him prepare and brew this experimental batch from the beginning. It just happened that two of the important analgesics in the formula—the Wolf's Claw and Lavender—underwent an interesting chemical reaction when mixed together, giving it an unusual citrus scent. Then, when the mixture turned an iridescent green, it was time for the red chili seeds, which ironically changed the color to lemony yellow.

Severus' carefully documented Potioneers' methodology noted each change in color, consistency, mass, and odors emitted. This was the last in a series of experiments that had taken him the better part of three weeks to accomplish.

Professors Haliwinkle and Carrier had sat down with Severus and gone over his proposed methodology, suggesting changes or different tacks when he ran into a dead end. However, they only acted as advisors, checking his Arithmantic formulas and probabilities of success or failure, depending on the different ingredients he might use. The ideas and the work all belonged to Severus.

Haliwinkle remembered the teen whiz' frustration when he kept hitting a wall in his search for ingredients that would work with the Wolfsbane Potion recipe without negating its effectiveness. He finally settled on three magical herbs: Wolf's Claw, Lavender, and red chili pepper seeds.

Severus then stayed late in the library and lab for five days while he developed Arithmantic formulas that used each ingredient alone with the Wolfsbane, then a combination of two, and finally, a formula that utilized all three herbs.

Haliwinkle shook her head in admiration. ' _A mere five days to find the correct formula! I know Potions Masters—myself included—who have struggled for months on end to find the right combination needed when creating a new potion. I wonder if Mr. Snape even realizes just what a special gift he has…?'_

It was the final formula that showed the most promise; however, Severus knew that while anything could be predicted on paper, it did not necessarily mean that it would have the desired outcome on the lab table. Therefore, Severus also attempted brewing the formulas that had been predicted to fail by Arithmantic formula. In the end, he was proven correct on all counts.

Haliwinkle at last took a step forward, signaling her colleagues and Severus that it was time they did their part in the process. She nodded at Carrier, Newman, and Marsten. "Gentlemen, in order to ensure proper chain of custody, we will be doing this by the book, understand?" When the others acknowledged their understanding, she addressed each individually.

"Professor Carrier, please decant the potion into the waiting containers." She pointed at a line of jars of different hues sitting to the side of the cauldron. "Professor Marsten, you will seal the jars with the magical epoxy and hand them to Professor Newman, who will label them in the same numerical order in which he receives them. Mr. Snape, you will log them into the Potions Logbook as soon as Professor Newman hands them to you—indicating the number and color of the jar, and then you will immediately place them into this larger container." She indicated a plain wooden box with dividers inside to safely hold each individual jar. "When all the sealed and labeled jars have been placed in the box, I will then magically seal the entire thing." She smiled again, her eagerness to get started evident by the light in her eyes.

"Gentlemen, are you ready?" At their nods, she said impishly, "Then start your engines!"

The four men worked quickly and efficiently, as if they had worked an assembly line their whole lives. Once the physical labor was completed—all containers sealed, labeled, and logged in—Severus' professors then took in hand all of his notes and laboratory reports to peruse that night.

Professor Haliwinkle levitated the sealed box containing the still unnamed topical analgesic and directed it to the faculty-only ingredients locker. Ensconcing it safely on a high shelf, she then closed the locker and sealed it with a primary ward. She turned to Severus, who added a secondary ward. And finally, Professor Marsten added a tertiary ward.

The locker glowed with a bright golden light, signaling that the wards had locked in place. At last the light disappeared, leaving behind dark afterimages in the eyes of the room's occupants. Haliwinkle turned and smiled at them.

"Gentlemen, our job is done for now. Severus get a good night's sleep and please come to my office tomorrow morning, at 10:00 a.m. Does that meet with you gentlemen's approval?" The men all nodded in agreement. "Very well, I shall see all of you tomorrow at ten. Good day."

oOo

The next day Severus met with his faculty advisors again to go over his journal notes and final report. Luckily, because Severus was always meticulous in both his lab work and accompanying paperwork, he had a clearly written record and the empirical evidence from his numerous experiments to support his theories and hypotheses.

Thus, the excited senior faculty of the Salem Institute quickly verified Severus' ultimate success in developing a topical analgesic to alleviate the pain caused by the human-to-werewolf transformation.

They next discussed the upcoming human trials of the Wolfsbane Potion and their own need for a concurrent blind test of the topical analgesic.

"And that's another thing, Mr. Snape," Haliwinkle said. "Shouldn't you be calling the potion something? Have you come up with a name for your creation?"

Severus grimaced at her question. In all honesty, he hadn't given it much thought. He'd only gotten the idea to help Lupin—not that he cared about the werewolf's suffering. It was just so he wouldn't go insane during one of his future transformations and hurt a student.

"I really haven't given it much thought," Severus admitted. "What about Lupus Balm? Or, Wolf's Balm?"

"A balm is usually an aromatic ointment," said Professor Newman, "and this is certainly both."

"Plus, its intention is to heal and soothe like a balm," added Marsten.

"I rather like Wolf's Balm since it's simple and straight to the point," said Carrier, agreeing with his colleagues and adding his own two cents.

"I agree, Robert." Haliwinkle turned to Severus. "It's _your_ creation, so you get the naming rights. What do you say?"

Severus shrugged, not seeing the point of naming something he'd called _Lupin's Potion_ in his mind from the beginning. Finally, deciding it didn't really matter as long as it worked, and the people it was intending to help were able to get it, he agreed with a nod.

"Wolf's Balm it is."

The adults smiled and clapped him on the back in approval. As a result from the work the Summer Institute faculty had witnessed him performing through the Summer I term, plus his successful creation of the Wolf's Balm potion, Severus was excused from his End of Term Final Exams.

 **oOo**

Severus final report included the following information to help explain part of his methodology:

 _ **The Wolf's Claw**_ _(Lycopodium Clavatum) was selected, not because of the name, but for its strong memory enhancement properties. It has actually been used by Muggles as an herbal remedy for dementia. In combination with the Wolfsbane, it was predicted to help the werewolf keep his human self-awareness._

 _ **Lavender**_ _has been long used as an anti-inflammatory both in wizarding and Muggle remedies. This healing property should prove an asset during the transformation, helping ease the pain caused by the tremendous stress placed on the human body as it undergoes its forced transformation. Lavender is a calming ingredient often used in herbal teas to help soothe a wounded soul._ (And from Severus' perspective, ' _wounded_ _soul'_ could be found in the dictionary under ' _werewolf_ ,' so hopefully it would be a perfect match.)

 _ **Red chili pepper seeds**_ _contain the chemical Capsaicin, which is useful against both nerve and arthritis pain. Again, during the transformation, the Lycanthrope's body undergoes tremendous stress and is hardest hit along his nerves and joints. This results in agony that can only be compared to the Cruciatus Curse._

Severus concluded his report with the following:

 _By adding these three analgesics, common in wizarding and Muggle herbal remedies, to the Wolfsbane Potion and making it a topical cream for external application, then perhaps the Lycanthropes' suffering can be eased somewhat as they transform…_

 **oOo**

The 28th of June found Lily working the lunch rush at the _Latte Da_. While the coffee shop emphasized its wonderful pastries to the morning commutes, the lunch rush was treated to wonderful sandwiches that were quickly, but carefully created by Bill Bateson, the owner.

' _Created'_ because the amazing sandwiches that his customers were privileged to be served were not merely tossed together haphazardly. Nor, were they the end products of a chain restaurant assembly line production. No, the sandwiches were each a work of art, and Bill Bateson was an artist—his canvas two slices of gourmet bread; his palette, various types of lettuce and other colorful vegetables.

Of course, the coffee needed no explanation. Hands down, _Latte Da_ had been serving the residents of Cokeworth and the surrounding area the best cup of coffee (regular, latte, espresso, etc.) and tea for almost 20 years. Regular customers knew better than to try ordering soft drinks. That usually earned them a sneer from Bateson and a snarky comment from Mary, the on-again/off-again waitress.

"I'm sorry, luv. We're a coffee shop. We sell coffee and an occasional cup of tea," she deadpanned. "But if it's a sugary, carbonated drink you want—a Coke, you say?—well, I suggest you try a soda shop. We ran out of sodas almost 15 years ago, and Bill never bothered to buy more."

Today, Mary was working behind the counter: taking orders, working the coffee bar, and running the cash register. She moved from station to station with an economy of motion that demonstrated no unnecessary or missed steps. She was something to behold.

Meanwhile, Lily was in the back prep room, helping Bateson out. She found that cutting lettuce, tomatoes, and various sandwich makings was similar to preparing Potions ingredients with Severus. Only Bill was much less exacting in his instructions and much nicer, too. He even said ' _please'_ and ' _thank you'_ when he asked her to cut some additional lettuce.

As she worked, Lily smiled wistfully at a poignant recollection of Severus and her working side-by-side in Slughorn's Potions class and preparing a particularly difficult potion well before time was up. She recalled Severus' look of pride when he labeled the glass vial and set it on Slughorn's desk. Then, in an unguarded moment, his face had fallen when Slughorn had congratulated her on a job well done, ignoring Severus' considerable contribution to their success.

How often had Slughorn done that to Severus, and how many times had Lily shrugged it off as one of Slughorn's silly quirks?

"Really, Sev…he doesn't mean anything by it. He knows you're the real brains behind our partnership, but he's just a gentleman and likes to make the ladies feel as if we're smarter than we really are."

"Hmmph. He doesn't have to pretend with you, though. You're already much smarter than most of our year." Severus shrugged. "Still…I guess that—" He was interrupted by Mary and Alice coming up behind them.

"Lily, that was brilliant, finishing the potion almost ten minutes before anyone else did!" Mary gushed.

"Yeah, Lily…how'd you do it?" Alice asked.

"Well, it really wasn't me…" Lily began. "It was Sev—"

"Oi! Evans, are you going to the Gryffindor-Ravenclaw Quidditch match tomorrow?" James yelled from down the corridor.

"Well, I think that Sev and I—" She turned to ask Severus if they were still meeting in the library the following afternoon to revise for Arithmancy, but he was gone. "Where's Sev? He was just here?" Alice and Mary both shrugged their shoulders. _'I guess we're not meeting at the library tomorrow after all.'_ She felt suddenly annoyed. Didn't Severus have enough consideration not to just walk off without so much as a ' _goodbye'_ or a ' _see you later'_? She turned to James and nodded. "Yeah, I think it would be fun for a change."

James' face lit up like someone had cast _Lumos_ on him, and he gave her a wide smile. "That's great, Evans! Be sure to keep your eyes on me so that you don't miss the excitement when I catch the snitch…!"

"Lily?"

Lily blinked, startled by Mary's voice next to her. She looked up apologetically at the older woman. "I'm sorry, Mary. I didn't hear you. Can you please repeat what you said?"

Mary's mouth tightened in annoyance, but she repeated her request in as even a tone as possible. Lily felt bad since she knew that Mary was extremely busy in the front, and if she had to take time to come to the back, then no one was covering the counter or the cash register.

"I asked if you can help buss some of the tables. The first rush is done, but the second will probably start in another 15 minutes or so. I still have to count the receipts, to avoid falling behind later."

"Of course. Let me wash up quickly first, and I'll be right out."

Mary nodded and headed back to the front. Moving with an ease that could only come from the hard-won experience of the past few weeks, Lily hurriedly cleaned her workspace, putting the vegetables she had just cut in their proper containers. She put the knives in the sink to soak temporarily and then washed and dried her hands. She grabbed a clean washcloth, soaked it for a minute in dishwashing liquid, then rinsed and wrung it out.

She walked out into the coffee shop's small dining room and then moved quickly from table to table. She collected dirty dishes and stacked them neatly in a large plastic washtub they had for this reason; picked up used paper napkins and an abandoned newspaper, which a customer had carelessly tossed on the table and left for someone else to clean up; wiped down each table and chair seat to ensure a clean space for the next customer to enjoy.

Once Lily finished with the tables, she went to the back, retrieving a broom and dustpan. She glanced at the clock and saw that it was almost 1:30. The next wave of customers—the late lunch bunch—would be arriving in less than a minute. She rushed through the room, sweeping up the obvious detritus from the lunch rush, as fast as she could move the broom across the floor. Once she was done, she took the dustpan and finished off the job in time for the first customer to walk in the door.

Smiling in triumph, Lily returned to the backroom and put away the broom and dustpan. She washed up again, and then rinsed the knives that she had let soak while she tidied the dining room. Once done, she took her place by the prep area again, ready to take on the next task.

Two hours later, Lily found herself cleaning the front dining room once more. She didn't mind. It was steady, uncomplicated work, and she felt proud of her efforts when Bateson thanked her and told her that it was the best the place had looked in a long time.

"Do you think you could come in and help me prep the pastry dough in the morning? I would need you at six." Before she could reply, he hurried on. "And I would pay you overtime for the first three hours. What do you say?"

"I'll be happy to help out, Bill," Lily said sincerely. "And you don't even need to pay me extra. I like working here."

"Well, I appreciate that, Lily. But, the overtime is standard. I always pay Mary a bit more for coming in extra early, so I guess it's only fair that I do the same with you. Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow."

Lily nodded and waved goodbye. She stepped out into the late June sunlight with a smile. She had been so busy these weeks that she hadn't time to worry over Severus. He had replied to the family as a whole, rather than individually and expressed his warm regards for their letters. It had not been an overly long letter, but it had been enough to alleviate her parents' worries.

However, Lily tended to find herself recalling other incidents in which she wasn't particularly kind or understanding to her friend. Today in the kitchen had been just one more example of her getting lost in the past. Still, it wasn't quite as bad as it had been at the start of June.

As she turned onto her neighborhood park, there was a sudden flash of red and gold, and Lily disappeared...

 **oOo**

 **Author's Note:** I wanted to recommend "Tempus Vita" by Lancun, which I'm currently reading (If you're a Severus/Lily fan, as well as a "Severus is given a second chance after DH" fan, I think you'll really enjoy it. Admittedly, I'm both.)

 **Acknowledgements:** As always **—** a special thanks goes to **Alethea27,** for beta'ing my story—please go to her author page at FFN. If you've never read her stories, I know you'll be in for a treat!

 **Disclaimer** : The world of _Harry Potter_ and the characters inhabiting it belong to J.K. Rowling. This story does not intend any copyright infringement.

 **Copyright** : 2015


	25. Chapter 19

**Summary:** Severus takes an unexpected trip to Hogwarts—someone better have a good explanation!

 **oOo**

 **A Prince Rising**

 **By Syl Francis**

 **oOo**

 **Chapter Nineteen**

 _Severus dreamed of his mother that night. Eileen was in the kitchen stirring a quietly simmering pot on the stove—beef stew, one of his favorites. Wondering what could be the special occasion, Severus sniffed and smiled happily at the delicious aroma that gently wafted in the warm kitchen. Eileen turned and beamed at him, her dark eyes lit from within._

" _I knew you would make me proud one day, Severus. You seem to be making quite a name for yourself. Congratulations, son."_

" _Thanks, Mum...but I don't understand—? Are you really here or is this a dream?"_

 _Shrugging, Eileen simply smiled again as she ladled a generous portion of stew into a bowl. Snapping her fingers, she gave her son a smug look as the table set instantly. It was an impressive display of wandless magic—something he hadn't observed from his mother since before his own magic manifested._

" _Does it matter? I'm here now." She placed the steaming bowl of beef stew before him and kissed him softly on the cheek._

" _I've missed you, Mum...missed talking to you."_

 _Eileen reached across the table and gently squeezed Severus' arm. "I've missed our times together, as well."_

" _I do have news. I don't suppose you've had a chance to talk to Uncle Cornelius?"_

" _Yes...I know about the Prince inheritance. I must say that Cornelius caused quite a stir on this of the veil." Eileen smiled. "I'm very happy for you, my Severus, especially since it opens so many doors for you. Doors that I was unable to help you with."_

" _Mum, you did what you could. And you know I never blamed you...Maybe I didn't always understand why you loved Da and stayed with him...but I never—"_

" _I know, Severus...I know." Eileen looked immeasurably saddened by the years of hardship that Severus had been forced to endure at the hands of the man who was supposed to have loved them both unconditionally. Blinking away the threatening tears, she took a deep breath and gamely smiled at her son. "Now, tell me about these new discoveries of yours and the wonderful news your American professors gave you."_

 _The rest of the time passed with Severus eating from an unending bowl of beef stew, while he regaled his mother with stories of his adventures in the States. He told her of his new spells, of the Wolf's Balm, of his American friends, and of his professors. Finally, he told her his latest news: Dean Haliwinkle had formally invited him to return to the Salem College of Potions in the Fall term, not as a seventh year student, but as fully matriculated first year college student._

" _Mum, the professor offered to have me sit the NEWTs—or rather, the States equivalent exit exams—at the end of the summer term. She even offered to give me private tutoring a few days a week to help me revise and prepare."_

" _And is that what you want, Severus? To remain in the States rather than return home to England—to Hogwarts?"_

" _I don't really know what I want, Mum. Neither Hogwarts nor England feels like home anymore...I mean I love Mystic Manor—and Toppy and Libby, of course, and the Evans family—but I'm tired of being vilified and having to look over my shoulder because of my House." He stopped. "It's just nice to be respected and accepted for who I am, I guess."_

" _Violet and Henry Evans have always a soft spot for you, Severus. I was afraid at times that Henry would simply kidnap you and refuse to return you to me...Perhaps it would have been best if he had." She sighed, her dark eyes reflecting a deep, abiding sadness._

" _It wouldn't have been right, Mum. I would never have left you alone...with him..."_

 _Eileen smiled sadly at her son. "It was not your job to protect me, Sev...it was my job to protect you. And I did a poor job, I'm afraid." She shook her head and batted her hand in the air as if to shoo away an annoying fly. "But that's neither here nor there. As for Hogwarts..." Here her expression darkened. "Headmaster Dumbledore will never change, I'm afraid. Just remember to hold your head up and keep your wand on your person at all times. You're a Prince and a Snape—" She held up her hand to stop his protest. "The Snapes are a proud people, too, Severus. You forget that I knew your grandparents, Sarah and Thomas Snape. They were good, hardworking people—much like Tobias before the factory closed...and everything changed..."_

 _Eileen's eyes took on a faraway look as she spoke, a dreamlike inflection in her voice. At last, she blinked and focused back on her son. "You are the son of a pureblooded witch and a Muggle—a Prince and a Snape. You carry within you the promise of two worlds, Severus. Embrace them both, and let the winds of destiny carry you where they may...for only then will you be able to live a long and full life, free from the shackles of narrow minds such as the headmaster's and the next dark lord."_

 _Smiling tenderly, Eileen leaned forward and brushed her lips on Severus' forehead. "Let not your heart be troubled, my son, for I am with you always. Sleep well, my Severus..."_

 **oOo**

The next morning, Severus woke feeling refreshed and happy. While the lingering fog of sleep slowly lifted, he thought of his mother as she had appeared in his dream. For the first time since her passing, Severus was able to recall her in clear detail, just as she was before she rejected her magic—young, beautiful, and powerful. He saw her clearly in his mind's eye, standing next to the stove, preparing a pot of beef stew. More importantly, when she turned and smiled at him, he saw her deep love for him reflected in her dark eyes.

Smiling to himself, he knew how proud his mum would have been if she had known what he and Dean Haliwinkle had discussed yesterday. Recalling the conversation with his faculty advisors the previous day, Severus suddenly knew what he was going to do. He had admittedly prevaricated when offered the opportunity to return in the Fall term because he simply hadn't known what he wanted; however, now he was determined to accept.

Making up his mind, Severus sat at his desk and quickly penned a note to Dean Haliwinkle, requesting a meeting at her earliest convenience. Murmuring a brief spell, he tapped the note with his wand and watched with satisfaction as it disappeared. The spell was an adaptation of the intra-office flying memos he had seen at the Ministry of Magic when he'd gone there for his apparition license. He called it his "Sending and Receiving" charm.

With his adaptation, rather than flying to the intended recipient (and possibly colliding with the person), the note simply disappeared from the sender's location and reappeared, hovering at a safe distance of at least one meter from the recipient. It was closely related to a banishing spell in that the note was sent... _elsewhere_ ; however, it also had the qualities of an apparition because it then reappeared in a pre-determined location.

Severus had yet to test it for longer distances, but he was satisfied that it would work effectively within the school grounds and the surrounding town. Thinking it was best that he shower and get ready for the day while he waited for a response, Severus hurried through his morning routine.

Almost as soon as he stepped out of the shower, he heard a tapping at his window. A regal owl sat patiently at his windowsill, holding a note in its beak. Severus opened the window and took the note, while offering a treat in return. The owl haughtily took the proffered treat, and then turned and flew out the window.

Severus quickly read the note from Dean Haliwinkle, informing him that she was free that afternoon a 3:00 p.m. and looked forward to seeing him then. She also asked him about the charm he had used on the note he had sent. Smiling, Severus sent her the incantation and wand movement for the Sending and Receiving charm.

As it disappeared, Severus suddenly realized that he didn't have anything to do until the meeting time, since he was excused from end of term exams and had no need to revise. As a result, he found himself feeling somewhat out of sorts.

It was 8:30 a.m. on a Monday morning, and he didn't know what to do with himself. He had no classes for the rest of the week, and surprisingly, he didn't have a long queue of ideas simmering in his brain, begging to be worked out. After completing his month-long experiments to develop the Wolf's Balm, Severus decided that he needed a break.

He dressed quickly—black jeans, dark green button down shirt, and black dragonhide boots. His silver belt buckle, which he had discovered in one of his vaults prior to leaving England, was stamped with the Prince crest and had apparently belonged to his great-great-great grandfather, Octavius Prince.

Severus grinned, recalling Eric's wry comment when he'd first seen the buckle. _"If that thing were any larger, Severus, you'd fit right in when visit our ranch in Texas."_ In truth, the Prince belt buckle would have to be hit with an _engorgio_ spell to be anywhere close to the size of one of Eric's Texas-size monstrosities.

Smirking, Severus muttered, "Guess there's no accounting for taste."

He decided to forego the usual tie and robes, since he was basically on holiday, and casual attire would not be inappropriate. He strolled to the Student Union for breakfast, not rushing for once. His friends had expressed their congratulations for his success with the Wolf's Balm and their envy at his being released from exams. The dining hall was relatively empty, with only a few scattered students revising quietly for their next exam.

Helping himself to a generous serving of bacon and eggs with a toasted English muffin and coffee, Severus sat at an empty table next to a window overlooking the grounds and quietly ate. Afterwards, he headed toward the building that held the Dueling Club's practice rooms. Maybe letting off a little steam at a practice dummy would cure whatever doldrums were ailing him...

Almost two hours later, Severus had almost perfected a new defensive spell, one designed to confuse an opponent into seeing multiple copies of the caster. He had gotten the idea at a carnival that Eric had dragged them all to the previous week. While Severus thought the fast rides were fun, the girls had screamed their silly heads off. Of course, it was just an excuse for Anne to hold on tightly to Eric. As for Jennifer, she simply liked the freedom to yell her lungs out in fun.

It was when they entered the carnival Fun House that Severus began formulating the idea of casting an illusion to mimic that of a Fun House mirror. He was still working on the wand work and considering the following Latin words for the incantation: _speculo, imago, multiplicabo,_ and _induresco_ —mirror, image, multiply, and solidify. He was playing with the possible order of the words, when a sudden flash of red and gold appeared just out of the corner of his eye.

About to cast _Protego_ , Severus felt sharp claws suddenly grab him by the shoulders. The next instant a sensation akin to being squeezed from his navel through a toothpaste tube was the only warning he had that he was being transported. Concentrating on remaining conscious, Severus was unprepared when he was dropped ignominiously onto a hard stone floor.

Several things happened at once. He heard a gasp and Lily's voice call out " _Sev_!" in surprise. And someone who sounded suspiciously like Potter hissed, " _Snivellus_?"

That's all Severus needed to know that he'd been kidnapped and taken to enemy territory. He rolled where he landed, whipped out his wand and nonverbally finished casting the _Protego_ he'd begun before the world had shifted on its axis. At the same time, he cast his new spell in a low murmur— _"Induresco multipicado speculo imago!"—_ followed by several disarming spells and _Accio's_!

Simultaneously, five Snapes quickly regained their feet and assumed low, defensive stances, facing off against three of the Marauders, and Lily. With great satisfaction, Severus saw that like him each of his mirror images was holding copies of the captured wands in his left hand...

oOo

The Marauders and Lily were shocked into silence by the appearance of five Snapes who stood in a protective semi-circle against them.

"Sev—? How—?" whispered Lily, finally breaking the silence.

That was all Potter and Black needed to shake themselves from their momentary stupor. They immediately burst into infuriated shouts, demanding their wands back, threatening him with what they would do to him once they retrieved their wands, which was extremely foolish, since it almost certainly guaranteed that Severus would return the wands over his dead body. They then accused him of sending them poisoned brownies that gave them a severe case of flatulence for several hours.

"We had the Minister of Magic over for an important luncheon, and I was just being introduced to him when I—!" James stopped, suddenly aware of the presence of Professor McGonagall and Lily Evans. "Well— _you_ know what happened! My parents have never been so embarrassed! And nothing would stop it—even the Healers didn't have an antidote!"

"I was with Marlene McKinnon, and we were just about to—"

" _Siri_!" Remus interrupted. "There are ladies present!"

" _Huh_?" Sirius looked around confused. He spotted the two women, and muttered, "Oh, sorry." He glared at Severus wanting nothing more than to hex the slimy Slytherin from there to Perdition. It was all _Snape's_ fault that McKinnon refused to go past the _second goal post_ after Sirius began to have an uncontrollable gas attack. Sirius wasn't sure what had been worse: the stench, the embarrassment, or the loss of his carefully planned sexual encounter with McKinnon.

Automatically raising his _Occlumency_ shields, Severus kept his outward appearance carefully indifferent, while laughing hysterically on the inside at the visual he'd gotten of the overly snooty Marlene McKinnon suddenly pushing Black away when he enveloped them in a cloud of stench.

' _I've been associating with Americans for much too long. I almost said, "fart_ _ **"**_ _! Mum's ghost is liable to come back and beat me with a wooden spoon.'_

Black and Potter rounded out their tirades by calling him a string of unprintable names that resulted in Severus simply silencing them with a well-placed _Silencio_. He grinned in smug triumph when Lupin muttered too low for the others to hear, "Thank you, Snape," for shutting up the two Marauders.

Severus glanced over at Lupin who was looking worn and peaked, too exhausted to assume even a semblance of his usual apologetic mien. Severus knew it was from the teen werewolf's transformation the previous night, which had been the night of the full moon. Maybe he could talk privately to Lupin later, if things didn't get too out of hand, and let him know about the Wolf's Balm potion.

" _Really_ , Mr. Snape…Mr. Potter…Mr. Black!" an outraged female voice with a Scottish lilt said behind him. "I have simply _never_ —! Such deplorable behavior! And your language…!"

Startled, the real Severus whipped around only to be confronted by a livid Professor Minerva McGonagall and a very grave Professor Albus Dumbledore. Making sure that his mirror images were still covering the Marauders, Severus took a moment to calm his hammering heart. Severus then glared at his two professors, noting that Dumbledore had his wand in hand, while McGonagall did not. He realized that one of the five wands he held must belong to her.

Severus swallowed a bit nervously. He was holding his wand on them, but he knew that Dumbledore could probably disarm and immobilize him with a casual wave of his hand. On the other hand, Severus figured he might get in a good hex or two before the headmaster took him out.

And _dammit_! Why should _he_ be the one feeling guilty? _They_ had kidnapped _him_! Deciding it would be a cold day in Hell before he let them know how unsettled their little international kidnapping stunt had left him, Severus looked outwardly defiant, while his brain processed the frightening implications. _('Seriously? Dumbledore can just pluck people from across an ocean on a whim? I didn't know it was even possible!'_ )

"Yes, well…I've never been kidnapped in the middle of the morning by my headmaster, and dragged halfway round the world, either." Severus looked at the others who were standing in different stages of alertness in the headmaster's office. He sniffed disdainfully. "I see you've brought me straight into the Lion's Den, Headmaster. What I don't understand is why?"

"A very impressive _Charm_ , Mr. Snape," Dumbledore said instead. "I don't believe that I have ever seen it. I did hear some of the incantation, but did not catch the wand movements. Perhaps, you would care to demonstrate it sometime?"

Instead of answering directly, Severus murmured a _Finite Incantatem_ and banished his four doppelgangers. "Perhaps _not_ , Headmaster."

"Then, _perhaps_ we should all sit down and have some tea?" Dumbledore replied placidly. "Corky!" A house elf in Hogwarts livery immediately popped in and bowed reverently before the headmaster. Severus rolled his eyes at the sign of obsequiousness. "Corky, will you please prepare us an afternoon tea? I have a number of guests here who could use a bit of refreshment." Dumbledore spoke gently to the house elf, his kind blue eyes exuding warmth and wellbeing.

Severus didn't trust him. He knew that the headmaster was an accomplished _Legilimens,_ and could easily transmit goodwill and bonhomie to an unwitting audience, including his students during a counseling session. After all, the Dark Lord was reputed to also be a _Legilimens_ , and he was certainly known to send out waves of anger and fear to terrorize the masses.

' _It's all the same thing,'_ Severus thought bitterly _. 'They're two sides of the same coin.'_

"Now, why don't we all have a nice sit down and enjoy this wonderful spread—" Dumbledore waved his hand, and a table set for seven appeared. On it was a mouthwatering variety of different breads, pastries, meats, cheeses, and fruits. And, of course, each place setting had an individual teapot next to it. "—that our wonderful house elves have prepared for us."

James and Sirius practically fell over each other in their eagerness to grab a place at the table, and before their bottoms had even settled into their seats, they were already reaching for the gooey pastries. Dumbledore gallantly held out a chair for McGonagall, who nodded primly as she took her seat, glaring at her two unmannerly and oblivious Gryffindors.

Taking his cue from the headmaster, Lupin held out a chair for Lily, who was looking helplessly at Severus, as if waiting for him to send her some acknowledgement. Severus, in turn, had remained standing and was scowling at all of them, still holding the wands he'd taken from the others. He purposely kept his expression neutral when his eyes fell on Lily's pleading ones. He may have accepted her apology, but he wasn't about to fall back into his previous role of convenient friend.

"Perhaps, Mr. Snape, if you would kindly return the wands to their rightful owners, we can all sit and relax for the moment?"

Severus snorted at Dumbledore's placid suggestion. "As if," he muttered, unconsciously repeating one of his American classmates' patented comebacks. Spotting a large vase with a variety of fresh blooms, he vanished the flowers and dumped the wands inside. The distinct sounds of splashing echoed faintly in the room, indicating that the vase had been filled with water.

" _Oi_!" protested Sirius.

"Oops." Severus deadpanned, holding his arms out at his sides in a faux helpless shrug. He then murmured a quiet incantation and a golden shield glowed around the vase momentarily, before fading out. He looked at the others. "You should be able to get them back… _e-ven-tual-ly_." Smirking, he mockingly dragged out the final word as he took the last seat.

Calmly, Severus helped himself to two croissants, a generous helping of sliced meats, lettuce, tomato and fruit. He fixed a couple of sandwiches with the ingredients, poured himself a cup of tea—Earl Grey, his excellent sense of smell told him—and settled down to eat alongside the very people who had made his school days a living hell. After his morning workout, he was admittedly hungry.

"Mr. Snape, I read the article about you in the _Daily Prophet,"_ Professor McGonagall said. "Before I say anything else, I wish to extend you my personal congratulations on being instated as the new Head of the Noble House of Prince. Also, I believe that thanks are in order for your generous donation to the Hogwarts Scholarship Fund. I know it will help many of our less financially able students to continue their education."

Severus merely nodded in acknowledgement. After all, he wasn't the Prince who started the scholarship fund, but he intended to increase it in the future.

"Also, I was quite impressed by the speed in which you took down your opponent during your duel," added McGonagall. "What else have you been doing in America?"

"Studying potions, mostly," Severus said after a moment's consideration. He figured there was no harm in admitting the obvious. He was enrolled in a college of potions, after all. McGonagall gave him a look that showed she knew exactly what he was doing. Severus looked down quickly to hide his own amusement. He almost snorted when he heard her sniff at his perceived ill manners. Turning a glare in Dumbledore's direction, he asked again. "Why was I forcibly taken from my school? I demand to be returned!"

"Mr. Snape, you will be returned to Salem in all due time. You have my word," Dumbledore said, his usually twinkling eyes studying him quite seriously.

Severus stared belligerently back at him. He wasn't the one that had just kidnapped an innocent person who was going about his day, minding his own business. His wand firmly in hand, Severus pushed his chair back and stood. He crossed his arms and stood to his full height, his back straight, refusing to acknowledge the headmaster's promise. He was no longer the awkward, gawky adolescent that had haunted the castle hallways for the past six years. He no longer used his hair as a dark curtain to hide behind. Severus Snape had come into his own; he was a Prince and he would no longer let anyone push him around.

Besides, Severus hadn't seen a flash of light signaling that Dumbledore had just sworn a Wizard's Oath, bitterly recalling the oath he'd been forced to take following the Shrieking Shack incident. He knew that wizards of good intention like Headmaster Dumbledore often made promises, but it was witches and wizards of good character like Dean Haliwinkle and Mr. Wiggenweld who actually kept them—without having to resort to Wizard's Oaths or Unbreakable Vows.

' _So, excuuuse me if I take his word with a grain of salt,'_ Severus thought, quoting a late-night comic Eric had forced him to stay up and watch one weekend.

"I see from your impressive entrance that you've spent part of your time in America creating new spells, Mr. Snape," Dumbledore continued, ignoring the sixteen-year-old attitude. "Would you care to share some more of your discoveries?"

"I daresay that I don't understand the sudden interest you have in a mere Slytherin like me, Headmaster." Severus spoke quite blandly, as if the headmaster's questions weren't making his stomach churn with boiling acid. "You've never been bothered enough to care before."

"If I didn't seem to care, my boy, then that was a failing on my part. I have always been interested in all my students'—"

"Oh, for Merlin's sake!" Severus exploded suddenly. "Don't give me that 'caring headmaster' routine. You've never cared about me or any other Slytherin before. Mr. Wiggenweld wrote me and told me what you said back in Diagon Alley after I'd left—that you believe that as soon as we Slytherins ' _allowed'_ ourselves to be sorted into our House, we sealed our own fate. There's no hope for Slytherins, according to you—we are all lost causes."

" _Albus_! You _didn't_ —!" Professor McGonagall said shocked.

"Now, Minerva—" began Dumbledore in a placating tone.

The headmaster was interrupted by Severus, who slammed his hands down on the table, causing the dishes to jump and rattle in place. The Marauders instinctively jumped to their feet, but as none of them had their wands, they ended up standing awkwardly, unsure of what action to take. Lily rolled her eyes at their idiotic posturing.

"Yes, Professor McGonagall, don't blame the headmaster. After all, we _know_ that an eleven-year-old child is obviously mature enough to know his or her own heart and mind at that age. Right, Headmaster?"

Dumbledore had the grace to look troubled by the younger wizard's sarcasm, seemingly hurt by the underlying accusation. "My dear boy, as I said before...If I appeared uncaring to you and your Slytherin housemates, then it is a failing on my part—and I sincerely apologize."

Severus shook his head in utter disbelief. He pointed an accusatory finger at Dumbledore. "You just don't get it, do you? Between you and that damned Sorting Hat, Headmaster, you have done an admirable job helping the Dark Lord achieve his recruiting goals here in Hogwarts."

"Hey, you slimy git! You don't get to take that tone with the headmaster!" James yelled, highly offended in Dumbledore's stead.

"Yeah, _Snivellus,_ you keep a civil tongue in your head or I'll—"

Lily immediately broke in, interrupting Sirius. "You'll what, you idiot? Shake your fist at him? He disarmed you, remember? Why can't you ever keep your stupid mouth shut?"

Lily was shouting almost hysterically. Severus was right here in the same room with her, and the stupid Marauders were back to the same idiotic games again. He would think she was with them. She had to make him understand that she was as confused as he was as to how or why she had been brought here.

"Evans? You sound like you're on his side, or something," James protested weakly.

"You have no idea how many Slytherins have wanted a way out of this whole mess!" Severus said, addressing Dumbledore and ignoring the interruption. "Having no one to turn to because you've already decided we're not worth saving! Well, you can just take your empty promises, Headmaster, and you can stick them—!"

"—I believe that we all must keep a civil tongue in our heads, as Mr. Black so eloquently put it," Dumbledore interrupted quietly. He had remained seated through the entire altercation between the Gryffindors and the sole Slytherin. He was concerned that Severus did not seem open to his overtures. While the boy's words had stung somewhat, the headmaster wondered if Severus had already turned to Voldermort as long predicted, and as he was certain most of Slytherin House would do, also.

Severus rolled his eyes at the headmaster referencing anything that the elder Black scion spouted could be considered ' _eloquent.'_ He also felt resentful that the headmaster thought so little of him and the other Slytherins, but seemed to believe that a mere word or a friendly pat on the back would make Severus run to him in gratitude.

"I believe that everyone should return to their seats and remain calm." This last piece of advice came from Professor McGonagall. She too had stood in surprise, startled over Severus' unexpected actions, accidentally knocking over her chair. The boy had certainly changed in the past few months, she silently admitted. He had become a young man and grown in many ways—maturity being the most important.

To illustrate her own words, she righted her chair and sat down with a quiet elegance. In her studied movements, her younger audience could imagine the young girl McGonagall had once been, as she had practiced her ladylike manners for hours on end until they had become second nature. Slowly, one by one, the students returned to their seats. Unsurprisingly, Severus elected to remain standing.

"Severus…" Dumbledore said indicating the uneaten food remaining on the table. "Please…" At Dumbledore's gentle prodding, Severus felt an inexplicable pain in his chest. The words felt like daggers being struck again and again into his unprotected heart.

How often had he wished that just once the headmaster would pay the slightest attention to him—acknowledge his existence for something other than to chastise him for 'attacking' the Marauders; or for always concluding that Severus was at fault for any altercation that occurred between the Marauders and him.

It had taken being mentored by his American instructors this past month that had re-awakened in Severus the excited, young wizard he had been once upon a time. Once again, he had felt the same eagerness as when he had first boarded the Hogwarts Express. Once more he was filled with the hope and anticipation of pursuing the lifelong dream of adventure he had imagined since his mother first filled his head with stories of the magical castle.

Being targeted unfairly by bullies from his first year on; his gifts and curiosity being continuously ignored or discouraged by his teachers and classmates; and being constantly cast as a Dark Wizard waiting to join the ranks of You-Know-Who had slowly chipped away at his enthusiasm and desire to share his dreams and ideas with others, especially the headmaster.

Since Dumbledore had never cared to ask in the past, Severus could not begin to guess what the headmaster wanted; nor what game he was playing. After all, the Leader of the Light would never sully himself by being allied with someone as Dark as a Slytherin.

Staring at the table setting before him, Severus took a deep breath, released it and found his quiet center. Looking up, he faced the roomful of Gryffindors who were watching him with various expressions: open hostility (Black and Potter); apology (Lupin); concern (McGonagall and Lily); and calculation (Dumbledore).

Severus nodded at the headmaster and McGonagall; sneered at Black and Potter; lifted an eyebrow at Lupin who nodded, in turn; and finally met Lily's eyes and smiled briefly. Lily instantly gave him a look so filled with gratitude that he felt immediately guilty for having purposely ignored her up to that point.

Severus felt suddenly tired. He hated feeling guilty; he'd had too many years of that negative emotion. And he was tired of feeling resentment and bitterness for the years of neglect and torment that he'd suffered at the hands of the Gryffindors in the room.

Reaching a decision, he sat down, wordlessly picked up his napkin, placed it on his lap, and calmly ate whatever was on his plate without tasting it. He was aware of the others' eyes on him, but after it became obvious that he was simply going to eat without any further comment, they too tucked into their food.

"Boys, Lily, you should really try the _tiramisu_. The house elves certainly outdid themselves today!" Dumbledore declared, happy now that order was restored.

Sirius nodded his agreement as he took a bite of his dessert. Soon, Severus could hear the other boy's moans of approval with each bite he took and frankly lost what little appetite he might have had. He laid his knife and fork down on his plate and sat back. He refreshed his tea and sipped it, waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Sure enough, Dumbledore also sat back and began sipping his tea. Soon, everyone had finished eating and was quietly enjoying his or her tea. That is, everyone except James and Sirius who were busy discussing the latest flying stunt that James had pulled on his broom. Theirs were the only two voices that could be heard over the growing tension in the room.

Severus studied the others over the brim of his teacup. McGonagall's lips were compressed in displeasure, her eyes on Dumbledore. _'It looks like McGonagall is finally beginning to see the light, so to speak,'_ Severus thought. Lupin still looked tired, but had gained a little color after eating seconds. Black and Potter were generally oblivious to the tension surrounding them, bumping shoulders and snickering at a private joke. Lily looked like she wished she were anywhere else. And Dumbledore looked calm and inscrutable.

Reaching the end of his rope, Severus finally spoke. "Are you ever going to tell me why you brought me here? Really, Headmaster, if you had something to tell me, an owl post would have worked just as well."

"Oh, but you see, Mr. Snape, it was not I who brought you here," Dumbledore said.

"Well, who else would have a reason to? Professor McGonagall and the other teachers here barely notice I'm even in their classroom—no offense meant, Professor—" He quickly added and was relieved at her quiet rejoinder of _'None taken.'_

Severus shrugged at the situation. "So, who else would take the trouble to kidnap me from halfway 'round the world?"

"Fawkes." Dumbledore smiled fondly at the phoenix, who was sitting on his perch and preening himself. At hearing the headmaster say his name, the magical bird trilled a short, soothing song. It helped calm the tension in the room somewhat. Severus turned to the beautiful bird, amazed at the red and gold feathers that seemed to shimmer softly in the afternoon sunlight streaming in from the open window.

"You mean the _phoenix_?" Severus demanded. At Dumbledore's placid nod, Severus asked, "Why would that overgrown Gryffindor Chicken bring me here? I've never had anything to do with it."

"That, Mr. Snape, is the million galleon question." McGonagall unexpectedly answered. "And I believe, Albus, that you owe us all an explanation regarding the unexpected arrivals of first Miss Evans and then Mr. Snape."

Severus wasn't sure whether he should take offense or not. It wasn't as if he planned on interrupting their little meeting. ' _Wait...what did she say?'_

"Excuse me, Professor, but what was that about Lily?" he asked.

"About a quarter hour prior to your dramatic arrival, Mr. Snape, Fawkes brought Miss Evans here."

"Lily? What happened?"

Lily shrugged. "I'd gotten off work and was on my way home—"

"Evans! You work? As, in a job?" Sirius asked amazed. "Why do you have to— _ouch_!" James had elbowed him sharply in the ribs and was glaring daggers at him. "What was _that_ for?"

Lily shook her head at her fellow Gryffindors, her mouth turned down in distaste. She didn't bother to say anything. Some words were just too stupid to respond to. She turned back to Severus.

"I'd just gotten off work at the _Latte Da_! D'you remember it?" She smiled delightedly at Severus' nod.

"Your da used to take us there sometimes on Saturdays. You and Petunia always ordered the pumpkin scones," he recalled.

"That's right! And you and Dad would order the apple pie." She chuckled. "Dad would have whipped cream with his, and he would always ask you if you wanted some, too. The disgusted faces you used to make were so cute! Even Tuney thought so."

" _Cute_?" protested Sirius.

" _Snivellus_?" added James.

Fed up, Lily grabbed a bowl half-filled with strawberries and cream and dumped it over James' head, since he was closer to her than Sirius. "I told you to stop calling him by that disgusting name! His name is Severus! When are you going to grow up?"

" _Miss Evans_!" McGonagall protested. She saw James looking up at Lily, his hair and face a study in red and white, his expression hurt. Sighing at the boy's immaturity, McGonagall wondered if he would ever grow up enough to see his treatment of Severus as anything other than harmless. She wandlessly vanished the mess that was dripping down his face.

She caught Severus' surprised look at her display of wandless magic. _'Did the young man think that Albus was the only faculty member competent without a wand?'_ Besides, what else was she supposed to do, since he had disarmed her and dumped her wand in a water-filled, warded vase? And how embarrassing was that, to be disarmed by a student?

"Miss Evans, Mr. Potter, such unseemly behavior reflects badly on yourselves, this school, and our House. I am ashamed of you!" McGonagall chastised.

"But I didn't do anything!" James whined. "Evans attacked _me_!"

"After you provoked her, Prongs," Remus said tiredly. "She's told you often enough to stop calling Snape that name. I seem to remember you agreed to it."

"That was when she agreed to date me, but she hasn't gone out with me since that time in Diagon Alley." James turned to Lily and gave her a pleading look. "Will you go out with me this Saturday, Evans? Godric's Hollow is having a festival to kick off the start of the Dog Days and the rising of the Dog Star at sunrise. There will be all kinds of celebrations in July, to include the start of Holly tree month, and Midsummer—"

"Thank you, Mr. Potter," McGonagall said, speaking over him. "I'm certain that we are all fascinated by this, but you may ask Miss Evans out on a date on your own time."

"That's okay, Professor," Lily said. "But James can have his answer now. No, James, I will not go out with you this weekend, or at any other time. Severus is my best friend—or at least he was—and all you and your friends have ever done is bully him. You call yourselves Gryffindors. Well, Gryffindors are supposed to have a sense of justice and fairness; but the way you've treated Severus and students from other houses makes me ashamed to be a Gryffindor."

"Miss Evans!" McGonagall looked scandalized.

"I'm sorry, Professor, but that's how I feel. I can't help feeling ashamed of how Gryffindors look down at all the other houses."

"I am sorry you feel that way, Miss Evans," Dumbledore said, his expression deeply troubled. "But members of Gryffindor House have a right to be proud of being _Sorted_ into it. Gryffindor has always stood for the brave at heart; for those willing to stand up for what is right and just—for the side of the Light." He looked at the three Marauders with a tolerantly fond look.

"You must see, Miss Evans, that the sometimes high, boyish spirits that James, Sirius, Remus, and dare I say, Peter, exhibit can lead to some youthful pranks—not intended to be mean or cruel, mind you, but simply of a fun, good-spirited nature."

Severus snorted at the blatantly whitewashed description of the Marauders' bullying. Sirius and James, meanwhile, were practically glowing from the headmaster's comments. It was exactly as they had always claimed; if someone couldn't take a joke, then it was their own fault. Lily's expression was nothing short of a thundercloud because she felt so incensed. As for Remus, his normally placid, apologetic features had darkened dangerously.

"No! That's not true, Headmaster!" He growled, his brown eyes flashing amber momentarily. There had been a full moon the previous night, and while Remus wouldn't fully transform again until the following month, he was still under some residual effects of the moon phases. Severus swallowed nervously, while surreptitiously pointing his wand at Remus under the table.

"The pranks were never meant to be good-natured or to elicit a harmless laugh," Remus admitted quietly. "They were meant to hurt, to humiliate! James and Sirius have hated Severus since they first laid eyes on him on the Hogwarts Express. We've always attacked him using unfair odds—in numbers, as well as—"

"Moony!" James and Sirius cried in warning at the same time.

"As well as from ambush, using James' invisibility cloak. Despite the odds against him, Severus has still managed to hold his own for the most part." He turned to his friends, raising his chin in defiance. "Severus was attacked simply because he was a Slytherin who dared to be best friends with the prettiest girl in Gryffindor—the same girl who refused all of James' efforts to get her to go out with him." He scowled at his friends.

"Tell me I'm lying, James. Tell me this whole feud between us and Snape hasn't been because you wanted to catch Lily's attention, or because she's the only girl who's ever turned you down, and you can't stand that. Especially, since she obviously had time for Snape, but not you."

Remus continued to stare at his friends for a few more moments. Afterward, he slumped in his chair, his whole body exhausted from the long tirade. The previous night's transformation had been worse than usual. His father suspected this was because Remus was almost past puberty, and his body was adjusting to his new, adult form.

"Albus, enough of this. As Head of Gryffindor I have stood by and watched these two boys for the past six years pull one prank after another. I have certainly monitored their detention enough times, and as much as it pains me to do so, I've also been forced to take points from my own House because of their behavior." Dumbledore looked like he was about to speak, but she regally held a hand up to forestall him.

"In those years I have also seen you give them tacit approval by smiling or laughing outright at one of their escapades, uncaring that the target of whatever prank they pulled was standing right there, humiliated in front of the entire school. More often than not that target has been Mr. Snape." She looked apologetically at Severus.

"I have held back from meting out more severe punishments at your request, Albus, against actions that should have resulted in a temporary suspension at the least or expulsion at the worst. I have held my tongue because I—like you—have hoped beyond hope that Mr. Potter and Mr. Black would rise to the level of expectation in which you and I held them."

McGonagall faced the two Gryffindors. "We were both mistaken. Neither Mr. Black nor Mr. Potter has ever seen anything wrong in the hurt and torment that they have subjected others to. Worse, Albus…neither have you. As Deputy Headmistress and Head of Gryffindor House, I shall exercise my right of suspending students who violate the rules of behavior as set forth in the _Hogwarts Student Handbook,_ which all students and parents are required to sign upon receipt of their Hogwarts letter."

"Minerva, my dear," Dumbledore began.

"I will not discuss this further in front of the students, Albus. Suffice it to say that I shall convene a meeting with the other Heads of House prior to the start of the Fall term, and we shall discuss it then." She clasped her hands together and took a breath and turned to Lily.

"Now, Miss Evans was going to explain to Mr. Snape how she happened to arrive before her untimely and quite ill-mannered interruption by Mr. Black. Miss Evans, I ask that you continue where you left off, and I must warn _anyone_ who interrupts yet again that he will face my personal displeasure."

McGonagall gave each of the males in the room a look that made most of them squirm uncomfortably in their seats, including the headmaster. All eyes turned to Lily. The pretty redhead swallowed nervously, shooting a glance at Severus who was watching her with an intense expression. The sudden fluttering in her stomach left her momentarily lightheaded.

"As I said, I was walking home from work, when suddenly I caught a red and gold flash just out of the corner of my eye. The next moment, I was grabbed by something really sharp along my shoulders. Everything around me suddenly seemed to burst into bright flames—then darkness. Next minute, I'm standing here in Headmaster Dumbledore's office."

Severus nodded. "Something like that happened to me, too. I was in the Dueling Club practice room working on a new spell, when a red and gold flash appeared just within the periphery of my eyesight. I was grabbed by something sharp, and you know the rest." Severus held his hands out sardonically. "And, here I am."

"So, why _did_ Fawkes bring us here, Professor?" Lily asked curiously. Severus pointedly looked at Dumbledore, one eyebrow raised.

"As Professor McGonagall said earlier," Dumbledore hedged, "that is the million galleon question."

"In other words, you don't know," Severus surmised.

"Or, you won't tell us," Lily added with a frown. At her words, Dumbledore's expression changed from warm to injured.

"Miss Evans, I assure you that if I knew, I would tell you."

"Then take a guess," Severus pressed. "Fawkes is your familiar. If there is anyone in this room who would know or be able to deduce his reasoning, it's you, Headmaster." The others in turn looked at Dumbledore with varying degrees of interest. Would he guess as Severus had requested?

Dumbledore sighed heavily. His usual games of obfuscation would not work with two such bright youngsters. He had always been aware of Lily's brilliance in class; her instructors had nothing but praises to sing about her. However, how had Severus Snape's intellect and magical prowess managed to fly under the radar, so to speak, for almost seven years?

His instructors generally felt that he had a good grasp of the material and that he met all requirements in class, but they agreed that there was something missing—a drive, an eagerness to learn. If anything, they were oftentimes more worried about some of his extracurricular reading material that they saw him nose-deep in, afraid it might be too Dark. Yet, the boy was the only student in his year group to have received all Outstandings in his O.W.L.s. And he had invented a new spell that both impressed and worried the headmaster.

Deep in thought, Dumbledore knew that he needed new blood to revive the _Order of the Phoenix,_ the underground organization that helped him take down Gellert Grindelwald, the dark wizard of the previous generation who had tried to implement a Dark World Order—for the greater good, as he would often say.

Dumbledore's intent today had been to jumpstart his recruitment drive by inviting his favorite Gryffindors to a sit down discussion of the current dangerous situation in Britain, as Voldemort gathered and organized his dark legions. In the headmaster's opinion, the four Marauders would make a solid foundation from which to build his forces, with Sirius and James as the natural leaders of the group when they had a little more experience in the field.

Naturally, after everything Dumbledore had done for Remus, the young werewolf would be a great help in recruiting more of the werewolf population to the Light. And Peter was a loyal friend and follower of the Marauders. As they went, so would he. Yes, these four young men were already exhibiting signs of the powerful wizards they were going to grow into.

Plus, the Potter and Black coffers would be of great help in funding the _Order_ when the boys' came into their inheritances, he admitted to himself as he recalled the initial meeting earlier that afternoon…

 **oOo**

 _Dumbledore called Professor McGonagall and the four Marauders to his office for a strategy session. He would ask the boys to draw up a list of names of potential allies within the ranks of the student body, recent graduates and rising seventh years especially since most would reach their majority soon if they had not done so already. Then, they were to write a second list of names from the rising fifth and sixth years. And finally, a third list of names from the lower forms—the younger children with potential that would bear watching in the future._

" _Where's Mr. Pettigrew?" Dumbledore asked when he noticed the smallest of the group was missing._

" _Oh, Peter asked us to tell you that he couldn't make the meeting, sir," Sirius said._

" _He has a sick aunt that he needs to sit with for a few days until his uncle manages to bring the harvest in," James explained further._

" _Well, that's unfortunate," Dumbledore said. He then turned to business. "The reason I've called you here is to ask you for your input. I am in need of names of students whom you believe would be of help to us in our mutual endeavor…" He had gone on to explain what he needed, and the Marauders set to work immediately._

 _The three boys happily and enthusiastically drew up the list of rising seventh years they felt would be the most help. To everyone' surprise, Remus insisted that Severus Snape be included. This soon led to a three-way argument among the Marauders, and then McGonagall stepped in and added her own two cents, agreeing with Remus._

" _After that article in the Daily Prophet, Albus, we can no longer perceive Mr. Snape as being competent enough, but lacking in true power and skill. I believe that much of what we have witnessed in the past was a deliberate ploy on his part. Mr. Snape is a Slytherin, after all, and being underestimated is both an intelligent and a Slytherin tactical move."_

" _He wasn't all_ _ **that**_ _great," muttered James. Remus rolled his eyes at his friend's continued jealousy of Severus._

" _Before we reach a decision, let's hear everyone's suggestions, and then we'll decide on whom to include," Dumbledore said._

 _The last name everyone agreed on was Lily Evans, but Remus expressed his doubts that she would align herself with any organization that included the Marauders. "We hurt her friendship with Severus," he said. "I don't know if that's anything she will ever forgive."_

 _Knowing that she hadn't spoken to Severus for a whole year after their falling out, Sirius and James loudly disagreed._

" _What are you going on about, Moony?" Sirius demanded. "Evans should be grateful to us for helping her finally shed herself of that slimy snake!"_

" _I agree with Siri!" James chimed in. "If anything, she'll be happy that we're inviting her to join the Order to help bring down Snivellus and his dark pals," he added._

 _The next moment Fawkes disappeared in a flash of red and gold, and reappeared a moment later, setting Lily Evans down gently in the middle of the Headmaster's office. Then, before anyone could ask what was going on, Fawkes disappeared again. This time he didn't reappear immediately; instead, a solid 15 minutes passed before a flash of red and gold announced Fawkes' return. This time, the phoenix simply dropped his cargo in the middle of the office floor and disappeared quickly, as if knowing that his tail feathers were in danger of being hexed if he didn't make a fast getaway..._

 **oOo**

"It's obvious why Lily was brought," James said brashly. "What I can't understand is why such a noble bird would sully his claws by picking up someone like you, Snape."

Severus allowed some of his amusement to show in his eyes; otherwise, he was still presenting a disinterested front. "Jealous, Potter? Maybe the question should be why, instead of picking you or one of your pals—where is Pettigrew anyway—Fawkes picked me? And if your group had already decided to include Lily, then why bother bringing her unannounced? You would have contacted her in due time."

Severus glowered thoughtfully at Fawkes, who now had his head tucked under one wing, sleeping—or pretending to. _'You've got a lot of 'splaining to do, Lucy,'_ Severus thought darkly, unconsciously imitating one of his Dueling Club fellow members who was crazy about Muggle television re-runs.

"Yes, yes. This is all very interesting," Dumbledore replied, "but the mysterious whys and wherefores of a phoenix are not ours to question; rather, they are for us to accept. Fawkes has deemed both Miss Evans and Mr. Snape as worthy candidates for the _Order_ ; therefore, I move that we induct them at the same time as you three, James. You will, of course, be required to swear a Wizard's Oath to protect—"

"No." All eyes turned to Severus. "I said, no. I shall not swear any more Wizards' Oaths to you or to any other man! I choose to live my life as a free man—to live as I please, pursuing goals that I have set for myself, living the life my mother would have wanted for me—"

"Your mother!" Black snorted in disdain.

"Yes, Black, my mother," Severus said dangerously calm. "Believe it or not, I had a mother who loved me and wanted what was best for me. I made a promise to her that I fully intend to keep." He faced the headmaster. "I will say this to you, Headmaster: I've no intention of swearing allegiance to the Dark Lord, either." His lips quirked slightly, as he added, "I give you my word."

Dumbledore's expression was grave. "I'm afraid, Mr. Snape, if you refuse to join us, then I will be forced to _Obliviate_ you." At the headmaster's threat, two things happened almost simultaneously.

Severus whipped his wand out and pointed it at Dumbledore, while he unconsciously a cast silent _Protego Maxima_. The shield instantly snapped into place around him, practically dazzling them from the incredible power behind it, shocking the others. Severus had no illusions, however, that he was any sort of match for Albus Dumbledore.

At the same time, Fawkes launched himself from his pedestal, placing himself between Dumbledore and Severus. While Fawkes' protective streak was not new or surprising, what was unexpected was that Fawkes wasn't protecting Dumbledore. He was defending Severus from Dumbledore, squawking loudly and angrily to make his views absolutely clear on the matter.

At this unexpected turn of events, Dumbledore slowly lowered his wand, and gave Fawkes a stung look of reproach at his perceived betrayal. Giving his master one last squawk, Fawkes settled on Dumbledore's shoulder. To the others' amusement, the beautiful phoenix then rubbed his head affectionately on the headmaster's and trilled a joyful little tune that seemed to defuse the tension in the room. Satisfied that all was well again between his master and the powerful, younger wizard whom Fawkes had taken an interest in from the time of his _Sorting_ , the phoenix settled back comfortably on his perch. He again hid his head beneath one of his wings and took a well-earned nap.

Watching from the sidelines, Lily felt disappointed in Severus' decision, but in all fairness, she couldn't blame him. Besides, a person had the right to determine his own path without being coerced into joining the supposed side of the Light. It was too much like Voldemort forcing others to join his own Dark legions.

By this time, Severus' shield had sensed that the danger was past and dissolved in a shower of gold. Lily gasped at the exquisite beauty of the outer manifestation of her friend's magic. It shone with such vibrancy and pureness that it should be impossible for anyone to think Severus as Dark.

"Albus, what does this mean?" McGonagall spoke softly, bringing everyone back to the matter at hand. Dumbledore gave her a serene smile.

"It means, my dear, that we have nothing to worry about from Mr. Snape." He ignored James' and Sirius' gasps of surprise, while studying the proud young Slytherin for a long moment. ' _That had indeed been an impressive_ _Protego Maxima,'_ he admitted.

Also, with the _Whirlenvindr_ , the windstorm spell that Dumbledore had already tested, coupled with the new _'Mirror Image'_ spell that the young wizard had demonstrated so dramatically upon his arrival, Mr. Snape was proving to be exceptionally inventive with his spellwork creations _._ And Dumbledore knew that the _Order_ could use that inventiveness on the side of the Light.

' _So, Mr. Snape wishes to make his own decisions and to follow his own path, does he? Very well, I shall let him do so for now. We have his last year at Hogwarts to change his mind, of course.'_

And knowing what Severus had wanted most for so long, Dumbledore believed he knew how to win him over to his side...

 **oOo**

 **Author's Note:** Sorry this is a bit late, but I hope you enjoy—and it is a little longer than usual.

 **Acknowledgements:** As always **—** a special thanks goes to **Alethea27,** for beta'ing my story—please go to her author page at FFN. If you've never read her stories, I know you'll be in for a treat!

 **Disclaimer** : The world of _Harry Potter_ and the characters inhabiting it belong to J.K. Rowling. This story does not intend any copyright infringement.

 **Copyright** : 2015


	26. Chapter 20

**Summary:** Severus and Lily have a conversation that's been long in coming.

 **oOo**

 **A Prince Rising**

 **By Syl Francis**

 **oOo**

 **Chapter Twenty**

Afterwards, on the way to the Hogwarts gates, Severus heard Lily calling him. He turned and saw her running toward him—an almost quarter mile jog from the castle entrance.

"Sev! Please, wait up!" she shouted, waving to get his attention.

Severus slowed his ground-eating gait to an easy stroll. Taking a few calming breaths to try slowing the heart hammering in his chest, he finally stopped and waited for Lily to catch up to him. He stood by impatiently, pretending to take in the familiar view, while Lily finally caught up to him, her breaths coming in deep, gulping gasps. The cool and placid waters of Black Lake stretched out to the distant surrounding hills.

The Forbidden Forest loomed ominously along the perimeter of the school grounds, a dark and perilous reminder of the dangers in the magical world. The castle wards were there to keep out those perceived dangers. And yet, the headmaster allowed a Lycanthrope to not only live among the student population, but also to fully transform each month within the Shrieking Shack, which was located a short distance from Hogwarts and Hogsmeade. If the werewolf ever escaped...?

Severus suddenly shivered in the growing shadows. He turned his gaze to the school grounds to take his mind off that particular fear.

The gardens were in full summer bloom, giving the parkland-like setting a few scattered oases of bright, riotous colors to break up the endless, well-manicured green lawn. The Quidditch Pitch stood silent, its pennants stirring in an occasional breeze; its stands eerily empty as if awaiting the roaring crowds that would occupy them in a few short months. Severus recalled the many games over the years in which he and Lily had managed to sit next to each other, ignoring their housemates' protests and jeers.

' _When had the catcalling and ostracizing become too much?'_ He wondered. When had his best friend finally grown tired and embarrassed of being around him? When had his growing resentment been lit into such a burning flame that he'd exploded with scathing vitriol, calling her a _Mudblood_ and losing her friendship? A year later, he could finally look back on "That Day" without having to swallow down the bile that immediately pushed up.

Had Severus called her the most hurtful word he could think of because he was resentful of her ongoing flirtation with Potter? Or because she had stood him up again "That Day," not meeting him as she'd promised by the lake after their Defense O.W.L.? Or, worse, because when she finally had shown up, he was being humiliated in front of the whole school and…because he saw her momentarily smile at Potter before finally demanding Potter release Severus.

The Marauders had taken him by surprise and disarmed him—again!—dangling him helplessly upside down with his own _levicorpus_ spell, and threatening to remove his trousers in front of the jeering crowd. To make matters worse, Black had hexed him with a _scourgify_ , resulting in Severus' nearly choking to death while trying to fight off the growing panic at being undressed in front of the heckling crowd.

As a result, Severus had been unable to think clearly enough to silently and wandlessly free himself from his predicament. If Lily hadn't shown up, Severus knew that Potter would have carried out his threat. Later, while lying inside the privacy of his curtained and warded bed, he'd berated himself for allowing himself to be caught off guard and for lashing out at Lily.

On the other hand, he'd also felt resentful that she'd lashed back at him just as hurtfully by calling _Snivelus_ and telling him to stay away from her. Worse, that night when he'd tried to apologize—practically on his hands and knees—she'd told him that she wanted nothing further to do with him.

In the end, it didn't matter why he had insulted Lily and hurt her enough to destroy what was left of their fragile friendship. No matter how resentful he had felt, it had not given him the right to lash out and insult her with that demeaning word. It was no better than when the Slytherins insulted his half-blood status, or the Gryffindors insulted his appearance. Personal insults aimed at a person's background, appearance, or lack of social status hurt the most because those were things that a person had no control over.

Severus had been wrong then, and he'd known it as soon as the word had slipped out, almost of its own accord. Which is why he had tried so desperately to apologize in the first place. Lily's refusing to forgive him and her turning away from him had left a gaping wound in his chest that was still not completely healed. Her letter of apology had helped start him on the road to recovery, but he still had a long way to go...

The touch of her hand on his arm brought Severus back to the present. "Earth to Sev," Lily murmured gently. Severus looked into her nervous eyes and looked away quickly, his heart skipping a beat.

"Hi, Sev," she said uncertainly. She stood more than an arm's length from him. "I've missed you." Lily tentatively reached out her hand to him and waited. Severus looked down at her small, delicate hand and slowly reached out and enclosed it with his own larger, calloused one.

"I've missed you, too." He did not look up as he spoke; instead, he chose to keep his eyes on their clasped hands. They stood this way for a brief moment, neither speaking, each too afraid of breaking the delicate truce that had formed between them.

Suddenly, as if a dam had broken, they began speaking at the same time, neither waiting for the other, both anxious to get their words out before they changed their minds.

"I was wrong—" Lily began.

"I'm sorry—" Severus spoke over her.

"I'm a terrible friend!"

"I don't know why I said it!"

"I don't—"

"...blame you—"

"... _for not forgiving me!"_ Lily and Severus finished together. By now they were standing toe-to-toe, practically nose-to-nose. Their faces were flushed as if from some great exertion; their hearts were beating wildly, almost in sync. Their eyes flashed in an unspoken signal, and Lily wordlessly threw herself into his arms and started crying. She cried a year's worth of unspent tears for the loss of her friend, and now for finding him again.

Severus clutched her to him, feeling the gaping hole left behind after losing her at last begin to close. Whereas before he had felt only pain and cold, now he could feel enveloping warmth.

"Lily, hush now. You are not a terrible friend. You're a wonderful person... _and_ friend."

Lily shook her head and sniffled. "No, I'm not. You're just saying that." Severus conjured a handkerchief and gallantly handed it to her. "See? You're a much better person than me." She wiped her eyes and blew her nose. "And a good friend." She blinked blearily up at him, her face splotched and swollen, her reddened eyes wet with tears.

"Oh, Sev...I've missed you so much." She looked like she was about to start crying again, so Severus hugged her to him again. Not usually a tactile person, Severus understood that when Lily needed a hug, nothing short of an Act of God would prevent her from foisting herself on you whether you were ready or not. So, he held her for a few minutes more, enjoying the contact and her softness against him.

At long last her sniffles and occasional sobs came to a jerky stop, and Lily slowly pulled away from him. Sad to lose her closeness to him, Severus reluctantly released her. They briefly stood without speaking, each too unsure of how to start. Finally, Lily spoke.

"Are you going back?" she asked.

"Yes," Severus said, nodding in response.

"When?"

Severus shrugged. "Since I'm here, I might as well take care of a few things. But I need to be back in time for Family Week. Mr. Wiggenweld is going to join me, and some friends have invited us to stay over in their home for a few days."

"Family Week?" Lily felt instantly jealous. The Evanses were his family. They should be joining him for Family Week.

As if sensing his friend's thoughts, Severus explained. "Lily, Mr. Wiggenweld was the only adult besides your parents who gave a damn about me before and after my parents died. He's the one who recommended that I apply to the College of Potions. He's supported me since the first day I walked into his shop to escape the Marauders." Suddenly annoyed, he asked, "Why am I even explaining this? Lily, it's starting all over again."

"I don't know what you're talking about." She placed her hands on her hips and pouted, piqued.

"I'm talking about _this._ " He waved his hand between them. "I say something that unintentionally hurts your feelings or you take it wrong, and I end up having to apologize or explain what I meant until I'm blue in the face." Severus shook his head. "I'm not going there anymore, Lily. I won't be the inconvenient friend that's waiting around for you to notice only when you need a willing ear or study partner—taking whatever crumbs you toss my way."

Lily's face immediately shifted to shock and disbelief. "Sev...that's not true—"

Shaking his head, Severus held his hands up to forestall her words and excuses. "Yes, it is, Lily, and deep down inside you know it's true. That's why you were crying a few minutes ago. You know that your refusal to forgive me wasn't the first time you've hurt me that way...It was just the straw that broke the camel's back. It finally made me see our friendship for what it was." He huffed in self-deprecation.

"What everyone had tried to tell me—Shacklebolt, Bones, Regulus, _and_ Avery." At Lily's grimace at the mention of his two closest Slytherin friends, Severus couldn't help adding, "Yes, Lily, even some of the followers of You-Know-Who in Slytherin tried to tell me—in their own way—that I was better off without you."

Severus didn't think it would go over well if he actually gave her a detailed accounting of his Dark friends' personal opinions of _Mudbloods_ in general and Lily Evans in particular for how she had practically led Severus by the nose over the years. But he knew that in their hearts, they had meant well.

"How can you even talk to those—those... _Slytherins_!" Lily demanded in disgusted disapproval, making the word sound like an expletive.

"Those Slytherins happen to be my friends. Whatever they choose to do with their lives in the future is their business! And besides...when I needed a friend, King, Amelia, Reg, and Edmund sent me a sympathy card, expressing their condolences over my parents' deaths. Something that no one else from Hogwarts did—not even the teachers."

' _Not even you,'_ he thought bitterly, but didn't say it aloud.

Lily had the grace to blush in shame at her inexcusable behavior—one more tick in her crimes against her best friend. "Sev...I'm so sorry—" She began, but was cut off by Severus.

"Funny you should say that, Lily, considering you wouldn't forgive me when I apologized to you."

"You called me a _Mud_ —"

"And _you_ didn't bother attending my parents' funeral!"

"Sev, I said I was sorry! What more do you want?"

"It's so easy for you to say you're sorry and expect to be forgiven, isn't it? You have parents who love you, a sister that despite being a little jealous still has the best intentions when it comes to you. Everyone at Hogwarts—students and teachers—all like and admire you. Almost everyone in your life is easily willing to overlook your faults and forgive you when you apologize."

Lily snorted. "Not your friends, if what you say is true. And definitely nobody from Slytherin."

"Can you _blame_ them? Considering you and your Gryffindor friends all think we're a bunch of Death Eaters just because we were _sorted_ into Slytherin?"

"Apparently, from what you're saying, you don't much care for me either. At least, not anymore."

Severus straightened his posture and crossed his arms, fed up with her stubborn refusal to listen.

"Lily, you know that's a load of—!" He stopped and took a deep breath. "You know what...? I'm done here, since it's obvious I'm not going to win this."

"What do you mean, Sev?" Lily demanded, glaring up him. ' _When did Severus get so tall, almost a head taller than me?'_

"I mean that every time I say something that you disagree with...you always end up picking a fight! We never have a fair and open discussion of different opinions and ideas. This is it, Lily...this is going to have to be goodbye."

Lily gasped at his words, her expression stricken. "No, Sev...please! I didn't come out here to argue. I came to apologize—for everything!" She appeared to be fighting back the urge to cry.

Severus' expression softened at her obvious contrition, but he shook his head. "I'm sorry, Lily. I love you...but I can't go back to how it was before. I won't be that weak, apologetic _Loser_ who doesn't have enough strength of character to stand up for what I really believe in to keep your friendship." Severus glared intensely into her green eyes, willing her to believe him. "It's as I told the headmaster. I am nobody's servant or puppet. I will follow the path that I choose for myself...make my _own_ decisions—"

"But what if the decisions you make are wrong, Sev? Don't you see that's what I'm so afraid of? That you'll choose a path that will destroy you!"

"Then I will pay for my mistakes, Lily, and hopefully learn from them. Lily, we can't go through life afraid to make mistakes. We might as well lock ourselves up in our bedroom and never come out again—too afraid of taking up challenges when opportunity knocks. Too afraid to accept love when it's offered because we're afraid of getting hurt." He paused and looked off into the horizon.

"I resented my parents' marriage for a long time. I couldn't understand why Mum would give up her magic for a man who clearly didn't love her. But you see, Lily, it wasn't that Da didn't love her that was the problem. It was that she loved him too much. He had loved her once upon a time, and my mother was willing to sacrifice everything in order to regain that lost love." Severus looked sadly at Lily.

"I admire her for her resilience and her lifelong struggle to find that love again, but I resent her for leaving me behind because of it." He reached across and lightly caressed her cheek. "I love you, Lily," he repeated, his velvet voice soft and sensuous in the gathering twilight, sending shivers up and down her spine. "But I'm not my mother, and I will never give up who I am for another person—not even you."

Lily's face crumpled, the tears she had been struggling against throughout their argument finally falling unbidden. She had lost Severus for good. Why couldn't she stop the treacherous suspicions that seemed to flare with every word that he uttered? Why couldn't she be the friend that he needed and deserved? She felt Severus gently enfold her in his arms.

"I want you to be happy, Lily. If that means dating that prat, James, then so be it." He grimaced slightly. "I may not like him or his friends...but I'm not the one who's going to be putting up with him." _'And his entourage,'_ he added silently.

"Sev, please...I'm not dating James."

"I know that, Lily, but it's only a matter of time. You and I both know you've been attracted to him since third year. Merlin knows, he could use someone in his life besides Black and the other Marauders. Who knows? You might even be a good influence on him."

"Sev, I don't want to lose you." Lily barely managed to choke out the words around her tears.

She felt Severus' strong arms tighten protectively around her—when had his skinny arms become so muscular? And his chest—she could feel the well-defined musculature beneath his shirt. His deep voice rumbled against her cheek, which was planted firmly on his chest.

"Lily, you're not losing me. Not today, not tomorrow, not ever. We're family, remember? And I don't know about you, but I will never abandon my family."

' _Not the way my mother's family abandoned her or the way Da abandoned us without ever leaving the house or the way Mum abandoned me...I will never walk away from those I love.'_

Lily sniffled a bit more, but finally managed to get herself under control. She found another handkerchief being pressed gently into her hand. Thanking Severus with a slight nod, Lily took a last swipe at her teary, reddened eyes. _'I must look a sight,'_ she thought in dismay. She knew her complexion was never at its best when she cried, but it was something she'd never worried about before with Severus. Suddenly aware of Severus' closeness, she made to step back, but he gently restrained her.

"Come on. Let me take you home. I have a few things to discuss with your da."

"My dad? But—wait, what? Take me home? How? What are you—?"

Before she could finish what she was about to say, Lily was startled by Severus' arms suddenly tightening protectively around her. She felt rather than saw him spin on his heel, but heard no accompanying crack as he _disapparated_ them from outside the Hogwarts gates. The next instant, their former secret place in the neighborhood playground appeared around them. Again, Severus' _Apparition_ had not been coupled with the distinct crack of displaced air that usually signaled the _Charm_.

In fact, now that she was bit more aware of her surroundings, Lily realized that there was no noise at all. What was going on? Abruptly, the familiar night sounds from the canal and the surrounding area—croaking frogs, chirping birds, soughing treetops—returned, as if someone had turned up the volume on the television.

"But, Sev...we're both still underage. The Ministry of Magic's regulation against underage magic...You'll get in trouble! What were you thinking?" Before she could continue with her diatribe, Severus simply placed his forefinger over her lips, shushing her.

"Don't worry, Lily. I'll explain everything as soon as I get you home. Let's go...it's getting late..."

 **oOo**

Lily accompanied Severus in uneasy silence to her house. She was deeply troubled that Severus might be fined or arrested for _Apparating_ them to Cokeworth from Hogwarts. She knew that several of their classmates had already reached their majority, but since she and Severus both had birthdays in January, she knew he hadn't turned 17 yet. But, he hadn't seemed at all concerned and said that he would explain. Sighing, she realized that this was one of those times that she would have to trust him and not start an argument.

' _Have I been that awful?'_ she wondered. ' _Have I been little better than a harridan—always demanding my way; believing I was always right, always ready to believe the worst about Sev?'_

Where had the little girl she'd once been gone? The little girl who looked on with awe and admiration at her new, magical friend? The little girl who listened with eager excitement to his stories of a magic castle, flying brooms, hopping pots, and a forbidden forest filled with dark, magical creatures? When had that little girl been replaced by a suspicious, unworthy shrew who had no time for her shy, awkward friend and was embarrassed to be seen in public with him?

Lily wouldn't blame Severus if he had ignored her back at Hogwarts and simply left without speaking to her. It was certainly something that she would have done. Instead, he had taken the time to talk to her, explain his position, and even after everything admitted that he loved her and wouldn't abandon her or her family.

She felt a sudden thrill shoot through her body. _'Severus said he loved me—not once, but twice! How did that not register before?_ ' Truthfully, Lily didn't know how to react to his open declaration. As Severus had said, she had been attracted to James since third year, and this past year she had spent more time with him—taking walks, going to Hogsmeade together, studying. When they were alone, he had been a complete gentleman, but when the other Marauders were with them, James reverted into the prat she had always detested. Still, she'd made him promise to leave Severus alone, and as far as she had known, James had kept his word—that is, until she found out about the Shrieking Shack incident.

Now, Lily simply didn't know what to think...

She was about say to something, when Severus indicated they had arrived at her home. Lily took out her keys and unlocked the front door. Before she had even completed opening the door, it was pulled roughly out of her hand and her mother was suddenly there, squeezing the breath out of her lungs with a rib-cracking hug.

"Oh, Lily! We've been so worried! What happened? Why didn't you call home? Mr. Bateson said you left work on time! You should've been home hours ago!" Mrs. Evans accompanied this last by giving her daughter's shoulder an angry shake.

"Violet, let Lily get in a word edgewise," her husband said calmly from behind her. "Severus! What an unexpected surprise!" He hurriedly pulled his wife from Lily and stepped aside to let them in. "Come in, both of you. Violet and Petunia were just about to put dinner on the table." He gave Severus a pointed look. "You'll join us, of course, young man."

Smiling at the older man's stern expression, Severus nodded. "It will be my pleasure, sir. Thank you."

At the mention of dinner, Mrs. Evans suddenly cried out, "Oh, my! Dinner! Excuse me!" and herded Petunia, who had been standing back, to the kitchen. Lily's sister gave the teens a rueful grin and allowed herself to be led by her mother.

Mr. Evans escorted them to the family dining room, where he saw them to their seats. "Severus, Lily, what you would like to drink with your dinner?"

"Milk, please," Lily said.

"Just water for me, sir," Severus said. Mr. Evans nodded and quickly filled their glasses and put them next to their place settings. Both teens thanked him, just as Mrs. Evans and Petunia began to put the dinner dishes on the table. Severus stood immediately and offered to help.

"Thank you, Sev," Mrs. Evans said, "but I think that Petunia and I have it all well in hand."

Severus nodded, but remained standing. When Petunia was about to take her place at the table, Severus gallantly pulled out her chair for her as Mr. Evans did for his wife. Petunia stared at the chair that Severus was holding for her, but then, she took her seat and thanked him with a brief smile.

The dinner was simple: a shepherd's pie, sugared beets on the side, a green salad with homemade dressing, and freshly baked bread. When everyone was served a helping of each dish—Mrs. Evans had given both Severus and Lily a stern look and pointed at the beets, much to their mutual dismay—the family settled into a companionable silence that was broken only by the quiet clinking of silverware against the dinner plates.

At last it was time for dessert, and Severus and Lily insisted on helping clear the table while Petunia brought out the dessert plates, tea tray, and the dessert—apple pie and vanilla ice cream. Petunia served everyone a slice of pie and a scoop of ice cream.

As the family settled back with their dessert and tea, Mrs. Evans gave her two wayward teenagers the ' _Mother Is Not Pleased With You Look_ ' known around the world. Severus gave an internal sigh and exchanged a glance with Lily. Her pleading look passed the buck to him.

"Mrs. Evans..." Severus nodded at Mr. Evans and Petunia, including them in the explanation. "First off, Lily being late tonight and my being back in England were beyond our control." He went on to explain about being 'kidnapped' by the phoenix familiar of the Headmaster of Hogwarts.

"The phoenix is a magical bird, and just like the legends say, when it dies it burns itself out and then is reborn out of its own ashes. At any rate, phoenixes are also known for their keen judge of character. They will not bond with anyone who may be considered Dark or against the cause of justice."

' _Which doesn't explain how Fawkes came to be allied with Dumbledore,'_ he added sardonically to himself _._ "Any way, the bird seems to have some strange idea that Lily and I can be of help to Dumbledore and the Light in the coming war."

"War? What war?" Mr. Evans demanded.

"Sev!" Lily protested. "Honestly! That's the last thing I wanted you to say!"

Severus turned his intense dark eyes on her. "If you didn't want me to tell them the truth, Lily, then perhaps you should have answered your parents yourself."

"Sev, I didn't mean I wanted you to lie! Just not—"

"What upcoming war, Sev?" Mr. Evans spoke quietly.

"I believe that we have mentioned the _Dark_ wizard who has self-styled himself as Lord Voldemort, have we not?" At Mr. Evans' nod, Severus continued. "Headmaster Dumbledore is credited with being the only wizard whom the Dark Lord fears. As such, Dumbledore is considered the leader of the Light, in direct opposition to You-Know-Who. The headmaster is apparently enlisting possible recruits to the Light's fold. While Lily is an obvious choice, I was definitely not. Fawkes disagreed, and plucked me from across the ocean and literally dropped me off at Dumbledore's feet."

"But why is Lily an 'obvious choice' as you say, Sev?" Petunia asked, unconsciously calling him by his nickname. "I don't understand."

"Lily is a powerful witch, Petunia, and a _Muggleborn_ —something that eats at the craw of the Dark Lord and his followers." At the family's perplexed look, he quickly thought of a _Muggle_ example. "Consider Nazi Germany and its anti-Jewish laws. Nothing would burn Hitler or his followers more than a Jew or non-Aryan proving to be superior in sports or any other field."

"Like the '36 Berlin Olympics when the American, Jesse Owens, won four Gold Medals in track and field," Lily hurriedly explained. "Adolf Hitler refused to acknowledge a non-White's victory." The others nodded, beginning to understand what the younger members of the family meant.

"But, Lily...you say the headmaster is recruiting students from the school? That's just outrageous. I won't have it. You're still children—not soldiers!" Mrs. Evans was visibly upset at what she considered a terrible betrayal on the part of a man entrusted with the lives of the children in his care.

"I hate to disagree you, Mrs. Evans," Severus said quietly. "But if you think about it, the headmaster recruiting from the school is no different from what happened in the build up to the war against the Axis Powers. Yes, Lily is underage at the moment, but come January when she turns 17, she will have reached her majority in the wizarding world. That means that she will be granted full adult rights to use her magic in and out of Hogwarts with impunity—unless, of course, she breaks wizarding law." He held up his hands and shrugged.

"Back in the late '30s, early '40s, young men and women flocked to their local recruitment offices. Those deemed too old or too young to serve volunteered for the Home Guard, which was to be part of Britain's defense in case of invasion. This is no different."

"Then, is it too late to talk you out of it?" Mr. Evans asked carefully. "Have you joined Dumbledore's Army?" Severus snorted at the name.

"No, it's not too late," said Severus. "And no, I have not joined Dumbledore's little Gryffindors Only Club. However, I recommend that you talk some sense into your daughter's head."

"Wait!" Petunia interrupted. "Lily joined, but you didn't?" She shook her head. "What's wrong with this picture? Are you joining the other side then? The side that hates _Muggleborns_ , like Lily?"

"Not likely." Severus scowled at the Evans family members' identical looks of reproach. "As I told the headmaster and Lily: I refuse to swear any Wizard's Oath or take an Unbreakable Vow in the service of either wizard—Dark or Light. I will take own path and make my own decisions. I assure you that path includes first and foremost protecting this family, ensuring your safety and survival in the coming war." He carefully watched as their expressions changed from disappointment to relief.

"Secondly, I will work to develop spells and potions to help those who fight for the Light against the Dark. However, I will not take my orders from a powerful and manipulative wizard who has done nothing to help my fellow Slytherins avoid their forced impressment into the Dark Lord's service. Especially after he had to gall to say that we Slytherins deserve what we get because we ' _allowed'_ ourselves to be _Sorted_ into Slytherin House."

His dark eyes expressed his inner resentment and anger at the headmaster for basically tossing his entire House to the wolves. Severus barely kept his magic under control at that moment, feeling it just below his fingertips, eager to explode out.

Petunia nodded in agreement. "Lily said something like that to me a few weeks ago. I remember thinking that it was really unfair. I mean, you were _Sorted_ into your Houses when you were what—eleven? So, at eleven you're already supposed to know what you want out of life? Or, does it mean that at eleven your character has already been set and you're pre-disposed to go _Dark_?"

She made a ' _pffft'_ sound and waved her hand in a _'What is this world coming to?'_ gesture. "Your world is really unbelievable sometimes." At their amused looks, over her describing a secret, magical world as ' _unbelievable_ ,' she looked sheepish. "You know what I mean."

"Lily, your mother and I know that we won't be able to stop you once you turn 17, but until then, you are still underage, and we do not want you to join this group of Dumbledore's. Please, give us your word that you won't." Lily looked into the worried eyes of her father and mother—and her older sister—and knew that she couldn't deny their request. She couldn't promise beyond her birthday, but for now, she knew she could give her word.

"I promise, Mum...Dad." She smiled at her sister. "And you, Tuney, that I will not join Dumbledore's Army while I'm still underage."

Her family knew that that was the best they could expect from her. As one, they turned to Severus who gave them his best Slytherin sneer.

"I already told you my intentions. They'll be ice skating in Hell before I swear allegiance to either of those two megalomaniacs." He glared at his empty dessert dish, thinking of the suffering that the innocent public— _Muggle_ and wizarding—were going to suffer at the hands of the leaders of the Dark and Light.

A small hand closing over his larger one under the table caused him to look up. Smiling gratefully at Lily, he spoke to the family at large. "I said that my first priority is to protect this family. In order to do that, I'll have to explain something about my changed circumstances. I believe you're already aware that I came into an inheritance after the death of my Uncle Cornelius?" They nodded.

"What you probably didn't know was that Uncle Cornelius left me the entire Prince family fortune. I am now the last living member of the Prince line and as such, I am the Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Prince." He showed them his family ring and pendant with the Prince crest. "As the Head of family, I petitioned the Wizengamot to be declared an emancipated minor and granted full rights and privileges as an adult wizard." He glanced over at Lily.

"Which is why you could _Apparate_ ," she concluded.

"Correct. Without sounding like a braggart, the Prince fortune and family holdings rival that of the Potters and Blacks. I'm not quite in the same league as the Malfoy family, but as my financial advisor Nagrock would say, that deficiency will be corrected within the next few years." He turned apologetic eyes toward Mr. and Mrs. Evans.

"I owe you an apology for leaving the country without saying goodbye. I'm afraid that my head was in a very dark, very angry place after my parents' deaths. I felt alone and friendless." His eyes flicked to Lily momentarily, but he quickly looked away again. "I should have never doubted what was in your hearts. You've never treated me as less than a member of your family, and I repaid your many kindnesses with cold indifference."

"Oh, Sev," Mrs. Evans stood up quickly and hugged him. "I hope you know now how much Henry and I love you. We never had a boy, and after Lily, we just couldn't have any more children. When you walked into my kitchen all those years ago, it was as if my prayers had been answered." She took her seat and laughed embarrassedly, taking her husband's hand. "Oh, we knew you were another mother's little boy and another father's son, but while you were in this house, Henry and I were determined to spoil you as much as you'd let us."

Severus ducked his head, hiding his face behind his curtain of dark hair, something he hadn't done almost all summer. But he was unused to such a blatantly open display of affection. Even his own mum, whom he knew loved him, had never been so open in her feelings for him. He quickly swiped at his eyes, which had filled unexpectedly.

"Yes, well, I guess you can understand why I resented you so much," Petunia said. Her family looked at her with disapproving eyes, which she ignored. "I mean I was the eldest and so had a certain status as the apple of my father's eye. Well, any firstborn daughter would be jealous of a son who suddenly had her parents' undivided attention—especially that of her father." She shrugged, unrepentant. "I figured later that's how older sisters act with their younger brothers. It's practically a rite of passage to be mean and resentful. Gives you character—or so I hear."

Severus snorted at her words. The older girl had been the bane of his and Lily's existence as children. But, he would always credit her for defending him to outsiders who insulted or tried to pick on him for his ragged clothes. Plus, he had been well aware of her efforts to feed him nutritious snacks when she'd been left in charge by her mother. Even while they had been sniping at one another, Severus had always felt a grudging affection for Lily's older sister. He had known that despite her cutting words, her actions had shown her caring heart. He gave her a rueful grin.

"If that's the case, I must have more character than someone in a novel." Severus turned immediately serious. "But the war is coming, and this family is woefully unprepared. However, I intend to ' _correct that deficiency'_ as Nagrock would say..."

 **oOo**

Severus slept in his old bedroom in Spinner's End, refusing to impose on the Evans' hospitality despite their repeated invitations to him to spend the night in their home. He had begged off, thanking them politely, but insisting that he had several errands to run in the next few days and that he didn't know what kind of hours he'd be keeping.

After a quick shower, Severus sat down at his desk and penned a note to Dean Haliwinkle explaining what happened the day before and apologizing for not writing her sooner. He hoped that she would still be able to see him upon his return to Salem; however, he would be staying in England for a few more days to take care of some personal business. Signing the note, Severus folded it and tapped it with his wand, murmuring his 'Send and Receive' incantation, and watched as the note disappeared.

Of course, Severus didn't know if the _Charm_ was strong enough to send the note halfway round the world, but decided to wait a few hours to see if he received a response. If not, then he would send the Dean an international owl post.

As it turned out, he need not have worried. As he was about to head out the door, a note popped up two meters in front of him. It was a response from Dean Haliwinkle, ensuring him that she would see him prior to the start of the second summer session. She also expressed her colleagues' congratulations and delight in the 'Send and Receive' charm he'd created.

Furthermore, she wrote that Professor Newman, his Spellwork instructor, "expects you to write him a paper explaining the methodology that went into the creation of this marvelous and useful little _Charm_. I believe that once he reviews it, Professor Newman plans to have you submit it to the _American Spellwork Monthly_. You are an incredibly gifted and talented wizard, Severus, and it is indeed a privilege to have you as a student at the Summer Institute. I look forward to seeing you on your return to Salem."

His spirits lifted by the note, Severus stepped outside to small, enclosed backyard of his childhood home.

Concentrating on his destination, the next moment Severus _Apparated_ to the Magical Law Enforcement Training Centre, located on an ancient hill fort in Marlborough Downs. This was one of the most magical locations in England, as it was placed in the middle of an energy circle. This area of England was rife with many ancient stone circles, the most famous being Stonehenge, plus a mysterious carving of a white horse in the very chalk foundations of the land.

Kingsley had provided a brief description of the training center to Severus in his letter. He had said that the impressive complex had _Muggle_ repelling _Charms_ to keep the non-magical away; however, the magic permeating from within the site and the surrounding Marlborough Downs was so strong that even _Muggles_ could sense its presence.

Kingsley had gone on to describe one particular Auror-trainee duty—and the most hated—was sitting on ' _Muggle_ Watch' for 24 hours at a stretch. The duty Auror-trainee was required to _Confund_ and send away any Muggle that ventured into the training center grounds despite the wards placed around it. In the end, it was a dull and thankless duty. Kingsley had pulled the duty just prior to writing Severus, so his letter had been filled with humorous anecdotes of Auror-trainees chasing after bemused Muggles, too _Confunded_ to return safely to their motor vehicles on their own.

Therefore, when he approached the guards at the entrance gate to the complex, Severus had quickly pulled out his identification and then his wand to prove his wizarding status.

"State your business, please," intoned the bored guard. Severus saw a quick-quill and parchment poised and waiting his response.

"Severus Tobias Prince-Snape. I'm here to see Auror-Trainee Kingsley Shacklebolt."

The guard nodded. "Wait here, Mr. Prince-Snape." He waved Severus to a sitting area, furnished with a frayed sofa and an easy chair that had seen better days. Mentally shrugging, Severus sat on the sofa and prepared for a long wait. He was taken slightly by surprise when none other Kingsley Shacklebolt appeared less than five minutes later.

"Snape! Are you here to see the center's director about a place in the next year's training class? When I told him about you, he informed me you were already on our Watch List." At Severus' suddenly raised eyebrows, Kingsley hurriedly added, "Nothing bad, I promise. It's just the list of Hogwarts students who've consistently scored high on the Auror training prerequisites." He grinned wickedly. "Apparently, you've been at the top of the list since your third year, which is when they begin to pay attention to the students."

"That's nice to know," Severus said with an amused smile. "But, that's not why I came here today."

"It's not?" Kingsley looked like a kid whose favorite toy had just been taken from him.

"I'm here to ask a favor…and offer one in return. That is, if you think your director—or someone whom you trust to watch your back without reservation—is interested in what I have to offer in exchange for the favor."

Kingsley's expression turned serious. "It depends. What are you offering?"

"A spell I created a few months ago," Severus began. "It started as an idea to get back at the Marauders for their constant harassment, but when I tested it—" Severus' expression became slightly haunted. "Let's just say that I will only entrust it to someone whom you can vouch for as absolutely above reproach. I would never want this spell to get into the wrong hands."

"That bad?" Kingsley asked in quiet awe. Severus shook his head.

"That good." Severus gave his friend a significant look. "This is a spell not to be entrusted to hot heads or amateurs. It would definitely _not_ be the first offensive spell to use, unless and if your life was in mortal danger."

"Is there a counter-spell for this?"

"Yes, as soon as I saw the devastating effects of the spell, I developed the counter." Severus looked intensely into his friend's eyes. "King, I would never offer this spell to you, if I didn't know of a safe and sure way of countering its results."

"Let me take you to the director, Snape. I think he'd like to talk to you regardless of the reason you're here." He smiled weakly. "Remember, you're his number one draft pick—as the _Muggles_ would say."

"I think I've heard something similar before..."

 **oOo**

"Mad Eye, I have someone here to see you, sir." Kingsley had his head stuck in the director's door.

"Oh? By all means, Auror-Trainee Shacklebolt!"

Kingsley nodded at Severus. "Come on. He'll see us now."

Severus followed him into the office and looked around curiously. It was a well-ordered, functional office with minimal decoration. A large, executive desk took up most of the space, a filing cabinet, bookcase, and executive chair were the only other furnishings. The office had a window behind the desk that offered a spectacular view of the Marlborough Downs countryside. A large fireplace probably had the dual function of providing a warm fire in the winter and a connection to the _Floo_ Network.

Kingsley introduced Severus to his boss. "Severus Snape, may I present the Director of the MLE Training Centre and Auror-Trainee Corps, Alastor "Mad Eye" Moody—probably the most famous Auror in the history of the Corps."

A large man with a wild head of hair, a mechanical eye, and a wooden leg looked up from a legal text he was perusing. He stood next to the massive bookshelf that lined almost an entire wall. It had so many books that it was practically groaning under the weight of the numerous books, many of which were enormous in size.

Director Moody slammed the book shut that he'd been reading. "Severus Snape? Ah, Trainee Shacklebolt has recommended you highly to me." 

"Well, I don't think—"

"I never listen to anyone else's recommendations," the hardnosed Auror declared, ignoring Severus. "I like to make up my own mind about people I meet!"

Severus nodded in agreement, and opened his mouth to reply, but again Moody spoke first, "Constant Vigilance! I always say!"

This time Severus only nodded and didn't try to speak, his dark eyes showing his amusement.

"Well? What have you to say for yourself?" Moody demanded. "Don't just stand there. Speak, man!"

Fighting to keep his amusement to himself, Severus called up his _Occlumency_ shields, and nodded respectfully. "It is an honor to meet you, sir. Everyone has heard of Alastor Moody, the famous Auror credited with locking up almost half of the inmates in Azkaban."

"Posh! That's all in the past, Mr. Snape. It's the danger facing wizarding Britain today that keeps me from retiring permanently. My days in the field are over, but there's still plenty up here—" Moody pointed at his head. "—that some may still consider of use."

As Moody had spoken, his mechanical eye had spun in its socket almost at random. Severus had the uneasy feeling that the eye had a mind of its own. Finally, Moody (and his eye) gave Severus his full attention, making the young Slytherin distinctly uncomfortable.

"Severus Snape, eh? Top of your class since your first year. _Sorted_ into Slytherin—the House for the ambitious and clever." Moody gazed intently at Severus. "That you're clever goes without saying. What of your ambitions, Mr. Snape? What do you wish to make of your life? Shacklebolt and several of my cadre can barely wait for your graduation, afraid some other Ministry department will snap you up."

Moody pointed ironically at himself. "Perhaps I'm not the best poster wizard to use to attract young, clever, and ambitious wizards and witches. What you see before you, Mr. Snape, is what a life of constant danger can result in. I lost four partners during the course of my active service, plus an eye, a leg, part of the nose…Becoming an Auror is not for the faint of heart, nor is it for the reckless."

Moody looking appraisingly at Severus and nodded in approval. "You are just the type of wizard the Auror Corps needs: one who uses both his intellect and magic to achieve his goals." He paused. "And what are you looking for, Mr. Snape?"

Severus listened to Moody's long, rambling speech, unsure if the older wizard would approve the induction of a Slytherin or not. Still, the man's courage and magical prowess were the stuff of legends. While Severus had no intention of joining the Auror Corps, the man's good opinion was necessary to carry out his own agenda.

"Sir, my ambitions coincide with yours in that I wish to help put a stop to this Dark Wizard before he has a chance to expand his power base any further." Shacklebolt gave his friend a wide grin.

"Snape, does this mean that you've changed your mind? Will you sign up for Auror training?" Shacklebolt asked eagerly. Severus shook his head apologetically.

"Sorry, King, but that's not going to happen. I have no desire to take orders like a soldier in an army. I want to help you fight You-Know-Who, but on my own terms. I'm still in school, but once I graduate, I plan to continue to pursue my Mastery in Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts. In the meanwhile, I have several ideas for potions and spells that could prove useful to your organization in your fight—potions and spells that I will not reveal publicly. Instead, I will turn over the ones I deem useful and effective to the Auror Corps." He paused gauging their reaction. "So…are you interested?"

"Would these spells be along the same vein as _whirlenvindr?"_ Director Moody asked. "I've already authorized that it be added to the training curriculum and recommended it to Auror Scrimgeour to add it to the regular Auror arsenal of spells."

"I wasn't aware of that, Director Moody," Severus admitted. "I am quite honored and humbled by it." Smiling inside, Severus then jumped into the opening that Moody that provided him. "I'm actually here to speak to you about something similar." He waited for them to take the bait.

"What's in it for you, Mr. Snape? No one, especially a Slytherin, just walks in and hands over new potions and spells for free." Mood glared at Severus suspiciously, his mechanical eye making him seem even more malevolent.

"No, not entirely free, Director Moody. However, I don't make this offer in exchange for money or other goods. No, I make this offer in good faith that it will help bring You-Know-Who's end before more innocent people— _Muggles_ as well as wizarding kind—have to suffer. Which brings me to what I do want in exchange."

Moody stood back and glared at the young wizard suspiciously, not willing to put any trust in an outsider whom he'd never laid eyes on before—and a Slytherin to boot. But, he admitted it wouldn't hurt to hear the boy out.

"Very well, Mr. Snape. I can make you no promises, but I am willing to listen. Let's hear your proposal."

Severus looked at Kingsley, his eyes questioning. Could Moody be trusted with his secret? Kingsley had been Severus' friend long enough to be able to read his facial expressions when the younger man didn't hide behind his _Occlumency_.

"Severus, you can trust Director Moody with your life. I know that there isn't a wizard or witch in the Auror Corps who wouldn't place their lives in his hands." Kingsley held his friend's eyes for a long moment, willing him to believe him. At last, Severus nodded.

"Very well. Director Moody, I have a Muggleborn friend whom I am certain is going to be in the thick of this war once it kicks off. While I am concerned for her safety, she's not the full reason that I'm here. This war is going to affect both wizard and _Muggle_ , and my friend's family is sitting, unprotected and exposed to any attack by the Dark Lord or his followers. I wish to ward their home against those who seek to harm them, but my Protective Enchantment spells are still at a somewhat intermediate level."

Severus paused to make sure they were keeping up with him.

"I want their house warded—but in such a way that they can go about their daily business without having to go into a bunker mentality, at least not yet. They're _Muggles_ , so the Charms must allow the normal day-to-day activities, such as, post deliveries, neighbor visits, their car pulling in and out of their driveway." He waved his arm in a frustrated gesture, afraid that he wasn't getting his point across. "I need their wards to allow friends in, but keep out those who would mean them harm. Plus, I need to activate their fireplace into the _Floo_ Network; but I only want it to be connected to one other fireplace. Is any of this even possible?"

Severus' expression looked momentarily vulnerable, making him appear as the sixteen-year-old boy he really was. The next instant, his _Occlumency_ shields kicked in and his expression became unreadable.

"I believe that some of the Protective Enchantments you've described are possible to implement, but it would require a highly skilled wardsmith. Lucky for you, I happen to be one," Moody said immodestly. "As for connecting a fireplace to the _Floo_ Network...that's a little more complicated. I am sure you know that it is closely monitored and controlled by the Ministry of Transportation. To activate a fireplace, one must first submit a written request in triplicate to the Ministry of Transportation; wait for those quill pushers to process the paperwork, which can take anywhere from three weeks to over a year. And then you must wait to be contacted by a transportation owl in order to go to the Ministry of Transportation to make an appointment, which can take anywhere from—"

"Don't tell me...anywhere from three weeks to over a year," Severus said disappointedly.

"No, it's anywhere from three weeks to ten years if they don't lose your paperwork in the interim," Moody corrected bluntly. "In which case, you'd have to start the process from the beginning."

"Then you can't help me." Severus felt despondent. He could try a work around, but some of his plans depended on the Evanses being able to _Floo_ to safety if they had enough warning.

"I don't believe that's what I said, Mr. Snape. I said that the Ministry of Transportation is run by an army of incompetents who'd just as soon lose your paperwork as get anything done. However, their incompetence does in no way prevent me from being able to help you."

"I don't understand," Severus said, confused.

"I'm authorized as a senior Auror and Ministry official to approve and install _Floo_ access into private homes. All I need is permission to be inside your friend's home."

Severus gave the old Auror and Kingsley an honest-to-goodness smile—not a Severus Snape smirk or sneer; but a wide, ear-to-ear, toothy smile that reached his dark eyes.

"Thank you, sir," Severus said sincerely.

"You're welcome," Moody said loudly and brashly. "Now then, Mr. Snape...tell me about this Spell that you're willing to trade for—"

"Tomorrow— _after_ you've installed the _Floo_ at the Evans' residence," Severus replied...

 **oOo**

 **Author's Note:** A week late—sorry!

 **Acknowledgements:** As always **—** a special thanks goes to **Alethea27,** for beta'ing my story—please go to her author page at FFN. If you've never read her stories, I know you'll be in for a treat! And she just updated one her stories!

 **Disclaimer** : The world of _Harry Potter_ and the characters inhabiting it belong to J.K. Rowling. This story does not intend any copyright infringement.

 **Copyright** : 2015


	27. Chapter 21

**Summary:** Severus takes the first steps toward protecting the Evans family; he also shows Moody and Kingsley some his stuff.

 **oOo**

 **A Prince Rising**

 **By Syl Francis**

 **oOo**

 **Chapter Twenty-one**

The next day Severus awoke to the soothing sounds of birdsong and happily splashing water, coming from the open window. Before going to bed the previous night at Mystic Manor, Severus had drawn the heavy drapes and opened the French doors to let in the cool, fresh air. As he opened his eyes, Severus saw that the sun was just beginning to break on the horizon, greeting the world in pinks and slightly darker reds. As the sun continued its morning climb, the reds and pinks shifted to orange and finally to gold.

Feeling at peace, Severus smiled to himself and stretched out fully in bed. This was _his_ home; the place that he would always return to in the future; the place where he at long last belonged. The next moment, the quiet was broken by two reverent house elves, Toppy and Libby, who bowed in greeting.

"Kind Master Severus," Toppy said. "How may Toppy and Libby help you this morning?"

"Would's Kind Master Severus care for breakfast?" Libby asked. "Libby cook bacon, eggs, pancakes, muffins, potatoes—"

"That all sounds delicious, Libby," Severus said quickly. "How about four slices of bacon, three eggs over medium, some potatoes, and toasted muffins with butter?"

"No pancakes?" Libby asked sadly, her ears drooping despondently.

Unable to help himself, Severus smiled fondly. "Okay, but just this once. I don't usually have such a large—"

"Libby hurry!" the excitable elf interrupted and disappeared with a pop.

"Toppy, I don't need anything else right now. I'll have breakfast, then I want to take a look around the grounds for a while."

"Yes, Kind Master Severus," said Toppy with a deep bow.

Almost as soon the small elf popped out, Severus was treated to Libby arriving with his breakfast. The usually serious young wizard had great difficulty preventing unexpected laughter from bubbling forth when he saw what Libby considered an appropriate breakfast for one. The trays she levitated in her wake groaned under the weight of enough food to feed an army and perhaps have enough left over to feed the opposing army as well. Severus simply smiled at Libby and thanked her for her incredible efforts.

As a result, Severus then spent the next five minutes holding her and patting her on the back while she cried from happiness at his words. It took great self-restraint on his part to keep from rolling his eyes at her hysterics. Figuring he needed help with Libby, Severus was about to call for Toppy, when she actually got herself under control and stepped away from him. Before popping out, Libby tearfully waggled her tiny forefinger and admonished "Kind Master Severus, my own Missy Baby Eileen's baby boy" to eat his breakfast because "you's too skinny."

' _And if I eat all this, they'll be rolling me across campus next term.'_ Shaking his head at the ridiculous amount of food, Severus vanished more than half immediately—to include all the sweet breads and pancakes—and ate what was left: unsweetened black coffee, bacon and eggs, potatoes, and a toasted English muffin with homemade butter.

After breakfast, Severus showered and dressed comfortably in jeans, a long-sleeved jersey and jacket, and a good pair of hiking boots. The Yorkshire mornings were usually cool and the river only added to the low temperature. Most of the morning mist had already burned away by the time he walked outside, carrying a broom he had found in the mud room.

Apparently, his Uncle Cornelius had made it a habit of flying his broom around the grounds whenever he wanted to check the outlying areas. Severus thought it a good idea since he hadn't had a chance to really explore the place when he'd been here last. It wasn't the latest model broom, but it would do...

After a few relaxed hours of flying and exploring the beautiful surrounding land that comprised the Mystic Manor grounds, Severus had a better understanding of just how vast his new holdings were. During his flyover, he followed the meandering waters of the Aire River tributary as it flowed steadily across the landscape, bisecting his lands almost exactly in half.

Severus discovered some old ruins of the original manor walls that had once guarded his home from the invading Lancastrian army. Farther away, in a forest clearing sat a small stone chapel in relatively good condition. He could see where some fairly recent repair work on the outside had been made, certainly within the past five years or so. Its shale roof looked almost new, as did the wood trim. The outer sandstone wall showed areas that had been recently replaced with the local Yorkstone.

The weathered front door needed some paint, but seemed to have withstood the test of time. Deciding to check the condition of the interior, he stepped inside. The door opened to a tiny vestibule, which in turn led to the wider, open chapel. The high, vaulted ceiling had exposed heavy timber beams running lengthwise from front to back and load-bearing timber trusses that crisscrossed the ceiling in ornate arches. A center aisle ran down the chapel with four handcrafted, oak pews on either side.

To the left of the entrance on the back wall, the Prince crest took pride of place; on the right side, a dedication plaque, in remembrance of the House of York and those Prince family members who were lost during the Wars of the Roses, was dated A.D. 1485. A large Celtic cross, made of the ubiquitous Yorkstone, stood on the otherwise unadorned altar in the front of the chapel. Severus could almost feel the sense of quiet, prayerful reflection that generations of Prince family members had experienced within this sacred space.

Sitting down on one of the front pews, Severus bowed his head and sent a small prayer of intercession for his mother. In his private thoughts, he expressed his hope that she was finally happy; his regret that she had not lived to see him as the master of Mystic Manor; his sadness at being left alone in the world. Severus had not meant to let the last thought come to the fore, but in the end he found himself missing his mum all the more inside the family chapel.

As he sat there lost in thought, an image of his mother suddenly appeared in his mind. He recalled her younger, happier self looking up and flashing him a smile as she worked over a cauldron in her small, cramped potions lab in the basement. He remembered her hugs and goodnight kisses as she tucked him in bed at night. A sudden feeling of warmth came over him, and he felt the lightest of touches to his forehead, reminding him of his mother's butterfly kisses.

Severus closed his eyes, overwhelmed by a confusion of emotions—love for his mother and the loneliness he had tried to put aside following her funeral. And yet, the remembered warmth brought on by her memory easily led to his acknowledging his feelings for others: his affection for the Evans family, his loyalty to his small circle of friends, his worry over Avery's rapidly approaching majority, and his uncertainty about his feelings for Lily.

Severus didn't have many people in his corner, but those he did have he was determined to hold closely to him and protect to the best of his ability. He didn't know whether there would be any chance for a relationship with Lily, but she had been his first friend and would always hold a piece of his heart. With those thoughts sustaining him, Severus stood and left the small chapel...

 **oOo**

By mid-morning Severus had completed his explorations and had a better picture of his manor landholdings. Satisfied with his morning so far, he returned home and made his way back to his room. Knowing that he was going to meet Kingsley and Auror Moody, Severus quickly changed into something a little less casual, not quite businesslike, but giving him a serious demeanor. Pleased with the look, he informed Toppy and Libby of his plans for the day, and left for the agreed upon meeting place with Kingsley and Moody.

 _Apparating_ into his and Lily's secret place in the neighborhood park, Severus leaned against their tree to wait. Within the next two minutes, two separate, distinctive _cracks_ that signaled someone else had just _Apparated_ into the area broke the quiet. Severus rolled his eyes at Kingsley and Moody.

"What part of a _Muggle_ area did you not understand?" he demanded. "I should think two Aurors would know enough to arrive in silence." He glared at their wizarding robes. "And come dressed looking a little less...wizard-ly."

Kingsley gave him a blank look. "In silence? What are you talking about, Snape? We _Apparated_ here. There's nothing silent about that."

Moody, on the other hand, gave him a speculative look. "That's very interesting, Mr. Snape. Do you mean to say that you've somehow managed to silence your _Apparition_?"

"Of course," Severus shrugged, his attitude implying, ' _Doesn't everybody?'_

"I believe that that is a conversation for later today when we return to the MLE Training Centre," Moody replied. "In the meantime...lead on."

"Uh, first, if you'll allow me—?" Severus pointed questioningly at their wizarding robes. At the men's nods, he flicked his wand at them and _Transfigured_ their clothing into more suitable _Muggle_ attire. Both men were now dressed in dark suits with a white button down shirt and conservatively striped tie—blue and bronze Ravenclaw colors for Kingsley; red and gold for Moody. Severus just assumed that anyone with the senior Auror's track record for ridiculous acts of bravery had to be a Gryffindor.

Moody's suit also had the added advantage of hiding his wooden peg leg. There was little Severus could do about the Auror's mechanical eye, so after a brief consideration, Severus added a Fedora to complete the look. The hat was cocked at a rakish angle that managed to hide Moody's eye in shadow.

"There! That should just about do it. It won't fool anyone on close inspection, but from a distance, I don't think anyone will look twice at you." Satisfied, Severus then led the two Aurors to the Evans' home. He had informed Mr. Evans to expect them before noon. It was now just a little after 10:00 a.m.

 **oOo**

Mr. Evans opened the door in answer to the doorbell. To Severus' relief, Lily was standing next to her father, her wand hidden behind her back. At least they were starting to heed his warnings of the dangers inherent in such a simple act as answering the door.

"Mr. Evans...Lily," Severus intoned by way of greeting. "May we come in?"

Mr. Evans glanced at Lily for approval. At his younger daughter's nod, he opened the door wider and stepped aside to let his guests in.

"Severus, it's always good to see you," Mr. Evans said by way of greeting. "Let's go to the sitting room. Violet and Petunia are already waiting for us there." Severus and his two companions trailed after their hosts and were soon each ensconced in a comfortable chair with a plate of biscuits and a cup of tea. "Now, Severus, would you care to introduce your friends?"

Nodding Severus stood and indicated the two Aurors. "Mr. and Mrs. Evans, this is Auror Alastor Moody—Director of the Magical Law Enforcement Training Center and Auror Trainee Corps—and this is Auror-Trainee Kingsley Shacklebolt, a friend from school. Auror Moody, King...may I present the Evans family: Henry and Violet Evans and their two daughters, Petunia and Lily Evans." The two parties nodded to each other in greeting.

"Mr. Evans, with your permission, Auror Moody wishes to put in place the magical protective wards we talked about yesterday, as well as connect your fireplace to the _Floo_ network. The _Floo_ will only be one-way: You will be able to _Floo_ out, but no one will be able to _Floo_ in. Also, because it's for emergency use only, it will have but one terminal point—Spinner's End." Severus turned to Moody then. "Auror Moody, can you explain about the wards?"

"Of course. The protective wards that I am going to emplace around your home will be mostly passive. They will warn you of any approaching danger or those whose intent is one of harm. Because you are located in a _Muggle_ area, it is almost impossible to place stronger wards on your home at this time."

"But with the advanced warning you'll be given, you should be able to evacuate through the _Floo_ to Spinner's End," Severus added. "Yours will be the only _Floo_ with access to my home, and as soon as the _Floo_ activates, I will know it and send help immediately."

"What kind of help?" Petunia asked.

"We can discuss that later," Severus said. While he trusted Moody and Kingsley, there was no reason to announce all his plans to more than the immediate family. Thankfully, Petunia and the rest of the family understood his unspoken warning and let it go...

When Moody finally finished warding the house and activating the _Floo_ , it was past lunch. Of course, Mrs. Evans insisted that Severus and his friends stay and eat with them and wouldn't take _no_ for an answer. As they sat together enjoying the meal, Moody regaled the family with tales of some of his less bloody and hair-raising adventures—or at least, those that did not include the loss of one his body parts.

Kingsley shared some of his study sessions with Severus, sending Petunia into whoops of laughter at his description of the dark and uninviting Slytherin who only grudgingly allowed him to study with him after five other failed requests.

"I think in the end that Severus felt sorry for me, especially when I told him I had to pass _Potions_ or I wouldn't get into the Auror program. Besides, who can resist a Ravenclaw asking for help in any subject?"

"Actually, I can," Severus intoned straight-faced. "But I finally agreed to help you because it was the only way I knew that I'd be rid of you. If you passed _Potions_ successfully, then you'd be guaranteed to graduate at the end of the year and be out of my hair. If not, then I'd probably still be pestered by you next year."

"Well, I know I really needed your help, so I asked. I'm not sure about Amelia Bones, though. I have a feeling she had a bit of a crush on you when she first asked for your help."

At Kingsley's words, Severus felt his face heat up suddenly. Amelia had admitted as much to him in her letter a few weeks ago. Thankfully, she was over it now, but she still wanted his help in _Potions_. He'd have to find a way to help her long distance, he decided. After all she was a friend, and real friends didn't abandon each other. At this last thought, Severus quickly glanced askance at Lily and just as quickly looked away. He'd have to get over his hurt at some point—maybe not today, but hopefully some day soon.

The grandfather clock in the family room began chiming the hour. Once the familiar Westminster chimes died out, the three visitors stood. It was two o'clock.

"I believe that is our signal to take our leave," Moody began. "I have a school to run and Auror-trainees to keep out of mischief. I wish to thank you for the lovely luncheon, Mrs. Evans. Should you ever be in need of help, please do not hesitate to contact me. I will give Mr. Snape all the necessary contact information."

Kingsley simply thanked them for the meal and nodded his farewells. Severus hugged Mrs. Evans goodbye, shook Mr. Evans' hand, and waved at Lily and Petunia.

"I'll stop by one more time before I return to the States," Severus promised before following after Moody and Kingsley...

 **oOo**

After returning to the MLE Training Centre, Moody led the way to the Auror Training Room. It was much like the Dueling Practice Room at the Salem College of Potions and the Room of Requirement at Hogwarts. The Training Room became what the user needed at the time. It wasn't quite as versatile as the Room of Requirement, but not as limited as the Dueling Practice Room, which allowed the user only four different settings.

"Very well, Mr. Snape," Moody began, "I've fulfilled my end of the bargain. Now, it is your turn."

Nodding, Severus asked the room for five practice dummies made of different materials. The first figure was made out of straw; the others were comprised of a hardwood, ceramics, plastic, metal, and marble. Severus flicked his wand and arranged the figures into semi-circle facing him.

"Before I give you the incantation, I wish to demonstrate the effectiveness of the spell to you. I've set up different practice dummies as you can see, so that you can get an idea of just how dangerous this spell could be in the wrong hands." Moody and Kingsley nodded their understanding. "Please, step back and remain behind a protective shield at all times," Severus said. The two Aurors did as requested.

Severus stepped forward until he was approximately the distance he usually stood from his opponents during a dueling competition, approximately ten feet. He thought of what the spell had done to the tree in the Forbidden Forest and his fear of what it could do to human flesh. He then thought of the rising Darkness in wizarding Britain and knew that those who stood for the Light needed spells to help them combat the Dark.

' _For better or worse, I am now committed to providing those spells.'_

Taking his normal dueling stance, Severus concentrated on calling forth his magic with all the power he could muster. He then silently cast ' _Sectumsempra!'_ while slashing his wand in a wide 'Z' movement, and taking out all of the practice dummies at the same time. Simultaneously, his _Protego Maxima_ formed around him, shielding him and the two Aurors from the resulting debris that literally exploded outwardly from the sheer destructive force of the spell as it struck the targets.

Soon, a pregnant silence settled in the Training Room. Moody and Kingsley both took cautious steps forward to take in what was left of the practice dummies. Moody bent down and picked up a piece from the marble figure. What had once been the head had been cleanly sheared off. Shaking his head, Moody gave Severus a look of new respect.

"Impressive, Mr. Snape...very impressive."

"Damn, Snape," Kingsley swore quietly, giving his friend a wide-eyed look. "The Marauders must have really ticked you off for you to invent _this_!"

Severus shrugged and nodded his head. "Yes, well...I was having a bad day."

Both Kingsley and Moody burst into amused laughter. "Didn't I tell you about him, Mad-Eye?" Kingsley said, addressing Moody.

"Yes..." Moody said thoughtfully, giving Severus a piercing look. "I see now exactly what you meant."

Severus glanced between the two, wondering what they were talking about. "You know, I'm right here," he grumbled. Glaring at Moody, he brought the conversation back to the spell. "So, you saw it in action. Do you see why I hesitated giving you the incantation? It's a dangerous spell, and in the wrong hands—?" He shook his head. "I'd hate to see what someone else who's having a bad day could do with it."

"Surprisingly, Mr. Snape, I agree with you," Moody said dryly. "Your spell is highly dangerous. But so are the _Unforgiveables_ , and the enemy has no qualms against using them. The Light's hands are tied behind our backs. We are forbidden from using _Unforgiveables_ , even in self-defense; therefore, a spell such as yours can more than even the odds." He gave Severus a knowing look.

"You believe that releasing the incantation is equivalent to Aladdin's releasing the genie from the bottle—once out, it's nearly impossible to put it back in." Moody gazed into Severus' eyes steadily. "I can give you no guarantees that the spell won't fall into the wrong hands. Such things are the vagaries of war. I can only guarantee that we will do our best to train our Aurors to use the spell responsibly—only in self-defense... _and_ as a last resort."

"Plus, we're trained to only cast spells nonverbally," added Kingsley. "We are given authorization—something akin to a license—to cast only those spells that we have mastered nonverbally."

Severus nodded, accepting the two Aurors' words, knowing that despite his own misgivings over the possible negative consequences, a spell as powerful as _Sectumsempra_ was needed to help the Light in its fight against the Dark. He would have to put his trust in men like Moody and Kingsley and hope that they lived up to his expectations.

"Now, Mr. Snape...about that silent _Disapparition_?" Moody asked...

 **oOo**

Early the next morning, Severus stopped again at the Evans' home. Mrs. Evans immediately invited him in for breakfast.

"Thanks, Mrs. Evans, but I've already had breakfast." At her disappointed look, he quickly added, "Just tea, please."

"Oh, but Severus I know you prefer coffee," Mrs. Evans protested. "You just sit down a minute and I'll have some brewing in no time."

Severus smiled, remembering that Mrs. Evans had made a special effort in the past to have coffee available just for him as no one else in the family drank it. Therefore, he simply nodded his thanks, knowing there was no point in arguing. "Thank you, ma'am. If I remember correctly, you brew the best coffee around here." Glancing at Lily, he added, "No offense to _Latte Da_."

Lily smiled in turn.

"Before I return to the States, I wanted to make sure that we have an evac plan in place and that everyone knows what to do in case of an emergency." Severus spoke quietly, calmly. "Everyone needs to feel comfortable with the idea of the _Floo_ —so, yes, you will have to practice a few times until you can do it without trouble." He looked at Lily. "You'll have to show them how to use it. It's a relatively safe way of travel for wizards, but like any other magical mode of transportation, it has its inherent dangers. Therefore, it's to be used strictly for an emergency."

"You said that it's only one-way," Mr. Evans said. "Why is that? I thought from some of your discussions that it's usually a two-way transportation system."

"It is," Severus admitted. "But because this is a Muggle household, you do not want your _Floo_ to provide an easy access to uninvited— _magical_ —guests." He shook his head at the thought of the family being at the complete mercy of Voldemort's legions. "You'll evac to Spinner's End and from there we'll get you to safety." He sighed. "It's a work in progress, but it's all I can offer for the moment."

The conversation shifted to his studies abroad and plans for the fall term. At that point, he kept his eyes downcast on his coffee cup. "I've been asked to remain in Salem for my seventh year. I still need to submit the paperwork, of course, but it's a ' _done deal'_ as the Americans say."

"Oh, Sev...When you said you were going back, I didn't realize you meant you weren't returning to finish our final year at Hogwarts." Lily gave him a stricken look.

Severus shrugged. "You know how I feel about Hogwarts, Lily. The less said the better."

"But, what about—?" _'What about me?'_ Lily wanted to say, but did not. She was well aware of the misery that the Marauders had put Severus through with impunity, as neither Dumbledore nor the rest of the faculty made an effort to put a stop to it. And the fact that she'd chosen to take her fellow Gryffindors' advice and stay away from her best friend did not help her case any.

No, if anyone deserved a fresh start, it was Severus. And if there was anyone who deserved to be left behind to lie in her own self-made bed, it was she.

"You mean, what about the evacuation plan?" Severus asked, misunderstanding her unspoken question. "As soon as the _Floo_ in Spinner's End activates, it'll set off an alarm, and someone will go there to take you to a safe-house."

"Who?" Lily asked. "We need to meet these people, Sev, so we'll know them when we see them." Severus reluctantly nodded in agreement.

"All right, wait a moment." He stood and walked to the middle of the kitchen. "It gets a little crowded sometimes." The others frowned at his vague statement. "Toppy! Libby!" There were two simultaneous pops, and Severus found himself in a group hug with his two house elves, who had their tiny arms wrapped around his knees. He rolled his eyes at their overt display of affection and gave the Evanses a long-suffering look.

"Kind Master Severus!" Toppy said happily. "What can Libby and Toppy do for you?"

"Toppy, Libby, I want to introduce you to my very close, very personal friends—the Evans family."

Toppy and Libby immediately peaked around his legs at the four strangers sitting around the kitchen table. The elves bulbous eyes widened all the more and their enormous bat-like ears perked up, as they took in their master's close, personal friends. At last they gave the Evans family huge smiles, for any friends of their Kind Master Severus deserved to be instantly liked and respected.

Severus went down on one knee until he was eyelevel with the two house elves. "Toppy, Libby...I am entrusting you with a very important job, one that I won't be able to do while I'm away."

"Oh, Kind Master Severus," Libby chirped, "Toppy and Libby can do important job!"

"Yes, we can! Masters Cornelius and Augustus trusted Toppy and Libby with many important jobs!" insisted Toppy.

"I trust you, too," Severus assured them. "Libby, Toppy, you know that there is a very bad, very dark wizard who is growing in power, right?"

The two house elves shivered as if suddenly cold; instinctively, they clasped onto each other for comfort. "We's knows about him," Toppy whispered in a very low, frightened voice.

"The Evans family are _Muggles_ and their daughter Lily is _Muggleborn_. In order to plan for the worst, the Evans' _Floo_ has been connected to the _Floo_ at Spinner's End, but the direction of travel is strictly one way." He reflected silently that he had to come up with a better solution. "I've also added some basic wards to the house to enhance the ones my mother placed there years ago," he explained to the others, "which will keep you protected until you can be evacuated. Oh, and I had Toppy and Libby clean it up a bit, so your wait won't be too uncomfortable."

Toppy and Libby, who had been listening attentively, hung onto his every word. They eagerly clapped their tiny hands and nodded at Severus to continue.

"I've set up an early warning system to alert you at Mystic Manor if and when someone uses the _Floo_ at Spinners End. Then, when any of these four people call your names, you are to _Apparate_ directly to their side and immediately _Disapparate_ them to Mystic Manor."

At his command, both house elves bowed deeply and recited together, "Yes, Kind Master Severus. We obey." Severus smiled proudly at them, and then turned to the family.

"Okay, now in order to make sure they know the sound of each of your voices, please introduce yourselves to them individually." The Evanses did as he asked, and soon the house elves were bowing their goodbyes—after many hugs for Severus, of course. "If something prevents you from using the _Floo_ , then just call for them. They'll get here instantly and take you to safety." He sighed. "It's not a perfect system, but I'm hoping that given time, I can come up with something better."

"Severus, you don't have do it yourself, you know. I can help from this end," Lily insisted. "When school starts, I'll do some research at the Hogwarts Library and see what I can find."

"Sounds like a plan," Severus said. His demeanor then turned pensive. "I guess it's time for me to go. I still have a couple more stops I have to make before I leave tomorrow, so I'll say my goodbyes now."

Mrs. Evans was instantly on her feet and had Severus in a hug. "Don't you dare be a stranger, Severus Snape! I expect you to _Owl_ us on a regular basis...Keep us updated on your studies, your friends—everything!"

"Violet's right, son," Mr. Evans said, his hand lightly squeezing Severus' shoulder. "You are part of this family, whether you want to be or not. Don't make us fly all the way to the US just to kick your bum as a reminder."

"Wouldn't dream of it, Mr. Evans," Severus replied, smiling.

Petunia grimaced. "Come on, Dad...I was looking forward to that." She punched Severus on the arm, eliciting an " _Ow_!" from him. "Big baby." The others laughed at their ongoing rivalry, which sometime in the past few months seemed to have taken a decided turn toward the nostalgic as opposed to real animosity. And then it was Lily's turn to say goodbye.

"Lily...about yesterday—"

"No, you were perfectly right to say what you did." Lily held him in a tight hug as she spoke. "I promise to do better...okay?"

He chortled softly into her shoulder. "And I promise the same. You are my best friend, Lily. Remember what I said. I promise I will always come back for you..."

 **oOo**

 **Author's Note:** Apparently due to the new HP movie that is close to release, there has been a recent canon addition/change to the correct name of the Wizarding American government and its location. Well, since I'm already several months invested into this story, I'm afraid that I'm not going to make any changes to what has come previously. However, if I can find enough new info to insert at a later time that will not cause a continuity problem to what I've already written, then I shall try to include it. If I don't, I apologize ahead of time for any all inconsistencies that have already appeared and will continue to do so. This story has always been touted as non-canon (AU), so hopefully, readers won't be too bothered by this.

 **Acknowledgements:** As always **—** a special thanks goes to **Alethea27,** for beta'ing my story—please go to her author page at FFN. If you've never read her stories, I know you'll be in for a treat! And she just updated one her HP stories—Maybe I'm Amazed!

 **Disclaimer** : The world of _Harry Potter_ and the characters inhabiting it belong to J.K. Rowling. This story does not intend any copyright infringement.

 **Copyright** : 2015


	28. Chapter 22

**Summary:** Severus begins his own underground movement against the Dark Lord.

 **oOo**

 **A Prince Rising**

 **By Syl Francis**

 **oOo**

 **Chapter Twenty-two**

Severus spotted Nagrock as soon as he stepped into the Gringotts vast entrance hall. Nagrock looked up at the same moment, and acknowledging Severus' presence, he signaled his goblin assistant and turned his teller window over to him. Nagrock inclined his head, indicating that Severus should follow him. As soon as they entered Nagrock's office, Severus got down to business.

"I need to purchase some properties—domiciles in out-of-the-way places—perhaps even outside the country if available." In other words, properties that could be used by those who wished to defy Voldemort and had need of an emergency sanctuary.

Nagrock didn't question Severus' request or his reason for it; he simply nodded and asked, "How many properties?"

The question gave Severus momentary pause. "I've no idea. How about, we start with three and work our way from there?" He shrugged. "They may not even become necessary, but with everything that's going on in Britain, one can't be too prepared for the worst."

Nagrock nodded in understanding. "You wish to establish safe-houses." It was a statement rather than a question. Severus just looked at him, neither denying nor verifying the goblin's conclusion. "Very well, Mr. Prince-Snape. I shall research the availability and locations of a few properties and _Owl_ you my initial findings within two days time. Will you still be at Mystic Manor?"

"I was planning on leaving tomorrow evening, but I have an international portkey to Salem that's good for 72 hours starting tomorrow." He smiled, remembering Auror Moody's agreeing to obtain for Severus an exit portkey to the US in exchange for the _Levicorpus_ hex. "In contrast to the method used to bring me to Britain earlier this week, it's a bit of a mundane mode of travel. But at least I'll know what to expect." He shrugged. "I can remain in country until the end of the week, if necessary."

"It will not be. I shall endeavor to have the information for you by late afternoon tomorrow. Is there anything else that I may help you with?" Nagrock asked.

"Not at this time, Nagrock. As always, thank you for your excellent service." Severus stood and bowed formally, taking his leave...

 **oOo**

Severus' next stop was Wiggenweld's Apothecary Shop. Walking in, he saw that Mr. Wiggenweld was busy with a customer, so he browsed the shelves while he waited, checking to see if his friend had any new, interesting ingredients on hand. After a few minutes, he heard the bell over the door jangle, signaling that the customer had left.

"Young Severus! What are you doing back here in England?" Wiggenweld asked, surprised.

Severus smiled, somewhat embarrassed. "I'm afraid that I was the victim of a kidnapping by a certain phoenix—Fawkes." He shrugged. "The great, big Gryffindor chicken literally dropped me at Headmaster Dumbledore's feet a couple days ago." He shook his head. "I'm still not entirely sure why, although it really bothered Dumbledore." He grinned. "That alone was well worth a surprise trip across the Atlantic."

Wiggenweld frowned at Severus' lighthearted explanation. "Severus, don't take this situation so lightly. Phoenixes are magical birds with mysterious powers that to this day we do not fully understand. What's more, Fawkes is bonded to Albus Dumbledore; any actions the phoenix takes that are in direct opposition to the wishes of his master are not to be dismissed. Fawkes took you to Albus for a reason. I don't know what the reason is, but I suggest we try to find out."

Severus' expression suddenly mirrored Wiggenweld's. "So...not a laughing matter?" At Wiggenweld's reproachful look, Severus quickly added, "Well, Fawkes also kidnapped Lily and took her to Dumbledore, too."

"Don't tell me—Albus was having one of his so-called _Order_ meetings, right?"

"If you're referring to his Order of the Gryffindors Only Club, then, yes...He was holding some kind of meeting, which my unexpected arrival interrupted." Severus smirked. "You can bet he wasn't happy by my sudden appearance, and neither were the Marauders. McGonagall looked surprised, but not particularly upset by it."

"Were you invited to join?" Wiggenweld asked skeptically. At Severus' nod, he added, "Did you?"

"What do _you_ think? I'm not about to make any Wizard Oaths or Unbreakable Vows to anyone!" Severus went on to relate the rest of what had happened, to include Dumbledore's threatening him with an _Obliviation_ and his surprising defense by Fawkes.

"That is interesting...very interesting indeed, Young Severus. A magical familiar—a phoenix, no less—that goes against the very wishes of its master? Although not unheard of, it is indeed quite rare. As is the interesting fact of Fawkes taking both you and Miss Evans to Albus. There is something unusual going on here, Severus, and I do not believe that it has to do with Fawkes' wanting you and Miss Evans to join the Order of the Phoenix. I believe that his selecting you two is for an entirely different reason." He looked deep in thought for a moment, but then sighed and shrugged. "Whatever those reasons may be, however, elude me at this time."

Severus nodded in agreement. "Mr. Wiggenweld, you've done so much for me already that I hesitate to ask you for another favor, but I find myself in need of assistance with an idea that I've been playing around with for a while."

"Ask away."

"You know that there are several of my classmates—mostly Slytherins—whose families are going to force them to take the Dark Mark upon reaching their majority. I want to do something to help those who want to escape servitude to the Dark Lord."

"That is indeed a noble cause, Severus. What is it you wish of me?"

"Well, I'm having Nagrock investigate available properties for me. I figure that within a few months, I'll be qualified as a _Wardsmith_ and will be able to place them under a _Fidelius_ as well as make them _Unplottable_. But until then, I'll need someone to help me do the Protective Charms. I'd ask Director Moody or my friend Kingsley, but I don't want the locations to be known by anyone associated with the Ministry."

"You know that I will be more than happy to assist you in this." Wiggenweld smiled proudly. "I only wish that I had thought to do this myself years ago. Certainly, Albus and Horace haven't been exactly forthcoming in their efforts to help anyone from Slytherin escape the Dark Lord's clutches. I am especially disappointed in Horace and in Minerva. I would have thought that they cared more for their students than they have shown up to this point."

"Well, I was their student for six years, and in that entire time, I never once saw them so much as lift a finger to help a Slytherin who got in trouble. Slughorn was always too busy agreeing with any punishments—fair or unfair—that Dumbledore dished out. And McGonagall...well, she's a Gryffindor, so what can you expect? She may be Deputy Headmistress, but her loyalty has always been to her own House first." He looked away bitterly over the perceived unfairness of the situation.

"Yes, Minerva and Albus do have blinders on for the most part regarding the much vaunted Gryffindor House. Neither believes it possible that its members could ever go to the Dark, which is—"

"—Which is ironic," Severus interrupted. "Considering I saw one of his beloved Marauders having a _tete-a-tete_ with Lucius Malfoy, of all people. And from what I overheard, the little rat had asked for an audience with the Dark Lord. Interesting that he wasn't present at the little Gryffindors Only Club meeting in the headmaster's office."

"What do you mean, Severus? When was this?" Wiggenweld asked worriedly. Severus explained witnessing the meeting at King's Cross Station at the end of the school year between the Death Eater and the Marauder. "And you haven't told anyone before today?"

Severus shrugged. "Why should I? The Marauders are always spouting drivel about Slytherins all being Death Eaters-in-waiting. Well, it's about time they get some of their own back."

"Severus, this isn't the way. Whether or not you and I agree with Albus and his misguided handling of Slytherin House, remember the Order of the Phoenix is an honest effort on his part to fight against the Dark Lord. And if I may remind you, Miss Evans will probably be joining them at some time. You dare not allow Voldemort to have a spy in their midst due to a petty need for payback."

Severus grimaced. "When you put it _that_ way—" He sighed and nodded. "You're right, of course, but they will never believe me. Especially since it happened weeks ago, and I never said anything before now."

"You are not thinking like a Slytherin, Severus," Wiggenweld chastised gently. "Who said anything about you telling them in a face to face meeting? No, I believe that there other ways to trap a rat in the lion's den..."

 **oOo**

Edmund Avery sat at his desk, writing the exceptionally boring History of Magic essay that Professor Binns had assigned. Past experience had shown him that Binns would either forget the assignment or fail to grade it; however, Avery had Slytherin pride and would never put forth less than a full effort into his work. He sighed. Snape had warned him that signing up for a _N.E.W.T_. class in History of Magic would be a waste of his time and brainpower, which could be better spent elsewhere. His friend had also added in that annoying way of his that Avery could just read the material and then take the _N.E.W.T._ and probably still pass it, which is what Snape admitted that he would be doing when the time came.

Avery grimaced slightly at the memory. Snape had been right, of course, but it was so difficult to accept his friend's advice; no matter how hard Avery tried, he couldn't overlook the fact that Snape was a half-blood, while he was a pureblood. It had been ingrained in him from birth to view those like Snape to be inferior—something with which the young wizard had struggled through his years at Hogwarts. Of course, someone of Snape's intellect and magical prowess just didn't fit the mold.

In a few short weeks, Avery would be returning for his seventh year at Hogwarts, a milestone year that signaled the start of his life as an adult wizard. And yet, he was not looking forward to it. In fact, for the first time in his life, Avery wasn't looking forward to his final year at Hogwarts or in reaching his majority.

A few of his Slytherin friends—Crabbe, Goyle, and Mulciber—would soon turn seventeen within days of each other near Midsummer. Their families were all planning a combined Midsummer's Eve Gala to which Avery had already received an invitation. Mulciber had stopped by only yesterday, excited beyond measure because they were expecting a "Special Guest" at his party, code for the Dark Lord.

The Special Guest was there to offer his congratulations to the three seventeen-year-olds and welcome them into the fold. In fact, Avery had heard that all the young men and women who had reached their majority by then were invited to attend, as well. Evan Rosier was among this group, having celebrated his birthday in May.

Avery shivered. The very thought of being in the same house, possibly the same room as the Dark Lord made his knees go weak—giving him nightmares since he had turned sixteen. His own birthday would not be until late November, but it was much too close. His parents were already excitedly discussing their own plans for his majority, his mother beside herself at the prospect of having the Dark Lord himself as a guest in their home.

He thought of Regulus' most recent letter, which had been full of bravado and disappointment that the Dark Lord would not induct new members before their majority.

 **oOo**

 _June 29, 1976_

 _Avery,_

 _I am so ready to join His ranks and become part of something greater than myself. Can't you feel it, Avery? It's as if the very air around us is ripe with the anticipation of His coming reign. I only wish I were a year older so that I'd be standing next to you and Snape when your time comes._

 _It isn't fair that my prat of a brother will reach his majority in November like you. He's already had several screaming rows with Mother and Father about taking the Mark. I will never understand him. He refuses to do anything that will make our parents proud—it's always about_ _ **him**_ _and what_ _ **he**_ _wants. As you can expect, he's been told that he'll do right by the Black family or he'll be disowned._

 _At any rate, Mother told me that He is expected at the Mulcibers for the Midsummer's Eve Gala to induct all those lucky enough to have reached their majority so far this year._

 _I guess you'll have to wait for the next one—probably on the Winter Solstice. I know, it's disappointing, but look at the bright side—within a few short months, you'll be standing proudly before the Dark Lord, as you offer your wand and allegiance to Him. And if my idiot of a brother knows what is good for him, he will be standing alongside you._

 _I can hardly wait!_

 _RAB_

 **oOo**

Avery snorted at the words ' _disappointing…bright side…_ [and] _standing proudly.'_

' _I never would've thought that Sirius Black was the intelligent one in that insane family.'_ He sighed to himself, wishing he had the guts to stand up to his parents, as well. Regulus wasn't just an idiot; he was a naïve idiot. He actually believed all the tripe his parents were spouting about the Dark Lord and the days of glory that would soon to follow during His reign.

' _Doesn't Reg know that He is called the Dark Lord for a reason? What kind of glory can one expect during a reign of darkness? And does Reg really think that He would allow his followers to "stand proudly" while in His presence? More probably, we'll be bowing humbly—or, more than likely—kneeling humbly or possibly cowering in fear before the Dark Lord. What kind of a Slytherin bows to any man—powerful wizard or not? If He's such a great man, then why is Dad so terrified of Him?'_

And wasn't that the crux of the matter? Avery had observed his father enough times after he'd been summoned to the Dark Lord's presence. The way his father's face contorted in pain as he grasped his left arm over the Dark Mark had scared Avery since he was a small child. That, coupled with the look of fear that immediately flashed across Mr. Avery's face, which he quickly suppressed, frightened the young wizard as he watched from the sidelines.

If the Dark Lord were as great a wizard as Avery had been led to believe, and if He loved them as much as His followers claimed, then why was Avery's brave and strong father so very much afraid every time he was called to his Master's presence?

' _It just doesn't add up,'_ Avery thought pensively. And soon, his parents would be presenting him to the Dark Lord as a demonstration of the Avery family's loyalty and humble servitude.

' _It feels more like I'm a sacrificial lamb being offered on the Dark Lord's altar, instead of a new soldier being inducted into His army. Either way, I'm not being given a choice.'_

He pinched the bridge of his nose to stave off a sudden headache. Avery suddenly felt himself envying Snape. His friend had made it no secret this past year that he was unlikely to join the Dark Lord. After all, Snape was a half-blood and reasoned aloud that there would be little opportunity of advancement for someone with tainted blood within His ranks.

Avery knew the real reason was the Evans girl. Snape loved the _Mudblood_ , and it was doubtful he would ever support a leader whose blood politics made it clear He intended to put people like her in _"their place."_ Avery didn't necessarily disagree with the idea that _Muggles_ , _Muggleborns_ , and half-bloods were inferior and should be ruled by purebloods.

' _And yet,'_ he couldn't help thinking, _'Snape and "inferior" do not go together.'_

Every Slytherin knew that Snape was exceptionally gifted, not only in Potions but also in Defense. His reputation only increased when he scored all _O's_ in his _O.W.L._ s. The fact that he allowed himself to be led by the nose by a _Mudblood_ kept Snape from achieving any real status with his Slytherin housemates; however, Snape was the kind of person who cared very little about others' opinions.

' _Okay, he doesn't give a damn about them—period!'_

As for Avery, he did not completely agree with the hardline measures he had overheard his father and his associates discussing over after-dinner drinks. The idea that otherwise reasonable men—fathers, businessmen, and community leaders—could coolly discuss the rape, torture, and murder of innocents while sipping a glass of sweet port wine was highly disturbing.

Avery had sat in on some of his housemates' whispered discussions of what they would do to the filthy _Muggle_ women and _Muggleborns_ at school—especially Evans, whom they specifically despised—once they received the Dark Mark. It was enough to cause him to lose his stomach contents when he thought of it later.

His fanatical housemates were also quite upset over Snape's refusal to join in their discussions, although they weren't particularly happy when he deigned to state his opinion on the matter. As always, Snape responded in that snarky way of his, which usually drove everyone including Avery into wanting to hex the smirk right off his face—not that they ever succeeded.

" _Since we half-bloods are considered so inferior to you and the Dark Lord," Snape sneered, "then I shall just have to continue proving you wrong, as I have been doing since I first arrived at Hogwarts."_

And didn't Snape do exactly that? Of course, Avery knew through the grapevine that Lucius Malfoy had been keeping an eye on Severus since his first year, when the young half-blood had caught the seventh year Prefect's attention. And, when Narcissa Black of all people asked Avery casual questions about his friend, he knew immediately that she was gathering intelligence for Malfoy.

It was an open secret that Malfoy had been attempting to groom Snape to the Dark Lord's ranks. The others were jealous that so much attention was being paid a lowborn half-blood, who from all appearances was showing a complete lack of gratitude for the effort being made for him. Of course, this was all Snape—you had to admire him for his sheer audacity if nothing else.

Avery wished he had half his friend's cheek. _'If only...'_

He sighed and turned back to his essay, which is when a postal owl suddenly appeared at his window, a small parcel tied to his leg. Avery let the owl inside and removed the parcel, offering it some treats and a drink. As the owl gratefully began on the treats and water, Avery quickly ran a few diagnostics tests on the parcel. Finding no hidden hexes or traps, he unwrapped it. It was nothing more than a nondescript stone. The paper it was wrapped in turned out to be blank parchment; however, as soon as he touched the stone, writing began to appear on the parchment. It was a very brief note in a familiar spiky scrawl:

 _Touch the stone with your wand. The incantation is 'Asylum.'_

 _SS_

 **oOo**

Avery landed hard on a gravel path in the middle of nowhere and was instantly struck with a _Stupefy_ and _Incarcerous_.

' _Stupid, stupid, stupid!'_ he berated himself. Two hooded figures in black cloaks, their faces obscured with a glamour _Charm,_ approached him from two sides. One transfigured a large stone into a chair, while the second levitated him into a sitting position. Once he was planted firmly in the chair, the second figure flicked his wand at Avery, and the helpless teen felt himself suddenly unable to shift on the chair.

' _Great! A sticking charm!'_ It was similar to the ones his mother had used on him during their periodic visits to his grandmother to still his annoying fidgeting. _'Treated like a sodding five-year-old, for Merlin's sake!'_

Then, before Avery could react, the same cloaked figure grabbed him none too gently by the jaw and forced his mouth open. Avery felt three cold drops of a mysterious liquid being dropped into the back of his mouth.

He wanted to spit it out but his mouth and nose were held closed, until he grew desperate for air. As soon as he swallowed involuntarily, the hands released him and he was able to breathe again. Gasping for air, Avery gulped down several deep lungfuls of oxygen until he was breathing normally again.

"What the f—!"

"Now, now. We'll have none of that," chided a deep, velvety voice that sounded vaguely familiar. "Twenty points from Slytherin for language."

Avery scowled, thinking that the speaker had to be Snape in disguise. Either that or he was in real trouble.

" _Dammit_ , Snape! Is that you?"

The glamour on the figure, who had spoken, dropped immediately. "Who else?"

"What's this all about?"

"Sorry, Avery. I'm the one who asks the questions. So...listen carefully." Severus paused, then asked in a bored tone. "State your full name."

"What? You know my nnn...Edmund...what's goin'...Lloyd...mmm...Avery...You, prat! That's _Veritaserum_!"

"Ten points to Slytherin," Severus said amused. "Avery, are you a follower of the Dark Lord?"

"Yyyeesss!"

"Let me rephrase that...do you believe in the Dark Lord's policies?"

"Yyyeesss!"

"Ten points from Slytherin, Mr. Avery. This is not looking good for you...Let's try again. Do you believe in the Dark Lord's policy of rape, torture, or murder of _Muggles_ and _Muggleborns_ in order to achieve His ends?"

"Nnnoo!" Shaking his head, Avery added without prompting, "I can't stomach the idea...! I could never hurt...women, children...innocents."

"What policies of the Dark Lord do you believe in, Mr. Avery?"

"I believe that pureblood wizards are superior to _Muggles_ and _Muggleborns_ and that we should rule over them...Half-bloods, too, since their blood has been tainted." Avery was surprised that he was able to answer easily, but then the potion in his bloodstream was compelling him to tell the truth as he saw it.

"I see. So, tell me...How are you and the other purebloods at Hogwarts superior to Lily Evans—the brightest witch of our year group? Or..." Severus smirked. "Me?" He casually twirled his wand. "Enlighten me on _how_ you and the other pureblood prats in school are superior to me?" Severus glared at the other wizard as Avery struggled to answer. "Let me make this easy for you, Avery. _Are_ you and the other purebloods at Hogwarts superior to Lily or me?"

"Yye...nnnooo! You...and Evans are...the best...at Hogwarts!"

"Well, now, I'm glad we cleared that up. It doesn't sound like the Dark Lord's policies on blood status are true then. Do you agree?"

"Yyeess!" Avery grimaced because he had wanted to say, "No!" that he very much disagreed with the smug Half-Blood Prince. And, while he didn't condone the violence the Dark Lord employed in order to achieve His ends, Avery still believed in the inherent superiority of purebloods. However, the _Veritaserum_ in his system wouldn't let him say it.

' _Does this mean that I really agree with Snape, then? Is that why I can't say that I still believe in the Dark Lord's policies?_ '

"I see you're beginning to think for yourself, Avery. Next question: Will you take the Dark Mark when you turn of age?"

"Yyyeesss! Damn it, Snape! You know this! Why are you—?"

"Let me rephrase that: Do you, Edmund Avery, _want_ to take the Dark Mark?"

"Nnnoo! I'm being forced to do it! My parents have already promised my wand and soul to the Dark Lord."

"Ten points to Slytherin, Mr. Avery." Severus leaned in close to his bound friend until they were almost nose-to-nose. Looking him in the eyes, Severus spoke softly. "If offered the opportunity to escape...to go into hiding in order to avoid the Dark Mark altogether...would you take it?

" _Yes_!" There was no hesitation or struggle against the compulsion to tell the truth this time.

"What is it worth to you?" Severus asked.

" _Anything_!"

"I will ask you again. And please, this time be specific in your response: What is it worth to you? What are you willing to do to escape the Dark Lord's service?"

"I—I will be your man, Snape. I will swear allegiance to you...take a _Wizard's Oath_...an _Unbreakable Vow_ —anything you ask!"

"You would escape one Master only to indenture yourself to another?" Severus did not sound pleased by this.

" _Yes_! Better to serve under the enemy of my enemy and keep my soul...than to die a thousand deaths every day my soul is enslaved to a murdering monster."

"Another ten points to Slytherin, Mr. Avery," Severus said with a genuine smile. He pulled another vial from his robes and unstoppered it. He held it up so that Avery could see it. "The antidote. Open up."

Avery gave him a dark glare, refusing to do as asked. Severus rolled his eyes at the sign of defiance. "So much for doing anything I ask of you." He wandlessly released Avery from his bonds and handed him the antidote.

Avery stared at it somewhat dubiously, but then shrugged and drank it down. Within a few seconds, a shudder ran through his body as he felt the cold compulsion, which had been pulling him in a direction he didn't want to go when being questioned, begin to fade. At last he looked up at Severus, and before the dark-eyed wizard could react, he jumped up and took a powerhouse swing at him.

Thankfully, Avery was still a bit affected by the potions in his system, and he just missed smashing his fist into his friend's jaw. Unable to stop his momentum, Avery lost his balance and found himself on the ground on all fours. Still angry, he was about to get up and go after Severus again, when he felt the point of a wand on the back of his neck.

"I wouldn't do that, my hot-headed young friend...I suggest you cool down before I douse you with an _Aquamenti_." The soft, calm voice was so close to him, Avery could feel the speaker's hot breath near his left ear. He had forgotten that Severus wasn't alone. Swallowing, the teen wizard finally nodded. Avery looked up at Severus who took a step forward and gave him a hand up.

"This way." Severus turned on his heel, his robes billowing dramatically behind him. A few minutes later, he paused and placed his hand on Avery's shoulder, walking with him for a few paces. "Nice day, don't you think?"

About to give Severus a few choice words for wasting his time, Avery suddenly stopped. For there before him stood a wrought iron gateway that had not been visible a few seconds before. The narrow gravel pathway that he had landed on earlier continued beyond the gateway and led to a quaint stone bridge that crossed a fast-flowing, clear stream.

On the other side of the bridge, the path meandered to a beautiful English country cottage, snuggled alongside a tree-covered hillside. The outer walls made of white stone were barely visible from behind a wild garden in full bloom. The cottage had a thatch roof with twin chimneys on opposite ends of the house. Three dormer windows peeked out from the roofline, facing the bridge and stream. Avery knew he was gaping, his mouth wide open, but he couldn't seem able to close it.

"Welcome to Nimue's Tears," Severus announced with a smile.

oOo

"The cottage is named after the stream," Severus explained as he escorted his guests up the path, "which is believed by the locals to have been created after the fall of Camelot. When Nimue, the Lady of the Lake, found out what happened, she was supposedly so grief-stricken that she cried nonstop for several weeks. Her tears finally overflowed the banks of the beautiful lake she called home, and formed this stream." He shrugged. "It's just a legend."

"Is this your new home?" Avery asked. "I heard about your inheritance."

Severus nodded. "It's one of the Prince properties, although not the main homestead." He smiled. "Come. We don't have too much time before you have go back. We've got a lot of things to discuss."

A few minutes later, the three men were in the cottage's sitting room, an afternoon tea spread out for them on the coffee table. Libby had obviously been there a few minutes before they walked inside.

"What's this about, Snape?" Avery asked. "Are you offering me...what? Sanctuary?"

"Asylum…and is that so surprising?" Severus asked.

"Hell, yes! I mean, what's in it for you?"

Severus smirked. "Ever the Slytherin, Avery." His expression became somber. "I'm not doing this just for you. I'm doing it for Slytherin House. Someone has to do something to help our Housemates escape a life of enslavement to the Dark Lord."

"Is this the part where I take an _Unbreakable Vow_?" Avery asked.

"It depends. Are you accepting my offer of asylum should the time come that you wish to escape from the Dark Lord?"

"Yes, I am."

"Will you help others—not just other purebloods, but half-bloods, muggles, and muggleborns—to escape the same fate or whatever the Dark Lord plans for them?"

After a momentary hesitation, Avery nodded. "Yes."

"In that case..." Severus turned to Mr. Wiggenweld. "Sir...will you be our _Bonder_?"

At Wiggenweld's nod, Severus and Avery stood and clasped each other's right wrist. Mr. Wiggenweld placed his wand above their hands, while Severus gave Avery a piercing glare.

"Last chance to back out, Edmund. What we're about to undertake is dangerous, and once committed there will be no turning back. If discovered, our lives will be forfeited. There is no shame in backing out, my friend. But as much as I would hate to do it, because I'd be no better than Dumbledore, I'm afraid I'd be forced to _Obliviate_ you of all knowledge of Nimue's Tears and our plans, but that's all."

Avery steadily held Severus' gaze. "I choose to do this of my own free will, Severus. No one is forcing me into it...And that's the difference."

Nodding, Severus clapped his free hand on Avery's shoulder, accepting his friend's reasons. "Very well...Let us begin."

Severus turned to Mr. Wiggenweld, who nodded and began the incantation. As soon as he was done, a single strand of fire that resembled a red-hot wire wound its way around the two young wizards' clasped hands.

"Will you, Edmund Lloyd Avery," Mr. Wiggenweld said solemnly, "refuse the Dark Lord's service?"

"I will." A second red-hot strand instantly threaded itself around the first and also wound its way around their wrists. The glow from the binding, threadlike double-flame cast grim shadows on their grave faces.

"And will you also agree to help others to the best of your ability—Muggles, Muggleborns, blood traitors, half-bloods—who seek asylum from Lord Voldemort and his followers?"

"I will." A third flaming thread soon added its binding power to the other two.

"So mote it be," intoned Mr. Wiggenweld.

"So mote it be," echoed Severus and Avery. As the sounds of their words died down, the fiery strands slowly settled into their clasped hands and glowed white-hot momentarily. The two youngsters cried out at the unexpected burning pain, only to gasp in relief as it quickly passed.

They both blinked at the afterimages that had been temporarily burned into their retinas. As Severus' vision cleared, he caught sight of thin, dark lines left behind on his right hand and wrist. Avery noticed the lines on his own hand and wrist at the same time. Severus was about to ask Mr. Wiggenweld about them, when they started fading until disappearing entirely. Severus looked first at Mr. Wiggenweld and then at Avery. He took a moment to let the ramifications of the ritual sink in.

' _I read somewhere that if you can't do great things, then do small things in a great way. Is that what I'm trying to do? Am I like the man on the beach tossing a starfish back into the sea? It may not make a great difference in the grand scheme of things, but it sure makes a difference to that starfish. Dumbledore kept going on about the "Greater Good," but he didn't seem to care about individual Slytherins. Maybe, this is where the answer lies?'_

Whether he wanted it or not, Severus Tobias Prince-Snape had just become the de-facto leader of an independent third party in the upcoming wizarding war.

"So mote it be," he murmured, not noticing the golden aura that briefly sparkled around him. Turning to the others, his demeanor became businesslike waving at the afternoon repast set out for them. Once everyone was seated, Severus held out two small stones identical to the one Avery had received by owl post and laid them on the table before them.

"Gentlemen, shall we discuss this over tea?"

"Are those portkeys?" Avery asked. "Because you know portkey activity is monitored by the Ministry. You can probably get away with it once or twice, but sooner or later, they'll be able to trace it."

Severus nodded. "That's true…and you'd be correct if these were indeed portkeys. In fact, they've been charmed with a little spell I've been working on. You were my first test case."

"What?" Avery yelled, jumping up and spilling tea all over himself. " _Dammit_ , Snape! You used me as a guinea pig with an untested charmed object?"

"Calm down, Avery. You survived, didn't you?" Severus replied, his tone bored. "Besides, the charm wasn't entirely untested. It's worked before—even across the ocean."

"Really?" Avery asked, somewhat mollified.

Severus smirked. "Well…not with a live package…"

 **oOo**

 **Author's Note:** This is dedicated in memory of Mr. Alan Rickman, whose portrayal of Severus Snape on film proved an inspiration to millions of fans worldwide. The _Muggle_ world is all the less without you. May your next great adventure prove as inspiring to you for all eternity.

 **Acknowledgements:** As always **—** a special thanks goes to **Alethea27,** for beta'ing my story—please go to her author page at FFN. I am currently re-reading "If You Needed Somebody" because I love it so much.

 **Disclaimer** : The world of _Harry Potter_ and the characters inhabiting it belong to J.K. Rowling. This story does not intend any copyright infringement.

 **Copyright** : 2015-2016


	29. Chapter 23

**Summary:** Severus spends a quiet day with friends—no excitement, no ploy twists.

 **oOo**

 **A Prince Rising**

 **By Syl Francis**

 **oOo**

 **Chapter Twenty-three**

The afternoon of Saturday, July 3, 1976, found both Severus and Mr. Wiggenweld touring the campus of the Salem College of Potions. Severus had returned the previous day, and Mr. Wiggenweld had arrived earlier that morning by international portkey.

Severus had met his friend and mentor at the portkey landing zone and taken him immediately to guest housing. He was really glad that he'd invited Mr. Wiggenweld so early because he was able to procure one of the last available guest suites. It had a nice living area that opened out to a balcony, which overlooked the campus rolling hills and surrounding forests. Thankfully, it was a rather mundane forest, without dangerous magical beasts lying in wait for unsuspecting prey.

As they strolled across the school commons, Severus felt ridiculously excited about having an adult whom he respected and admired accompany him around the campus, an adult who listened both patiently and with real interest as he pointed out the several buildings housing his classrooms, the Dueling Practice Room, Student Union, and his dorm room.

He also talked to Mr. Wiggenweld about his current projects: his Wolf's Balm; his _Potioneer's Journal_ , as he was calling his charmed notebook; the Mirror Image _charm_ and other new spells he was developing. Severus mentioned—somewhat proudly—his being selected to help brew the Wolfsbane potion for the upcoming human trials.

What he didn't tell Mr. Wiggenweld, indeed what he had yet to tell anyone, was of his own ongoing study of Lycanthropy. So far, his research was still in the 'What if' stage and there was little point in discussing his ideas with anyone. Of course, he was pleased with how his research was currently progressing, and he hoped that it successfully resulted in the alternative potion he envisioned.

Damocles Belby's breakthrough Wolfsbane potion allowed for the lycanthrope to maintain his humanity while fully transformed. Severus planned to find a way to counter the effects of the full moon on the curse itself and thus prevent the Lycanthrope from transforming at all.

The Wolf's Balm had given him the idea. After all, if the topical application of the balm ameliorated the full moon's effects enough to sooth the pain of transformation, then what was to prevent him from developing a potion that put a complete end to the transformation itself? However, his research and ideas were still in their infancy, thus much too early to discuss with anyone.

Perhaps, in a few months...?

"We're to meet my friends, Eric, Jennifer, and Anne for dinner at the Hazeltine Brewery and Public House. It's a nice pub located in a magical enclave right on the harbor. It's become quite a favorite place of ours...We go there almost every weekend, depending our studies."

"I look forward to it," Mr. Wiggenweld said politely.

"I believe that Eric and Jennifer's parents are scheduled to arrive today from Texas and will be joining us as well. Anne's parents are planning to make the trip up for the July 4th celebrations and fireworks tomorrow, so we're going to be a pretty large group."

"It will be good to meet your friends and their families, Severus. I'm very happy that you've made friends here." Mr. Wiggenweld studied his young protégé fondly. "It makes me happy to see you smiling so much, young Severus. It looks good on you."

Severus looked down shyly. It always embarrassed him when Mr. Wiggenweld said something intimate to him. In the past, his mum had been the only adult that ever spoke to him so openly about such things, while the Evanses had trod carefully on the conversation minefields with him. They had meant well, at the time, but Severus figured that Mr. and Mrs. Evans hadn't wanted to take the chance of saying anything to offend him or his parents.

Now, with his family gone, the Evanses had practically adopted him into the family. Even Petunia had accepted him.

Without looking up, Severus smiled. _'This must be what having a grandfather feels like,'_ he thought.

"We have a busy day planned for the Fourth and the days that follow," he said instead. "We'll be taking the public _Floo_ to Grand Central Station in New York City for the huge Bicentennial festivities there. Afterwards, we're going sightseeing _Muggle_ -style in the Big Apple for a couple days. Midweek, Anne's parents will be returning home, but everyone else will portkey to the _Mountain Castle Ranch_ —that's the name of White family ranch. Eric and Jennifer say that they're going to show us a _'real down-home, Texas-style barbeque'_ —their words, not mine."

' _Not to mention several other activities unique to the American Southwest,'_ Severus added silently. ' _There's no telling what Mr. Wiggenweld's reaction will be to some of Jennifer's ideas of fun: horseback riding, wilderness hikes, cattle roundups, and a real-life rodeo. All done Muggle-style—no magic allowed!'_

The schedule of activities was enough to make _Severus_ think twice about accepting the White family's invitation. He didn't want to scare Mr. Wiggenweld into turning around and heading back to England. After all, the Potions Master was older than Severus' mum—maybe even as old as Professor McGonagall! Remembering Mr. Wiggenweld's advice to him all those months ago when he first applied to the Summer Institute, Severus smirked to himself.

' _Perhaps it's better I wait to tell him Jennifer's plans—at least, until we get him up on a horse for the first time._ ' He smiled at the thought of Mr. Wiggenweld in western garb and a ten-gallon hat.

"What are you thinking about, young Severus?" Mr. Wiggenweld asked, sounding suspicious. "You look like the kneazle that ate the hummingbird in the bell jar."

"The kneazle that ate the _what_ in the _where_?"

"Never mind that..." Mr. Wiggenweld said dismissively. "You're planning something, young man." He studied Severus closely. The younger wizard gave him his most guileless expression, his dark eyes wide and innocent. The Potions Master snorted, shaking his head. "You're up to something...You're practically vibrating with secret knowledge, but—" He gave a mock bow. "—I shall say no more on it."

Severus smiled, but neither confirmed nor denied Mr. Wiggenweld's suspicions; instead, he showed him the potions lab that Professor Haliwinkle had set aside especially for him. As he was regaling his Potions mentor about the many long days and nights spent in the lab, Dean Haliwinkle stuck her head in the door.

"I thought I heard your voice, Mr. Snape. I see you made it safely back to the States," she said. She smiled widely when she spotted Severus' guest. "Jonathon Wiggenweld! As I live and breathe!" she exclaimed, hurriedly crossing the room to give the stoic wizard a hug. "What brings you to this side of the Atlantic?"

"You know each other?" Severus asked. The next moment, he gave himself a mental kick. Of course, they knew each other. The International Society of Potions Masters and Mistresses was a very small, elite group. He held out his hands in a stopping motion. "Never mind...dumb question."

Dean Haliwinkle gave him a look of understanding, while Mr. Wiggenweld placed his hand warmly on Severus' shoulder.

"Mr. Snape honored me with an invitation for Family Week. I couldn't pass up the opportunity to see the many places that he has written about in his letters." Taking her hand in his, he bowed low and gallantly kissed her hand. "Cerridwen, a pleasure to see you as always. Severus has spoken highly of both you and your staff. He is quite taken by your institute."

"I'm glad, but I assure you that it is we who are quite taken by our Mr. Snape. The Summer Institute prides itself in inviting the best and brightest potions students from around the world for study here, but I must say...Mr. Snape has far surpassed our highest expectations."

Severus blushed at the Potions Mistress' high praise. He knew from his work over the first summer term that he had impressed his instructors enough to be excused from final exams, but he hadn't expected any type of public acclaim from Dean Haliwinkle. After all, he had studied Potions under Professor Slughorn for six years, and the professor had yet to acknowledge Severus' accomplishments in class.

' _And, as she said, the Summer Institute is filled with excellent Potions students.'_

"Mr. Snape, you deserve all the accolades that I and the rest of your instructors can heap upon you...and much more!" Dean Haliwinkle said, interrupting his thoughts. "Jonathon, you are aware of how gifted our Mr. Snape is, are you not?"

"Indeed, I am," Mr. Wiggenweld said proudly. "As I told you, Young Severus: You have much to offer the world, and now at last, the world is beginning to sit up and take notice."

Dean Haliwinkle laughed out loud, a lovely, bubbly sound that made Severus smile. "I don't know about the world, but everyone here at the Institute and College of Potions has certainly taken notice." She grew serious. "As I said on the day you registered, Mr. Snape...I see something in you. And I promise that the world will indeed sit up and take notice of your accomplishments one day soon. Which is why your instructors and I were so glad to hear that you've accepted our invitation to stay here in Salem for the fall term. And don't worry about anything. I've taken the liberty of enrolling you already. We can discuss your schedule after the holiday."

Smiling widely once again, she said, "Now, I must take my leave of you two gentlemen. I promised my husband that I'd be home at a reasonable hour today—no brewing or inventing new potions!" She gave Mr. Wiggenweld a peck on the cheek in farewell and waved goodbye to Severus. "I shall see you in a week's time, Mr. Snape. Jonathon...a pleasure as always."

"The pleasure is mine, Cerridwen. Good day." Both men straightened up and bowed formally in farewell. With a final smile, Dean Haliwinkle walked out the room.

"Funny...I didn't know she was married," Severus said, and then shook his head, his face suddenly warm. "Did I say that aloud?" Mr. Wiggenweld laughed, a booming joyous sound.

"Cerridwen Haliwinkle is indeed a beautiful woman, young Severus. And just between you and me, I believe that is the reason she has been on the cover of _Potions Quarterly_ at least four times in the past five years." At Severus' look of protest, Mr. Wiggenweld hurriedly said, "Oh, don't get me wrong. Cerridwen is one of the best Potions Mistresses in the world, and she is highly regarded as well. But let's be honest...If you were the editor of a journal as stodgy as _PQ_ , and you had the choice of placing either Cerridwen's likeness or mine on the cover, which would you choose?"

At Severus' expression, a cross between embarrassment and teenage hormones, Mr. Wiggenweld laughed out loud again. He slapped Severus on the back and said in merriment, "Come, my young scholar. Let us continue on our tour. I believe the next point of interest was the library...?"

 **oOo**

Severus was glad to put aside worries of the upcoming war at least temporarily. For the next week, he was going to be just a sixteen-year-old wizard and have fun with his friends and family. And yes, Severus admitted to himself, Mr. Wiggenweld was definitely part of his extended family now. Perhaps he had always been, but Severus hadn't known it. While Mr. and Mrs. Evans were his honorary parents, Mr. Wiggenweld, who was old enough to be his mother's father, was more of an honorary grandfather.

Of course, Severus wouldn't dare say such things out loud, afraid that he'd insult the man who had done so much for him already. But still, it was nice to feel it in his heart. Perhaps, one day...?

"Young Severus, I cannot begin to tell you how honored I am that you invited me to share in Family Week with you. As you know I have no family of my own." Mr. Wiggenweld sighed sadly. "The only witch _confunded_ enough to put up with me—the only one whom I could ever love—died in childbirth, along with our unborn son." He paused, lost in memories long past. At last, he blinked and came back to the present. "I wish to speak to you of something now, while we are here alone. Come."

The older wizard led the younger to a comfortable bench snuggled in the shade of an enormous maple tree.

"As I said, I have no family of my own left, and while I am still in excellent health, I feel that because of the dire situation back home in England, it would be foolish of me not to put all of my affairs in order. I went to Nagrock—that goblin is a treasure, is he not? And, I made out my Will, naming you my sole heir."

"What? But, sir...you don't have to do that!" Severus protested.

"I know I don't, Young Severus, but I wish to." As Wiggenweld's wizened gaze fell on the younger man, his expression softened. "You are exactly the kind of young man that I wish my own son would have grown up to be. When I see you, I see the son I never held and the grandsons I never had a chance to spoil." Smiling he placed his arm around Severus' shoulders and held him affectionately. "Let me spoil you, Young Severus. Let an old man in his dotage enjoy at least the fantasy of having a grandson to indulge."

Severus grinned back at Mr. Wiggenweld in fond amusement, amazed that the very wish he had just been thinking of was also what his friend and mentor wanted.

"First off, you are far from your dotage, Old Man. And secondly...nothing would make me prouder than to have the privilege of calling you Grandfather..."

 **oOo**

The next few days passed in a whirlwind of activities. Severus was caught up in the excitement of re-discovery of pleasures almost long forgotten: the laughter of shared jokes and the warmth of the company of good friends and acquaintances. It had been a long time since he had felt so free and relaxed.

He enjoyed meeting Eric and Jennifer's parents, James and Katherine White, at dinner that first night. They were openly friendly and welcoming, thrilled that their children's friends would be joining them in Texas later in the week.

"We Texas Wizards take great pride in our home state, almost as much as our Muggle neighbors do," Mr. White proclaimed, his voice resounding inside the busy wizarding pub. "Why, our magical enclaves in Dallas and Houston are two of largest in the whole US of A!"

"Oh, Merlin, here we go," Mrs. White muttered, rolling her eyes. "Why don't you speak up, Jim? I don't believe they quite heard you in El Paso." She gave the others an apologetic, if somewhat wry look. "I've put up with his boasting for going on 25 years. You would think that Merlin himself had created Texas!"

"Kate, my love, I admit that Merlin was a bit short-sighted in that he didn't actually have a hand in creating our great state!"

"Oh, brother!" Mrs. White murmured, with a shake of her head.

"But if he were alive today," Mr. White continued, unperturbed, "why, he'd be in as much of a rush to get there as everyone else!"

"Oh, honestly!" Mrs. White huffed, slapping him in annoyance on his arm. Jennifer and Eric grinned and shook their heads at their parents' running argument.

Severus smiled, reminded somewhat of Mr. and Mrs. Evans' friendly banter. Admittedly, Mr. Evans wasn't quite as gregarious as Mr. White—no one could possibly be—but he was just as kind and openhearted in his own way.

"Mrs. White, Eric tells me that you are actually in charge of the day-to-day operations of the ranch," Anne said. "What's it like?"

"Oh, it's definitely hard work running an operation that large. Each day brings about new challenges. But I have excellent men and women working for me. Jim takes care of the business end—that is the long term planning and financing." She leaned in close and mock-whispered, "Don't tell him I said so, but he's a veritable wiz with money." The others chuckled at her weak joke, and she grinned.

"Now, now! No need to tell lies, my darling Kate!" Mr. White protested. "The truth is, I married her for her money!"

Mrs. White slapped him good-naturedly on the arm again, an action that Severus began to speculate occurred several times a day.

"Oh, don't listen to him. Before Jim came along, the ranch was in big financial trouble, just barely making ends meet. But that's a story for another day." She smiled fondly at her husband who to everyone's delighted amusement had the grace to blush. "Running the ranch is hard work, as I said, but it is definitely a labor of love."

"What Mom hasn't told you yet is the ranch has been in her family for several generations," Eric continued. "The original Spanish land grant was awarded to Mom's great-great-great grandfather when Texas was still an unsettled wilderness, belonging to the Spanish crown."

Jennifer took up the story. "He was a _Muggle_ from Castille, a cousin of the king. When he arrived in the New World in what is now Monterrey, Mexico, he met and fell in love with the daughter of a local landowner."

Smiling brightly Mrs. White added, "And, as luck would have it, she just happened to be a witch. At any rate, _Don_ Ignacio Castillo married _Senorita_ Consuelo Montero, and by combining their family names, Castillo and Montero, they settled in what is now the _Mountain Castle Ranch_."

"Oh, that's so romantic!" exclaimed Anne. Eric snorted at her exaggerated romanticism.

"Yeah, except there isn't a mountain within 200 miles of the ranch," Eric pointed out. "Just a lot of scrub brush, rattlesnakes, and mesquite trees."

"Oh, quiet you," Anne replied. The two glared at each other. Severus and Jennifer exchanged knowing looks and shook their heads. Hopefully one day soon, the two antagonists would eventually discover how they actually felt for each other.

Tentatively, Severus asked, "Did _Don_ Castillo have any problems when he found out his bride was a witch?"

"Well, as a matter of fact, Consuelo kept a journal of their life in the wilderness—a lot of back breaking work...dangerous, too. It still is in many ways even today." She sighed. "To make a long story short...no, she didn't tell him before they were married, but once their first born started exhibiting accidental magic...well." She shrugged. "The kneazle was out of the bag. Needless to say, they had a few loud arguments, and he slept in the barn for several nights. Eventually, they got their respective heads out of their—" She cleared her throat, embarrassed. "They eventually forgave each other, and had several more children—all magical. Since then, every generation of Montero-Castillo has produced magical children."

A thoughtful Severus smiled his thanks at her explanation. He had long come to terms with his own father's rage at his mother's failure to reveal her true nature before their marriage. In truth, Severus would never understand why his father didn't just divorce her and walk away from them, but there was no point in continuing to dwell on the past. Mrs. White's story was in fact as romantic as Anne had described it, and it seemed to have had a happy ending.

' _I guess Tolstoy was right when he said, "_ _All happy families are alike; each unhappy family is unhappy in its own way".'_

Severus would just have to accept that his father and mother were unique in their mutual unhappiness, and no amount of analysis would ever help him fully understand them. All he could do was accept that they were human and had made serious mistakes. The hard part would be to forgive them; although, perhaps he was closer to it than he had been in a long time...

 **oOo**

The group spent the next day in New York City, meeting Anne's parents, Colin and Bridget Murphy, near the public _Floo_ in the hidden, magical section of Grand Central Station. After the Murphy family's happy reunion and greetings all around, they took a taxi to their hotel located in mid-Manhattan and settled in. While they could have chosen to stay in a hotel that catered to magical visitors, they had all agreed to explore the city the _Muggle_ way.

The hotel concierge immediately showed them several brochures, which offered different options. Since they were only going to be in the city until Wednesday, he recommended that they visit a few of the most popular sites each day. The adults and teens divided up the brochures and eventually they voted on the sites they each wanted to visit.

In the end, they agreed that they had to have a good view of the fireworks that night, and the only way to do so was to cheat by using magical means. They would do all other activities as _Muggles_.

They spent the first day taking in the sites that were either within walking distance or a short taxi ride of the hotel. Thus, the youngsters climbed the stairs to the top of the Empire State Building, while the adults took the express elevator. Mrs. White and Mrs. Murphy each had magical cameras and insisted on group pictures. Mrs. White caught one of Severus and Mr. Wiggenweld in an unguarded moment, promising herself that she would send them each a copy as soon as she had it developed.

The view from the top was as awe-inspiring to the magical folk as it was to the _Muggle_ tourists. The city's magnificent skyline stretched out as far as the eye could see, one amazing spire after another reaching up to the sky above. In the distance, New York Harbor glimmered in the bright sunlight. Today it was filled with tall-mast ships from around the world, paying tribute to the nation's 200th birthday. From his vantage point, Severus could just make out the ships' white sails unfurled in the brisk wind and the trailing white wakes that crisscrossed the harbor.

"The wakes look like aircraft contrails," observed Jennifer, smiling as she pointed. Severus, who had just been thinking the same thing, smiled in turn. Neither noticed that Mrs. White managed to catch the moment on film.

The day continued in this relaxed manner, and before they knew it, Mr. Murphy was urging them to the magical lookout point near Battery Park to get a good location for the _Muggle_ fireworks. The _Statue of Liberty_ stood proudly in the distance, lit up in patriotic red, white, and blue spotlights—a true beacon to freedom. Severus' American companions knew the words to all of the patriotic songs, and sang along with their _Muggle_ counterparts.

Because Severus had been raised in both the _Muggle_ and wizarding world, he knew all of the British national songs; however, he doubted that any of his classmates who had been raised solely in the wizarding enclaves knew them as well. It was a small thing, but again, it showed the huge difference between the wizarding worlds of Great Britain and the United States.

Whereas the British wizarding population was largely insular and separated from their _Muggle_ neighbors, in most cases unable to even dress properly in the _Muggle_ world, the Americans seemed to take everything for granted, moving seamlessly between both worlds...

 **oOo**

 **Author's Note:** I'm sorry that it's taking so long to post in between chapters, but a teacher's job is never done. I need to concentrate on my students' papers, rather than on my own. Thanks to everyone who has kept reading and sending me comments; I really do appreciate them.

 **Acknowledgements:** I am currently reading "Darkness Visible" by plutoplex. Try it—it's fantastic!

 **Disclaimer** : The world of _Harry Potter_ and the characters inhabiting it belong to J.K. Rowling. This story does not intend any copyright infringement.

 **Copyright** : 2015-2016


	30. Chapter 24

**Summary:** A dinner with family and friends and a prophesy.

 **oOo**

 **A Prince Rising**

 **By Syl Francis**

 **oOo**

 **Chapter Twenty-four**

Tuesday evening, Colin and Bridget Murphy treated everyone to dinner, as it was their last night before they had to return to Washington, D.C. Mr. Murphy somehow managed to reserve a table for them in the exclusive Rainbow Room at the top of the NBC Tower in Rockefeller Plaza. The sophisticated interior of the 1930s dining room, with its many Art Deco design features, delighted the group. The revolving dance floor—completely _Muggle_ in engineering—especially intrigued the magical tourists.

The panoramic view of the Manhattan skyline at night encompassed them from all sides, shining like the finest cut diamonds set on a black, velvet background. Jennifer and Anne ' _oohed'_ at the sight below them. Severus and Eric were just as awed as the girls, but managed to maintain a stoic front. Mr. Wiggenweld and the Whites made no attempt to hold back their appreciation of the view.

"Colin, I don't know what the cuisine will taste like here, but the view alone is worth the trip," Mr. Wiggenweld opined. "Thank you."

"Here, here!" Mr. and Mrs. White said in agreement.

"A toast!" Mr. Murphy called, raising his glass. "To friends and family! They know the worst of us but believe in the best of us. May friendship and good fellowship surround us to our last days."

They each took a long draught from their respective drinks. Smacking his lips in pure enjoyment, Mr. White held up his glass of wine. "Now that's an excellent vintage," he said.

"Oh? Are you a wine connoisseur?" Mr. Wiggenweld asked politely.

"Yes, he is," Mrs. White responded with a straight face. "What Jim knows about wines is mostly self-taught. He believes strongly that wine improves with age. The older he gets, the better it tastes."

Mr. White turned red at the others' good-hearted laughter. He quickly put his glass down and before she could react, he grabbed his wife and kissed her passionately in retaliation. The others cheered loudly, except for their children. Eric and Jennifer made gagging noises, embarrassed over their parents' antics.

"Daaa-aad!" They cried out in mortification. Laughing, they ordered from the _a la carte_ menu, each of the youngsters selecting something different in order to share with one another. When their orders finally arrived, everyone again ' _oohed'_ at the mouthwatering dinners before them. For the next few minutes, they each savored their food and enjoyed the company of friends and family.

Eric shared a small sample of his lobster pot pie with Anne, while Jennifer insisted that Severus try her Beef Wellington. Severus, in turn, offered her a sample of his roasted duck.

"Tell me, Severus," Mr. Murphy asked, "how would you compare the instruction here in the States to that of Britain?"

Severus gave him a perplexed look. "Compare? In what way do you mean, sir?"

"I suppose I'm asking about the level of instruction...challenging curriculum? Instructor knowledge and teaching methodology...extracurricular activities?" Mr. Murphy paused. "Whatever you feel is different."

"Salem definitely has better potions instructors than Hogwarts. I think Professors Carrier and Haliwinkle could brew circles around my old teacher back home." He paused thoughtfully, thinking of his other instructors. "And while I think some of my other teachers back in Hogwarts may be equally good to the ones here, I feel that I'm learning a lot more material here—and more challenging—than back home."

Severus shook his head somewhat pensively. He knew instinctively what the major difference was: _'My instructors this summer encouraged me to be creative and acknowledged my accomplishments, something which none of my teachers back home ever did.'_

Mr. Wiggenweld caught his eye and smiled knowingly. He understood what Severus was referring to, the fact that the Hogwarts faculty neither appreciated his genius nor acknowledged his creativity. For six years his classroom instructors had relatively ignored him and his accomplishments. Now for the first time, Severus was receiving the accolades he should have been receiving from the start.

"Young Severus here is already credited with a couple potions that have been approved by St. Mungo's—Britain's premier wizarding hospital—and a third that's currently undergoing trials," Mr. Wiggenweld said proudly.

"Severus, tell us about them, please!" Mrs. White said. The others joined in, urging him to talk about his inventions. Blushing, Severus shrugged.

"They're not really anything exciting," he demurred. "I developed a pediatric version of Pepper-up potion. The regular version isn't recommended for children under three."

"That's right," Mrs. White agreed. "I remember when Eric and Jennifer were two, they developed a severe case of whooping cough. The healers could only treat the fever and chills, but the cough—we basically could do no better than a _Muggle_ children's cough suppressant."

Severus nodded. "The combination of bicorn and Mandrake, which results in steam coming out of your ears when you drink it may look funny, but it's dangerous for an infant's inner ear. Without going into detail, the magical steam that's ejected can negatively impact the ear's ability to convert sound vibrations into nerve impulses—which can result in severe hearing loss."

"I knew it wasn't recommended for young children," Mrs. Murphy said, "but I'd no idea it could affect their hearing." She looked over at Anne, and on impulse hugged her daughter to her. "Thank goodness I was almost anal when it came to reading labels and directions."

"Was? Almost?" Anne said ironically. Mrs. Murphy gave her a mock glare. "What about the other potions, Severus?"

"Well, you know that there's a potion that's a cure for common poisons?" At the others' nods, he shrugged, "I thought it was ridiculous not to have a potion to cure _un_ -common poisons or minor magical ones—like the bite of a Doxy. So, I developed one."

"Whoa! Waitaminute!" Mr. Murphy exclaimed. " _You_? You're the potioneer that invented the _Antidote for Uncommon Poisons_? I read about it two years ago—" He stopped. "You're what—sixteen, seventeen? How old were you when you invented this?"

Severus blushed. "Actually, I thought of the initial formula my second year, but I didn't develop the final version until that summer. So, I was...twelve, I think. But, I didn't meet Mr. Wiggenweld until my third year, and he's the one who encouraged me to submit it to St. Mungo's for approval."

"Severus owns the patents to both potions, and St. Mungo's paid him a nice upfront fee for brewing rights," Mr. Wiggenweld said.

"The antidote paid for my fourth year at Hogwarts. The children's Pepper-up helped pay for my fifth and sixth years." Severus made a face. "I only asked for what I needed to finish school. It didn't seem right making money from a potion that could help sick infants. The third potion is just a magical version of smelling salts—or at least that's how it works. It's similar to the Wiggenweld potion—" He grinned when Mr. Wiggenweld rolled his eyes. "—in that it's an antidote to Draught of the Living Death. But it's in solid form, like smelling salts, so it has a longer shelf life. When I left England, it was still being tested."

"Those are amazing credentials, Severus," Mr. Murphy said, sounding impressed. "Are there any projects you're working on at the moment? That is, if you feel free to talk about them, of course."

"I don't normally discuss my projects, sir. Please understand; I don't mean any offense, but I've had my ideas—in both spellcraft and potions—stolen from me in the past. So, now I hold everything pretty close to the vest until I'm ready to publish the results."

"Hey, no offense taken," Mr. Murphy said. "My wife and I are both lawyers and can certainly understand where you're coming from."

"Severus has been selected by Dean Haliwinkle to assist with the Lycanthropy potion human trials at the end of July," Anne said, proud of her friend. "Only a handful of students were selected to assist, and Severus is probably the youngest—"

"—And most talented of those selected to participate," added Jennifer.

"Here, here!" agreed Eric, raising his glass to his younger friend. The others followed suit. "To Severus Snape—Britain's best and brightest!"

"To Severus!" the others sitting around the table echoed. Blushing furiously, Severus ducked his head and hid behind his curtain of dark hair.

"Oh, no, you don't, my young genius friend!" declared Anne. She reached over, and with a single finger under his chin, lifted Severus' face. With her other hand, she pushed back his raven hair behind the ears. "No hiding tonight! Or at anytime, for that matter." Smiling gently at him, she kissed him on the cheek. "It's time to embrace your genius, Severus."

Looking into Anne's eyes, Severus returned her smile, acknowledging what she was saying to him. The next instant, he felt a cold chill shoot down his back. Anne's eyes had taken on a faraway, glassy look, her expression suddenly blank.

"Murphy? What's the matter?" Severus asked.

"Oh, no," Mrs. Murphy said worriedly. "Colin—look at Anne! Her expression—just like your Grandmother Celeste." As she spoke, her daughter began to speak in a strange, singsong-y voice, empty of inflection.

" _On the eve of the darkest night yet to come, Magic's Heir will arrive when the Lords of Order and Chaos meet in conflagration...Light versus Dark...war and destruction...From the ashes of unspeakable tragedy, One will rise and take his rightful place as the Heir of Magic...On the eve of the darkest night yet to come, Magic's Heir will arrive when the Lords of Order and Chaos meet in conflagration..."_

Anne repeated the refrain once more before she trailed off into silence. The others sat still, unsure of what had occurred, while Mr. and Mrs. Murphy, clearly upset, hugged their daughter to them. At last, Anne took a deep breath and slowly opened her eyes as if waking from a long sleep. Confused, she looked around, blinking blearily.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You don't remember?" Eric took her hand in his and gently stroked it. Anne shook her head, and then became very still.

"Mom? Dad? What happened?"

"I think you know, Pumpkin," Mr. Murphy said soothingly. She gave him a stricken look. "Now, don't be that way, sweetheart. You've known for years about the Gift. You knew that sooner or later, it would start being more than just vague feelings and lucky guesses. Grandma Celeste talked to you about it."

"I know...but I don't want it, Daddy." The tears began at that point. To no one's surprise, Eric automatically took her in his arms and held her.

"I think, Colin, that that's our cue to call it a night," Mr. Wiggenweld said.

"I agree, Jonathon," Mr. Murphy said. "Excuse me while I take care of the check." The others nodded in understanding. While the Gift of Prophesy was both wondrous and mysterious, it was also frightening and oftentimes confusing.

"But what does it mean?" Jennifer asked. She looked around the table, her questioning eyes curious.

"I believe that it's pretty much open to interpretation," Mr. White opined. "I mean _'Magic's Heir'_ could refer to anyone in the wizarding world."

"But what of the part about _'on the eve of the darkest night yet to come'_?" Eric demanded. "That sounds fairly specific—the eve of darkest night of the year..."

"And what would be the darkest night, genius?" his sister asked rudely.

"The Winter Solstice, perhaps?" Severus said softly. The others exchanged looks and slowly nodded in agreement.

"But that's less than a year from now, isn't it? The Winter Solstice is in December—only six months from now," replied Jennifer.

"You're right, sis, but I don't think this is meant to be taken quite so literally. I mean, she didn't say this year...or even next year. She said ' _on the eve of the darkest night yet to come.'_ What's to say the prophesy isn't about some Winter Solstice in some far off future?"

"But what if it's referring to the Southern Hemisphere?" Jennifer said with a shrug, unwilling to let her brother win the round. "Isn't their Winter Solstice in July or so?"

Eric glared at her. "Why don't we just include the Winter Solstice on Mars? Or Venus for that matter?"

"I'm just saying," she smirked.

Eric rolled his eyes and then summed up. "So, then—if the prophesy is referring to something that's going to occur in the Northern Hemisphere, then someone who is 'Magic's Heir' will appear on some as yet undetermined evening of the Winter's Solstice."

"Maybe...but I don't like the sound of the _'war and destruction'_ that brings about an ' _unspeakable tragedy'_!" Mrs. Murphy added.

"Nor do I, Kathleen," Mr. Wiggenweld agreed.

"A war brought about by the ' _Lords of Light and Chaos'_ —whoever they are," Mr. White muttered.

Severus exchanged a knowing look with Mr. Wiggenweld. Neither liked what they were naturally concluding—Dumbledore and Voldemort were the obvious choices. Could it be possible that the war everyone was anticipating would break out in some yet to be determined eve of the Winter Solstice?

 **oOo**

Later, in their hotel suite, Severus and Mr. Wiggenweld discussed the prophesy over tea in the sitting area.

"What do you think, sir? Do you believe that this prophesy is referring to the probable war between the forces of Light and Dark in England?" Severus took a sip of his tea to hide his growing unease.

"I think, young Severus, this so-called prophesy is merely a guide and a possible warning of some future event. The players mentioned need not necessarily refer to anyone we know. As Miss White stated, this could be a prophesy about a future event in Australia or South Africa." Mr. Wiggenweld shrugged. "We have no way of knowing, of course."

"But, shouldn't we at least take it seriously? I mean, 'forewarned is forearmed,' as Mum used to say."

Mr. Wiggenweld smiled fondly. "Yes, and we will take Miss Murphy's words seriously and attempt to decipher them." He held up a hand to forestall Severus' response. "However, we must also take into consideration that prophesies are dangerous in themselves. For example, what if we decide that it actually does refer to Dumbledore and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? Then what should happen? We focus all of our energies into trying to ' _fit'_ any future event into our narrow interpretation of the prophesy. And thus, it becomes a self-fulfilling prophesy."

"I think I understand. If we decide that the prophesy means something specific, then we're in danger of making that specific event come to pass. But, what should we do? Wait for the unknown future events to happen? Allow an unspeakable tragedy before we take action?"

"I am afraid that there is little that one can do to prevent the unknowable, Severus. On the other hand, that doesn't mean that we cannot prepare for the worst outcome of what we _do_ know."

Severus scowled at his mentor, believing him to be speaking unnecessarily in riddles. Mr. Wiggenweld's eyes softened as he gazed on the powerful, yet caring young wizard before him.

"What you are doing already, Severus, will go a long way toward being prepared for the worst. You have the beginnings of a plan to secure the safety of your friends and others who oppose the Dark Lord. Do not underestimate yourself or young Mr. Avery—and those of us who will do everything in our power to support your efforts."

"But surely there's something else that I can be doing?" Severus protested.

"And you are. You are completing your magical education and training to become the best and most knowledgeable wizard that you can be. Right now is a period of quiescence before the coming Darkness. Use it as a time to prepare, to gather knowledge and supporters."

Mr. Wiggenweld stood and walked over to where Severus sat slumped in an easy chair. He placed his warm hand on the boy's shoulder and squeezed. "Whatever the prophesy means, it cannot be the driving force for what lies ahead. No, Severus, you set your course the day you said you would follow neither Dumbledore nor the Dark Lord. Have faith in yourself; I know that I do."

Severus looked up gratefully at Mr. Wiggenweld. He had rarely experienced someone in his life who completely believed in him with the exception of his mum and Mr. Wiggenweld. He knew that he now had more people who were slowly coming over to his side, but the Potions Master would always be special because he had believed in him at a time when no one else did.

"Thank you, sir. That means a lot to me."

 **oOo**

Early the next day, Mr. and Mrs. Murphy bade everyone goodbye at the Grand Central Station magical extension. They fussed a bit over their daughter, but Anne had recovered her aplomb overnight and was ready for the visit to her friends' home in Texas. After they and the other adults all promised to stay in touch, and a final round of kisses and hugs for their daughter, the professional couple stepped through the public _Floo_ toward Washington, D.C.

The group then made their way to the Portkey office. In the debarkation room, Mr. White held out a child's Hula Hoop, which made Severus grin to himself. As everyone quickly grabbed hold of it, Mrs. White excitedly began a countdown, and the others joined in good-naturedly. When the count reached _zero,_ Severus felt the familiar pull behind his navel as the nondescript walls of the room instantly disappeared in the mad whirl of almost sensory overload as other places zoomed past.

At last, he felt more than saw that their destination was fast approaching, and quickly began to move his legs in a walking gait. The debarkation point appeared below them, and the next instant the group arrived with minimal difficulty. Mr. White quickly led the group away from the landing zone, and almost as soon they made it to the safe waiting area, another group Portkeyed in...

 **oOo**

 **Author's Note:** I know it's been a long time, but there's been so many requests for me to continue that I thought I'd give a go. I'm still a full time school teacher and finding the time to write is still somewhat iffy. I don't know when I'll be able to update again, but I will try to do so during the coming summer break. So, I hope you enjoy this brief chapter.

 **Disclaimer** : The world of _Harry Potter_ and the characters inhabiting it belong to J.K. Rowling. This story does not intend any copyright infringement.

 **Copyright** : 2015-2017


End file.
